An Unexpected Change
by bellalife23
Summary: Dan and Blair form a surprising bond and friendship when they both find themselves single and searching for their next step in life. With Dan and Blair getting closer, Chuck's desperation brings Juliet Sharp and Georgina back in town. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Fan Fiction and I am a bit nervous but I love Gossip Girl and really enjoy the character dynamics between Dan and Blair! I hope you enjoy! All and any reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated! Thank you for your time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Chapter One: A Bit of Confusion

Dan woke up a confused man. Not only had he gone to see another film with Blair Waldolf last night, but he had actually had a good time. And when she had moved closer to him, a seat closer instead of the two seat rule she always enforced when in public with him- due to a couple making out rather loudly-, he smiled at her and said,

"_Seriously Blair? I don't bite. And I know you want some of my popcorn."_

_She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily but moved over none the less._

"_Only this ONE time Humphrey." She whispered coldly. He laughed and handed the popcorn over which she took greatfully. _

Dan sat up and ran his hands through his hair, then rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He and Blair had been out pretty late and it didn't help that he had a family brunch he was expected at in an hour. Wow. He and Blair had been out late. He never thought that he would be hanging out with Blair, but strangely enough he was finding that she took interest in the same things he did. Dan's thoughts were interrupted by a banging on his loft door.

"Humphrey!...HUM, Oh there you are! Took you long enough!"

Dan opened the door to find Blair standing in front of him.

"Not that I am not ecstatic to see you Blair, but to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dan smiled. Blair smirked at his slight use of sarcasm and walked into the loft handing Dan a yellow envelope containing his resume and editorials.

"You left this in the car last night Humphrey." She smiled walking over to the couch and examining it before she sat down.

"Wow. Thank you Blair! I have an interview today too. But why did you come all the way to Brooklyn to give this to me. You hate Brooklyn and me."

"I don't hate you Humphrey, I just find you highly annoying." She replied in defense.

"Well that's just so much better." Dan smirked. She ignored his sarcasm again and continued.

"Anyway I have need for you."

Dan rolled his eyes

"What do you want Blair."

Blair looked up at Dan and hesitated. _This can't be good _Dan thought to himself.

"Well…Dan I read your piece with your resume… and it was actually… good."

Dan half laughed to himself and she glared. Dan walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Blair. Did you just give me a compliment?" He laughed

"No… I…it's a fact that it was a good paper is all I'm saying." She blurted.

Dan smiled at her and she smiled back hesitantly.

"Well one step at a time Waldolf."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. He wasn't sure what he had meant by that either, but the air had suddenly become a little heavier and uncomfortable, and sitting this close to her didn't help. Blair must have felt it too because she changed the subject quickly.

"None the less, I may need some assistance in acquiring an internship." She stated professionally.

"Oh no Blair, you are not involving me in one of your schemes." Dan said sitting back farther into the couch.

"It's not a scheme Humphrey! It's more of…well…let's just say that up until now I haven't really taken an interest in writing, but now I have, and well you being a…"

"…good writer?" He finished for her smiling, she glared.

"…I was hoping that you could look over a couple of my pieces for an internship I'm applying for?"

Dan was shocked. He looked at her in complete shock. Blair was asking him for help. She must have noticed his delay because she smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He laughed.

"Well? Will you help me or not?"

"I never turn down a friend in need Blair, so yeah I'll help."

She looked a little uncomfortable but pleased at his use of the word 'friend' but quickly rebounded, standing up from the couch.

"Good. I'll expect you at 3pm." She responded walking over to the door.

"Blair my interview is at 2."

She turned around looking annoyed and sighed heavily.

"Fine Humphrey. Make it 4, but don't be late."

With that she left leaving Dan still sitting on his couch a bit confused, and wondering why the hell he had just agree to spend more time with Blair Waldolf.

Thank you for reading! Reviews most welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the Characters.

Chapter Two: Constructive Criticism

Blair didn't even bother looking up from her laptop.

"You're late."

Dan rushed in closing her bedroom door behind him.

"Sorry, my interview went longer than I thought it would."

"Whatever."

She looked up from her computer to see him standing there awkwardly. _Dear God Humphrey is in my bedroom once again,_ she thought_._

"Well Humphrey are you going to sit down or just stare at me."

He reacted quickly taking off his jacket and fumbling with his brief case before sitting on her bed in front of her laptop.

"So what is your topic?" He asked.

"Fashion of course." She beamed.

"Of course it is. Taking the "Dictator of Fashion" to a new level huh?"

"You could say that. Actually it was my mother's idea." She smiled

"Well it's a fantastic idea. Let's see it." He smiled trying to lean over to see her screen. She pulled the top down and shooed him away with her hand.

"Just hold on! It's not completely done yet!"

He laughed.

"We have to start somewhere now don't we? Blair you asked me for help and I can't do that if you don't show me what you're writing about."

Blair glared but slowly handed over the laptop to Dan. He smiled and moved farther onto the bed before reading. She watched him as he began to read and felt her nerves start. Ever since her mother had suggested that she be a Fashion Editorial, she had fallen in love with the idea and thought it fit her perfectly, but really now she wasn't sure. Sure she had written a little for the school paper at Constance but that was only her senior year and was totally anonymous. If anyone at the time though she was writing in the school paper she would have been considered a geek and therefore weak, which was below her. So in her best interest she had decided to go under the name Audrey Bennet. She was pulled out of her deep thoughts at the sound of Dan snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It's just the part where you insult Danielle Estelle's fashion line. You are quite witty. I had no idea."

Blair smiled back and felt a rise of butterflies in her stomach which caught her off guard. She turned her smile into a smirk and tried to regain her professional composure.

"Well now you know Humphrey." She stated matter of factly.

With that he returned to her laptop. _Butterflies?_ _What the hell was that!_ Blair though. _It's just because he liked my favorite part._ She looked at him again. He was now biting the left side of his lip slightly and Blair felt the butterflies rise once again. _Ah! What the hell!_ She got up off the bed quickly. Dan looked up at her confused.

"I'll be back. Just have to check with Dorota on dinner preparations. She never uses the proper china." She lied then quickly fled.

"Okay." Dan shrugged.

_This is not is not happening! Damn butterflies! Pull yourself together Blair! _She scolded herself. Taking deep breaths, she tried to reason with herself. She was not comfortable about having feelings for the person she had not even kind of liked until recently. And that was only after she discovered that he was insightful and useful at times, plus she found out that he enjoyed the same films and literature. She could talk to him as a friend and feel like her opinion mattered. Suddenly she stopped walking. _Oh no! Am I starting to like Dan Humphrey?_ At that moment, Blair felt completely overwhelmed, and then nervous realizing that he was still in her room and she had to spend maybe another hour with him. _No. He is just starting to become a friend. Nothing more._ She nodded and turned around towards her room.

"Still reading? How long does it take?" Blair exasperated walking back into her room. Dan only nodded at her presence not even looking up. He was getting use to Blair's impatient bickering.

"I'm just rereading some parts."

"What? Why?" Blair demanded. She shifted herself closer to him to see what part he was at. She didn't realized until she was close to him that it might not have been a good idea. The smell of his cologne made the butterflies rise once more but she squashed them and tried to concentrate on the screen.

"Calm down woman." He laughed, "It's just that you are a little cold with some of your descriptions."

"What you call cold is what I call honesty. People need to hear it."

"No not the cold heartless honesty, I mean there are parts where I feel like I'm reading an ordinary fashion review."

Blair ignored the 'ordinary' and 'heartless' comments but still glared at him.

"Exactly what do you mean Humphrey? I think it sounds professional."

Dan shook his head.

"Blair, if you want to catch their eye you have to keep them reading. Yeah you have some really good points and funny comparisons with humorous comments here and there, but I kind of got bored at the end. It's almost like you started second guessing yourself."

Blair was slightly insulted, but more so shocked that he had noticed that she had second guessed herself. She was not about to admit that though.

"Give me that!" She smacked his arm again before taking her laptop back.

"Ow! Woman what is it about you hitting me! I'm just being honest." He laughed.

"Well you do not appreciate high fashion Humphrey, so how could you possibly know what you're talking about." She replied coldly.

Blair could tell she might have been a little too cold because he stopped laughing and started to shift off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving Blair."

"You can't leave! We're not done yet!"

"Yes we are. You asked ME for help remember? I can't help you if you don't listen to what I have to say. And you can't take everything personally."

"Well it is personal!" Blair defended.

"What do you think it's going to be like when you have your own column Blair? You will have more than just me reading your work, maybe worse. If you can't take it now then I wouldn't pursue it."

With that last statement Blair has gone quite, and Dan knew he had hit a nerve. She relaxed and looked down at her computer in thought. Dan watched her for a moment not sure whether he should leave or stay. He and Blair had not been friends for long but he didn't want to ruin what they had built so far. He really did enjoy her company and their bickering back and forth. It was different from any other friendship he had and he wasn't sure why, but he could stand the thought of that coming to an end.

"You are right." She said almost in a whisper. Dan about fell over and wondered if he heard her right.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You are right! Geez! I'm not going to say it again Humphrey!" She yelled. Dan laughed to himself and sat back down on the bed. He sat a little too close then he had intended and his knee brushed hers. He thought he saw her swallow nervously before she readjusted herself a little farther away. Dan tried to distract from the awkwardness.

"Sorry umm… thank you Blair. It's just that I consider you a friend and I want to be honest with you. That's what friends do."

Blair knew this. She was more than honest with her other friends but with Dan he seemed to have more compassion when it came to his honesty. She suddenly felt guilty as memories flooded her head when she had been brutally honest, especially with Serena. Dan could tell Blair had gone into deep thought and worried that calling them 'friends' might have been too soon. Blair looked up at Dan and saw worry in his expression. She gently tapped his knee and smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you Humphrey. I do want you to be honest."

She saw Dan take a breath of relief and smiled to herself.

"Okay so let's try this again." Dan said. Blair nodded and handed her laptop back to him.

"Where was it when you started to get bored? Blair asked quietly. Dan suddenly felt bad then for using the word bored.

"Umm well about page four I guess, but maybe bored was the wrong word."

"Then what word would you use?"

"I guess I would say, not so Blairish."

"You just invented that!" Blair laughed.

"Well you have to admit that it's pretty catchy." He smirked, smiling down at her.

"No it's not!" She giggled. "It sounds plain which I am not."

"No you're not."

It was a simple statement, but the way he was looking at her when he said it made her heart swell. She looked away quickly coming back down to earth and readjusting herself on the bed.

"Okay so what is the difference between 'Blairish' and bored?"

"Well I would say that when I'm reading your first couple of pages, I'm really seeing you flow well. Your thoughts and beliefs come off very easy but then you start to go into what are like facts and polls- more like common knowledge. People are not going to read your work if you put ordinary facts and figures in. They read it because they like your style, point of view, and opinion."

What Dan was saying made sense, and Blair couldn't help but agree.

"So I should try to just stick with my originality?"

"Exactly. It's what makes you special." He grinned and she smacked his arm but not as hard this time.

Thank You for reading! Reviews welcomed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or it's Characters.

Chapter Three: Stepping Stones

After Dan had left Blair worked on the last part of her piece, trying to keep in mind what he had said, but she couldn't really concentrate. Her mind kept flashing back to her and Dan's conversation, his knee brushing hers, how he looked at her, and those damn butterflies. Blair sighed heavily and flopped back on her bed frustrated for herself for even having this on her mind. Since when did Dan Humphrey occupy her mind and in this way. She would almost be disgusted with herself. When had this all started?

Blair thought back to the whole Juliette situation and Serena being in the hospital. She was so scared that the old Serena had returned but Dan was so sure she was innocent, even when Serena doubted herself. _He had more faith in Serena than I did._ That thought panged her heart a little. She had always tried to be there for Serena and look after her, but in her own fear she had looked past the facts, the facts Dan saw. And when she had gone to Dan for help to clear Serena's name and to apologize, he had accepted humbly and jumped on board. _That's probably when it started- this whole stupid friendship._ She didn't want to admit it to herself but winter break wasn't that bad either with Humphrey. Maybe if she hadn't spent time with him then they wouldn't have been hanging out these past couple weeks at school and seeing films. This was too much to take, especially since Chuck was not even a distant memory yet. _Chuck._ The memories started to flood of him, and she felt tears form. Suddenly there was a light tap on her bedroom door.

"Blair? Are you still up?" Serena asked softly before slowly opening her bedroom door. Blair sat up quickly and reached for a tissue off her nightstand.

"Hey S." Blair smiled. Serena could tell her best friend had been crying and rushed over next her.

"B? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have moments of weakness." She tried to reassure Serena. Serena did not look convinced but still nodded.

"I know you still love him. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Blair had finally told Serena that she and Chuck had agreed that they needed to find out who they were apart before they could be together.

"Yes it is but it doesn't make it any easier!" Blair yelled frustrated. Serena laughed at her best friend's usual sudden outburst.

"Well you are right B. If you two are meant to be together you will find your way back to one another. That's kind of what Dan and I agreed on too."

Blair couldn't help but be curious.

"What did you and Dan agree?"

Serena sighed and laid down next to Blair on her bed.

"That right now isn't our time. I mean, I just don't know what the future holds for me. I know that I love Dan, and probably always will, but that doesn't necessary mean that we are meant to be. When we last left off we said if we ever did date again that it would be the last time."

Blair was surprised that Dan hadn't asked her anything or had even brought up Serena when they had hung out. She was constantly searching Gossip Girl and inquiring about where Chuck was and what he was up to. How could she not? She missed him. Didn't Dan miss Serena?

"Well S, it looks like you and I are in the same boat." Blair sighed grabbing Serena's hand and squeezing it. Serena squeezed back.

"Seems we are B. How are you doing on that whole 'discovering who you are' thing?"

"Well I have decided to go into Fashion Editorials. I think it suits me."

Serena sat up and grinned at her best friend.

"Blair! That is perfect! You will be great at that! Telling people what to wear and what not to wear is your everyday passion!"

Blair smirked at her best friend's last statement and playfully smacked her while sitting up with her.

"Yes I do have a loud opinion when it comes to what the people I love wear, but it is for your own good S!" Blair giggled.

"Have you started writing anything? Where have you applied?" Serena asked impatiently.

Blair reached over and grabbed her laptop.

"I'm not telling anyone where I applied! I don't want to jinx it! But I'll let you read a little of what I've written."

Serena took the laptop eagerly and started to read. Blair was nervous again but kept in mind what Dan had said about trying not to take anything personally. _Great thinking about Humphrey once again!_

"B. This is really good!" Serena smiled looking up at her. "I love how its sounds like you. It's pure Blair Waldolf! I love how you're blunt but end with humor! Some people try to do all facts and polls, but this is so much more interesting."

Blair instantly thought about Dan's describing word "Blairish" and smiled to herself.

"You are just saying that because you're my best friend!"

"Nope. No I'm not. It's so good! Hey what are these?" Serena inquired reaching down and picking up the notes Dan had left for Blair on the end of her bed.

"Oh nothing!" Blair practically yelled jumping for them.

"Blair this looks like Dan's handwriting." Serena looked at her best friend still holding a paper that Blair hadn't got ahold of.

"Well that's because it is." Blair sighed. "I didn't want to say anything especially after what you just said about Dan, but I asked him for help. I hope that's okay. I mean besides that fact that he is highly annoying, he is a good writer."

Blair wouldn't mention the fact that Dan and she had been hanging out more, or that she enjoyed hanging out with him. Serena was silent for a minute but then looked up from the paper and laughed.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Blair Waldolf would complement or ask Dan Humphrey for help. I'm really proud of you B. Dan is a great writer and I'm glad he is helping you."

Blair felt herself exhale in relief. She was expecting maybe a little drama but she forgot how cool Serena could be sometimes.

"Thank you Serena."

Before they could say anything else there phones went off.

"Gossip Girl." They said together.

Blair opened her phone to find a picture of Chuck looking rather comfortable with a hot looking blonde.

"Wow, B. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Blair sighed. "I mean we both said that we had to find out who we were and were not together."

"I know but I can't help but feel, as your best friend, that you deserve someone who would not want anyone but you."

At Serena's words Blair felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but kept it together.

"You know how Chuck is S. I hate that he is like that but I love him and I have to except the bad and good in him."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I also know that sex is a big deal to you. And you shouldn't have to be the one in a relationship that makes all the changes. The entire reason why you broke up with Chuck in the first place is because you didn't like who you had become. He needs to understand that you need him to bend, if he expects you to bend. There has to be a balance."

"Ying and yang." Blair whispered looking down at her hands. She knew Serena was right but hated it. She wanted to believe that Chuck would do anything for her, but he was selfish. But wasn't she too?

Serena reached out and lifted Blair's face so she could make eye contact.

"Blair. I want you to find someone who completes and balances you. Maybe Chuck will be that person, or maybe he won't."

Blair nodded at those words but then couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"But if he isn't who I'm meant to be with, then why do I love him so much! Why have we been through so much! We have come so far and now…"

Blair lost herself in her sobs and Serena moved behind her to cradle her.

"Shhh…awe Blair."

"I'm sorry Serena." Blair hardly got out between sobs.

"Blair why are you apologizing?" Serena half laughed. "This is what best friends are for."

"I know but I hate being like this…so needy."

She heard Serena laugh again behind her and then squeeze Blair into a hug.

"Blair. Showing emotion is not always a weakness. You should keep that in mind."

Blair had calmed down a little, and sat up facing Serena.

"Why would Chuck and I go through everything we have gone through, if we weren't meant to be together?"

Serena hesitated before answering her best friend. She took Blair's hands and squeezed.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. I mean I have regrets but I wouldn't take them back or change them because they have made me who I am, and I like to think wiser, although sometimes I swear I never learn." She and Blair laughed softly. "Like look at us. We have had so many up's and down's in our friendship but we always find our way back to one another. Every hardship we have overcome makes our friendship stronger."

"So you're saying that my hardships with Chuck will make us stronger?"

"Yes but not just your relationship but individually. B, you have grown so much over the last couple years and discovered more of who you are and what you're capable of. If Chuck's only purpose in your life was to show you a different side of yourself, and to bring out certain strengths in you that only he could, then he was worth loving and worth the pain."

"Because with pain comes growth right?" Blair asked softly.

"Yeah. Sadly some people are meant to help us grow and guide us to the next part of life. It's the goodbye part that sucks, plus the damn memories, but sometimes I'm greatful for those too."

"Do you think Dan was just another stepping stone for you?"

Serena looked up at Blair and struggled to hold back her own tears.

"Obviously I've done a lot of thinking about that, but honestly I don't know yet. I mean I love him but I don't know what my future holds, or if Dan will fit into it."

"That's how I feel about Chuck too."

They sat there for a while in silence, both thinking about their conversation. Blair found herself still unsure about her future with Chuck, but knew she was blessed to have Serena as a best friend and found comfort in the fact that she would always be there for her.

Thank You for reading! Reviews welcomed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all the comments! It makes me want to write more! :) And I am glad to see more Dan and Blair stories out there too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the Characters**

Chapter Four: Thoughts and Reflections

Dan left Blair's in a good mood. He never thought he would see the day that he actually enjoyed Blair's company but the day had come. Once Blair had calmed down and actually listened to what he had to say they had really started to make progress on her paper. They didn't agree on everything but in a way that's why Dan liked hanging out with Blair. She had her different opinions and wasn't shy or hesitant when voicing them. In a way Blair was a harsher version of Vanessa. Dan laughed to himself knowing that Vanessa would not like hearing herself compared to Blair.

He missed Vanessa. She hadn't been around, deciding to stay home for a while, telling Dan that she missed her family and needed to be home for a while. Dan understood, but thought in some ways that was why his sudden friendship with Blair had lived for so long.

But then there were those moments with Blair that would feel a little more than friendship. Sure, Blair was attractive, but what got Dan the most was when she actually had him thinking. In spending all that time with Blair, he found her to be extremely intellectual and open minded. Something he never thought about Blair before. He smiled to himself thinking of how she would admit he might have a point but then end with a snarky remark. It was almost like a security thing with her. The moment she would feel they were getting too close or thought she was showing weakness, Blair would insult him. Over time her insults had calmed down and now had turned into smart remarks that Dan found to be more teasing than insulting. Serena had always tried to explain Blair to Dan, but he had never understood until now. The thought of Serena suddenly made Dan's good mood fade.

He understood that Serena was a free spirit. It was one of the things that he loved about her, but he also felt sad that she had not been as sure about him as he was about her. Dan wasn't going to lie to himself and say that he wasn't hurting. He had thought for a long time that he and Serena would always find a way back to one another. That they would spend the rest of their lives together, but lately he had found himself thinking that he and Serena might have had their time. In some ways he felt like he wasn't enough because Serena would always find someone else. Now he should move on and learn from his past. That thought hurt more than he cared to admit, but Dan knew if he wanted to heal properly he had to let Serena go. Besides if they were meant to be they would find their way back to one another right? Dan's phone went off distracting him from his thoughts.

He got angry at the sight of Chuck Bass practically making out with a blonde nobody on Gossip Girl. All Dan could think about was Blair and how it was making her feel. _Okay well now she is definitely my friend if I care about how she feels._ Dan's mind wandered back to the days previous events. He thought about the moments between them that didn't feel like friendship, but dare he think something more.

Dan's cab stopped in front of his loft and he paid the cabbie and got out to find Nate coming out of his building.

"Hey man! I was just gonna text you." Nate laughed walking down the stairs.

"Nate! What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with your dad tonight?"

Dan noticed Nate's frown at the word 'dad'.

"Nah, he isn't answering my texts or calls. This whole situation is stressing me out."

"What? Why?"

"Well he has to find a job and I don't think he is taking it seriously. I thought he really wanted to start over ya know, but lately I don't know. I was actually comin over to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"Sounds awesome. Come on up."

"Where were you coming from?" Nate asked Dan following him up the stairs.

"I have actually been at Blair's."

Nate laughed.

"At Blair's doing what?"

"Well I was helping her with her resume."

They reached Dan's loft door and Nate stared at Dan in disbelief.

"Blair asked you for help?"

Dan laughed opening his door.

"Yeah I know. She shocked me too. It actually wasn't that bad."

Nate shook his head.

"Man I never thought I would see the day that Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldolf could be friends." Nate smirked taking his coat off.

"I don't know if we're really defined as friends yet. I'm still getting use to the concept." Dan smirked grabbing himself a beer and throwing one at Nate. Nate took a seat at the counter and opened his.

"Dan. Did you not hangout with Blair over winter break and not have a bad time?"

"Umm…yes."

"Did you not then see movies and actually enjoy each other's company?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then did you go over there tonight to help her with something that was important to her?"

"See when you say it like that it's so easy." Dan laughed.

"That's because it is. You are her friend and she is your friend. You two just haven't admitted it to yourselves yet."

Dan thought about that for a second and laughed.

"Yeah but Nate I don't think Blair sees me that way. She is always insulting me and bossing me around. It's annoying actually." Dan frowned before taking another drink.

Nate chuckled.

"Dan I dated Blair, and just believe me when I tell you that she is a chick that feels like she always has to be in control. If she isn't she freaks a little."

"So you're saying that every time Blair comes back with an insult it's her way of taking control?"

"Exactly." Nate smiled.

"But why would Blair feel like she had to control anything when it comes to me?" Dan asked puzzled.

"Maybe Blair can see you're becoming a friend but is too afraid of seeming weak to admit it. I'm telling ya man, she loves the control and power. Never would have worked out with us." Nate shook his head reflecting back.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

Nate thought for a moment looking at Dan carefully.

"Well, if I were in your shoes, I would find some way to have the control in the friendship. Something on your turf that she wouldn't feel in control and show her that she has nothing to worry about and that she can trust you. Show her what a good friend you are man and I'm sure she will start to let down some walls around ya."

"That's not a bad idea." Dan smiled.

"Thank you. Just don't tell her I gave you the idea. She might hunt me down."

Nate and Dan laughed.

"So Nate I really am sorry to hear about your dad. I'm sure he is out there looking for a job as we speak."

Nate shook his head his smile disappearing.

"I don't know Dan. He missed two interviews and his parole officer keeps calling me. I didn't think that when I would be helping my dad, I would be lying to his parole officer for him."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah but he just keeps saying 'I will make you so proud son', 'everything will change you will see', oh and my favorite he said last night- 'I'm in an interview right now'."

They were silent for a moment.

"Unfortunately we can't change people and in the end they have to be the ones to turn their life around. And you never know, Nate, your dad could surprise you."

"I know. I just wish that my mom and I were enough, ya know." Nate barely got out. Dan noticed his friends struggle and walked closer to the counter.

"At least you will learn from your father's mistakes, and your children will have a father that they are proud of."

Nate looked up at Dan at that last statement and smiled firmly.

"You're right about that man. My kids won't know the pain I have known. I will do everything I can to shield them from that."

"Then all this pain you're going through means something." Dan finished.

Nate looked up and smiled taking a deep breath for the first time since he entered the loft.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoyed! Thoughts, ideas, and comments welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters.**

Chapter Five: "Friends" 

Blair looked out of the coffee shop windows to see Mother Nature come alive. The wind gusts had picked up and snow had really started coming down. _Great I have to go back out into that,_ was all she could think. Just then Blair looked up to see Dan rush into the Coffee Shop covered in snow and looking like he had just come out of a wind tunnel. She laughed silently to herself. He spotted her and made his way over.

"You are late again Humphrey." She sighed, "And you were the one who picked this place."

"Sorry Blair. It's crazy out there."

Dan sat down and took his jacket off but not before he shook his head, shaking the melting snow in Blair's direction.

"UGH! Stop!"

Dan laughed hysterically but calmed down when he met Blair's glare.

"Seriously Blair you have to lighten up." He smirked pulling out his laptop.

"Sorry that I don't find amusement in having wet snow splashed onto my favorite Vera top."

"I'm sorry Blair. What was I thinking?" Dan scoffed sarcastically. Blair glared but couldn't help herself from letting it turn into a smirk.

"Just don't let it happen again Humphrey."

Before Dan could make a comeback remark, they both looked up at the sound of a familiar laugh. Blair knew Serena's laugh anywhere, but felt her stomach drop when she remembered who Serena had said she was meeting tonight.

Dan looked up and saw Serena sitting on the other side of the Coffee Shop with Ben the felon. She was sitting with her back to them drinking her favorite espresso. Suddenly the air felt too thick and Dan couldn't breathe.

Blair reached out and grabbed Dan's arm, trying to get his attention. She knew that look anywhere, because it was the same look of despair she wore when she would see Chuck. Dan looked down at her hand for a moment, hesitating before looking up at her face. His eyes were filled with so many emotions but what she recognized the most was pain.

"It's okay Dan. I understand." She practically whispered. And she did understand. She knew exactly what Dan was feeling at the moment, and suddenly the air became a little thick for her too. "Let's get out of here. My place is close?"

Dan silently nodded and Blair could tell that he looked relieved to leave. They packed there things and exited on the opposite side of the Coffee Shop to avoid any further awkwardness. As soon as they got outside they were greeted by a gust of wind that almost knocked Blair off her feet. Dan grabbed Blair around the waist and held her close. She gasped at the sudden contact, but continued to let Dan guide her down the last couple blocks to her building. As soon as they were off the streets Dan released Blair, and she found herself a little disappointed.

"Thanks Blair." Dan sighed walking with her over to the elevator.

"Like I said, I understand." She answered quickly and quietly pushing the elevator up button.

The doors chimed open and they stepped in silently. Dan felt like he needed to explain himself for how he behaved back at the Coffee Shop but realized that Blair did understand. Even though he pretty much hated Chuck, Blair had loved him, and who was he to question that. Dan would catch glimpses of pain that would flash across her face at even the mention of Chuck's name. The fact that he and Blair were in the same place at the same time in their lives made Dan want to laugh at the irony of it, but also made him grateful. There was no other place he would rather be right now. Suddenly the elevator halted and the emergency lights popped on.

"Aw! Not now!" Blair yelled pushing random bottoms and then pounding on the door. _This is not happening!_

"Hold on Blair let me see if the phone is working." Dan squeezed by her and opened the phone case.

Blair stumbled back and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She wanted to cry. That entire situation back at the Coffee Shop with Dan and Serena had made he relive some feelings that had emotionally drained her. Seeing Dan helpless had reminded her of her own helplessness. She was sick of feeling this way. Sick of feeling weak when it came to Chuck Bass. She was Blair Waldorf dammit! Since when did she need a man to make her happy! And now to top it all off she was trapped in an elevator with the only other person in Manhattan who could remind her and make her relive those nasty feelings!

"Well? What did they say?" Blair demanded seeing Dan hang up the phone.

"The power went out because of the storm. There trying to get it back on now."

"What about the generators!" Blair reasoned.

"I guess they were getting repaired this week and are down as well."

Blair half laughed at that.

"Great. So how long?"

"They said anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour."

Dan looked down at Blair and could tell she was fighting tears.

"Blair? Are you okay?" He asked bending down.

She glared at him and hit him making him stumble back onto the floor.

"Ow! Blair! What is your problem! He growled.

"YOU are my problem Humphrey! You had to pick the SAME damn Coffee Shop Serena was at didn't you!"

"Well you knew she was going out tonight I'm sure! You could have given me a heads up! It's not like I wanted to see them together!"

"YES! I knew they were going out! I just wish I would have known where! That was horrible!"

"Horrible for who? YOU? Are you serious Blair! I'm the one who just saw my EX-girlfriend of practically a month out with some felon! You really are selfish! You know that?"

Blair looked up at him in shock and leapt at him slapping frantically.

"OW! BLAIR!" He growled again.

Dan was caught off guard at first and got a couple stings to the face but got a hold of her then. Blair fought against his firm hold at first but then let her tears take over as she started to sob. Dan was utterly confused. Blair had gone from understanding to furious in a matter of moments. And what had she meant it was horrible?

Then it clicked.

Blair wasn't angry at Dan for the situation physically with the running into Serena, but for the emotional reminder it might have had. Dan suddenly felt bad for losing his temper. He slowly released Blair's hands and pulled her into a hug, cradling her while she sobbed. She hesitated at first unsure, but then collapsed into his arms. They stayed like that for some time until Blair's sobs had quieted. Dan watched her sit up and smooth her hair back, trying to regain her composure.

"Not a lot of people have seen me like that." Blair finally spoke. Her voice was soft but raspy from her sobs.

"Then I'm honored." Dan smiled. Blair half smiled.

"Dan… I… I'm…"

"Blair don't worry about it. I should have realized sooner why you were upset." He whispered. Blair readjusted herself closer to him.

"I have really good days, but then I will see something that reminds me of him and all that pain comes flooding back." She hardly got out. Dan could hear that she was still fighting her tears and reached over taking her hand in his. He was surprised when she didn't repel from his touch. He noticed that her hands were warm and soft. He liked holding Blair's hand.

"That's what happened to me down at the Coffee Shop. But you got me out of there before I could break down." He said softly looking down at her. Blair couldn't help but look up and meet his gaze.

"You were close to losing it?" Blair asked in disbelief. Dan Humphrey had a reputation for being pretty cool in usual hot situations.

"I think I would have gone over there and caused a scene if you hadn't pulled me out of there." Dan laughed.

"That's hard to believe Humphrey. You usually keep it together." Blair smirked. Dan smiled at sighs of the regular Blair coming back to life.

"Yeah well maybe New York City has had its positive and negative effects on me."

They both laughed at that.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Dan." Blair said in her best sincere voice. Dan grinned at hearing it for the first time.

"And I'm sorry for calling you selfish Blair. What you did for me today was the farthest thing from it."

Blair smiled at Dan for a moment, and then took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings once more.

"Well now what are we going to do Humphrey? I'm sure the wireless is down in the building too." Blair asked reaching for her laptop.

"I have a better idea." Dan grinned grabbing for his bag.

Blair watched Dan pull out old Constance school newspaper articles and set them in-between them. He looked up at her eagerly.

"What is all this?" She asked picking up one of the papers.

"Well I couldn't really put my finger on it when I was reading your paper these past couple weeks, but I finally did."

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked confused.

"Flip to page 9." Dan instructed.

Blair flipped as told and nearly dropped the paper when she got there.

"How..?" Blair managed to get out looking up at Dan.

"A. Bennett I presume?" Dan smiled.

"Dan! How did you?" She managed to ask.

"When I started reading your papers it reminded me of a Column I really enjoyed in the school paper and the more I thought about it, the more it reminded me of you, so I did a little searching. There was no Audrey Bennett in our school that year, and when I put together that your favorite actress is Audrey Hepburn and your favorite book is Pride and Prejudice it made sense. I still wasn't sure until I just saw the look on your face." Dan laughed.

Blair was shaking her head in disbelief. No one had every figured her out like this—no, no one had ever figured her out in this way before. She looked up and smiled at Dan.

"You must think I'm a geek." Blair laughed.

"No. I think you are smarter than you let on and if that to you is a geek, then please do embrace your inner geek Blair."

Blair laughed out loud at this and Dan joined. Suddenly the lights in the elevator came on with a shake, and the elevator began climbing the floors to Blair's residence.

"Come on and help me gather these up Dan. Maybe I can get some ideas from my old papers?" Blair smiled pulling their mess together. Dan bent down and helped.

"I'm seeing a whole different side of you Blair Waldorf." Dan laughed.

"And I'm seeing an entire different side of you Dan Humphrey." She smiled.

Dan held out his hand.

"Friends?"

Blair hesitated looking at his hand a moment but then smiled.

"Friends."

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Is the relationship moving at a good pace?**

**Thank you for reading and for all the comments! :) Suggestions and ideas all welcomed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you for the encouraging comments! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Chapter 6: Whiplash**

Dan Humphrey was exhausted. When he had agreed to help Blair submit her resume for an internship at W Magazine, he thought they would be dropping it off and then grabbing a bit to eat before catching another showing of American Idiot. Not only was he wrong, but he was not that far away from texting Serena for help. He thought back to the beginning of his day.

_Dan arrived at Blair's, on time this time, she had an entire itinerary planned for the day titled 'Internship Submission Itinerary'. _

"_Umm…Blair? Don't you think you're taking this a little bit too far?" He questioned looking down the 30 items listed to complete, all with the times and locations listed._

"_Not at all. It's my dream job Dan. If anything we are not taking it far enough! Dorota already shortened the list by 20!" She hissed glaring at Dorota. Dorota took a step back in fear._

"_Ms. Blair, I just don't want the police involve like last time." Dorota softly reasoned. Dan's eyes went big at the mention of police _

"_Dorota! They escorted me from the building twice! And it was security. Not the police. There's a difference." _

_Dorota and Blair suddenly looked up distracted by Dan laughing._

"_What are you laughing at Humphrey?" Blair demanded._

"_I'm sorry Blair but I forgot how dramatic you can be."_

_Blair glared at the word dramatic but then smirked._

"_What you may call dramatic Humphrey is what I call being therow. I happen to be passionate about what I want in life. You don't get a head by doing what everyone else does! You take it to the next level!"_

_Dan looked at Blair in complete surprise at her words. Yeah he knew she was being a bit crazy, but he couldn't argue with her passionate side in this. He wished sometimes he had just a fraction of her passion when it came to some things in his life. He picked up her 'itinerary' again looking it up and down._

"_Your right." He said looking up and seeing her smile. "And I know that if I don't help you complete every single item on this list, you will not feel like you gave it your all, and then I will have to listen to you freak out every minute until you hear from them." _

"_Thank you Dan." Blair beamed grabbing her purse. "Let's go! Were already late!" _

"_Oh and Dorota! Where are those last 20 items you removed?" Dan asked holding out his hand. Blair's eyes widened and she hugged Dan in excitement. Dorota hesitated._

"_Hand them over Dorota!" Blair yelled. Dorota frowned at Blair but reluctantly pulled out a piece of folded up paper and handed it over to Dan._

"_Thank you Dorota!" Dan yelled walking over to the elevator with Blair._

"_It your funeral Mr. Dan." Dorota whispered to herself._

Dan was suddenly taken away from his thoughts by Blair raising her voice. He turned around to see her yelling at the young lady behind the café register.

"I wanted herbal tea! Not coffee! Do you know what the caffeine will do to my nerves?" Blair exclaimed.

Dan rushed over and ushered Blair out of the café.

"Dan! What do you think you are doing? Let me go!" Blair fought against his grasp. Dan released her when they were a block away.

"Getting you out of there. I'm not letting them make another drink for you." Dan laughed.

"What? Why not?" Blair frowned looking back towards the café.

"Because 20 bucks says that that guy making the drinks would have spit in your tea."

Blair looked up at Dan shocked.

"He wouldn't!"

"Oh yes he would have. I use to work with him in Brooklyn. I also happen to know that he is dating that girl you just reprimanded, and he didn't look too happy."

"That's disgusting!"

Dan laughed throwing his arm around Blair and turning them in the direction of her home. Blair was left thinking about how many people she had pissed off in her short life—it made her sick to think that any one of them could have done something like that!

"Earth to Blair." Dan said squeezing her shoulder. "I thought you would be relieved that we got everything done on your list! Plus we even got out of there before the police came."

Blair smirked at the memory of Dan throwing her over his shoulder and booking it out the back way of W Magazine's lobby.

"I had no idea you could run that fast Humphrey!" She giggled. "I should have recruited you years ago!"

"As soon as I saw those flashing lights I knew they couldn't see your face so I did the only thing I could think of."

"Yes well I'm still debating on forgiving you for messing up my hair Humphrey. It wasn't styled for whiplash today." Blair smirked running a hand threw her hair.

"I still can't believe you made me impersonate a mail carrier!" Dan said rubbing his free hand down his face. Blair laughed.

"It was the only way to gain access to the private floors and get to the main fax machine." She reasoned.

"And you had to send 332 faxes?"

"Yes. It was in the Itinerary." Blair grinned.

Just then Chuck Bass came walking out of the building in front of them. Dan and Blair froze as did Chuck upon seeing them. Dan noticed Chuck glaring at Dan's hand on Blair's shoulder, and slowly removed it. Blair stepped forward a little. Chuck turned his eyes from Dan and looked Blair up and down, before turning his glare into a sly smile.

"Blair."

"Chuck."

Chuck looked at Dan once more before he spoke.

"I had heard you were softening but I had no idea. Befriending a Humphrey?"

Dan saw Blair swallow and straighten her shoulders trying to regain her composure.

"Shouldn't you be leaving Bass? Don't want to keep the women waiting at the penthouse."

His glare returned quickly.

"Thank you Blair. I had almost forgotten." Chuck answered coldly.

Dan and Blair watched Chuck get into his limo and then drive away. Dan couldn't see Blair's face but he could tell by her frozen posture what kind state she was in. He very gently turned her around to find the tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart break at the site.

"Dan… I…" She barely got out before the sobs started to shake her body. Dan wrapped her into a hug and called for a cab immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Sorry guys it took me a little longer to upload! I have been traveling this weekend but believe me when I tell you all I have wanted to do is write! Thank you so much everyone for the kind words and comments! I will try to upload as much as I humanly can! Everyone have a happy Superbowl Sunday ;)**

Chapter Seven: One Step At A Time

Blair heard Dan give the cab driver her address, but the thought of going home in her state, and the people that would see her, caused her to panic.

"NO!" She sobbed. Dan looked at her confused. "Dan no! I can't go home!"

Dan nodded and seemed to understand. He hugged her closer before instructing the cab driver to turn in the direction of Brooklyn. Blair felt her panic subside but it only caused her memories of the past 10 minutes to fill her mind once again. Fresh tears started lining her face and she burrowed her face into Dan's chest.

Dan held onto Blair and let her cry. He wished there was something more he could do. It hurt him to see her like this. Reaching up he stoked her head gently and whispered quiet soothing words. Blair slowly started to calm down at the sound of Dan's voice and the feel of his hand through her hair. She felt safe. Without thinking he gently bent down and kissed the top of her head. Blair felt the butterflies swarm her stomach, but she didn't care. She felt Dan freeze, as he realized what he had just done. She didn't want this moment to end so she snuggled closer to him. He seemed to get the hint and relaxed, and Blair smiled as she felt his embrace around her tighten a little.

The cab came to a stop in front of Dan's Brooklyn loft. Blair felt her heart drop a little as Dan released her grabbing for his wallet. She sat up and tried to straighten herself the best she could. She could only imagine what she looked like.

"Thank you." Dan said handing the cabbie cash. He smiled at Blair before opening the car door and helping her out.

Blair looked up at Dan's building. She had been there only 3 times before and the most recent time to work on her resume, and she had come to think of Brooklyn as being more vintage than dirty. Besides, Dan seemed to really love it here, and for some reason it made her like it. Dan saw her looking at her surrounds and got the wrong impression.

"Blair? We can go back to Manhattan if you want?" He offered.

"No." She shook her head. "This is where I want to be." And it was. Blair couldn't think of any better get away than Humphrey's loft. Here there was no one to impress—no pressure, and it was also a place where she could be alone with Dan. That thought sent a surprising thrill through her, and she felt her cheeks flush. Embarrassed she started walking up Dan's front stairs, but Dan didn't follow. She turned and looked at him in confusion.

"Dan?" She ask.

He was just standing there starring at her with a mixed look between amused and confused.

"Blair I think we need to have your head checked." He finally broke in a laugh.

"What? Why?" She panicked a little wondering if he had seen her flushed cheeks.

"You hate Brooklyn." He grinned nodding at his surroundings. "You do realize we're in Brooklyn?"

Blair sighed in slight relief.

"Yes Humphrey I know we're in Brooklyn." She said mockingly with a smile.

"And you want to be here?" He asked finally, slowly walking towards her.

"It's where you are, isn't it?" She asked above a whisper. Dan's grin broadened at her response.

The way he was looking at her made her shiver with anticipation as he glided forward. Dan could see the effect it was having on her and made his knees a little weak but he kept moving. He didn't know how they got here. For as long as he had remembered he and Blair had always hated each other, but this wasn't the Blair he thought he knew. He realized that he never really knew Blair—never really saw her for who she was and Dan was afraid he liked it too much. He looked up at her as he stopped at the bottom step and she slowly walked towards him until she was on the first step, making her level with his height. Blair reached up and cupped Dan's face and glided her thumbs over his cheeks gently while looking directly into his eyes. Her beauty took his breath away. Her eyes were a little blood shot from crying and her mascara smeared at the bottom of her eyes, but the way her dark brown eyes were looking at him made his heart beat faster. Dan saw something he had never seen before in her eyes. Compassion, warmth, and love. It made his heart swell. He reached up and brushed her hair from her face. Blair gasped and closed her eyes at his touch. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Dan…" She whispered.

The way Blair said his name lit a fire inside of Dan, and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaned forward but stopped suddenly at the sound of his dad's voice. Blair opened her eyes and looked at him worried. He nodded behind her. She turned around to see Dan's father and Ben the felon walking out of the front door. Blair quickly dropped her hands and took a step away from Dan, looking down at her feet.

"Dan! I had no idea you would be home!" His dad smiled. Dan saw Ben look down at his feet refusing to make eye contact with Dan.

"A change in plans. Hi Ben." Dan said standing up on the first step next to Blair.

Ben finally looked up and nodded.

"Hi." Ben mumbled.

"Blair? Is that you?" Mr. Humphrey asked finally taking notice of her. Blair looked up and forced a smile.

"Yes. Hello Mr. Humphrey." She responded quickly.

Dan could see his father's wheels turning in his head while he took in the site in front of him. Before his dad could ask any other questions he turned to Blair and handed her his keys.

"Blair? Why don't you go on up?" He smiled. "I'll let you pick the movie this time."

Blair smirked and took the keys.

"I was thinking Love In The Afternoon." She grinned taking the keys from Dan's hand. Dan felt his heart beat faster at her settle hint, but tried to keep his composure.

"Figures Waldolf." He laughed. "Another Audrey Hepburn classic."

"Well, she is my favorite." Blair replied simply. She turned around and started up the stairs. "Bye Mr. Humphrey. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"I'm sure you will Blair. Nice to see you." Rufus smiled politely.

Blair squeezed by Rufus and Ben but paused at the front door. She couldn't resist.

"Oh and I'm sure I'll be seeing you too Ben?"

Ben looked hesitantly behind him and smiled at Blair.

"Umm…perhaps." He replied nervously. "Nice to see you Blair."

With that Blair disappeared into the building leaving the three men behind. She rushed up the stairs and hurried inside the loft. She shut the door and leaned up against it taking a deep breath.

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She whispered to herself running her hands threw her hair.

What was going on? She was pretty sure that if Rufus and Ben wouldn't have interrupted she and Dan would have been making out on his front steps right now. _Oh God_. The thought made her weak at the knees. And just the images she imagined took her breath away.

_When did this happen?_ She and Dan had only really been friends for about 2 or maybe 3 months. It felt too soon for anything like this, but her feelings for him now were so overwhelming. She had been able to fight them off in the past, talking herself out of the effects she would feel when they were close, but now they were over powering her. Yes, she had known Dan for 3-4 years, but they had hated each other didn't they? She use to loath him. She use to find him annoying and frustratingly self righteous. But in the last couple of months she had come to know the Dan Humphrey that was compassionate, caring, and sensitive. He enjoyed the same things she enjoyed. Movies, literature, authors, and she liked the person she was with him. She didn't feel like she had to change or compromise. So what was the big deal? Why couldn't she and Dan just be together?

_Serena_. That thought made her a little sick. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Serena, but she had moved onto Ben hadn't she? The last conversation she had had with Serena was about Ben and how Serena was falling for him. How she and Ben had felt like they had never had a chance to see where there relationship would go. _That wouldn't make a difference to Serena though_ Blair thought. Even though Serena and Blair were best friends they still had that common jealousy in situations like this. _But she dated Nate _Blair found herself thinking.

Blair walked over to the couch and plumped down in annoyance. All this thinking was giving her a headache and she felt exhausted. The thought of curling up with Dan and watching a movie was really nice. She might actually take him up on that.

_Dan_. The thought of him made her heart race again.

Suddenly the loft door opened and Dan stepped through closing it gently behind him. He turned around and looked at her smiling. She couldn't help but smiled back.

"Hi." he started.

"Hi." she answered.

The way he was looking at her made her blush and she couldn't help but look down as her cheeks flushed. He slowly walked towards her and held out his hand. She took it and stood up in front of him.

"Blair…" he started.

"Shhh."

She reached up and laid her hand on his mouth.

"This is where I want to be." She said firmly moving her hand to brush a lock of hair off his forehead. She looked up and met his gaze. He looked so sweet. His forehead was creased with a little worry but in his eyes she saw exactly what she needed. Warmth, understanding, and love.

Dan felt himself get braver as he lifted his hand up to cup Blair's cheek, while the other one reached around behind her, pulling her against him. Blair ran her hands slowly up his chest and wrapped them around his neck moving herself closer to his body as well. She bent her head forward against Dan's.

"One step at a time Humphrey." She whispered with a smirk.

With that Dan closed the distance between them and gently brushed his lips against Blair's. The moment their lips met Blair felt too many things. The butterflies, shivers, weak knees, flushed cheeks—all at once. Dan pulled away slowly resting his head against hers once more and looked at her, waiting for her reaction. He himself felt dizzy with the intense passion that had just shot through him, but what if Blair hadn't felt it? Blair opened her eyes and met his gaze. Immediately Dan saw the passion burning in her eyes.

Without any further interruptions he pulled her in once again, crushing his lips against hers in a much more powerful kiss. Blair's knees went weak and she moaned at Dan's kiss, opening her mouth a little granting him access to deepen the kiss which he did gladly. She tightened her grip around him as he explored her mouth passionately and pulled him down, sending them both into the couch, him on top of her. Everything Dan was doing felt wonderful. His hands, his body, his tongue. She felt everything melt away. All the pain, all the fear, and all her loneliness. Nothing mattered right now except for her and Dan. This moment was there's and it would be the beginning of something she had secretly wanted for a long time.

Blair felt herself getting lost in all of Dan Humphrey and nothing had ever felt this good.

**Well there it is! **** I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to update soon! Please do not hesitate to comment or make suggestions! All welcomed! Thank you everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

Chapter 8: Honesty

Dan's head was spinning. All he could think of was Blair's lips and how she felt underneath him. The way her hands ran threw his hair, and how fantastic his name sounded as it left her lips in short gasps. Nothing had every felt this good.

Dan wasn't sure when he had started seeing Blair this way. There had been no exact moment or significant revelation. It had happened slowly over the past couple months. Being friends with Blair had showed him another side to her, one that he liked very much. Sure she could be crazy and extreme, and definitely scary at times, but underneath all the chaos was woman who enjoyed classic literature and actually read it. There was a woman who was addicted to the chocolate pastries at Starbucks. A woman who loved going to the theater and lived for the everyday life drama as well.

Dan remembered the first time he and Blair had formed somewhat of an emotional bond. She had come to him and asked him to help her track down Juliette, who had hurt, Serena, a person they both cared about. He thinks that's when the seed was planted, but he hadn't expected it to grow into this. He hadn't imagined for his heart to swell when she smiled at him or for her to be in his mind morning, noon, and night.

The fact was that ignoring his feelings for Blair had become a full time job, one that he was sick of. And when she had let him hold her as she fell apart he had felt his strength weaken, but then when she looked at him with those big brown eyes saying that with him was where she wanted to be, it was all he could not to jump her.

Being here with her now, holding her and kissing her, it was all he had ever secretly wanted in the past 3 months.

"Dan?" Blair asked in a whisper in between kisses. "Dan? It's past 8."

Dan groaned in protests and kissed down Blair's jaw before attacking her neck. She gasped and couldn't help but tilt her head to give him more access, while her hands grasped his hair.

"I don't want you to go yet." Dan whispered against her neck while his hand slid down her side, sending shivers through Blair. That made her forget why she was protesting. She grasped Dan's hair firmer and brought his lips to hers once again.

Blair couldn't believe it. Who would have thought that Humphrey would ever hold this kind of power over her? She glanced again at the clock again to see twenty minutes had flown by.

"Dan?" She found herself whispering again. Dan pulled back and sighed.

"I really don't want you to go." He protested again sitting up.

"Believe me. I don't either." She laughed sitting up with him.

"Then why do you have to?" He smiled as he reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Blair's ear and grinned when he saw the shiver in her eyes.

"Because Dan, I promised Serena I would see her tonight, and she is expecting me."

Dan sighed and dropped his hand. The mention of Serena suddenly brought the reality of their situation to life. He looked up and saw Blair with a worried look on her face. He knew she was thinking the same.

"Dan? What are we doing? What is this?" Blair asked suddenly above a whisper. She was looking down to avoid his eyes. She didn't want him to see the fear in her eyes of what he might say.

"I don't know exactly." He started seeing Blair's shoulders drop slightly. "But I do know how I feel about you."

With that Blair looked up at him.

"And how do you feel?" She asked.

"Do you want the whole truth?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"Yes." She swallowed. "Please."

Dan paused and took a deep breath, looking at Blair as if studying her.

"I want to be with you. I know that we both are coming from difficult places in our lives, and that we are still healing, but I want to prove to you that you can feel strongly about someone else other than Chuck. I don't want him to be able to hurt you anymore."

Dan paused looking at Blair for a reaction. She looked like she was going to cry. He reached over and laced his hand through hers and continued.

"You are passionate, strong, and go after the things you believe in. You don't let anything get in your way. You make me think, and challenge me. I wish that I had just one ounce of your strength. You make me want to be a better person Blair."

Blair looked up at him in shock. Never had she ever thought anyone would say those words to her. She use to believe that she and Chuck were made for each other just because they were both evil and capable of horrible things. There was no way that she could bring out the good in anyone. She wasn't good at all.

"Dan…" she started, "I am not a good person. I live to be on top. I scheme and manipulate. How on earth would that make you want to be a better person?"

Dan smiled and shook his head.

"How can you say that? Do you remember our road trip?"

"How could I forget?" Blair rolled her eyes. "You stuck me in the tiniest, slowest car on earth that was not even equipped with a cd player or simple GPS."

Dan laughed at her memory of the event.

"You said something to me on the way back to the city that made me think. You asked me when the last time was that I had written anything and made me realize that I was spending all my energy on chasing Serena, when there were more important things to do."

Blair squinted trying to remember.

"Well I don't think I said it quite like that, but yes something to that degree." She smirked. Dan laughed but then lifted his hand to her face and brushed it against her cheek.

"Well however you said it, you made a positive difference in my life Blair. You are capable of positive things."

Blair felt the tears in the back of her eyes and looked down, but Dan reached and lifted her chin up to meet gaze.

"What I am saying Blair is that I don't know the exact date when the seed was planted. I can't remember when I started considering you a friend. Hell, I don't even know when I started to think of you romantically. I just know that right now I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you, and there is no one else I would rather be with."

At his words Blair felt an overwhelming surge of what she could only describe as love.

"Do you want the whole truth Humphrey?" She asked softly. He smiled.

"Yes very much."

She bent forward and brushed her lips against his cheek softly. This kiss was tender and filled with emotion.

"And what was that for?" He smirked. She grinned.

"That was for helping me with my paper."

Blair then kissed him again, this time on the other cheek, and then pulled away.

"That was for discovering my A. Bennett articles."

She kissed his nose.

"For helping me escape security." She winked.

Dan laughed softly as Blair then kissed his forehead.

"For holding me and comforting me when I was at my lowest."

She finally bent down to his lips and hovered there, leaning her forehead against his.

"For those reasons and so many more I want to be with you too." She whispered before leaning in and gently brushing her lips against Dan's. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I feel safe when I am with you, and that I can be myself. I never thought I would like an atmosphere without scheming but my dear Humphrey, you have proven me wrong."

They both laughed at that.

"But there is one issue that we need to discuss before we go any further with this." Blair started hesitantly. "Serena."

Dan took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face, falling into the couch.

"Yeah I agree."

"How do we tell her?" Blair asked worried.

"I think we should together." Dan sighed.

"Stronger in numbers." Blair smiled laying back and curling into Dan. "I like it."

Suddenly their phones went off. Blair sat up for her phone and opened to find two pictures. She gasped. One picture was of Serena looking upset and lonely at the duck pond in Central Park and the other was of her and Dan—only you could only see Dan's face and only Blair's back. The message below read. _Oh no S, looks like we should rename you lonely girl as it seems our own lonely boy is not so lonely anymore. _

"OH my GOD!" Blair yelled. "Do you think they know it's me?"

Dan was still starting at the text in shock.

"I don't think so. Gossip Girl would have exposed you if she knew. That would have been too good for her to pass up."

Blair nodded and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths.

"Your right." She breathed. "I have to go. S looks so sad. I'm supposed to be meeting her there now!"

Blair shot up and started grabbing her jacket and purse, but Dan grabbed her around the waist stopping her.

"Blair…" He started.

"Dan I have to go." She said dropping her arms at her side slightly annoyed.

"I know but we are still telling her together right?" he asked worried.

Blair frowned.

"Yes we are, but do you care if we put a hold on that? Serena looks really upset right now and I just don't want to make her night worse."

Dan nodded in understanding as he walked with Blair to the loft front door. He knew that Serena could get pretty upset sometimes and no matter how bad he wanted everyone to know, he didn't want to hurt Serena either. Besides, she had basically pulled Blair and him together, whether or not it was intentional.

"Of course. I understand. Go to her." He smiled.

Blair looked relieved at his response and bent up to kiss him goodbye. Dan couldn't help it and deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her. Blair moaned and stumbled back against the door almost dropping her purse. When he pulled away, they were both out of breath and flushed.

"And what was that for?" She gasped.

"Because I can. Because you are finally mine." He smirked.

The word 'mine' sent shivers through Blair. She wrapped him into a hug.

"And you are finally mine." She whispered into his ear.

And with that Blair disappeared behind the loft doors, leaving Dan's head spinning.

**Thank you everyone for reading! Thank you thank you for the comments and suggestions! I will do my best to fit them in! And who is excited for next week's Gossip Girl? Please feel free to comment and make more suggestions! All welcomed! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

Chapter 9: Heart to Heart

The cab dropped Blair off at the end of Central Park close to the duck pond. Blair had already called Dorota to see if Serena was home. It was as she had guessed when Dorota told her she had not been home all day. Blair knew where to find her best friend. Even if Gossip Girl hadn't aired that picture she would have known.

Blair walked around the corner and in front of her on their bench was Serena, staring out over the pond. Blair smiled as Serena paused her attention to the pond to feed the ducks that had gathered around her. Suddenly Blair felt scared and a bit of anxiety rise in her chest. How was she supposed to hang out with her best friend after she just made out with her ex! What she and Dan were doing was crazy, she knew that. She also knew that she cared deeply for him. That sometimes the best things in life hit you over the head when you least expect it, and she had definitely not expected to fall for Dan Humphrey.

Before another thought could claim her, Serena turned around to see Blair.

"I knew you would find me." Serena smiled.

"Well I had a little help from Gossip Girl." She smiled back walking over to the bench. Serena moved her purse and bag of bread off the bench for Blair to sit which she did happily.

"I saw that. Seriously when will people get sick of taking our pictures B?" Serena laughed, "But at least Dan looked happy."

"You aren't mad?" Blair asked before she could think. Serena paused and took a deep breath.

"Why would I be? I mean I'm a little bummed selfishly that he looked so happy when I'm sitting here miserable, but I put him through a lot last year. He deserves to move on. I mean what happened happened right?"

"And what happens happens." Blair nodded almost to herself.

Serena had started to feed the ducks in front of them again and was laughing. Blair would sometimes forget how much she enjoyed hanging out with Serena. She always seemed to bring the world to life around them. Blair loved that about her best friend.

"I love coming here." Serena started looking up and over the pond. "I feel so relaxed—like I can leave my problems for a while and just be."

Blair looked up and took a deep breath of the cold January air.

"Yeah it is a sanctuary—well we have made it one." Blair smiled looking at her best friend.

Blair looked over at her best friend. She was playing her hair in absent thought and staring over the pond with a blank look across her face, but her eyes looked sad. It made Blair sad. Blair reached out and took the hand that was resting on Serena's lap.

"S? Talk to me. What's going on?"

Serena looked down at their hands and smiled, squeezing Blair's hand.

"You could probably guess." She said giving Blair a sad grin.

"Yes I could, but I was trying not to be a smart ass."

They both laughed.

"Thanks B. It's just this whole situation with Ben. I don't know where his head is at."

Blair resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, did you guys talk about being together?" Blair asked politely.

"Not necessarily." Serena frowned. "He told me he was going to have to leave New York because he didn't want to stay at the half way house for ex-felons, and that he had a cousin up state who said he would take him in. I could tell he didn't want to go so I called Rufus."

Blair looked at her confused.

"Why the hell would you call Rufus?"

"Well after brunch today Ben asked me to give an envelope to my mom. I couldn't help but open it and I found money with a note asking him to stay away from our family."

"That sounds like Lily."

"Exactly. And I could tell that Rufus was upset with my mom almost as much as I was. So later I got this idea of maybe giving Ben a place to stay just until he could get back on his feet on his own in New York."

"So you could still see him…"

Blair's mind shot to the scene earlier when she and Dan had crossed paths with Ben and Rufus.

"…and make up for what my family did to him." Serena finished.

"Yeah but S, let's be honest. You obviously have feelings for this guy. Does Rufus know that's also why you want him hanging around?"

Serena looked down at her lap and paused a moment.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he can guess. Rufus isn't dumb."

"No he isn't. Where is he going to put Ben up?" Blair asked feeling she already knew the answer.

"At the loft. It has an extra bedroom."

"Serena do you think that's a smart idea? Your Ex and possible new boyfriend living together?"

Serena's shoulders slouched and she threw her hands up in annoyance.

"I don't know B but it was the only place. Besides, Dan looked pretty happy with this new mystery woman." She grinned opening up her phone to look at the picture again. Blair resisted the urge to grab it out of Serena's hand. "I wonder who it is."

"Is Ben going to accept?" Blair asked changing the subject. Serena frowned at the question.

"That's what I'm confused about. I thought he would be thrilled but he was annoyed that I went to Rufus. He said he didn't need handouts but he would at least think about it. He won't even pick up my calls or answer my texts."

"Maybe he is still a little bitter about everything."

"That just makes me feel more horrible, because it's my fault that he is in this situation in the first place."

"It wasn't your fault. Your mom signed your name."

"I know it's just if I never would have gone up there, none of it would have happened." Serena said with a tear starting to fall from the corner of her eye.

"S, you can't keep dancing around that and keep blaming yourself." She reasoned wiping away the tear that had streamed down Serena's face. "We can't live perfect lives. Sometimes bad things happen and were not going to know exactly why either, but we can grow from them and learn…"

"…and try to make it right." Serena finished.

"That too." Blair grinned.

"Thanks B. I feel a little better."

"Good! Can we head home? I'm freezing!"

Serena looked up and laughed nodding and grabbing her things before throwing the last of the bread crumbs to the duckies.

"Blair how have you been? I've been a horrible best friend this past month." Serena asked looking her arm through Blair's as they started walking back through the park.

"I am better, but I still have moments. Today I did. I saw Chuck."

Serena say the hurt and pain in Blair's eyes.

"Oh B! What happened?"

"He was just cold and mean to Dan, acting like he wasn't even there."

"You were with Dan? Again?" Serena asked surprised. Blair felt the anxiety rise in her chest again.

"Oh God that was today? What a brave man!" Serena laughed. Blair glared.

"It was not that bad and we managed to escape security this time."

Serena stopped causing Blair to turn and look at her.

"Why would security be involved B? I eliminated 20 items off that list that would have caused a security situation."

Blair's face went blank and she couldn't think of anything else but the truth.

"Well Dan got them from Dorota."

"He did what?" Serena asked half amused and half annoyed.

"He knows how important it is to me to feel like I did everything I could to get this position."

Serena slightly squinted her eyes and tilted her head in sudden thought with a grin slowly growing on her face.

"B. If I didn't know any better, you and Dan sound like friends, and you sound like you're getting along."

Blair froze trying to think carefully about what she was going to say next.

"Well I guess we have become friends if you want to call it that. He's just been really helpful and he's been…"

"…there for you?" Serena asked finishing Blair's sentence once again.

"Yeah he has." Blair quietly answered hesitantly and then without thinking kept talking. "Today when I saw Chuck, I wasn't angry that I ran into him, I knew I would someday—and don't get me wrong it was hard, but I…"

"But what B?"

"He was just so cold and mean. Is that what I'm like? Cold and mean?"

Serena looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"B. You will never ever be Chuck Bass. You have a heart."

"But S I can be mean and cold."

"Yes to your enemies you can be and to the occasional girl you see walking down the street wearing leg stalking's as pants, but you care about others. "

Blair smirked at her best friend.

"S. I was not that person with Chuck."

"I know. You were still Blair but he hardened you. B sometimes the people we care about influence us. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad."

Blair nodded.

"That's why I ended things. I loved him, but I didn't like who I had become with him."

"See and there is my best friend." Serena smiled

She hugged Blair around the waist and pulled them forward towards the street and called for a cab which didn't take long. They road in silence to the pent house. It had been a big day for both of them and all Blair could think of was her bed.

The elevator doors chimed and Blair and Serena finally stepped into the foyer. They were greeted by laughter. Blair came around the corner to find Chuck talking to her mom and Cyrus. She gasped and felt the anxiety full force. Serena saw and grabbed Blair's hand ushering her up the stairs. Chuck turned around acting surprised at the girls retreat.

"Blair we need to talk." Chuck simply stated. Before Blair could refuse Serena cut in.

"Chuck. Go home. Blair's had a long day and is tired."

Eleanor and Cyrus looked confused but got the hint and quickly disappeared, while Chuck made his way up the stairs following Serena and Blair.

Serena got her and Blair into her Blair's bedroom and locked the door.

"Serena? Open the door!" Chuck yelled through the door. "Blair? I just want to talk."

"Go away Chuck! I have nothing to say!" Blair yelled.

"I do!" Chuck growled.

"Leave Bass! I don't want to talk right now!"

It was quiet then and Blair thought he left.

"Blair I am not leaving until I talk to you." He spoke firmly.

Blair knew there was no getting him to leave when he was determined like this and nodded at a reluctant Serena to open the door.

"I will open this door only if am staying." She whispered. Blair nodded agreeing.

Serena opened the door and Chuck stepped through looking her up and down annoyed.

"Thank you Serena. Blair and I will only need a moment." He said expecting her to leave. She glared.

"I'm not going anywhere Chuck."

This time Chuck glared but then looked over at Blair.

"You will want her to go. What I have to say, I don't think you want her to hear."

Blair nerves flared and she looked at Serena who was looking at her confused. Her instincts were telling her to tell Serena to leave but she didn't want it to look like she had something to hide.

"Serena stays." Blair finally answered, and she saw Serena take a breath out of the corner of her eye.

"It's your funeral." Chuck stated with a sly smile. "Maybe it is good that Serena is here. She can hear about how close you and her ex Humphrey have gotten."

Blair froze.

"Chuck why are you here? You are wasting my time." Blair replied rudely, ignoring Chuck's last comment. She saw Serena looking even more confused at Chuck's last statement.

"I know it was you in the picture Blair. I know you anywhere. Humphrey? Really?"

"Get lost Chuck I don't have time for this! You have no right to act like a jealous boyfriend! We are not together anymore!"

"No but I want us to be! I've grown Blair! I still love you!"

Hearing Chuck say those words made her stop and just stare at him.

"Chuck." She state calmly. She could feel the anger brimming inside her. "Just today you were having 3 girls in your penthouse at the Empire. Please tell me how that is love for me?"

Chuck just stared at her.

"Blair, I…" He started speechless.

"You what Chuck?"

"You know I love you, but I…"

"Have needs." She finished coldly. He glared but didn't disagree.

"All I'm saying is that I would give that all up if I knew you were mine again."

"And how long would that last Chuck?" Blair asked feeling her anger turning into sadness. "How long would it be before you got bored and needed something else? Someone else?"

"I won't want anyone else!" Chuck growled grabbed Blair's elbows. She ripped her arms away from his grasp.

"Well I do!" Blair screamed before she could help herself. Serena looked worried and Chuck looked like he was about to explode. "I want a man who won't need or want anything else but me! Who won't get bored with me! Who brings out the good in me! Who doesn't play constant games! Who won't take advantage of my love for him!"

With that last statement she saw a bit a pain in Chuck's eyes, and she knew she had struck a nerve.

"You are wrong Blair. I will believe until the day I die that you and I are meant to be."

And with that Chuck turned and walked briskly out the door leaving Serena and Blair alone. A couple moments passed of awkward silence between them before Serena spoke.

"Was that really you in the picture?" Serena finally asked looking up from the door. Blair was tired and frustrated and at this point she didn't care. Consequences be damned.

"Yes." She replied quietly flopping down on her bed. She looked up at Serena to find her grinning at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Blair asked confused. Serena smirked and walked over to the bed and plopped down next to her best friend.

"Blair, I knew it was you in the photo. I gave you that jacket remember?"

Blair looked up at her in shock.

"What? You know!"

Serena continued.

"When you got to the pond and you didn't fess up right away, I knew that there was something more going on between you and Dan."

"That's why you were dropping all those hints." Blair said quietly, slowly putting the pieces together.

"So you would tell me. Yes. I'm not stupid Blair. I know that Dan is an awesome guy and you two have been spending a lot of time together, and you're happy when you're with him. He has this positive affect on you. I like it. I never thought I'd see the day," she laughed, "but I like it."

Blair just stared. She didn't know what to say. This had not been the reaction she thought she would get.

"You're not mad?" Blair brought herself to ask.

"Why would I be?"

"Well because of the fact that he is your ex. I mean I got furious when you and Nate…"

"That was a total different situation B." Serena cut her off. "This is different. I can honestly say that I have moved on with Ben. Will I always care about Dan? Yes. I can't help that and I'm not going to apologize for that but I can see how good he is for you, and what kind of best friend would I be if I stood in the way of that?"

Blair was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and felt a tear go down her cheek. She couldn't believe this.

"That was not what I was expecting." She grinned. Serena laughed and raised her hand to wipe the tear off Blair's face.

"What did you want me to do? Yell? Scream? I think Chuck has done enough of that."

Blair groaned and flung back onto her back.

"Ugh. Chuck."

"Don't worry. This too will pass." Serena laughed lying down next to Blair.

Blair threw her hands up in the air frustrated.

"I hope so. My nerves can't take all this stress!"

"So what am I going to do about Ben?" Serena asked.

Blair flopped onto her side towards Serena at a sudden idea.

"Why don't I have Dan talk to him?" Blair shouted in excitement.

Serena laughed but nodded.

"That's a good idea. We could use some of Dan's magic in the mix. Thank you Blair." Serena smiled. "Are you sure Dan will be okay with it?"

Blair thought a moment.

"He might be a little hesitant but I'll talk to him."

"Okay. Thank you." Serena said again taking Blair's hand and squeezing it.

Blair smiled and squeezed back. Suddenly Serena started laughing.

"What? What are you laughing at? Blair asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just so weird to hear you call him Dan!"

Blair glared but then slowly started to laugh with Serena. She was so relieved that Serena knew but she also knew that she would have to face Dan in the morning. She had promised him they would tell Serena together.

Her last thoughts, as she drifted off to sleep, were of Dan and his loft.

**Well that is it! I know it's longer and I think the other chapters will get longer as well because we are starting to get deeper into the story! Thank you everyone for reading and thank you thank you for the comments and suggestions! They really help me! I am trying to taking everything I hear and apply it! **** I hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girls or its characters.**

Chapter 10: Desperation

Chuck left Blair's feeling sick. Not just sick but angry. At first he had thought that Blair was using the useless Humphrey to make him jealous, which it almost did, but then to see it there in her eyes. To see that she didn't love him anymore was sickening. And what topped it off was that she actually had feelings for Dan Humphrey. Not if Chuck had any say in it. Blair would be his again. It would only be a matter of time. He bent forward to address his driver.

"Change of course Albert. We're going to Brooklyn."

It wasn't long until Chuck's limo pulled up in front of the Humphrey loft. Chuck got out and surveyed his surroundings. He felt dirty from just standing on the side walk and breathing in the Brooklyn air.

He calmly walked up Dan's front steps and entered the building, and slowly climbed the stairs. He knew Dan was probably sleeping, but his visit wouldn't take long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Blair had left Dan had felt a strong desire to write. He ordered a pizza and opened a beer and got to work. He felt really good. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. His head was clear and he felt like there was nothing stopping him from being happy. Now that he knew Blair returned his feelings nothing else seemed to matter, and whatever would come they could face.

Hours went by in what Dan felt were minutes and he heard a soft pounding on the loft door. He turned surprised and checked the clock. It was almost midnight. He shrugged and stood up stretching slightly before heading to the door. He knew better than to just open the door at this time of night.

"Who is it?" Dan yelled through the door.

"Charles Bass."

Dan felt a slight rise of panic. He could tell Chuck was pissed by his tone. He tried to play it cool.

"And what do I owe this pleasure Chuck?" Dan asked mockingly.

"I believe you know why I'm here Humphrey. Open the door. I have a proposition for you."

Dan rolled his eyes. _Yep that sounds like him_. Dan unlatched the door and unbolted it, slowly opening the door. Chuck calmly strided through taking his gloves off. He looked Dan up and down. Chuck thought Humphrey looked disheveled and exhausted.

"What can I do for you Chuck?" Dan asked sounding half amused and half annoyed. Chuck glared but answered.

"It has come to my attention that you and Blair…"

"Chuck." Dan cut him off. "This is not going to happen. Blair's love life is not your concern."

Chuck hated being cut off and took a couple threatening steps toward Dan.

"I would watch what I say if I were you Humphrey..."

"Chuck. This is ridiculous."

"I have some information about Vanessa and your lovely sister. Information that if it got out it would make sure they never returned to New York, and would turn everyone against them, maybe even you."

Dan glared at that. He couldn't help wonder what Chuck was talking about but he wasn't going to let Chuck do this anymore. He couldn't let him plays these games and affect everyone's life like he was some kind of god.

"And let me guess, in exchange for this information to stay under wraps, you want me to stay away from Blair?"

A sly smile appeared on Chucks face.

"Of course. Indefinitely."

Dan nodded and took a deep breath. This was over. All the games and all the manipulations. Whatever Chuck was going to expose it would find its way out sooner or later and he wouldn't let Chuck control his relationship with Blair. Chuck and Blair were the past. He and Blair were the future.

"Chuck." Dan started firmly. "I am only going to say this one time. Never threaten the people I care about or me. You affect everyone's life when you play these stupid games and it never ends well. Look at my sister!"

Dan hit a nerve. Chuck swallowed and his face grew harder but he didn't speak. Dan continued.

"I don't know where you got this notion that you can mess with people's lives but this is where it stops. Your threats and schemes will not affect me or the people I care about—and that includes Blair."

At the mention of Blair's name Chuck seemed to regain his composure.

"Vanessa and Jenny helped Juliette that night in framing Serena." Chuck said with a grin. "I wonder what Blair will want to do as soon as she finds out? If it's the Blair I know, she will get revenge on our dear Vanessa."

Dan was pissed. Not only at Chuck but at the thought of Vanessa and Jenny having anything to do with hurting Serena. He wanted to talk to them and understand why.

"Vanessa is not here Chuck. She left."

"And why do you think that is Humphrey?" Chuck snarled slyly.

"This doesn't change anything. My sister and Vanessa made their own decisions so if it comes out it comes out. You can try to persuade me, manipulate me, or threaten me but I care about Blair too much Chuck."

Chuck straightened himself and started putting on his gloves, moving towards the door.

"Blair and I have a connection Humphrey. I give you two a week. Blair will get bored with you and be in my bed by Sunday." Chuck scoffed walking behind Dan. Dan fought the urge to punch him, and got a better idea instead.

"You know Chuck I should really be thanking you." Dan started. Chuck turned from the door with a confusing glare.

"Excuse me?" He growled softly.

"If you wouldn't have broken Blair's heart I don't think I would have gotten the opportunity to know her." He started looking at his feet, but then he raised his head and looked Chuck right in the eye. He wanted Chuck to hear this last part. "It started small with us both hurting and we found small comfort in going to movies and catching shows. From there I helped her with her resume and papers for school. Then it grew to where we could talk without insulting the other, to where we actually talked. I comforted her when she cried over you. She rescued me when I was drowning in Serena."

He took another step closer to Chuck.

"Chuck. You may have a 'connection' with Blair, but so do I."

Chuck for once was speechless and that only made his glare intensify. He looked Dan up and down.

"May the best man win."

And with that Chuck disappeared out the loft door leaving Dan wondering what the hell that meant.

Chuck was furious. He left Dan's loft and jumped into his limo and gave his driver instructions to go to the airport without another thought. He knew it might come down to this but now he was desperate. Normally Chuck didn't let anything bother him, but since Blair he had changed and he refused to call it softening, but that's what he felt it was. Chuck found himself thinking back to when he and Blair were together. He had never read anything of Blair's let alone knew that she wrote. He knew that she cared for old movies but hated that Dan was able to share that with her.

Chuck knew that he and Blair had a strong chemistry, a strong physical connection that held them captive to one another, but what Dan had described was an emotional connection. That had always been Chuck's weak point. He had never been able to fully hand himself over emotionally and it scared him that Blair had formed this connection with Humphrey, and what scarred him even more was the possibility of it being stronger than his connection with her. Chuck felt panic flutter in his stomach but he crushed it with anger. Dan had no right to take what was his. He would just have to show Blair that she belonged with him.

The limo pulled up to the plane that was fueled and ready for Mr. Bass. He got out of the limo and greeted the pilot, shaking his hand.

"Where off to Mr. Bass?" the man in uniform asked.

"Paris, Arthur." Chuck smiled slyly. "There is someone I need to do business with."

The pilot nodded and set course. Chuck made himself comfortable once he was in the plane. He hoped he could count on Serena and Ben to be dating within the next couple of days. He would need that as fuel to recruit the only other schemer that had out schemed Blair Waldolf, Serena van der Woodsen, and Jenny Humphrey.

Juliet Sharp.

**I thought since we really hadn't heard much from Chuck's perspective that I needed to do a little something with him. Don't worry! Dan and Blair are very cozy in the next chapter! I hope you like the direction its taking. Things are about to get more complicated for our characters ;) **

**Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! You make me want to keep writing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: A Breakfast To Remember

Dan Humphrey woke to the delicious smell of breakfast wafting into his bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his face in attempt to wake up, then stretched rolling out of bed. _Dad must be here making breakfast trying to make up for wanting Ben to move in_. Dan was pretty sure that was his father's worst idea ever. Not only was the guy a felon but he and his sister Juliet had almost killed Serena. He got what his dad was trying to do but it didn't make the situation any better. Dan walked out of his room and froze. There was a beautiful brunette making him breakfast, and that beautiful brunette was Blair. She was dressed in a deep purple top, skirt, and black pattern tights. She spun around to grab the bowl of pancake batter and saw him flashing a big smile.

"Hey sleepy head." She beamed. Dan couldn't help but be completely turned on by Blair Waldolf cooking breakfast in his kitchen.

"You're making me breakfast?" Dan asked in disbelief. Blair laughed.

"I wanted to do something special for you."

"I had no idea that you cooked." He smiled walking over to the kitchen and sat on the stool in front of her.

"It's not something I usual share." She grinned placing a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Why?" Dan asked taking a bite. His eyes went wide. "Blair this is delicious!"

"You're only saying that because…"

Dan hoped off his stool and walked around the counter and kissed Blair, gently brushing his lips against hers cutting her off mid-sentence.

"It is delicious." He said again making his point. She smiled slyly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well I might be the master of pancakes but I am _horrible_ at making waffles. Maybe you could show me?"

Dan wrapped his arms around her and laughed.

"I don't know. It's really hard and it can get complicated." He sighed dramatically.

"You would be surprised at how much I know my way around the kitchen Humphrey." She teased.

With that Dan kissed her. Blair laced her arms around Dan's neck and parted her mouth, encouraging him to deepen the kiss, which he did gladly. Dan's hand's slowly slid down Blair's sides teasing, and then firmly gripped her hips pushing her back against the kitchen counter. She gasped into his mouth. The feeling of him against her was intoxicating and sent her head spinning. Dan's kisses were getting more and more heated and feverish and left Blair yearning for more. Dan left her mouth and kissed along her jaw line finding his way to her neck which he began to devour, while his hands slid up her stomach, his thumbs slowly grazing the bottom her breasts. Blair moaned and bent her head back to give Dan more access. At her moan Dan felt his pants tighten. She bent forward and kissed his ear.

"_Dan_…" She whispered longingly.

The way Blair said his name made Dan lose whatever control he had left. Suddenly he lifted her onto the kitchen counter never breaking contact with her neck. Blair encouragingly wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him against her. He moaned into her neck at the contact. She gripped his hair and brought his mouth to hers again deciding her neck had had enough attention.

Suddenly the smoke alarm went off scaring them both.

"Oh no!" Blair gasped. She jumped off the counter and rushed over to the pancakes burning on the stove.

Dan grabbed a chair to reach the alarm and quickly turned it off, then ran over and opened the windows to let the smoke air out of the loft. He walked back over into the kitchen and put his arms around Blair's waist while she poured new batter into the pan.

"You distracted me Humphrey." She smirked. Dan buried his face into her hair and placed a light kiss on her neck. He felt her shiver.

"I couldn't help it." He groaned. "Seeing you my kitchen cooking for me has to be the sexiest thing to date Blair."

"Really?"

Dan laughed.

"Yes really."

Blair laughed.

"Wow food is really the way to a man's heart."

"Yes! But seeing you again was enough too. I have been thinking of you none stop since you left last night. I couldn't wait to be with you again."

Blair finished pouring the batter, and turned around in Dan's arms facing him. She ran her hands up his chest and cupped his face brushing her thumbs across his cheeks.

"I've missed you too."

She leaned up and gave Dan a passionate slow kiss. Dan was in heaven. She tasted so good like syrup and pancake batter. But before he could take things farther she and pulled away.

"Hey!" Dan smirked pulling her back to him.

Blair fought him off playfully and fixed up their plates and set them on the counter.

"I came here to make breakfast, not be breakfast Humphrey!" She giggled.

"Alright, alright." Dan threw his hands up grinning in defeat.

Dan ate every last bite of Blair's pancakes. He was seriously impressed by her cooking abilities.

"Who taught you how to cook like this?" He asked.

"Dorota." Blair smiled.

"Wow. Well remind me thank her next time I see her."

"She told me that one day I would need to know how to run my own kitchen. I always told her that's what she was for, but she wouldn't listen. I'm glad she taught me."

Dan enjoyed this. Talking to Blair and just getting to know her. The more he learned the more he loved. He loved how he was seeing her and understanding her for who she really was. He loved that she got into his loft and surprised him with breakfast. Suddenly he had a thought.

"Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get into the loft this morning?"

Blair's eyes widened and she paused before answering.

"With a key dummy." She answered playfully.

"And where did you get the key? Not that I'm complaining. I love that you have one actually." He smiled.

Blair paused again. She was afraid and didn't know exactly what his reaction would be.

"Serena gave it to me. She said she wouldn't need it anymore."

Blair looked at Dan innocently, while Dan just stared shocked.

"You told her?" He asked with an edge in his voice. "We were going to tell her together Blair."

Dan got up from the counter and walked into the living room running a hand threw his hair. Something he did when he was frustrated. Blair felt fear well inside of her. She used to love making Dan angry or hurting him but not anymore. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Dan please it's not what you think. Chuck…"

Dan flew back over to Blair.

"Chuck? What about Chuck?" Dan started grabbing her shoulders. "Did he hurt you? What did he do?"

"No he didn't hurt me he just ruined everything, or well tried to anyway." Blair explained. Dan relaxed a little and released her. She was starting to feel overwhelmed with emotion again. She just wanted Dan to understand.

"Last night?" Dan asked.

"Yeah he was home when Serena and I came home."

Dan felt the anger starting to build inside of him.

"He paid me a visit last night too."

Blair looked up at Dan stunned.

"He what? He was here? You let him in?" Blair asked aghast.

Dan took Blair's hand and guided her to the couch sitting them down.

"I'll tell you my side if you tell me yours?" Dan asked. Blair nodded.

Blair started off starting with her conversation with Serena to her encounter with Chuck. Dan was amazed and proud of her, but even more astonished by Serena's reaction. He had imagined her being angry but he had underestimated her friendship with Blair.

"Blair. I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself. You probably scared him, and that's why he came here."

Blair snuggled closer to Dan on the couch and leaned into him while he circled his arms around her, hugging her.

"I just want him to let me be. It's always been like that Dan. Every time I try to move on he will be in my way, but this time it's for real, because this time I have you."

Blair looked up at Dan lovingly and he bent down and met her in a gentle kiss.

"And I'm not going anywhere." He answered.

Blair laid her head on his chest and he bent down and placed a kiss on top.

"Did he threaten you? Or offer you money?" Blair asked.

Dan told Blair everything about his encounter with Chuck, including the information about Jenny and Vanessa. He was nervous but wanted to be honest with her and see what her reaction would be.

Blair was so proud of Dan for sticking up to Chuck and telling him to leave them all alone. She was surprised Dan told her about Jenny and Vanessa.

"I knew that already Dan."

Dan paused confused.

"You knew about Jenny and Vanessa helping Juliet?"

"Yes. As soon as Jenny realized that Juliet had used them to hurt Serena she first went to your father, but Vanessa had gotten to him first and blamed it all on Jenny. Jenny then came to me and that's when I went to you and apologized and asked for your help in finding Juliet."

Dan was finally starting to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Blair sighed.

"Well I haven't been exactly fond of your sister lately Dan, but what she did was honorable and she earned some points. With that being said, I didn't feel that it was my place to tell you. Especially about Vanessa. I wasn't going near that."

Blair felt Dan's chest shake in a laugh and she took another breath of relief. She was afraid Dan would have been angry at her but he seemed to understand. She looked up at him.

"You're not angry?"

Dan laughed again.

"No. In fact I'm relieved."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't think you knew, and I was afraid you would have gotten angry and would have…"

"…gone on a revenge spree?" She finished for him with a grin.

"Yes something like that."

"Well if Vanessa ever comes back into town I might be tempted."

"At least let me talk to her first if she does?"

"Deal. But if she doesn't fess up or apologize to Serena and Jenny…"

"I will let you do your thing." Dan smiled. He was touched that she included Jenny.

He repositioned himself on the couch and pulled Blair tighter against him. She felt safe, happy, and relaxed. Then she remembered the other reason she had made Dan breakfast.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that your Dad asked Ben to move in."

Dan sat up a little and looked at her.

"Yeah. He had just shown Ben the loft before we got here yesterday. I'm really mixed about it. I don't trust the guy."

"I know. I agree. But Serena really seems to like this guy."

"So you want me to let him move in with me?" Dan sighed sounding slightly annoyed.

"I think it would be a good idea. We could keep a closer eye on him."

Dan's eyebrows shot up in realization. He was starting to see where Blair was going with this.

"So I agree to let Ben stay here, which allows Serena to be happy and not so focused on us…

"…and in the meantime we can spy and keep taps on him to make sure he is the nice guy he wants everyone to believe he is." Blair finished for him again. Dan looked down at her and smiled.

"You are brilliant."

Blair blushed.

"So I don't have to be back home until 1. I wonder what we could do?" Blair asked innocently.

"I have a few ideas."

Dan bent down and kissed Blair. This kiss was different from all there other kisses, it was passionate and thorough. Slowly Blair climbed on top of Dan and straddled his lap without breaking their kiss. Blair was so caught up on Dan's mouth moving against hers that she didn't even notice the loft door open until one of the two people who had entered cleared their throat.

Dan and Blair pulled apart to find Serena and Ben staring at them. Serena looked a little horrified while Ben just looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Dan bent forward and whispered to Blair.

"You did say she knows right?"

**There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed! More to come! ****Thank you to QueenBee10, Ivorykeys09, nisha80 gottaLoveLOVE, pOoLbEeRtAtToOs, carolzixpotter, XOXOXO-G.O.s.s.I.P.g.i.R.L., MerlinspantsitsHP, DarkseidAlex, ironic-hat, AmethystLily89, JackElizabeth, bwlm2011, Roswell Dream Girl, Cpt. Salvatore, arkkra, Elena Belle for all the comments, suggestions, and encouragements! It means so much! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises and Schemes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

Chapter 12: Surprises and Schemes

"Serena! Ben!" Blair yelled surprised, jumping off Dan's lap going over to hug her best friend. She could feel her face redden in embarrassment. Serena seemed to shake herself out of her shocked state. She thought she would be okay with Blair and Dan, but the first time seeing them together like that was a little overwhelming.

"Hey Blair" Serena hugged Blair. She watched Dan stand up and straighten his clothes. He nodded at her while not meeting her eye. A classic Humphrey avoidance look. Serena suddenly remembered Ben next to her.

"Dan this is..."

"Ben. Yeah I know. I met him the other day." Dan nodded. His tone wasn't cold but it was welcoming either. Blair turned and gave Dan a look. Dan rolled his eyes. Just because he was going to let him stay there didn't mean he had to be all warm and fuzzy. Blair changed the subject.

"Did you decide to take Rufus up on his offer Ben?"

Ben hesitated uncomfortably looking at Dan.

"Yeah…if Dan is okay with it."

Dan felt everyone staring at him, especially his new girlfriend.

"Yeah man. I mean it's the last we can do." He tried desperately to sound sincere.

Dan felt more than saw Serena and Blair take a breath. He decided if it made them happy he might as well go along with it especially since Serena was being a pretty good sport about him and Blair, he could be flexible too right?

"Come on Ben. I'll show you to the extra room." Dan said leading a nervous Ben back to his dad's old bedroom. Blair found herself falling more in love with Dan. He had handled that situation so well and it made her proud of him. Serena just smirked at the smile on Blair's face as she watched Dan leading Ben out of the living room.

"I had no idea." Serena broke into Blair's thoughts.

"What?" Blair looked at her confused.

"You are so in love! I thought you guys just liked each other, but what that looked like, and what I walked in on was way more than just like B."

Blair felt herself blush more.

"Serena! SHH!" Blair scolded. She looked over her shoulder where Dan and Ben had just left to make sure they weren't near then grabbed Serena and pulled her into the kitchen. Serena looked around at the kitchen.

"Holy shit! You cooked for him?" Serena gasped looking around at the mess in the kitchen.

"How do you know? He could have cooked!" Blair whispered trying to clean up the mess now that it was brought to her attention.

"B, first of all—Dan is a neat freak and cleans as he cooks. Second, you are the only one who uses an ice cream scooper to pour the pancake batter. And now your cleaning?"

Blair froze. That was out of character for her. She turned and glared at her best friend's cleverness.

"Fine, I did. But how else was I going to butter him up to let Ben move in! And by the way S you could have given Dan and me some more time."

Serena scrunched her face in disgust at the thought.

"I'm sorry. Ben had to drop off his stuff. Plus he has an interview in a half hour and then after we were going to go out for lunch and talk. I mean we talked a little already and I feel that it's going in a good direction." Serena said. She couldn't help but beam a little of the chance of being with Ben.

"Good. Now I can stop hearing you play that stupid mope song you have been playing 24 7."

"Hey it's a good song!" Serena defended.

"It's a pathetic song that makes me feel sad."

"Well it makes me reflect."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"So you are really serious about Dan." Serena whispered. She looked up a little to make sure the guys were still in the bedroom, and then looked back at her best friend.

"Just because I cooked for him doesn't mean anything." Blair answered swiftly. She didn't really want to have this conversation with Serena, mainly because she was Dan's ex even if she was her best friend. She knew that she more than like Dan. She was pretty sure that she was falling in love with him, and might already be. Damn Serena for knowing her so well.

"B, who else have you cooked for besides yourself?"

Blair knew she had a point. Suddenly the guys came back giving Blair the opportunity to get out of the conversation. She could help herself, and went over and hugged Dan. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Serena smiled at Dan and Blair, but felt an odd sense of sadness. She was moving on with Ben but Dan was Dan. Dan use to be her Dan. She took a deep breath pulling herself out of her daydream and looked at Ben who was already watching her. He was searching her for signs of trouble at the scene in front of them, but lucky for Serena she was good keeping a poker face. She smiled at Ben seeing relief fill his expression. She nodded her head for them to go and he nodded back in agreement.

"Thanks again Dan." Ben walked up, holding out his hand to Dan. Dan released Blair from their embrace but kept one arm around her, as he reached out and took Ben's hand and shook.

"Sure. Good luck on the interview." Dan smiled. Ben nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks."

Blair parted from Dan and hugged Serena goodbye and Dan was nice and hugged Serena goodbye too.

"We will see you guys later I'm sure." Serena smiled closing the door.

"Bye." Dan and Blair said together.

"Well that wasn't awkward or anything." Dan said sarcastically looking at Blair.

XXXXX

Juliet was stressed. When she had decided to study abroad in England she thought it would be a new beginning but so far it had been a train wreck. Her apartment was worse than her old one in New York, she was swimming in debt, and she swore her English professors hated her, which had only resulted in low grades. If thinks did not look up she was going to have to go back home to the States. Something she did not want to do.

_If only Ben had come with me. _She had asked Ben when he was released to go to England with her. It would have been a fresh start for both of them, but he had turned her down, saying that he needed to find his own new beginning. At least he was home to look after their mom. Before Juliet left her mom had begged her not to go, but Juliet couldn't tell her mom when exactly she needed to leave the area for a while.

"Would you like anymore coffee?"

Juliet looked up startled at the waiter who had woken her from her thoughts. She smiled.

"No thank you. I'm ready for the check please."

The waiter nodded, turning back towards the counter towards the register. Juliet took a deep breath and looked around her. Even though London could be rainy and cloud it had other qualities that made it quaint and lovely. The country was drenched in history and culture that gave it that charming feel. Juliet stretched and yawned. She had been studying for hours and could literally feel her back starting to permanently stay in the hunched over position.

"Your check miss." Her waiter returned.

Juliet smiled and bent down to reach her purse when she heard a familiar voice that sent chills down her spine.

"I'll take that."

Juliet turned around to find Chuck Bass standing in front of her.

"What the hell? Chuck?"

The waiter looked confused and a little frightened but graciously accepted the money for the check and the gracious tip Chuck handed him, before leaving quickly.

"Hello Juliet." Chuck smiled slyly. "I thought you would have been harder to find."

Juliet couldn't form words at first. She had just gone from being terrified to angry and now to insulted. There were too many words she wanted to use, but she suddenly remembered their surroundings and decided against it. After Chuck paid the waiter he sat down across from Juliet.

"What do you want Chuck?" Juliet asked coldly.

"I come in peace Juliet. There is no need to be upset."

Juliet looked him up and down with her glare still attached.

"I don't care if you are here in peace Chuck. I want nothing to do with you, Blair, Serena, or even Nate ever again."

"I understand that, and believe me I would usually oblige you in your request, but matters have taken a turn in New York and I need your help."

"I don't care about anyone in New York Chuck! I want to be left alone!"

"Don't you care about Ben? Your brother? The one you sabotaged and schemed to get out of prison?"

Juliet looked at Chuck surprised.

"Of course I care about Ben, but he has nothing to do with your friends and New York. He is actually taking a job up north with a cousin of ours."

"I have information that says otherwise."

"Well your information is wrong!" Juliet leaned in slightly.

"I assure you that it is correct. Your brother has decided to stay in New York. I believe Serena is in his good graces again."

Chuck knew he hit a nerve when he saw Juliet's eyes bulge and her cheeks flush. She started to shake her head.

"No. I talked to him a week or so ago and he was going to stay with our cousin."

"Then he lied to you." Chuck simply stated. "He is living with Dan Humphrey in Brooklyn I believe. I know that Rufus offered him his old room."

"You're wrong." Juliet whispered this time.

"I can offer you pictures. I came prepared." Chuck offered pulling out a file. Juliet looked up startled by the evidence but took it.

"Ben." She whispered in disappointment as she looked at the pictures of Ben and Rufus talking to Blair and Dan on the front steps of the loft building. But with the next pictures anger swelled inside her as she saw Ben entering the loft with Serena.

"Those were just sent to me. Wasn't too long ago." Chuck said observing her. She looked up at him. He looked too pleased with himself.

"Why do you care about my brother and Serena? And why the hell would you care enough to fly all the way to London to show these to me?" Juliet was angry but she was more upset at the moment by Chuck. She knew he had an endgame and his own scheme. Chuck eyed her carefully and then leaned forward.

"Those first pictures of Ben and Rufus were not taken with them in mind. I have been having Blair followed for the past month."

"Okay…?" Juliet was confused.

"Blair and I haven't been together for some time, both of us agreeing that now was not our time, but that hasn't stopped her from forming a dangerous bond with Humphrey."

"What do you mean dangerous?" Juliet was interested now.

"It seems that Blair and Brooklyn have formed a friendship that has…" Chuck had to make himself form the last part, "…turned into more."

Juliet could see anger and desperation in Chuck's eyes something she wasn't use to seeing, but she was even more impressed that Blair and Humphrey had hit it off.

"But I don't understand why that would bring you all the way to me."

"You can say anything you want to your brother about Serena, but he won't leave her if he is in love with her, which I think he is, but what if Dan and Serena were to find their way back to each other again?"

"Blair would be yours and Ben would be free." Juliet said almost to herself. "Although you have thought this out well, all I have to do is just sit tight and Serena will mess everything up on her own, and my brother will see her for who she really is."

"I thought that already happened once. You would think your brother would stay far away from her family after what they put him through." Chuck teased.

"Sometimes we need to be reminded and if Ben wants to pick Serena again and get burned it's his own fault."

Chuck didn't like where this was going. He thought Juliet would have bitten by now.

"What if he doesn't? What if he and Serena stay together?" Chuck asked leaning back in her chair.

"They won't. Serena will mess everything up like she always does." Juliet replied smugly.

"Are you willing to bag your brother's future on that? What if the affects from this relationship with Serena will be more dangerous than before? Then you will forever regret this day if you turn me down. Would you be able to live with yourself knowing you could have put an end to it now?"

Juliet felt sick. She had promised herself no more scheming. She didn't like who she had become back in New York and what scheming had done to her, but the thought of her brother ruining his life when she had the opportunity to stop it, was too much. Juliet looked up at Chuck.

"What's in it for me if I help with the Dan and Blair part?"

Chuck's mouth curled into a smirk.

"I will cover your college and living expenses."

Juliet was shocked, but kept her poker face in front of Chuck.

"Contract?" She asked.

"In my briefcase already signed. All it needs is your signature." Chuck patted his black leather bag leaning up against his chair.

Juliet nodded in agreement and Chuck gladly pulled out the document. Juliet read over it and sighed.

"Why me Chuck? You could have done this on your own."

Chuck hesitated before he answered.

"I need someone as dedicated as me, and Blair can never know I was part of this. Even if she learns you were the one who broke up Serena and Ben, the fact that Serena will find her way back to Dan will be in her nature. Blair will be broken hearted and I will be the one there to put her back together. Just like you know Ben doesn't belong with Serena, I know that Blair belongs to me."

Juliet could hear the anger but also the fear in Chucks words. She knew he was desperate.

"So I will be the one on the outside?"

"Yes. I will have ways for us to meet, but yes no one will know my involvement."

Juliet could live with that. Besides she would be coming back to London after all was said and done.

"Okay I'm in. Just one more question. How do you know Dan will go back to Serena?"

Juliet could see that she had angered Chuck. His posture straightened and his coat before answering.

"Dan doesn't really love Blair. He doesn't get her like I do. I know how Blair operates, and I know that the one person she is jealous of is her best friend. In some ways she feels less than Serena and envious of the attention she gets. All Dan has to do is show Serena compassion when she and Ben break up and Blair's insecurities will do the rest."

Juliet wasn't shocked that Chuck would use Blair's insecurities against her but still it made her feel a little sad for Blair. What was more interesting thought was that Chuck Bass was threatened by Dan Humphrey.

"Okay."

Juliet took the pen from Chuck and signed her name and then handed him his copy.

"You will leave on the morning flight to New York." Chuck said pushing a plane ticket across the table to Juliet. "I will leave tonight on my jet. When you get to New York there will be someone there to collect you and take you to your new apartment."

"Thank you." Juliet said taking the ticket.

"No thank you Juliet. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

With that Chuck turned and walked out the front door and into his limo, and Juliet found herself going back to New York City to rescue her brother once again.

XXXXX

**There it is! I'm so sorry it took longer this time! I had family up for the weekend and then Monday was crazy with work. I feel like the story is getting deeper but don't worry Blair and Dan fans you will get to see a lot more of them together as Chuck tries to come between them! So what do you think? What affect will Juliet have in coming back to New York? Thank you everyone who has read and is following! Please keep commenting and telling me what you would like to see happen! **


	13. Chapter 13: All is Fair in Blair and War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

Chapter 13: All is Fair in Blair and War

"Dan! DAN!" Blair shouted running through the loft door. She could hardly contain herself. She had just received her letter of internship at W magazine!

"What's wrong?" Dan asked concerned walking out of his bedroom.

Blair ran over and jumped in Dan's arms.

"I got it! I got the internship! They want me to start next Monday!"

Dan picked Blair up and spun her around in excitement.

"I told you! Nothing to worry about! You didn't even have to send the second round of faxes." Dan joked. Blair glared but then turned it into a smirk.

"What about you? Have you heard from The New Yorker yet? Blair asked. Dan shook his head and frowned.

"I think I turned everything in too late. They had a lot of really good applicants this year I heard. I went to one of my professors because he knows one of the editors there really well, and he confirmed they had already chosen their interns."

"Dan? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to say anything because I knew how nervous you were about W."

Blair suddenly felt bad. He had been so focused on her feelings and she had no idea what was going on with him.

"Dan I want you to be able to tell me things like that. Please don't be afraid to."

"I know I just didn't want extra stress on your plate."

"You are not stress! Dan! I want you to be able to come to me about anything. You don't have to go through anything on your own anymore. You are always there for me, so let me be there for you."

Dan was touched by her words and ran his hand through her hair and kissed her softly.

"I want you to be there for me too. I'm sorry, I guess I just forgot what it was like to have someone care like that."

Blair knew what Dan meant. She had watched Serena disappoint Dan over and over again while Dan had hung in there only to be left broken hearted in the end. She herself had begged Chuck to let her in over and over again and every time she felt they took a step forward he would always do something that made them fall 3 steps behind.

"I know what you mean. I had forgotten too until you came along."

Dan looked down and smiled at Blair.

"I promise from now on I will let you know what's going on in here," Dan pointed to his head and then to his heart, "and in here."

"Thank you." Blair smiled. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. "So how are we going to get you an internship? I could call my mom, but she doesn't really know about us yet."

"Yeah we should wait until she and Cyrus are back from Paris to drop the news, not over the phone."

Blair nodded in agreement.

"What about Lily? She has a lot of contacts and I'm sure she would love to help one of her kids since Serena and she aren't talking still."

Dan's face lit up.

"You never miss an opportunity do you?" He laughed.

"Not when it's mine to gain, or yours in this instance." She smiled.

"Have I ever told you how truly brilliant you are?" Dan grinned pulling Blair closer to him. She blushed slightly.

"Once or twice, but I'll never tire from hearing it." She beamed. Dan laughed.

Suddenly their phones went off in unison.

"It's Gossip Girl probably blasting about Ben and Serena or you and me." Blair sighed.

She grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Dan watched his girlfriend's face go from annoyed to angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Juliet is back in town!" Blair practically growled. Dan grabbed his phone and looked for himself. The picture showed Juliet getting out of a cab with bags in tow.

"And it looks like she plans to stay a while." Dan sighed. "Blair we need to be careful about this. Serena obviously has forgiven Juliet and is ready to shack up with Dan, but…"

"I don't forgive as easy?" She finished for him. Dan could hear the anger in her voice still and knew he should approach carefully.

"I can already see the scheming wheels turning in your head." He answered.

Blair sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead in frustration taking a step back from Dan.

"I just hate how she walked away without any consequences! She nearly kills my best friend and gets off without even a slap on the wrist? The only reason I backed down was because Serena protected her and felt guilty for Ben being in prison but that still doesn't excuse Juliet!"

Dan understood Blair's frustration and agreed with it, but neither of them could change Serena's mind once it was made up. That was something they both knew.

"I agree, but what can we do? And not to make things worse, but now that Ben is living at the loft, it's only a matter of time before she shows up and we are face to face with her."

Blair wanted to scream at the reality of Dan's words.

"I can't do it Dan. I can't be nice and civil to her." Blair said shaking her head.

"Even if it's what Serena wants? Because let's face it, you know she will want to embrace Juliet."

The thought made Blair sick and she groaned.

"Serena may have forgiven Juliet, but I will make sure she knows all is not forgotten."

"What are you going to do?" Dan asked hesitantly. This was the part of their relationship he still wasn't sure how to handle.

"I was thinking a good cornering would do for now. Will you back me up?"

"I will always have your back." Dan smiled.

"Good because my plan involves some of your stealthness."

"Is that even a word?"

"Did you know what it meant?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then it's a word."

"I'm not arguing then."

"Smart move Humphrey. There is hope for you yet." Blair smirked stepping forward and looping her arms around Dan's neck.

"So I shouldn't suggest we look the word stealthness up in the dictionary?" Dan teased.

"I would watch it Dan. I was in a pretty good mood and when I came over here and…" Dan cut Blair off with a kiss. She pulled back with a laugh.

"Excuse me, but I was in the middle of a sentence." Blair scoffed.

"Oh! Didn't anyone tell you? There is a new rule in the loft." Dan smirked. Blair saw the humor in his eyes. She turned her head slightly and squinted looking him up and down with suspicion.

"And what new 'rule' is this?" Blair asked running her hand down Dan's chest.

"You are not allowed to be in this apartment no longer than 10 minutes without me kissing you." He smiled. Blair couldn't help herself and laughed.

"Then don't let me stop you."

Dan grinned and kissed Blair again pulling her closer against him. The kiss, like all there others recently, quickly intensified and deepened to the point where Dan had Blair back up against the wall of the dining room. Dan grabbed her hips and lifted her so that she was straddling him, then pinned her against the wall with his weight. Her skirt gave him easy access and he slowly and gently slid his hand up her leg and under. Blair gasped into Dan's mouth as this thumb started to massage her inner thigh.

"Dan…Please…" Blair whispered. Her head was spinning and all she could think about were Dan's hands.

Dan captured her mouth again and started to move his hand farther up her leg but stopped at the sound of voices at the door.

"Shit!"

Dan quickly carried Blair into his room and threw her on his bed, shutting his door, just in time before Serena and Ben came in the loft. Dan peeked out the door to see Ben and Serena in a bit of a dispute, probably over the Gossip Girl blast about Juliet. He turned around to see a flustered Blair lying on his bed. She looked like a beautiful mess with her skirt hiked up, blouse half undone and flushed skin.

"We have not had the best luck have we?" Blair whispered with a sigh.

"I wish I lived alone again. I could have taken you up against that wall!" Dan cursed. Blair's breath caught at the thought.

"A fantasy of yours Humphrey?" She teased. Dan jumped on the bed and Blair yelped.

"One of them." He teased back settling himself between her legs. Blair decided she liked this side of Dan very much. He leaned down and kissed her gently, pressing into her lightly at the same time. The sudden pleasure made her moan into his mouth. He pulled back from her lips and grinned. Blair looked at him and frowned smacking his shoulder.

"Why did you stop?" She groaned. "Usually when a girl makes that sound it mean keep going."

"I'm just taking in the moment." Dan laughed. He smiled and lifted his one hand to brush Blair's hair off her forehead. "You here with me letting me kiss you and hold you. It feels so surreal."

Blair felt butterflies swarm her stomach. The way Dan was looking at her and holding her—it was so intimate and real. Never in her life had Blair ever thought that she would let Dan Humphrey get this close to her physically but he had also broken down the barriers and walls around her heart and slowly was starting to capture it beat by beat. Blair Waldorf was falling in love with Dan Humphrey. The truth in that statement made her feel vulnerable, but with Dan, Blair felt oddly safe. She reached up and traced his lips with her fingers.

"Leave it to you to get all sentimental when things are really starting to take off." She sighed dramatically but Dan saw the hint of a smile on the corners of her mouth.

"What can I say? I'm a Humphrey. We are sentimental beings." He smirked. Blair rolled her eyes and ran her hands down Dan's back and pulled him down while she pushed up, recreating the pleasure from earlier. "Blair…" Dan moaned pressing his forehead against hers.

"What about physical beings?" She teased.

"Yeah that too." He answered quickly, then captured Blair's mouth, pushing into her middle harder this time.

The pleasure from her middle spread throughout Blair's entire body fueling her passion and need for Dan. She reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, sending him over the edge. This time he grinded into Blair rolling his hips slowly, while deepening their kiss, driving Blair crazy in return. She reached down and pulled Dan's shirt off and over his head, while he worked the rest of her buttons on her shirt, freeing the black laced bra underneath. Dan attacked Blair's neck finding her spot right below her ear, while reached behind her to unclasp the black lace straps but he was having a difficult time of it. Suddenly Blair started to laugh. Dan stopped and looked at her confused.

"Dan. It's a front clasp."

"Oh! Yeah that would make sense." He said amused. The front clasp was right in front of him. He looked down at her and laughed too. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Dan? Is Blair in there?" Serena asked awkwardly. Dan sighed heavily and dropped his head. Blair tapped his bum signaling him to move off her, which he did with a growl.

"I'll be out S. Just give me a sec?" Blair answered.

"Thanks." Serena said hesitantly.

"We cannot catch a break!" Dan moaned falling down onto his bed while Blair put her shirt back on.

"Honestly though Dan, I didn't really want our first time to be with Serena and Ben out in the living room where they could hear everything." Blair frowned. Dan scooted off the bed and wrapped Blair in a hug.

"Why not?" He tempted kissing her neck.

"Dan!" She yelped smacking his shoulder. Blair didn't want to admit it but she loved that Dan wanted Serena to hear them. She couldn't help but to be a little sensitive to the fact that Dan and Serena use to date, in fact, it was one of the reasons that had kept her from jumping him sooner. Blair felt that Serena would always one up her at times and Blair didn't want to be second best to Serena with Dan.

"What? It's one of my fantasies." Dan said running his hand under her shirt.

That made Blair's knees go weak, but she knew that Serena was waiting for her.

"Later." She forced herself to say. "I just want our first time to be ours and not shared with anyone."

Dan broke away and looked at her sincerely but then smiled slyly.

"Now I guess I should leave it to you to get all sentimental when things are really starting to take off?" Dan joked. Blair smacked his shoulder again but smiled.

"What can I say Humphrey? Your sentimentalness is wearing off on me." She sighed.

"Again is that a word?"

"Did it make sense to you?"

"It is totally a word."

XXXXX

"You want me to leave town?" Chuck asked confused.

"It's the only way for my plan to work." Juliet smiled taking another sip of her wine.

"Since when did you have a plan?" Chuck glared.

"I came up with it on the flight over."

Chuck ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"My plan will work just fine. It's what I hired you to do." Chuck ordered, but Juliet just laughed.

"You hired me because I'm good, and when it came down to it, I was able to even fool Blair. So let me do my job. Trust in what you have invested in Chuck. If you have me go through with your original plan Blair will see right through it and know you're involved. She knows you Bass. Which we are not off to a good start by the way. Having dinner at The Empire is not exactly secretive."

"We are in private quarters." Chuck argued.

"There are people serving us. People who could talk or take a picture."

"They are my staff. I trust them."

"Wow Chuck Bass actually trusts someone?" Juliet mocked playfully.

"I get your point. What exactly did you have in mind?" Chuck asked impatiently.

"If you don't want Blair to suspect you at all, it would help if you are out of town. More specifically somewhere very warm with lots of beach tan beauties. And make sure Gossip Girl gets some pictures. Blair has to think that you don't care about her and Dan."

"But she will think I care anyway. I usually run away when I'm upset or don't want to face something. She will think I still love her."

"Well better that she thinks you still love her and not have anything to do with the trouble that will occur, then for you to stay here and have her suspect you in the sabotage."

Chuck liked where Juliet was going with this.

"So say I leave. What will you do?"

Juliet smirked.

"I will show up on Ben's doorstep broke, kicked out of school, and too ashamed to go back home to mom."

"But Ben's doorstep is Dan's." Chuck argued.

"Exactly." Juliet beamed.

Chuck thought for a moment and then grinned.

"You are worth every penny." Chuck smirked.

"Thank you." Juliet smirked back.

"What will you do if Dan has a problem with it?"

"Well Ben will want to help me, which means Serena will want to help me. And if Serena wants to help me then Blair and Dan, who are probably looking for Serena's approval at this point, will have to be okay with it. If I play the situation perfectly I can't lose. And besides doesn't Blair like to keep her enemies closer Chuck? I know she hates me."

"It could work. Then you would have direct access to everyone."

"But I have to be careful. I know Blair will be out to get me, but all I have to do is wait for her to jump me and expose it to Serena and Ben, which will confirm my innocence more."

Chuck leaned back into his chair.

"You have this figured out. I'm impressed." He flashed a smile.

"Just let me do my job." Juliet smiled standing up from the table. "You should leave ASAP. I'll let you know when to return and collect your prize."

Chuck loved the sound of that.

"Very well." Chuck rose out of his seat. "But I should warn you that I will have you watched, and if I hear you are failing, I will return and there will be consequences."

"Relax Chuck. I'm not going to fail." Juliet patted his chest and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave. "Have a nice flight."

XXXXX

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Keep them coming! ****I love reading them! I know that some of you are anxious for Dan and Blair's story line to move faster but please remember that patience is a virtue! Hahaha! I believe for something to be right, it has to happen in its own timing! Thank you to everyone and know that I will be a crazed writing machine! Sorry that I haven't updated as fast. Work has been super busy! And I hope everyone is freaking out just as much as I am about last week's episode!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

Chapter 14: Dinner for Two

Blair emerged from Dan's bedroom slightly flushed but with clothes straightened. She could tell that Serena knew perfectly well what she and Dan had been doing, and secretly loved it. Don't get her wrong, she didn't want to hurt Serena, but she did want her to know that Dan was hers now.

"What's up?" Blair asked sitting down next to Serena on the couch.

"You saw the blast I'm assuming?" Serena sighed.

"Yes I did. I'm not exactly happy about it either." Blair answered. She saw Ben glare slightly at her but then look back down at his feet. He was sitting in the old chair across from them. Blair hated how quiet he was and found it creepy.

"Blair I know you don't like her," Serena hesitated, ", but she did those things to me when she thought I had put her brother in prison."

"You said that before but it doesn't change the fact that the girl pulled one over on all of us, including little Humphrey. I don't let anyone with that much skill at scheming out of my sight."

This time Blair felt Ben's glare linger on her and Serena shifted uncomfortably on the couch while Blair held her posture. She wasn't going to let Ben the parolee intimidate her. Blair looked up and smiled at Dan walking out of his bedroom and joining them in the living room. Now it was 2 against 2.

"All I'm saying B is just give Juliet a chance. With her being in town I know it's only a matter of time before we are all in the same room and I need to know you're not going to go and corner somewhere." Serena reasoned.

Dan's eyebrows shot up impressed. Serena knew Blair well.

"And I'll I'm saying S is that if you won't watch your back, I'm going to watch it for you."

With that Ben stood up angry.

"Listen Blair! I know you hate my sister because of what she did to Serena but that was my fault. Don't put this on her." Ben argued.

"OH? So did you tell your sister to frame Serena and turn her friends against her and then to knock her out and leave her in a motel room all drugged up to die?" Blair yelled standing up.

Ben just looked at Blair not knowing what to say.

"Guys! Please! Let's not fight!" Serena pleaded moving between them. She looked over at Dan who had his arms crossed by Blair's side. "Dan please some help?"

"I think that Blair has a valid point Serena." He answered.

Serena's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Thank you." Blair smiled at Dan_. He is so going to get rewarded for that later_ she thought.

"Not you too Dan." Serena sighed heavily.

"No Serena, they have every right to be upset. Juliet did take it too far." Ben surrendered rubbing his hand down his face. "I guess I feel like I pushed her to the breaking point though. I was so angry back then and desperate that I used her. Blair please understand that Juliet was only doing what she did because she loved me. She is not who you think she is."

Serena walked over to comfort Ben and hugged him. Dan and Blair just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I'll buy your sob story Ben and give your 'innocent' sister another shot—but if she turns out to be the person I thought her to be, I will not hesitate to take her down." Blair said politely with a hint of sarcasm. Serena frowned at her.

Dan was impressed with Blair holding her ground, and took her hand in his to back up her warning. Blair squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Thank you Blair for understanding. You won't have to 'take her down'. "Ben smiled faintly. He looked at Serena and smiled more strongly. "Would you like to go grab a bite?"

"I would love that." Serena beamed at the sound of an exit and grabbed her jacket. "We'll see you guys later then?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Dan answered forcing a smile. The air was still a little thick from the tension. "Bye."

"Bye" Serena and Ben said together closing the door behind them.

Dan brought Blair's hand up and kissed it.

"You were amazing."

Blair smiled but then hesitated glaring at him slightly.

"You know I have no intentions of giving her another shot right?"

"Yes I followed that, but if I did, then Serena did also." Dan reasoned. Blair sighed annoyed.

"I know! It's going to make this even harder! I hate how she can be so naive sometimes!"

"Yeah she can, but I can see now what she sees in Ben."

Blair looked at Dan confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Serena is often fuel but blinded by her emotions. I think Ben is the exact same way. He obviously feels guilty and doesn't want to see what his sister has become."

"Great! Now there's two of them!" Blair exclaimed. Dan chuckled.

"We can at least be happy that Serena has finally met her soul mate." Dan joked walking into the kitchen. Blair's heart fluttered happily a little at Dan's words. "You must be starving. I can put of some pasta? It's quick."

"Sure." Blair smiled walking up to the counter and taking a seat.

She watched him move about the kitchen, studying him. She loved how he had to measure everything precisely and loved it even more when he asked her opinions on which noodles to make and what kind of sauce she preferred. Dan was so thoughtful and really cared about what she thought.

"Your staring Waldorf." Dan grinned looking up at her.

"Maybe I just like what I see." She grinned back.

"I know the pasta looks so good!" Dan joked.

Blair laughed and got up from her seat, and made her way around the counter to Dan. His eye's never left hers as she moved slowly towards him. When she reached him she gently took the stirring spoon out of his hand and placed it down. The way she was looking at him made Dan weak in the knees. She reached up and ran her hands threw his hair resting them on his face, while Dan's hands laced around her waist. This wasn't passion filled with need and desire—it was just Dan and Blair, understanding one another without having to say anything. Dan had never had so much depth with another woman. He guessed Blair had been thinking along the same lines, because he saw her waver slightly unsure suddenly dropping her hands. He rebounded quickly and grabbed her hands bringing them up and kissing them once again, all the while looking right into her dark brown eyes. He saw love there but also slight fear. It worried him. He reached out and ran his hand threw her hair, resting it on her face and glided his thumb gently caressing cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned slightly into Dan's hand.

"Dan…" Blair started but stopped not knowing how to say what she needed to say. Dan saw her struggle.

"What is it? Blair you know you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?"

Blair opened her eyes and looked directly into Dan's.

"I'm scared."

Dan looked at her confused.

"What are you scared of?" He asked concerned.

"Us." She whispered. Dan could see her eye's starting to moisten with tears.

"What why?"

"Because I…" Blair started but hesitated. One side of her, the stubborn and prideful, would never show any weakness—and feeling scared and even talking about was unacceptable, but the new side of her—the side Dan brought out more and more, wanted him to know how she was feeling and what she afraid of. It was her thoughtful and emotional side—as side she used to hate showing and still did a little, but with just her and Dan, it felt natural. It felt real. They felt real.

"Blair?" Dan asked again. She could hear the fear in his voice and felt bad. That hadn't been her intention to scare him, this was just a little harder for her then she had originally thought.

"Dan…" she started again a little more strongly this time"…I think I love you."

Blair watched Dan's worried frown quickly change into a beaming smile that lit up his entire face and kissed her. The kiss wasn't fueled by desire or need, but of passion and happiness. He parted from her slightly, still resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Blair." Dan whispered. She could hear the happiness thick with emotion in his voice and suddenly the tears she had been holding back came busting out and lined her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, letting her bury her face in his chest. She finally calmed herself and leaned back to look up at Dan again.

"I'm sorry you must think I am an emotional nut case." She tried to joke.

"Not at all. You are the strongest woman I've ever known." Dan answered smiling. Blair looked up at him confused.

"How does showing weakness and crying make me the strongest woman in the world?"

Dan laughed slightly at her confusment.

"Blair. It takes another kind of strength to tell someone how you feel and especially to say those three words. To be honest, I have thought often that the emotional side of our relationship would be the hardest, but here you go again shocking me."

Blair looked at him a moment dumbfounded. She understood what Dan was saying but had never thought of it as strength.

"I never thought of it like that." She admitted.

"Showing what you think are your weaknesses to the person you care about, is the bravest thing you can do." Dan smiled. "Is that why you're afraid of us? Because you love me?"

Blair nodded trying to hold back fresh tears that had suddenly stung the back of her eyes.

"Dan you understand me and just know me, in ways that took Chuck years to figure out, and we haven't even been dating that long. I'm scared because I never thought I could just click with someone but I do with you." New tears started flooding her eyes and falling down her checks. "And that just makes me wonder when the ball is going to drop. It can't stay this good forever and that scares me!"

"Blair it won't always be perfect. Are we in an infatuation stage? Probably. But we are very similar Blair to where we don't give up on someone we love, and once we commit ourselves we mean to see it threw, and I believe with all my heart, no matter what fights, misunderstandings, problems, bickering, or challenges that face us, we will work through it and find each other again."

"Please don't promise me that Dan! Promises always get broken."

"I don't have to promise you anything Blair. I'm telling you that that's who I am and that's who you are."

Blair calmed down at his words and she hugged him this time. Blair felt like a huge bolder had been lifted off of her shoulders and her head felt clear. She didn't realize until now just how much she needed to hear Dan say all those things. She pulled back and bent up brushing her lips against Dan's gently.

"You always know what to say." She smiled through her blood shot eyes. Dan smiled back and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Another Humphrey sentimental quality." He joked again.

Blair turned and saw the sauce boiling.

"I think dinner is done." She smiled.

Dan jumped a little suddenly remembering their surroundings and quickly turned off the burners.

"I think your right." He laughed. "I have a surprise for you."

Blair beamed at the mention of a surprise.

"What is it?"

Dan opened the fridge and pulled out Blair's favorite bottle of wine.

"I think that this would be perfect for tonight." Dan smiled.

Blair walked over and kissed Dan deeply, taking the bottle out of his hand. They parted a little breathless.

"How did you get it? I can't even get another bottle until new shipments come in next month!"

"Let's just say that I have been holding onto it, waiting for the right moment." Dan smirked.

"And this is definitely the perfect moment." She smiled.

Suddenly their phones went off.

"It's just like Gossip Girl to ruin a good moment!" Blair sighed dramatically handing the wine back to Dan and walking over to her phone next to the couch. Dan saw her frown.

"What does it say? Who is it about?" He asked making up there plates of pasta.

"It's Juliet again." Blair said coldly. "She has been spotted outside a motel, looking homeless. This is just great! You know as soon as Ben and Serena see this they will go to her rescue!"

Dan sighed heavily at the truth in Blair's words and opened the bottle of wine.

"You know what this means then?" Dan asked.

"What?" Blair asked walking back over to the kitchen.

"We only have an hour, maybe two before they show up on my doorstep with her."

"You can't take her in!" Blair yelled.

"If I took Ben in, I can't say no to Juliet, especially if we both just agreed to give her another shot." Dan reasoned.

Blair slouched disappointed but then got an idea.

"I could use this to my advantage!" She shot excitedly. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling you would." He laughed.

Blair's phone went off again. It was Serena.

"We know her so well." Blair sighed.

"Serena?" Dan asked pouring Blair's wine.

"Yes. She said Ben wants to help Juliet. She is fishing for a reaction."

"Then give her one she won't expect." Dan grinned.

"Like what?"

Dan walked around the counter and sat next to Blair.

"Tell her we want to help and to bring Juliet back to the loft. Tell her we meant what we said about giving her another chance. She can have Jenny's old room."

Blair thought for a moment and smiled.

"Then we can keep a closer eye on Juliet." Blair thought out loud.

"Exactly." Dan smirked

"You are brilliant." She beamed watching him take a big bite of pasta. Dan looked over and smiled at her before leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss.

"Learned from the best."

XXXXX

**Yay! What will happen when Juliet moves into the loft? Things are gonna get crowded! Can Blair keep up a nice front around her because we all know that Juliet will see right through it! And what will happen when another familiar face returns to town and stirs trouble! Stay tuned guys! Loved the reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

Chapter 15: Family Ties

"Are you sure that's what the text said?" Ben asked confused.

"See for yourself." Serena answered holding her phone up for Ben to see.

"Either I got to Blair or she has an end game." Ben frowned.

"I love how you know her so well already." Serena laughed lightly.

"I am just glad she brought it up. I really want to help Juliet but I didn't want to have to ask them to put her up, but it's the only place I could have thought of."

"I could have helped some way." Serena offered sincerely.

"I know you would have, but you and Juliet need to do a little more bonding since the whole drug thing, before your letting her stay with you. Please. She is my responsibility."

Serena looked up noticing they were approaching the motel they saw Juliet in front of.

"I just hope she is still here Ben. She could have gone somewhere else by now."

"I don't know where else she could go. Collin won't talk to her and if she dropped out of school or ran out of money she will be petrified to go back home to mom. No she has to be here."

Sure enough Ben and Serena pulled up to find Juliet sitting outside the motel on the bench with her bags. They watched Juliet look up and see them. Immediately she started grabbing her bags and took off down the sidewalk.

"Juliet!" Ben yelled jumping out of the cab and running after her.

"Please wait for us." Serena told the cabbie before jumping out and pursing the brother and sister.

Serena watched Ben catch up with his sister and literally grab a hold of her to stop her. Juliet was struggling and Serena could hear her shouting for him to let her go.

"Jules please stop!" Ben yelled.

"How did you know I was here?" She screamed still trying to free her wrists from her brother's grasp.

"Gossip Girl." Serena answered finally catching up with them.

When Juliet looked up at Serena, Serena could tell she had been crying.

"Great. That's just great Ben. You're with Serena now?" Juliet sobbed.

"Please just let me explain Jules. So much has happened since you left for school."

Serena took a step back, as Juliet glared at her.

"No. I'm not interested! And I can take care of myself!" Juliet said ripping her wrists free and picking up her carry on again.

"Obviously. The motel bench looks very comfortable." Ben answered rudely. Juliet turned her glare to him.

"If I tell you what happened you will want me to go to mom and that is not an option for me." Juliet answered.

"Try me Jules. I want to help. I know how mom can be. Please just let me help."

Serena watched Juliet struggle looking from her bags to Ben contemplating her options.

"Fine but can we get off the street. I don't want Gossip Girl to blast about me anymore. I hate New York."

"I know a really good coffee shop downtown." Serena offered kindly. Juliet looked up with a glare but softened it a little seeing Serena trying to be nice.

"That sounds fine." Juliet replied quickly.

Ben bent down and picked up Juliet's bigger carry on and led them back to the cab still waiting for them. When they arrived at the coffee shop Serena hated the tension that had slowly started to build ever since they caught up with Juliet. She wanted Juliet to understand that she was on her side, that she could help her, but Juliet had pretty much ignored her and would acknowledge her only if Ben would mention Serena.

"Spill Jules." Ben said putting her coffee down in front of her. It had taken them a while to get there drinks since the shop was busy. Ben had left Serena and Juliet at the table hoping that they would talk but he watched Juliet just ignore Serena and stare out her window.

"You first Ben. How did you and Serena hook up?" She said rather coldly. Serena could help but glare at Ben's sister and Ben got a little offended as well.

"We have not 'hooked up' Jules. Serena and I have just started seeing each other recently. She has really been an encouragement."

"Does mom know?" Juliet asked matter of factly.

"No not yet." Ben answered threw his teeth. Serena could tell that Juliet was pushing Ben's buttons.

"Didn't think so." She replied smartly.

"Listen Juliet." Serena started. "I know you don't like me, especially my family, and I feel completely horrible for everything that happened to Ben, but I had no idea. And Ben and I care about one another. I don't think there is a problem with us giving it a shot and seeing where we could take this."

Juliet looked Serena up and down thinking.

"You really care about my brother?" She asked Serena.

"Yes I do." Serena answered sincerely.

"Then leave him alone. Your family has done enough." Juliet replied rudely.

"Jules! If you love me you will give Serena a chance!" Ben shot angrily at his younger sister.

Juliet looked at her brother with a face mixed between a frown and a glare, then looked at Serena again, softened her glare.

"I'm sorry Ben. If it's what you want you know I will try." Juliet answered softly.

Ben seemed to let out the breath he had been holding and found Serena's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. Serena squeezed back and smiled at him.

"That's all I ask." Ben smiled. Juliet smiled back faintly and then took a sib of her coffee.

"So how did you end up back in New York Juliet?" Serena asked breaking the silence. Serena watched Juliet start to glare but fight it back to a slight smile before she spoke.

"I can't tell you exactly how, but my money stopped coming in, and I had no choice but to drop out."

Ben frowned at Juliet but decided to let it drop for now. He would get more out of her later without Serena around.

"I thought you took out loans." He asked confused.

"No my credit is too bad and I didn't want to ask mom for help because she didn't want me going over abroad." Juliet answered.

"You told me you took out loans."

"I didn't want you to worry about me Ben. I had it covered."

"Yeah it looks like you have it covered alright." Ben remarked. Serena frowned at Ben's insincerity.

"I could loan you some money Juliet until you get back on your feet." Serena offered sweetly.

"No offence Serena, but I really don't want your help." Juliet replied quickly.

"Serena what I think Jules is trying to say is that she would rather make the money on her own." Ben commented glaring at his sister.

"Right. On my own." Juliet smiled smugly.

"Of course. I understand." Serena smiled. She tried to act like she wasn't offended but she was a little.

"I think that I could get you a job this week at a restaurant. It's waitressing but it will do." Ben smiled.

"No thank you. I'm hitting the horse tracks tomorrow." Juliet answered.

"Ah no. You are not gambling Jules." Ben said. Serena could hear the hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah yes I am. I took care of myself just fine up until now. I'll bounce back." Juliet smiled taking another sip of her coffee.

"Sometime I wonder if we were raise by the same mother." Ben sighed heavily running his hand down his face in frustration.

"Why don't you try Ben's way first, and then if you aren't making enough money you can hit the horse tracks like you want. At least give it a couple weeks to a month, because we all know that Ben is not going to let you just walk away from this coffee shop knowing what you plan on doing with the rest of your money." Serena reasoned. Juliet looked at her contemplating and then looked at Ben.

"Fine. Two weeks. But Ben you have to let me do my thing after that." Juliet surrendered.

"Three weeks and I will then only if you haven't invested enough for your first semester payment." Ben argued. Juliet sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But how will I save money when I have to get an apartment Ben? I might as well just go to the track today."

"No you will be staying with me so you can save your money." Ben smiled.

"Is your apartment big enough?" Juliet asked hesitantly.

"I'm living at the Humphrey loft and Dan said you could take his sisters old room."

Serena noticed how Ben didn't mention Blair's name and thought it wise. They would tackle the whole Blair and Dan thing later.

"Dan Humphrey? You're staying with him? Lily Humphrey's stepson? You might as well be part of the family Ben." Juliet snapped.

"Jules you said you would try. These people feel bad for what happened, and Rufus is actually a good guy." Ben reasoned.

"Whatever. Three weeks. That's it." Juliet sighed.

"Deal." Ben smiled.

They finished their drinks and then called another cab to take them back to the loft. Juliet had insisted on sitting in the front while Serena and Ben sat in the back.

"Did she answer?" Ben whispered to Serena.

"Not yet. She and Dan could be at a movie tonight. I think that's what they were planning on doing. She always turns her phone off in the theater." Serena answered softly.

"I just would rather have Jules unpack and get settled and then have a run in with Blair. I know she seemed nice about it via text but face to face is different." Ben sighed quietly. Serena frowned and pulled Ben into a hug.

"It will all work out. Blair is rough at first, but over time she softens."

"Yeah but how long will that take? And Jules doesn't seem to be in the most compromising of moods." He answered pulling Serena closer to him.

"This will all take time, but it will settle down. We just have to ride out the storm." Serena whispered reassuringly. Ben chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Serena's head.

"Your right. It's only a matter of time and if our families love us they will want us to be happy, and you are the only thing that makes me happy." Ben said a little louder.

"And you are the only thing that makes me happy." Serena smiled before leaning up and kissing Ben. She suddenly heard Juliet take in a sharp breath.

"Seriously guys—one step at a time. And I could have gone another week without seeing that." Juliet commented from the front seat. Serena and Ben laughed quietly.

The cab pulled up in front of the loft and Ben gathered Juliet's bags.

"You're sure that Dan is okay with this?" Juliet asked. "Last time I checked he really didn't like me too much."

"That was before we all knew that truth Juliet. Trust me Dan is okay with it." Serena answered. Serena's heart flutter with hop with Juliet actually smiled back.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and Ben unlocked the loft door.

"Welcome to your new home." Ben smiled at Juliet. He looked up to find a confused look on Juliet's face and a worried look on Serena's. He turned around and felt panic at what he saw. Half eaten plates of pasta at the kitchen bar, an empty bottle of red wine and glasses at the coffee table, and then woman's shoes and black lace tights with men's shoes in the middle of the walk way to the dining room. Ben turned and signaled Serena to get Juliet out. Dan and Blair had decided to stay in.

"It looks like Dan has some female company." Juliet replied smartly.

"Yeah we should probably come back later." Serena said quickly pulling Juliet back towards the door.

Just then a half dressed Blair ran out of the bathroom towards Dan's bedroom giggling followed by a half dressed Dan chasing after her.

"Not as quick and stealth as I remember Humphrey!" Blair squealed.

"I'll show you stealth Waldorf!" Dan teased following her into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Ben, Serena, and Juliet all stood there shocked. Finally Juliet turned to Ben.

"THAT did NOT just happen!"

XXXXX

**Don't you love how fake Juliet is? She seems to have Ben and Serena eating out of her hand doesn't she? Will she succeed with Dan and Blair too? Or will Blair and Dan see right through her? And things are definitely getting crowded already huh? Thank you guys for reading! I am loving this story and enjoying writing it! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me want to write more and more! **


	16. Awkward Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

Chapter 16: Awkward Introductions

"Done and done." Blair smiled after texting Serena and put her phone down. She took another bite of her pasta and sipped her wine. She looked up to see Dan starring at her.

"You do know that we only have a small amount of time until the loft is crowded right?"

"I have thought about that." She smirked. "How much time do you think we have?"

"I'm hoping at least an hour or more."

"And what did you want to do?" She teased leaning forward.

"I have a couple things in mind." Dan laughed before kissing Blair.

"Like what?" She whispered between kisses.

Instead of answering her Dan stood up and scooped a surprised Blair out of her seat and carried her to the couch. Blair reacted by kissing Dan's neck and finding his spot behind his ear which made his knees go weak, sending them both into the couch laughing.

"Shit Blair." Dan said out of breath.

"I love that I have that effect on you." She smirked pulling him down on top of her into another kiss. Blair snaked her hands down Dan's back and under his shirt, letting her fingers gently glide across his skin. Dan moaned faintly into her mouth, making her dig her nails a little into his back, which sent Dan reeling.

"Blair…" He moaned desperately pushing into her. That sent her reeling and with much difficulty she reined in control.

"Not here…" She whispered against his lips. "If we start, I can't stop, and I don't want S, Ben, and Juliet walking in on us."

Dan struggled but nodded and kissed Blair on last time before getting up and pulling her up with him. He couldn't help himself and kissed her again. Blair noticed that his kisses where getting fiery and passionate with a desperation that she loved. It was driving her crazy! Suddenly she realized what they were really about to do.

"Candles." She said pulling away.

"Candles?" Dan asked confused.

"Can we have candles?" Blair asked searching his face. Dan suddenly realized why she wanted candles.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure." He leaned in and kissed her quick. "There are some under the sink."

She beamed and followed him over to the kitchen where he bent down quickly in search of candles. Blair laughed as she watched him from the counter looking desperately. She knew he just wanted to get her into the bedroom.

"Ouch! Damnit!" Dan yelled standing up and swinging around, knocking the bottle of wine over, splashing the remainder of the wine all of the front of Blair. Blair shrieked and looked down at her outfit. She had reacted and saved her skirt but her black lace leggings and shoes were covered. Dan rushed over. Dan was apologizing over and over while trying to mop up the wine off the floor. Blair took a deep breath.

"Dan. If you wanted to take the wine into the bedroom all you had to do was ask." She smirked. Dan looked up at her surprised and then laughed.

"You're kidding me? You're not going to kill me? This is one of your favorite outfits."

"Let's just say that I have other things on my mind." She teased backing away from him. Dan watched as she kicked her shoes off and started shimming out of her black leggings seductively, while unbuttoning her top. Dan moved slowly towards Blair kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head, but before he could remove anything else Blair screamed.

"Dan! You're bleeding!"

Dan looked down at his hand and saw blood.

"Shit!" he gasped.

Blair ran over and took his hand examining it. The cut was semi deep and needed some real pressure to stop the bleeding.

"How?"

"I have no idea. I just caught it on something under the sink."

"And you didn't know you were bleeding? Doesn't that hurt?"

"Let's just say I have other things on my mind." He repeated her words with a laugh in his voice. Blair rolled her eyes but she let herself smile.

"Come on. You better have decent first aid Humphrey or we are going to the ER." She scolded pulling him down the hall and into the bathroom.

"ER? Blair it's nothing." Dan reasoned.

"SHH! You are bleeding and it won't stop. That is something. Just let me be your girlfriend and take care of you."

Dan didn't argue with that and Blair smiled to herself noting in her mind that calling herself his girlfriend got results. Blair bent down and started looking under the sink.

"The second drawer down on the left." Dan smiled behind her. She turned looked at him.

"You could have told me that."

"I was just enjoying the view."

Once again Blair rolled her eyes but laughed. She opened the drawer and was pleased with the first aid that Dan had. She poured some disinfectant onto the cotton ball over the sink and then turned around to find Dan glaring at her hand.

"This might sting a little." She warned moving to clean his hand but he moved it away from her and shook his head.

"No no no no. I hate that stuff! Can't you just run warm water over it to get the blood off then wrap it?" Dan winced.

"Seriously Dan, what are you five?" Blair laughed.

"I've never liked that stuff."

"We need to clean it out! God knows what you cut it on and what germs you exposed yourself to!" Blair reasons moving towards his hand again, but he pulled it away again. She looked at him shocked.

"Sorry sorry it's just a normal reaction." He smiled nervously. Blair suddenly got an idea. She lowered her hand that was holding the cotton, and brought the other hand up and ran it through Dan's hair gently.

"Does it hurt?" She asked gently. Slowly Dan's expression went from alert to relaxed.

"It didn't at first but now it is." He answered softly looking down at his hand. Blair lifted his chin up so that he was looking at her. For this to work she needed him to be focused on her.

"I could help you take your mind off of it again." She teased, and leaned in brushing her lips softly against his. She waited until Dan returned the kiss and brought up the cotton swap quickly, making one good swipe across his cut before he pulled away and jumped three feet in the air.

"Shit!" He yelled "Blair! That burned!"

Blair quickly wrapped Dan's hand while he was freaking out.

"See all done." She beamed. Dan looked down at his hand again and then looked up at Blair completely shocked.

"You totally faked me out."

"You totally asked for it."

"When then you totally asked for this!

Dan lunged for Blair but only caught the end of her blouse. It was mostly unbuttoned to begin with, so Blair cleverly spun out of it and took off leaving Dan stunned. She ran out of the bathroom giggling towards Dan's bedroom.

"Not as quick and stealth as I remember Humphrey!" She squealed.

Dan snapped out of it and chased after her.

"I'll show you stealth Waldorf!" He yelled running after her.

He slammed the door shut behind him so she couldn't get away this time so easily, but he found her lying on his bed wearing only her skirt and red bra. He had the sudden urge to pinch himself. She was beautiful and she was waiting for him.

"Well? Aren't you going to show me how stealth you are?" She smiled slyly. Dan didn't need any more encouragement and jumped onto his bed, sending Blair into a bit of laughter. He laid down next to her and propped himself up on his elbow. He wanted to get her back for the stinging incident. She looked at him curiously. Slowly he brought his hand up and started to caress her stomach, then bent down and kissed above her belly button. He heard her gasp and he grinned with what he had in mind next. Gently he reached up and unhooked her red bra. He looked at Blair for permission, and slowly removed it when she nodded. He could feel her heart beat faster and breath quicken as his hands were the first to explore the new territory, caressing and massaging at times, then he bent down and kissed her right breast. Immediately Blair arched her back into him at the sensation. Dan pulled away and gently blew where he had just kissed causing an entire new sensation that drove Blair mad. She shot up and crushed her lips against Dan's in a feverish kiss and pulled him down on top of her, while reaching down towards his belt.

"THAT did NOT just happen!"

Dan and Blair froze.

"No. It couldn't be already." Dan whispered.

"That sounded like Juliet Dan! What if they saw us?" Blair whispered back frantically.

Dan sighed heavily and got up throwing a shirt on, while Blair reached for her bra. Dan tossed her one of his shirts. She just looked at it.

"What?" Dan asked.

"It's a band shirt. I don't wear band shirts." She said holding the shirt out to him with two fingers. Dan laughed.

"Umm it's the Beatles. Who doesn't like the Beatles?" He asked.

"You're missing my point. It's not the band; it's the fashion statement it sends." She sighed dramatically.

"Well it's that or flannel, and besides you look sexy with the band shirt." He joked. Blair blushed slightly and gave in.

"Fine." She said quickly. "But I really need to bring some clothes over here."

Dan liked the sound of that.

"Fine by me." He grinned.

Blair finally nodded for him to open the door and they entered the dining room cautiously to find Ben arguing with Juliet and Serena sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Hey." Dan said, making Ben, Juliet, and Serena all look up at them. Serena only looked at Dan for a moment before she switched to her best friend. She was definitely shocked to see Blair wearing an army green Beatles t-shirt with her black and while skirt she loved. The moment was quiet and awkward.

"Hey." Serena answered getting up off the couch and faking a smile. She still had the image of Dan chasing Blair into the bedroom swimming around in her head.

"Juliet." Blair said in greeting. Ben shifted on his feet nervously.

"Blair." Juliet answered back.

"Ben why don't you show Juliet her room." Serena cut in. Ben looked at her and smiled, greatful for the chance to get away from the tension.

"Sounds good. This way Jules." Ben smiled picking up Juliet's bags. Juliet looked Dan and Blair up and down before following Ben.

"Thanks for letting me crash." She smiled at Dan, and then followed Ben into Jenny's old room.

"Army green doesn't flatter you B." Serena joked playfully at Blair.

"I tried explaining that to Dan, but the only other choice was flannel." Blair wined. Dan laughed at the exchange between them. It almost felt normal.

"Where is your shirt by the way?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Dan where is my shirt?" Blair smirked turning to look at Dan.

"I think the bathroom—or the bedroom. Sorry, "he laughed, "I was kind of distracted."

"Yeah about that—you guys might want to hang a sock or something on the door next time." Serena laughed.

Blair and Dan turned and looked at each other. Blair slowly looked at Serena and smiled nervously.

"What did you see?"

"Let's just say you guys were playing chase, with half the clothing you have on now." Serena answered quickly.

"Oh…" Dan replied awkwardly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry S. I had no idea you guys were there. I was…"

"Distracted?" Serena finished for her.

"Umm yeah." Blair laughed nervously.

Suddenly Ben and Juliet came back out.

"So Dan—Blair, how long have you been dating? I did not see that coming." Juliet asked taking a seat on the couch.

Blair wanted to glare but remembered what Dan had said and forced a smile.

"Not long, but we have been close friends for months now." She smiled looking at Dan. Dan smiled back and took Blair's hand.

"Why don't you go find your shirt Blair?" Dan grinned. "I know your dying to get that t-shirt off."

Blair beamed at his idea, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and fled towards the bathroom.

"What happened to your hand?" Ben asked Dan. Dan looked down suddenly remembering.

"Oh! Yeah well I cut it on something under the sink." He answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He noticed Serena looking at him confused.

"Why were you under the sink? Is it broken?" She asked.

"No, no, I was looking for candles." Dan answered before he could think.

"Candles?" Serena asked confused, but Dan watched her eyes widen in realization. He decided to change the subject.

"Did you like the room Juliet?" He asked

"Yeah it's better than what the hotel would have been." She smiled. "Really thank you Dan. I know that it will be a little crowded. I won't stay long."

"Stay as long as you need." Blair said returning looking freshened up. Ben and Serena exchanged a look, and then looked at Blair. "What? I think the past should be the past, right Juliet?"

Juliet knew that Blair was testing her and was well prepared for Blair Waldorf's mind games and manipulations.

"The past is the past." Juliet answered standing up. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna take a nap—time change and all."

"Sure Jules." Ben smiled. Juliet smiled back and walked back to her room and shut her door quietly.

"What are you up to B?" Serena started.

"What? Nothing? I am simply taking Ben and your advice." Blair retorted.

"You are up to something." Serena repeated.

"Why because I'm being nice?"

"Yeah a creepy nice."

"What? Would you rather I be rude and unwelcoming?" Blair asked astonished.

"No but…it's not like you to give in so easily." Serena sighed.

"Blair and I had a long talk today about Juliet and we know it's important to you Ben and to Serena. We want to be supportive." Dan said scooping an arm around Blair and pulling her close.

"Okay that's just weird too." Serena laughed watching Dan and Blair. "So you expect me to believe that just a talk with Dan made you have a change of heart? Serena asked Blair.

"What can I say? Humphrey has a way with words." Blair smirked looking up at Dan. Serena's eye browns shot up in disbelief.

"Wow Dan you're like the Blair whisperer." Ben laughed. Blair glared.

"Okay. Well I appreciate it a lot Blair. It means a lot to us and the whole letting her stay here too." Serena smiled.

"Not a problem." Dan smiled back.

"Oh! B! Dorota told me about your internship! Congratulations!" Serena gasped suddenly remembering.

"Thank you! I start Monday." Blair beamed.

"What about you Dan? Did you hear from The New Yorker?" Ben asked.

"No I didn't. I think I turned it in too late." Dan sighed.

"Dan you need to call Lily. She could help." Blair said squeezing Dan's hand.

"Yeah. Mom would help. She knows so many people in Manhattan with connections." Serena smiled.

"Okay, okay. You two talked me into it. I'll call Lily." Dan laughed.

Little did they know that Juliet was listening carefully to their conversation instead of sleeping, and they had just given her the perfect idea for a scheme.

XXXXX

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me almost 2 days to post! Had a family emergency and was spending most of my time at the hospital for a good while! But I'm back! **** So the next couple of chapters are really going to take off with Juliet really manipulating everything she can possibly touch! Are you still wondering who comes back into town? Do you think Blair saw right through her? And what could Juliet possibly have in mind for a scheme? Thank you for reading and thank you for all the awesome reviews! It means so much!**


	17. A Family Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

Chapter 17: A Family Affair

Juliet peeked outside of her bedroom door in the loft making sure the cost was clear. Dan had left for class, Ben was at work, and she really didn't give a shit where Blair or Serena was. She couldn't waste any more time. She needed to act now. Juliet picked up her phone and dialed Chuck's number.

"Chuck. It's Juliet."

"How are things in the city front?"

"Falling into place, but I need assistance."

"Name it."

"Dan has called Lily for help in acquiring an internship. Can you make sure the only one Lily can find for Dan is at W with Blair?"

"You want Dan and Blair to have an internship together?"

"What better way to have them at each other's throats? You know how much that internship means to Blair. If she and Dan have to compete things will get heated."

"I'll see it done."

"Thank you. You will be back home in no time."

Juliet hung up pleased with herself. She had only been in the loft 20 minutes before Dan and Blair had given her an opportunity to sabotage. The only thing she had to watch for was Blair. Juliet knew that Blair never let her guard down when she suspected a plot in the works, and last night Blair had been poking around. That was something Juliet couldn't risk. No she would distract Blair with Dan at W, and then she would take aim at Serena and her brother.

XXXXX

Blair felt a little overwhelmed. She started her internship at W tomorrow and she couldn't find the exact right outfit.

"Serena!"

Serena came walking through her and Blair's joint bathroom into Blair's room.

"You bellowed?" She laughed.

"I need your advice! I want to look sophisticated and elegant, but give the appearance of a young thriving future business woman. Which outfit says that to you?" Blair pointed to her bed. Serena got up and walked over taking in each outfit.

"Well, the first outfit is too elegant. The second is too business woman, but I really like this third one."

Blair sighed in relief.

"Good! I like that one too. Thanks S." Blair beamed.

"Anytime." Serena smiled plopping down on Blair's chair across from her bed. "So where is Dan?"

"Oh he has a meeting with his Bio professor and then he was going over to Rufus and Lily's to see if she was able to find him an internship." Blair answered while matching shoes with her official 'first day at W' outfit.

"B." Serena laughed. "You really need to relax. You will be your perfect self tomorrow."

Blair froze what she was doing and looked at Serena, then back at the 10 pairs of shoes on the bed around her outfit.

"You're right. I might be over dramatizing this." Blair laughed.

Serena's eyebrows shot up surprised.

"Did you just admit that I was right?" Serena asked in disbelief.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"I have admitted you were right before." She sighed.

"Yeah but that's usually after you deny it ten times before."

Blair knew Serena had a point and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Well I can be over the top at times, so I'm just trying to be a little more…"

"Mellow?" Serena answered for Blair.

"I prefer the word relaxed." Blair corrected.

"Call it whatever you want but I do believe that Dan has had a mellowing effect on you." Serena smirked.

Instead of denying it like Serena thought Blair would, Blair just laughed.

"I hate to keep admitting that you're right S, but with Dan, the things that use to bother me just don't anymore. He can be so deep and views things so much more differently than I do."

"He opens your eyes?" Serena asked sweetly.

"Yes. I mean of course I have opened his eyes a bit, especially with his wardrobe. I am proud to say that he hasn't bought another flannel shirt while we have been dating."

They both laughed at that.

"It's good. I'm glad to see you so happy B—and mellow! Never thought I would see the day!" Serena teased.

"I have had mellow moments before Dan Humphrey." Blair defended.

"Like when?" Serena challenged.

"Well… I…" Blair started thinking.

"Exactly." Serena laughed.

"I will think of it later." Blair smirked.

Serena rolled her eyes and got up off the chair and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well since I have successfully assisted you in your dilemma, I am off to meet Ben. He gets off work soon."

"Serena?" Blair started making Serena turn back around.

"Yeah?" Serena asked from the bathroom doorway.

"I…I just wanted to apologize for the other night at Dan's. I really didn't mean for you and Ben to walk in on Dan and I with Juliet. I know that you would expect that from me, but I really didn't intend…"

"B. It's okay." Serena smiled reassuringly.

"No it's not. I know that this all kind of happened fast, and even though you have moved on, it's difficult to see your best friend and ex-boyfriend together." Blair explained.

Serena sighed and leaned up against the door frame.

"I'm not going to lie Blair, it was hard to see you and Dan being together like that, but I did much worse to you with Nate." Serena frowned.

"S, that was a different time and place." Blair tried to reason.

"Maybe but it's the same situation in a way." Serena sighed.

"Yeah but we have come so far in our friendship." Blair smiled.

"We have." Serena smiled back. "Just know that no matter what happens B, you are my best friend, and always will be. I think we have proved to each other, over the years, that we find our way back to each other."

Blair walked over and hugged Serena.

"We always do." Blair agreed. "Now go meet your parolee."

Serena grinned and gave Blair one final squeeze before exiting. Just then there was a knock at Blair's door.

"Yes Dorota?" She assumed looking up to find Dan opening the door. "Humphrey. You're early. Could this be an effect I'm starting to have on you?" She teased.

"Let's just say you threating to take away bedroom privileges is a very good motivator." He laughed.

"And note to self—it works!" Blair exclaimed sarcastically looking at him with a grin. Dan laughed again and took off his jacket throwing it on the bed, before pulling Blair into his arms.

"And what do you think you are doing?" She teased pulling back from him slightly.

"I was 10 minutes early! Don't I get a reward?" Dan smirked.

"Well maybe one." She smirked leaning up and kissing him gently, "Or two." She sighed brushing her lips more firmly against his.

"Blair? "

Blair and Dan spun around started to see Eleanor Waldorf standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" Blair shouted surprised, pushing herself out of Dan's arms. "Dorota and I weren't expecting you and Cyrus until 5. How was your flight?"

Eleanor eyed the two of them up, and ignored her daughter's attempts to change the subject and walked up to Dan, while a nervous Blair watched.

"Dan Humphrey right? Jenny's brother?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah. Welcome home." Dan smiled nervously.

Eleanor looked between Dan and Blair for a moment thinking.

"Thank you Dan. You will be joining us for dinner? Cyrus will be wanting to meet you." Eleanor hinted.

Dan looked at Blair who was nodding yes.

"Wouldn't miss it." Dan answered.

"Great. I'll tell Dorota to set an extra place at the table." Eleanor smiled. "It's nice to finally meet the mystery guy Blair." Eleanor smirked at her daughter before turning down the hallway and shouting for Dorota.

Dan turned and grinned at Blair.

"You talked to your mom about me?"

"Well yes, I might have mentioned about you once or twice before she caught on. It was one of the ways I finally realized that I like you." Blair smiled leaning back into Dan's arms. "I just didn't want her to meet you that way, but it went better than I thought."

"Oh? And has that happened before?" Dan asked.

"Well not exactly but once in high school she did catch Chuck up here, and let's just say she threw him out."

Dan laughed at the image of Chuck Bass being thrown out by Eleanor Waldorf.

"Then I feel honored that I was given an invitation to dinner instead." Dan smiled

"You better!" Blair laughed. Dan bent down and gave Blair a quick kiss.

"So when do I get to take you over to Rufus and Lily's?" Dan grinned. Blair looked at him in utter shock.

"You want to take me to meet your parents?" She asked surprised. Dan panicked a little by her reaction.

"Well only if you want to! I mean you don't have to if you…"

"Dan. I would love too!" Blair beamed. Dan sighed a breath of relief.

"What about next week? We sometimes still do game nights. I haven't been going lately but..." Dan hesitated.

"Sounds perfect." Blair smiled. Dan smiled back and pulled her into another kiss, but then pulled back.

"Dan?" Blair asked confused.

"Well you may not want to meet my parents or have me to dinner after I tell you about the internship Lily was able to get for me." Dan frowned.

"What? Why?" Blair asked concerned.

"Lily was only able to get me an internship at W."

Blair looked up at Dan, her eyes wide in shock.

"What? Dan we would be competing for the same position!"

"I know! I know!" Dan sighed running his hand down his face. "I told Lily no."

Blair was more shocked by that. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Dan. Call Lily right now and tell her you are taking it." She ordered. It was Dan's turn to be shocked.

"What? Blair?"

"You need an internship and it would be selfish of me to tell you not to take this opportunity. Besides, we would get to spend more time together." Blair shrugged trying to be positive. Dan pulled Blair into his arms and kissed her hard. She pulled back a little winded. "What was that for?"

"For loving me enough to share W with me." Dan answered.

"Well I do love you Dan Humphrey."

"I love you Blair. I really honestly love you." Dan beamed making Blair blush. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his sincerely and reached into Dan's pocket pulling out his cell phone.

"Call Lily."

XXXXX

"So Dan, Blair told me that you are a writer!" Cyrus beamed taking a bite of his steak. "I would love to read something of yours!"

"I would really like that, Sir." Dan smiled.

Dinner with Eleanor and Cyrus Rose was turning out to be easier than Dan had originally thought. Dan so far liked Cyrus a lot and found him to be incredibly funny, even making Eleanor laugh, something Dan wasn't used to seeing, but also found himself liking.

"Oh Dan call me Cyrus!" Cyrus demanded sincerely.

"Dan? How is Jenny these days?" Eleanor asked politely.

"She is good. She is living with our mom now."

"I had heard that. I was disappointed to hear that she had left Manhattan. The girl has talent. You make sure to tell her that if she ever wants to come back I would love to take her on again."

Dan felt more than saw Blair shift uncomfortably in her seat next to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Ro…"

"Call me Eleanor, Dan."

"Thank you Eleanor. I'll make sure she knows." Dan smiled.

The rest of the dinner conversation included classic novels, Cyrus and Eleanor's stay in Paris, and finally Dan and Blair's internship's at W.

"You both are going to be interning there?" Eleanor asked slightly confused.

"It's a long story mom, but it's just the way it turned out, and I couldn't be happier about it." Blair smiled looking at Dan, taking his hand in hers under the table. Eleanor's eyebrow's shot up in surprise at her daughters comment.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Cyrus smiled raising his glass. Eleanor, Dan, and Blair raised there glasses to Cyrus toast.

Dan couldn't help but notice Eleanor smiling slightly at Blair.

XXXXX

Dan was pleasantly surprised to find that Cyrus and Blair were closer than she let on. He was currently watching them goof off in the kitchen, while helping Dorota clean up the kitchen. Cyrus made a comment that sent Blair into a fit of laughter. Dan laughed to himself, and was suddenly started to find Eleanor appear next to him.

"That was one of the reason's I married him." Eleanor smiled watching with Dan. "He gets Blair. Sometimes more than I do." She laughed.

"He has a talent. I don't think I can even get her to laugh like that." Dan smiled.

"You have more of a positive effect on my daughter than you think Dan." Eleanor sighed smiling.

"Well if you're talking about the internship at W, she got that all on her own."

"Oh no not that, I know Blair is capable of that. Please she is my daughter." Eleanor laughed. "No what I'm talking about is her. She seems so much happier since when Cyrus and I left. I was worried about her after Chuck, but I'm happy to see that you are part of her life now Dan."

Dan just looked at Eleanor completely baffled and completely honored.

"Honestly Eleanor, Blair really saved me. I'm fortunate to have her." Dan smiled. Eleanor reached up and rubbed Dan's back and then gave him a quick hug. Dan found the sudden act of compassion to be out of character for her, but suddenly realized that she was letting him see a side of her that only family and friends were allowed to see. He turned to see Cyrus and Blair watching them smiling.

"Come on." Eleanor laughed seeing Cyrus and Blair as well, "We better get over there before they start on the cheesecake without us!"

Eleanor pulled Dan with her and for the next hour they all stood around the kitchen digging into the cheesecake dessert Dorota had made them, and sipped the French coffee Cyrus had found in Paris. Dan nearly laughed himself to tears when Blair retold the story about Cyrus out scheming her. Even when Serena and Ben came into the kitchen for some dessert, Dan found himself completely comfortable with Blair's family, and found himself falling a little more in love with her because of it. Maybe working at W with Blair would bring them closer as well. Only time would tell, and at the moment, Dan couldn't wait.

XXXXX

**So a lot happened I know! I know that Blair may be coming off a little too nice, but I really feel that Dan will have a softening effect on her and maybe she will inspire Dan in return. Anyway! Next chapter Dan and Blair start W! What will happen? Will Dan knowingly betray Blair? How will Juliet get him to do it? And how will she get between Ben and Serena? Thank you for reading guys! The reviews are appreciated and bring a smile to my face. Thank you too for your comments about my family!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Decisions, Decisions.

"Dan…Dan!"

Dan woke up to someone shaking him. He looked up to see Blair standing beside his bed. She smiled brightly at him.

"Blair?" Dan whispered sleepily.

"Good morning!" She beamed handing him a cup of hot coffee. He sat up groggily and accepted it with a yawn. He looked over at his clock.

"Blair? It's 5 o'clock in the morning." He said in disbelief. "We don't have to be at W until 8."

"7:30." Blair corrected. "Honestly Dan what intern doesn't show up early?"

"Okay 7:30, but that still doesn't answer why you're here at 5." He laughed. "Did you miss me?"

Blair rolled her eyes but grinned. Dan could be cute at times.

"Yes of course I always miss you, but we need to discuss something that has come to light before we make our debut as interns at W."

Dan sat up a little more curious.

"What's going on?"

Blair sighed and sat on the bed in front of Dan.

"Last night after you left I did some research. I found it a little odd that the only internship that Lily could find for you was at W, where I was. So I called Lily to thank her personally, as your girlfriend of course." Blair smiled.

"What did she say?" Dan asked interested.

"She said that I really owed my thanks to one of her assistants Michael. He sold it to Lily by stating how perfect it was since we had started dating."

"The short guy with the brown hair with a cell phone constantly attached to his ear?" Dan asked. Blair nodded.

"I happen to know personally that Michael is in Chuck's pocket, and on many occasions has provided Chuck with information about Lily or Bass Industries when he needed it."

"Wait? Are you saying that you think Michael is doing Chuck's biding?" Dan asked shocked.

"Yes, although it doesn't have quite the feel of one of Chuck's schemes." Blair frowned thinking.

"And we know from Gossip Girl that Chuck is living it up on a beach somewhere."

Blair nodded in agreement with Dan.

"That's what makes me believe that Chuck has involved a 2nd party who is running the scheme while he is out of dodge. How else would he have known that you needed an internship?"

"And you think that the second party is Juliet." Dan smirked knowingly.

"Exactly. She shows up the exact same time that Chuck leaves? And she has been around to hear that you needed an internship. Plus Chuck knows that she is the only person who has successfully pulled a scheme off, fooling all of us."

"Makes sense, it's just that we don't really have any proof, just suspicion. I mean even if Chuck and Juliet are working together, how do we prove it?"

"By going along with it." Blair smiled.

"I don't follow." Dan cocked his head confused.

"Juliet probably figures that putting us in a competition setting will cause problems to surface in our relationship. We need to play along with her scheme until we can find out how to expose her. If she suspects anything she might skip town again."

"Okay, but one thing still doesn't make sense to me. What does Juliet get out of this?" Dan asked.

"Money? Blackmail? I don't know. I know that Chuck can be pretty convincing at times." Blair admitted awkwardly. Dan frowned and ignored her last comment.

"Well I highly doubt that money fueled this for Juliet. Her last scheme was fueled by revenge for her brother. Not by money."

"Makes sense." Blair agreed. "You think that the same thing has fueled her again? She doesn't seem to like Serena dating Ben, which we all knew anyway."

"Only time will tell." Dan sighed leaning back into his pillows. Blair climbed onto the bed and settled herself next to Dan laying her head on his chest, and sighed contently as he embraced her tightly.

"So we agree. We will go along with it?" Blair asked looking up at Dan.

"I guess we have no choice at this point. I mean it all could be nothing but coincidence, but I trust you Blair, and if you smell a scheme, then something is definitely in the works." Dan sighed kissing Blair's forehead.

"Thank you." Blair smiled, settling her head on Dan's chest once again. "Just know that each time I insult you or sabotage you, what I'm really saying is I love you."

Blair felt Dan laugh.

"And every time I cunningly out maneuver you I am saying I love you too." Dan smirked. Blair laughed. "Wait!" Dan whispered suddenly realizing Juliet's room was right next door. "Juliet is…"

"Gone." Blair answered calming Dan instantly. "She passed me on my way in. Said something about her new job?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Ben said he got her a job at the coffee shop."

"I'll be looking into that too." Blair sighed.

"We can both check it out on our way to W." Dan smiled snuggling closer to Blair.

"Who knew? Dan Humphrey. The last person I would have thought to be okay with scheming." Blair smirked looking up at Dan.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Dan laughed. "But when it comes to you Blair, I would do anything."

That last comment sent Blair reeling contently as her heart swelled. She leaned up and kissed Dan gently at first, then harder as he laid her down on her back gently climbing on top of her. Finally Blair pulled away.

"Dan it's 6. You should really start getting ready." Blair frowned. Dan sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah I know. Can you make some more coffee?" Dan asked climbing off the bed.

"No problem. And I'll be going through Juliet's room as well." She beamed sitting up.

"Ben and Serena…"

"Are not here. At the penthouse." Blair answered. Dan nodded.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go take a cold shower." Dan winked at Blair, before disappearing towards the bathroom.

XXXXX

Juliet felt exhausted. She hated working at the coffee shop but had to keep up appearances for Ben. As she had guessed, Ben and Serena had felt guilty enough to be blinded to the fact that Juliet had other intentions since returning from England. Juliet also knew that Blair had not been as fooled. She walked into her room and turned on her laptop.

The first thing she had done after moving into the loft was plant a video device in Dan's bedroom and in the living area. She searched for the time frame that Blair had been in the loft that morning, and pressed play.

"_Makes sense, it's just that we don't really have any proof, just suspicion. I mean even if Chuck and Juliet are working together, how do we prove it?"_

"_By going along with it."_

Juliet glared at her computer screen. She was going to have to up the game. Blair was prepared for her this time_. Desperate times call for desperate measures_, Juliet thought taking out her phone.

"Chuck Bass." Came Chuck's voice over the line.

"Chuck new plan. You need to come back. Blair is catching on faster than I thought." Juliet seethed.

"I could have told you that." Chuck replied coldly.

"Just get back here." Juliet yelled before throwing her phone on her bed.

Juliet paced back and forth thinking. She didn't want to have to sink to that level ever again. She had made Serena believe that she had done drugs almost destroying her—but for Blair this would be a new low. Juliet knew Chuck would go along with it, but a part of her didn't want to let herself go to that dark place again. But then there was the money, and her brother to consider. She would be damned to watch Serena and her family ruin her brother's life again.

"Jules? You home?" Ben's voice came through the loft as he came home. Juliet heard Serena laugh and cursed under her breath. Couldn't Serena be away from him for two seconds? Juliet had been home for only days and still hadn't had any time with her brother alone.

"Changing! I'll be out!" She yelled back.

Juliet finally emerged from her room to find Serena and Ben in the kitchen with some take out. Serena turned and smiled handing Juliet some food.

"Ben said it was your favorite." She smiled hopefully at Juliet. Juliet forced a smile, feeling Ben's stare.

"Thanks." Juliet said taking the food.

Ben sighed heavily relieved.

"How was work?" Ben finally asked Juliet.

"It sucked. You know I hate waitressing." Juliet replied coldly.

"It's a job, and people tip well there." Ben replied back but soothingly.

"Then you work there." Juliet came back.

"I would if I could. Criminal record remember?" Ben answered. Juliet could hear the hurt in his voice and both she and Serena looked at up him in sympathy.

"Ben I'm sorry." Juliet apologized laying her hand on his arm.

"It's okay." Ben smiled. "I'm slowly getting used to it."

"I just wish that I could make that disappear too." Serena suddenly spoke up. Juliet looked at her, surprised by the emotion that she heard in Serena's voice.

"Could you do that?" Juliet asked hopefully. She could see that Serena was happy to be brought into the conversation.

"I can definitely try. I want Ben to be able to go back to living his life without the past hanging over his head." Serena smiled taking Ben's hand. "You deserve that and so much more."

Juliet looked between Ben and Serena for a moment and was actually impressed. She could tell that her brother really cared for Serena, but she was even more surprised to see that Serena genuinely wanted to help Ben. For a moment she had a realization that she and Serena were coming from the same place. They wanted to help Ben and protect him, but as fast as the realization had come it left when Juliet remember that it wasn't Serena who had done this to Ben, but her family, and as long as Ben was with Serena, he was not safe from her family.

"I would be very greatful if you could. Ben does deserve his life back." Juliet forced herself to say to Serena and saw Ben smile at her.

"I'm just glad to have you here Jules. I did miss you." Ben smiled.

"I missed you too." Juliet smiled back.

"Well that's my cue." Serena smiled grabbing her jacket and purse. "You two have fun." She smiled at Ben before giving him a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" Juliet found herself saying.

"I am going home. You deserve some time with your brother." Serena smiled. She waved her goodbyes and slipped out the loft door leaving a shocked Juliet and grinning Ben.

"That was nice of her." Juliet smiled slightly turning back to her food. Ben laughed.

"Serena can be nice Jules. I think we got her wrong."

"Yes but her family is still messed up." Juliet said glaring at her brother.

"I know, and we are working on that." Ben answered.

"What is there to work on Ben? Her mother put you in jail." Juliet snapped.

"Your right, her mom is dangerous, but she did what she did to protect Serena."

"I can't believe you are defending her! Tell me this Ben? What happens the next time Lily feels she has to protect Serena? Ben her family is dangerous. Being with Serena is dangerous." Juliet reasoned angrily.

"Not all of them. Rufus isn't that bad. But Serena is different, and she matters to me." Ben fought back.

"What about mom and me? Do we matter to you?" Juliet shot. "We had to watch this all happen to you and then you sent me in to do your bidding and I actually succeed, only to have you go and date the one girl you had me destroy?"

"Jules I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to take it that far." Ben replied quietly.

"I lost everything that mattered to me Ben. I burned all my bridges. For you. And now here you are dating her and I feel like everything I sacrificed was for nothing."

And with that Juliet got up and retreated to her room leaving Ben feeling guilty and ashamed.

XXXXX

"We took that way too far today." Dan commented in the back of the taxi.

"Well I wanted it to be convincing, but I never meant for us to get fired. What am I going to do? W was everything to me! It still is!" Blair wailed. Dan put his arm around Blair and tried to comfort her.

"I'll think of something Blair. You worked too hard to lose that internship." Dan soothed. Blair looked up at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about that just be ready to go back to work in the morning okay?" Dan smiled. Blair tried to smile back but she felt too depressed. The day hadn't gone like she had planned at all and to top it off by going along with Juliet scheme, it meant she had to keep her distance from Dan, and she really needed him right now.

"Can't we just go somewhere else tonight? Let's just disappear somewhere." Blair pleaded.

"You know we can't. Serena has to see you upset with me and Ben has to see me upset with you. You were the one that wanted to go along with this." Dan reminded her sweetly. Blair sighed deeply disappointed.

"I know but I just want to go somewhere where we can't be interrupted. I just want you Dan." Blair pleaded again. Dan heard the desperation in her voice and it made him ache for her in return.

"I want you too. So badly." Dan whispered leaning down and kissing her. Blair returned the kiss feverishly. They were suddenly interrupted by the taxi coming to a stop. Blair pulled away.

"I guess this is me?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah." Dan answered quietly. Blair looked at him seeing Dan's own sadness in parting with her.

"Give me a week and this will all be over Dan." Blair said trying to reassure him.

"Knowing you Blair it will be sooner." Dan grinned.

Blair laughed and leaned in giving Dan one last kiss before getting out of the taxi. She watched the taxi pull away with Dan sadly.

"Blair?"

Blair turned around to see Serena coming down the sidewalk.

"Hey. I thought you would be with Ben?" Blair asked forcing a smile for her best friend.

"And I thought you would be with Dan?" Serena answered.

"Well we kinda got into a fight at W and we were both fired." Blair sighed dramatically.

"What? B that's horrible! Tell me about it."

Serena threw her arm around Blair and walked her into the building and up to the pent house while Blair filled her in on the events of the day.

"I just didn't know that Dan had it in him." Serena finally said. "I never would have thought."

"I was shocked too." Blair answered sadly. She hated lying to her best friend, but for her scheme to work against Juliet, she needed Serena to believe everything she and Dan fed Serena and Ben.

"Are you two done?" Serena asked quietly.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Blair whispered.

They finally reached their rooms and Serena turned and hugged Blair.

"Whatever happened Blair, I'm sure Dan will make it right. He always does."

XXXXX

Dan finally entered the loft to find Ben sitting on the couch watching an old cowboy movie.

"I didn't think you would still be up." Dan said closing the door.

"Couldn't sleep." Ben answered looking up at Dan. Suddenly Juliet walked out of her room and glared at Ben as she walked into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door.

"What was that about?" Dan asked looking between Ben and the bathroom door.

"Oh, Jules and I had a fight earlier, but I'm sure it will blow over. She just has to cool down. That's always how it's been." Ben answered quietly. "How about you? I thought you would be at Blair's or have her here with you."

"Oh, well, yeah Blair and I got fired from our internship tonight." Dan answered rubbing the back of his head and sitting down across from Ben.

"What? What happened?" Ben asked shocked.

"Well we just got too competitive and things got out of hand." Dan answered.

"Are you two okay?"

"Honestly I don't know. But I'm going to try to make it right." Dan sighed.

"You're a good guy Dan. I'm sure it will work out."

XXXXX

Blair quickly locked her bedroom door and bathroom door and pulled out her laptop. Earlier that morning she had planted a wire in Juliet's room, in hopes of recording something valuable. She carefully went through the audio files searching. Finally she heard what she thought was her and Dan talking, but she suddenly recognized the conversation. The realization that Juliet had recorded them sent anger through Blair. She fast forwarded a little.

"_Chuck new plan. You need to come back. Blair is catching on faster than I thought." _

"_Just get back here."_

Blair's mouth dropped open. So she was right! Chuck was involved and he had hired Juliet to rip her and Dan apart. It didn't surprise her. It was Chuck after all, but still. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? On the bright side, Blair was more than thrilled that she and Dan didn't have to keep up the act anymore. The more important question was how to continue from this point. Did Blair expose Juliet, or give her a dose of her own medicine?

XXXXX

* * *

**What do you guys think Blair should do? What do you think Dan will do with this information as well? Thank you for reading! Chapter 19 will be up soon! ****Review! Let me know what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19: Blind Spots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Blind Spots

"It's dark and it's desperate." Chuck smirked standing at the bar in his penthouse apartment at The Empire. "I like it better than you're last plan. You're sure about the wire?"

Juliet nodded from across the living room.

"It wasn't in my room before. Blair now has the evidence she needs to expose me to Ben and Serena."

"Perfect." Chuck glared before taking another sip of his scotch. "Now we just wait."

XXXXX

Dan sat on Blair's bed dumbfounded at what he had just heard. Blair had been right all along. Juliet and Chuck were scheming against him and Blair. He looked up at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"We have to show this to Ben and Serena." He finally spoke.

"I've already set up at dinner date with them. I told them we would meet them at the loft." Blair smiled joining Dan on her bed.

"You were right on." Dan smiled taking Blair into his arms, laying them back against her pillows.

"I do know a thing or two about schemes, and this time I was ready for Juliet. I also know Chuck." Blair answered.

"Even if Juliet and Chuck would have thrown things our way, I still believe we would be okay." Dan smiled brushing a curl behind Blair's ear.

"You think?" Blair asked sounding doubtful.

"Blair. We are always honest and open with each other. We communicate and I know you love me as much as I love you. I have no doubts that we would have shocked Chuck and Juliet." Dan answered softly looking down at her. She felt her eyes water and held back her tears.

Blair didn't realize until now just how much she needed Dan to say that. Ever since hearing the recording the night before, she had worried what the outcome would have meant for her and Dan if she hadn't discovered Juliet's scheme sooner. She and Chuck hadn't been strong enough, so what made Dan and her so special. But the fact the Dan calmed her fears without even knowing they were her fears, gave her new hope. He knew her on a level that Chuck had never even breeched.

"You always know what to say." She sighed softly pulling him into a gentle kiss. She felt his grip around her waist tighten and pull her closer as she kissed him a second time letting her mouth slightly open, hoping he would deepen the kiss, which he did. She loved the way he would capture her mouth. Every time he did her head would spin and she felt herself getting lost in the dizziness. Dan finally pulled away, both of them panting.

"I can't keep going on like this. If we didn't have to meet Ben and Serena…"

"I know! I just don't want our first time to be rushed and in the moment. I want it to be special without any time limit." She grinned playfully at Dan. His eye's widened at the time limit comment.

"How about Friday?" Dan asked with a clever grin.

"What about Friday?" Blair asked curiously sitting up a little.

"Blair Waldorf? Will you have dinner with me Friday night?"

Blair grinned knowingly at Dan.

"I would love to have dinner with you." She beamed. "At the loft?"

"No actually at a surprise location." He answered slyly.

"What? Where?" Blair asked in excitement.

"Can't tell. I'll text you an hour before so you don't go snooping."

Blair flopped down beside him in a disappointed huff that made Dan laugh.

"You are lucky I love you Dan Humphrey."

XXXXX

Ben just looked at Serena. Serena could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. Blair and Dan had just played the recording for them of Juliet recording Dan and Blair, then talking to Chuck. Serena was surprised that Blair hadn't shot an 'I told you so' yet, and was happy to see that Dan did have some positive effect on her best friend in that way.

"Ben?" Serena started. "We should talk to Juliet. There has to be a reason why she would help Chuck."

"Exactly what I thought S." Blair started. "Chuck could be black mailing Juliet or helping her with money. There could be some truth to what she told you about her money problems."

Ben just looked at Blair in disbelief.

"Why are you pretending to care Blair?" Ben said coldly making Dan and Serena brace themselves for Blair's reaction.

Blair simply stared at Ben, and then took a deep breath.

"I know your upset Ben. Even though I expected this from Juliet, I am sorry that I was right. I know what Chuck's dark side is like and I wouldn't wish that on anyone to be involved."

Ben nodded hesitantly in thanks to Blair.

Dan just looked in wonder at his girlfriend that she hadn't exploded. Blair turned at smiled at him, taking his hand under the table, which he squeezed reassuringly. Serena couldn't help but smile at her best friends. She couldn't help but admit at the moment that Dan was good for Blair, and that Blair looked happier than she had ever been.

"Serena." Ben started making her turn her attention back to him. "I have to find Jules. If she is being black mailed or is in trouble then…"

"I understand. I'll come with you." Serena nodded reassuringly jumping off her stool and joining Ben at the front door grabbing there coats.

Suddenly Juliet walked into the loft. Everyone froze. Juliet looked around at everyone in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked hesitantly.

"Jules…" Ben started.

Juliet's gaze shot to Blair and Dan, and then the laptop behind them. Everyone watched her face go from confused to panic. She turned immediately and dashed out the loft door.

"Juliet!" Ben and Serena both yelled running after her. Dan and Blair both followed.

Juliet ran out the front door and down the sidewalk, with Ben and Serena close behind. Juliet got to the end of the block, when a black van pulled up front of her, causing her to freeze and back away. Two large men emerged and pulled her into the van.

"BEN!" Juliet screamed.

"JULIET!" Ben yelled desperately. He tried running faster leaving Serena behind but he was too late. The van closed the door and took off with his sister, her screams fading away in the distance. Ben fell down on his knees on the side walk and began to sob. Serena caught up with Ben and dropped down next to him, in effort to comfort him. Dan and Blair finally caught up. They were all in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Blair finally said.

Ben looked up at Blair.

"I recognized the man in the front seat. He is part of the Russian mob. We served together in prison. He got out about a year ago?"

"But why would the Russian mob take Juliet?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea!" Ben sobbed again. "She must owe them money."

Serena looked up at Dan and Blair in shock.

"Chuck must have promised her money to help her get out of trouble." Blair spoke softly turning to Dan. Dan nodded agreeing with Blair. He could tell that Blair felt some guilt as he did. Maybe if they would have looked deeper into why Juliet did what she did, they might have been able to help her instead. Dan knelt down to Ben.

"Ben we will help you get Juliet back."

Ben looked up at Dan.

"How?"

"Chuck." Blair said softly. "Unfortunately his connections run good and bad at Bass Industries."

"No I don't want to involve him!" Ben shook his head. "I have old contacts and friends from prison that could lead us…"

"Lead us where Ben?" Serena finally spoke up. "No. I won't have you go back into that life style. The people you're talking about are real criminals."

"Who could help." Ben said desperately looking at Serena. "She is my sister Serena. Don't tell me you wouldn't go above and beyond for Eric."

Tears flooded Serena's eyes and she nodded.

"Why don't we just go to Chuck and see what he can do." Dan offered.

"If he will do anything." Blair frowned.

"And if he won't help, then you can do what you want Ben." Dan finished.

Ben seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Fine."

XXXXX

"This is a surprise." Chuck glared walking into his living lounge to find Blair, Dan, Serena, and Ben. "And a special one at that to see you Blair."

Blair glared and moved closer to Dan, who put an arm around her, with a warning glace at Chuck. Chuck seemed to enjoy that and laughed as he walked over to his bar and poured himself some scotch.

"Don't flatter yourself Chuck. This is a business visit." Blair shot coldly.

Chuck turned and gave Blair and heated stare. Serena jumped up before Chuck and Blair could start another fight.

"Chuck we know you brought Juliet back to mess with Dan and Blair."

Chuck paused and took a sip of his scotch.

"And what brought you to assume this?"

"Chuck we have a recording of Juliet talking to you." Serena sighed annoyed. Ben shifted uncomfortably next to Serena.

"You have to admit it was inspired. Calling in the only girl who was able to out scheme you and Blair, but desperate times called for desperate measures." Chuck reasoned staring at Blair and Dan. Dan was trying to keep his temper at bay but Chuck was making that difficult.

"Well, you failed." Dan said from across the room. Blair looked at him concerned. She could hear the slight anger in Dan's voice and she lifted her hand up against his cheek soothingly. Dan turned and looked at Blair, a smile appearing. It made Chuck sick.

"What deal did you make with Juliet?" Ben suddenly spoke up. Chuck turned seeming to see him for the first time.

"Ah. You would be Ben?" Chuck smirked.

"What did you offer Juliet?" Ben asked again impatiently. Serena stepped closer seeing Ben losing his cool.

"Your sister acted of her own free will, but money of course. Everyone has a price." Chuck replied dryly taking another sip of his scotch.

"Did you blackmail her? Use anything against her?" Ben asked stepping closer to Chuck. Chuck looked Ben up and down as if trying to decide if he was a threat.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" Chuck sneered. Ben started to shake. Blair shot up from Dan's embrace.

"Chuck! This has gone far enough! Juliet is in real danger and you are going to tell us what you know!"

Chuck looked Blair up and down impressed but annoyed at her outburst.

"Humphrey has really softened you hasn't he? Caring about Juliet's wellbeing? Who knew Blair?" Chuck replied calmly.

"It's called having a heart Chuck." Dan said standing up next to Blair, wrapping his arm around her waist. Blair selfishly loved that Dan was being that possessive in front of Chuck.

"I have one, but only a select few get to see that…and more. Isn't that right Blair?" Chuck replied back. The last part of his statement hinting around seductive. Blair felt Dan tense. Serena stepped in.

"Enough Chuck. Do you know about Juliet having anything to do with the Russian mob, or anyone from the Russian mob?"

Chuck's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his glare softened.

"I just knew she was desperate for money Serena, and I used that to my advantage. As far as who she owed it to, I assumed it was for school, but then I guess I was wrong." Chuck paused a second looking at Blair. "Now if you excuse me, I have some company awaiting me."

Chuck walked off towards his bedroom without looking back, and Blair found herself instantly disgusted.

"I'll contact a friend in the morning." Ben spoke up after Chuck exited.

"I was wishing you didn't have to." Serena frowned turning around and hugging Ben.

"Chuck is lying." Blair said glaring at Chuck's bedroom door. "I know him and he knows more about Juliet."

"Even if he does, he isn't going to tell us. He has made that clear." Dan sighed pulling Blair into a hug which she gladly accepted.

"I could make him talk." Blair said looking up at Dan. "You know I could."

"Blair I am thankful that you want to help, but Chuck isn't interested in helping, and I'd rather have people who were involved." Ben answered softly.

"But I could get information at least." Blair tried to reason.

"No." Dan shook his head.

"Don't you trust me?" Blair asked shocked pulling away a little from Dan.

"Of course I trust you Blair, but Chuck is too desperate right now and it's him I don't trust. I don't want you anywhere near him." Dan answered softly but pulled Blair possessively closer to him. She wasn't going to lie, she loved this new side of Dan that was protective and possessive but in her gut she knew that Chuck was lying and knew more. More importantly she knew he was hiding something and it was eating at her.

"Okay." She sighed leaning up and kissing Dan. She would let him win for now, but if she could help bring Juliet back for Ben and Serena, she wasn't about to give up that opportunity. She felt a little responsible for not looking a little deeper into why Juliet was working for Chuck and just assumed the worst. She owed it to Ben and Serena to help bring Juliet back. If Chuck did know something, she would be the only person to get it out of him. Little did she know, that was what Chuck was banking on.

* * *

**So what do you think Chuck is hiding? Do you think Juliet really owed money to the mob and is in danger or is continuing a scheme? What if she is in real danger? Is Chuck trying to lure Blair in? And if yes then what does he have up his sleeve? Thank you for all the awesome comments for last chapter! It truly does make me want to write more! ****Comments welcomed!**


	20. Chapter 20: Strategies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

Chapter 20: Strategies

Serena woke up in her bedroom and slowly stretched, turning to look for Ben. She was happy to see him next to her lightly snoring and was relieved that he had finally come to bed last night. She grabbed her rob, leaving Ben to sleep longer, and made her way through her and Blair's bathroom. She gently rapped on Blair's bedroom door.

"Blair?" She whispered popping her head into the bedroom. She was happy to see that both Dan and Blair were fully dressed, but also felt her heart melt a little at the sight of them. Dan was basically in the middle of the bed on his back with his arms around Blair, while she was using his chest as a pillow. Serena hated to break up the love fest but she needed to fill Dan and Blair in. She walked over and gently shook Blair's leg. Blair slowly opened her eyes and glared at Serena.

"Do you know what time it is S?" Blair basically growled.

"Yes time for you to get up." Serena beamed back happily. Blair rolled her eyes but willingly sat up and stretched, causing Dan to stir and open his eyes as well.

"What time is it?" Dan yawned making Blair laugh.

"It's almost 8." Serena answered sweetly.

"Then why are we waking up?" Dan asked wrapping his arms around Blair waist, pulling her down against him again. It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes.

"That was my question." Blair sighed laying down against Dan. She gladly shifted closer to Dan as he pulled the covers over them again.

"Don't you two want to know if Ben was able to get a hold of anyone last night?" Serena glared. Dan could tell they were hurting Serena's feelings by her tone.

"Right yeah. Sorry Serena. Did he?" Dan asked trying to seem interested. He felt bad about Juliet's situation and wanted to help, but also felt that it was her that got herself into the situation.

"He talked to a couple of guys from prison that he served with, but none of them would talk. They seemed to be familiar with Juliet's situation but told Ben that he would be contacted eventually." Serena answered sadly.

"What do you mean contacted eventually? Are they too afraid to talk?" Blair asked sitting up a little.

"Apparently. Ben's friends won't tell him anything else except that the men that took Juliet want money and he will be contacted eventually if…"

"If Juliet can't give them the money." Dan finished for Serena. Serena nodded slowly.

"Does he know how much?" Blair asked.

"Not sure about that either, but from how Ben was talking to them last night, it seems to be a serious amount." Serena frowned.

"Where is Ben?" Dan asked yawning again.

"Sleeping. He came to bed late. I figured we could let him sleep another hour before starting to discuss strategies. Do you guys want some breakfast?" Serena asked popping off the bed and heading for the door.

"We'll be down in a minute." Blair smiled, waving goodbye to Serena. Serena just laughed and closed Blair's bedroom door behind her.

"How about 20 minutes instead?" Dan whispered into Blair's ear pulling her against him tightly. Blair let out a little moan as Dan bent and softly kissed her neck, while he slowly ran his hand up her night shirt, gently letting his fingers brush against her breasts lightly. The teasing was becoming too much. Blair turned suddenly and pushed Dan onto his back, allowing her to straddle him. He looked up at her in surprise but with a grin on his face. Blair grinned back and bent down and claimed his mouth. She started the kiss soft at first and slowly deepened it. When she heard Dan moan in response she took the opportunity and rocked her hips gently against him, causing him to gasp in her mouth.

"Blair…" He whispered barely between their kisses. Blair was starting to love the sound of her name being whispered across Dan's lips. She rocked her hips again but harder this time, causing Dan to suddenly sit up and pull Blair against him. This time Dan took control of her mouth, deepening the kiss the only way she knew he could.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to let you sleep in."

Blair and Dan suddenly halted their make out session at the sound of Ben and Serena's voices through the bathroom door. Dan looked up at Blair who was panting just has hard as he was. Her face was flustered and red. She turned from looking at the bathroom door and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Dan." She started looking down.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked confused.

"It just seems that we can never find the time to…"

Dan placed his hand on her lips to silence her and smiled.

"Blair. When the time is right." He said firmly. "Unfortunately it's not now, but trust me it will be soon."

Blair seemed to relax a little and threw her arms around Dan's neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I really do love you Dan Humphrey." She sighed pulling away from his lips. Dan grinned and spun quickly flattening Blair on her back, to which she let out a giggle.

"And I love you Blair Waldorf." He smirked before capturing her lips again.

What was 5 more minutes?

XXXXX

It wasn't for another half an hour until all four of them were at the breakfast table with Dorota busying herself with bringing them coffee and hot tea.

"Okay S. You wanted to strategize so let's strategize. Ben I'm assuming your contacts are worthless?" Blair inquired taking another sip of her tea. Serena frowned at her.

"I guess you could say that. They won't get involved, but I can't blame them. Most of these guys run to prison for protection when the Russians make threats." Ben shrugged.

"Okay then what is plan B, S?" Blair smiled across from the table.

"Well the only other person I can think of having a connection to the Russian Mafia would be Georgina Sparks."

Blair's mouth literally dropped open while Dan just froze.

"You want to ask that crazy bitch back into town?" Blair shrieked finally finding her voice.

"Blair who else has any connections?" Serena pleaded.

"Chuck has connections everywhere." Blair responded quickly, careful not to meet Dan's sudden glare.

"Chuck made it clear that he isn't going to help us last night B." Serena reasoned.

"I could get information out of him. I could…"

"You could what Blair?" Dan finally spoke up. Serena looked down at her plate sensing Dan's pissed off tone. Dan was starting to get annoyed at Blair constantly bringing up Chuck and offering to get information from him. It made him feel like she wanted time alone with Chuck.

"I don't know, but Chuck has to be a better option than bringing G back. Dan could you deal with seeing Milo again?" Blair asked sincerely. Dan suddenly realized that Blair wasn't looking for a reason to see Chuck but she was trying to protect him. That thought calmed him a little.

"I honestly don't know." Dan answered looking down at his coffee. Blair reached and took Dan's hand across the table.

"Dan I know you have been hurt by this Georgina, but if she could help get Juliet back we have to try." Ben spoke up finally.

Blair turned and glared at him.

"You have no idea what Georgina has done to all of us at this table Ben. Asking her back into town is like Japan asking America to drop another nuclear bomb. It just won't happen."

"Maybe I haven't suffered by Georgina's hand but I have suffered from someone else's." Ben responded without thinking and felt more than saw Serena flinch next to him. He instantly regretted it seeing Blair give Serena a concerned look. He turned his attention away from the girls and looked at Dan. "All I'm asking Dan is for you to help me do anything I can. If it was Jenny, wouldn't you do anything to get her back?"

Blair already knew Dan's answer before he responded. She knew how much he loved Jenny. He had even gotten revenge on her and Chuck at one point at her last birthday party for them running Jenny out of town. Blair instantly felt guilt and pushed the memory away quickly.

"I'll try Ben. I can't promise anything though. I don't know if the number is still good." Dan sighed.

"Do you know her number?" Serena asked interested.

"Not exactly but when she left with Milo, she actually felt guilty and gave me a way to contact her if I ever wanted to see him again." Dan answered softly. Blair hadn't known any of that, and apparently from the look on Serena's face, neither had she. Blair realized that she was starting to see a deeper side of Dan, and didn't know if that scared her or excited her.

"Are you sure about this?" Blair asked Dan quietly, ignoring Serena and Ben's stares. Dan turned and smiled not so reassuringly.

"She could help. It's worth a shot right?" He smiled faintly.

"But Chuck…" Blair started again.

"We can go to Chuck if Georgina won't help. I promise." Dan answered squeezing her hand. Blair wanted to fight him on it but knew in front of Serena and Ben wasn't the best place, so she gave it her best fake smile and squeezed his hand back.

XXXXX

"You should just let me see what I can get out of Chuck, Dan!" Blair finally shot out once they were alone in her room.

"How many times do we have to keep circling this subject? We already went to Chuck? He didn't want to help!" Dan shot back. Blair glared.

"Yeah but if I go…"

"See there you go again Blair! Why are you so eager to go to Chuck?" Dan pleaded looking at her. Blair looked at him shocked.

"What are you implying Dan?" She glared.

"I don't know Blair. You tell me. It just seems like you are bringing up Chuck at every chance you get!" Dan yelled sitting on her sofa.

"How dare you! I am with you Dan! Not Chuck! I have done everything possible to make that clear! I can't help it if you're too insecure to see it!" Blair yelled back. Dan looked up at her and could see her actually shaking she was so angry.

"Then please, please explain to me why you want to go to him. Please Blair. What am I not understanding?" Dan pleaded softly. Blair met his eyes and saw the tears that were behind his eyes and the hurt. She wanted to rush over and hug him but she was still too angry to allow herself to.

"I want to go to Chuck, because it's easier for me to get hurt by Chuck, then for you to get hurt by Georgina bringing Milo back into your life." She answered calmly almost at a whisper. Dan stood up and walked up to Blair and slowly reached out for her. He was worried she would shun from his embrace but was happily surprised when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. He bent down and kissed her head as he wrapped his own arms around her in return.

"It seems that we both want to protect each other." Dan laughed almost to himself. "That's why I don't want you to go to Chuck on your own Blair. You have been hurt enough. I think I can take a little more on for now." Blair looked up to protest but Dan cut in again before she could. "Besides, I have you to help me this time."

Blair sighed heavily in defeat and laid her head against Dan's chest again.

"And if Georgina is a dead end?" She asked hesitantly.

"Then I will let you go to Chuck." Dan answered.

XXXXX

Georgina fell into the couch at her apartment feeling exhausted and sleep deprived. Milo had finally just fallen asleep after hours of crying. She knew that he was sick, but geez didn't babies ever sleep. Suddenly one of her phones went off in her purse. She bent over and pick up her bag searching and was surprised to find that it was her older cell phone and that it was from Dan Humphrey.

_Hey Georgina it's Dan. Not sure if this number works anymore, but you said that if I ever wanted to see Milo again to just ask._

Georgina was shocked but intrigued. Even though Dan wasn't the real father, he had been a great father to Milo those first months at the loft. It made her happy that Dan missed Milo.

_Milo does miss his daddy. When and where were you thinking?_

XXXXX

**I don't know about you guys but I am still in a happy shock since the last Gossip Girl episode! I am so excited but wondering how I am going to make it 6 weeks! Oh yeah that's what Fan Fiction is for huh? Hahaha! Sorry it took me so much longer to post this time and I know it's shorter but don't worry I will be getting chapters up faster ****! I hope you liked! I'm sure you figured out that the character I bring back into town is going to be Georgina. Please review! And don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Reviews make me want to write more! Yay! **


	21. Chapter 21: Blair's Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Blair's Word

* * *

"Dan, would you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Blair glared from her seat on Dan's couch.

Dan looked up and gave her a shy smile.

"Sorry. I'm just a little anxious about seeing Milo again. I never thought I would." Dan shrugged. Blair got up off the couch and walked over to Dan, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. He embraced her back and she felt him relax a little.

"Honestly I'm more nervous about Georgina." Blair laughed into Dan's chest.

"Yeah she will freak."

"Freak? Dan. Freak doesn't even begin to cover what she will do." Blair stressed looking up at Dan. "Right now she is coming here only because she thinks you want her to, when she finds out you have other motives…"

"We will handle it. Well you will handle it. Let's face it; you are the only one she is really afraid of." Dan smirked.

"Maybe, but Georgina is unpredictable and a wild card."

Dan and Blair jumped at the loft door opening, and relaxed when they saw Serena and Ben.

"What took you guys so long? G will be here any minute." Blair scolded pulling away from Dan.

"Nice to see you too B." Serena smirked. Blair sighed dramatically as if annoyed.

"What Blair is trying to say is that we don't want to be the only two here when Georgina comes through that door." Dan said walking up behind Blair and slinking his arms around her.

"We're here now aren't we? Now what is the plan? If Dan can't get G to hear him out, how do we get her to help us then?"

"That's when Blair comes in." Dan grinned pulling Blair closer, giving her neck a quick kiss. Blair tried to act like she was annoyed by Dan's behavior but let her smile slip.

"Awesome! What do you have on her B?" Serena asked.

"Well from what I got from her text conversation with Dan, she is broke, so money of course is an option, but I personally like the idea of charging her for fraud and contacting her parents and informing them they are grandparents, but then there is always that mobsters wife that had the hit out on her too." Blair answered smugly.

"Wait. She didn't tell her parents that she had a baby?" Ben spoke up confused.

"If I had her parents I wouldn't have told them either." Serena frowned.

"The point is that we need leverage. G isn't going to give in unless she gets something in return or is threatened. It's really the only way to get results from the girl." Blair shrugged.

"At this point I don't care how you get her to help, just as long as she does. It's going on 3 days since Juliet has been taken and I still haven't heard anything." Ben said moving his arm around Serena's waist.

"Dan!" Georgina's voice broke out behind the loft door.

Blair frantically signaled for Ben and Serena to go into the bedroom with her. Blair turned and gave Dan a quick encouraging kiss and a playful pat on the bum before running back and shutting Dan's bedroom door.

"Coming!" Dan yelled. He could feel his heart speeding up in his chest. He slowly opened the door.

"Say hello Daddy!" Georgina beamed holding a much bigger Milo than Dan remembered. All thoughts left Dan's head at that moment with the site of the little boy he once believed was his son.

"Wow! Georgina! Look how big he is!" Dan said in wonder reaching out for Milo without thinking. Georgina happily handed Milo over and watched Dan cradle him like he did less than a year ago.

"He remembers you." Georgina beamed watching Milo smile at Dan. Dan's smile grew into a wide grin.

"Do you remember me buddy?" Dan asked Milo in a soft tone. Mile squealed excitedly. Dan looked up at Georgina. "Thank you for bringing him. I didn't realize how much I missed him until just now."

"No problem! We were going to be in the city anyway." Georgina shrugged. "Besides I've missed having you as a side kick when it comes to this little man!" Georgina reached up and tickled Milo's side causing him to squirm with a squeal in Dan's arms. Dan and Georgina laughed at him. Dan suddenly caught himself and remembered Blair, Serena, and Ben in the back bedroom.

"I'm glad you were going to be in the city anyway, because I actually might need your help in something." Dan said hesitantly. Georgina's smile brightened at Dan's words.

"Well well well. Dan Humphrey needs my help? This should be interesting." Georgina smirked walking farther into the apartment looking around.

"It's just that you might actually be the only person who could help." Dan added. Georgina turned and looked at him carefully.

"Okay this should be really interesting." Georgina joked taking a seat on the couch. "Lay it on me Humphrey. How can I help you?"

"Well it's actually for a friend of mine, well not really a friend, I guess acquaintance…"

"Dan! Just say it!" Georgina laughed half annoyed.

"Okay. Umm this girl was taken by local Russian Mob members and…"

"I can't help you." Georgina cut Dan off standing up abruptly from the couch. She immediately reached out for Milo. "I need to get Milo back for his nap at the hotel."

Dan looked at Georgina shocked, and hesitantly started to hand over Milo.

"Dan Humphrey! Don't hand that baby over! Not until I have a word with G!"

XXXXX

Blair hated this plan. She hated the idea of Dan having to face Georgina and Milo by himself at first, but understood that Georgina might have run at the site of her and Serena. No, Dan had this. He would be okay. Blair held her breath as she heard Dan opening the door.

"_Say hello Daddy!" _

Blair felt her temper flaring at Georgina's words, but didn't actually worry until she heard Dan's response.

"_Wow! Georgina! Look how big he is!" _

"_He remembers you."_

"_Do you remember me buddy?"_

She, Serena, and Ben all gave each other a look of worry. Dan sounded way too happy to see Milo. It wasn't that Blair was angry at Dan for being thrilled at the site of Milo, it was more the fact that Dan was going to hurt even more after all of this, when Georgina would take Milo away again. Blair wanted to cry at the thought of it. Suddenly Blair felt Serena take her hand and squeeze in reassurance. Blair looked up at her and tried to give her a good fake smile, but Serena knew her too well.

"What if Dan can't do it?" Ben asked quietly. Both Serena and Blair shot Ben a glare and he shrugged away getting the hint.

"Dan won't let us down." Blair whispered coldly.

Suddenly Milo squealed in excitement making Dan and Georgina laugh, bringing Blair's attention back to their conversation. She hated hearing Dan and Georgina have a moment with Milo. It made her heart hurt in a way that she didn't think was possible.

"_I'm glad you were going to be in the city anyway, because I actually might need your help in something."_

Blair took a sigh of relief at Dan's sudden change of direction in the conversation.

"_Well well well. Dan Humphrey needs my help? This should be interesting."_

"_It's just that you might actually be the only person who could help."_

"_Okay this should be really interesting. Lay it on me Humphrey. How can I help you?"_

"_Well it's actually for a friend of mine, well not really a friend, I guess acquaintance…"_

Blair rolled her eyes at Dan hesitating. _Spit it out Humphrey!_ She thought to herself.

"_Dan! Just say it!"_

"_Okay. Umm this girl was taken by local Russian Mob members and…"_

"_I can't help you. I need to get Milo back for his nap at the hotel."_

That was Blair's cue. Georgina was getting ready to run. She threw open the bedroom door and ran towards them.

"Dan Humphrey! Don't hand that baby over! Not until I have a word with G!" Blair yelled. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Dan holding Milo. Dan turned and saw panic flood Georgina, sending her into frantic mode.

"Blair? Blair Waldorf? Seriously Dan?" Georgina shrieked at Dan. "Give me MY son! We're leaving!"

Blair saw panic flood Dan's eyes and knew he wasn't going to hand Milo over just yet.

"You're not going anywhere G." Serena spoke up behind Blair and Dan. Georgina turned and glared at Serena.

"Of course, where there's Blair, Serena is never too far away. God you two are pathetic. What kind of game are you playing this time?" Georgina snarled.

"That depends entirely up to you G. Either you cooperate with us or we will be forced to do things the old way." Blair smiled next to Dan. Georgina ignored Blair and turned to Dan.

"Dan. I'm not going to say this again. Hand me MY son!"

Blair stood in front of Dan protectively throwing Georgina off.

"Technically, or well legally, Dan is Milo's father. His name is on the birth certificate." Blair smirked. "He has every right to hold Milo as long as he wants. What are you going to do G? Call the police? I would love to hear you explain the situation to them."

Blair could see Georgina's anger rising. Her body had become ridged and her chest and neck had started to flare red.

"So this is what you have reduced yourselves to? Holding my baby hostage from me until I do what you want!" Georgina yelled.

"Oh please!" Blair laughed. "Like you wouldn't do the same or worse."

Serena could see that Georgina was about to bounce at Blair's words and stepped in.

"We just want you to hear us out, and besides you owe us G." Serena said stepping forward next to Blair.

"I don't owe you anything. Milo come to mama!" Georgina said suddenly sounding sweet. She reached out again towards Dan but he backed away and let Blair step in front of him again.

"Seriously Blair! Get out of my way! Or I'll…"

"Or you will what G? You honestly have given me no choice." Blair said in a fake sad voice pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing Blair?" Georgina asked anxiously.

"Calling your parents. I was shocked to hear that they don't even know they have a grandson." Blair answered simply.

"What? NO!" Georgina screamed. She jumped for Blair's phone, tackling her to the ground.

Dan quickly handed Milo to Serena and with the assistance of Ben pulled the girls apart. Dan pulled a flustered Blair off the ground and pulled her over to a chair at the counter, while Ben restrained Georgina over to the couch. Dan lifted Blair's chin to get a good look at her face and saw her eyes were watering a little, which he guessed was from the red mark of Georgina's hand print across Blair's cheek.

"Does it hurt? I have ice?" Dan asked concerned. He lifted his hand up and gently brushed her cheek.

"Dan I'm fine." Blair smiled taking his hand in hers. "Really, it just stung a little."

Dan looked unconvinced by nodded, then leaned in and kissed her red cheek, ignoring the gasp from Georgina behind them. Blair's eyes widened in shock but her smile broke into a grin when she saw the smirk on Dan's face.

"There is no way." Georgina said in disbelief.

"No way of what?" Dan asked turning around from Blair.

"You and Blair? You're not…"

"Yes we actually are." Blair answered smugly. She accepted Dan's hand as she slipped off her bar stool.

"No you and Dan together is just…it just ridiculous! I mean you hate each other!" Georgina fumed.

"DID hate each other. Things changed." Dan answered. He brought Blair's hand up and kissed it gently, making Blair blush a little.

"I know G, it seems weird and I was hesitant at first, but they are really good for each other." Serena spoke up from behind Dan and Blair. Blair turned and gave Serena a smile of thanks, to which Serena gladly smiled back.

"I have entered an alternate reality!" Georgina yelled. She shook her arm out of Ben's grasp and glared at him as she stood up off the couch. "I mean Blair is not Dan's type! And Dan you are definitely not a Chuck! Does Chuck know about this? I'm sure he would like to…"

Blair threw up her hands to silence Georgina.

"Of course Chuck knows G! And I am very aware that Dan is no Chuck! And whatever scheme your conjuring in your brain stop it! You have to help us or…"

"I don't have to help you! You can't make me do anything!" Georgina screamed hatefully.

"No? But I'm sure the Russian Mobsters wife that had your name on a hit list would like to know that your baby is her husband's. What will happen to Milo then G if you're gone? Oh that's right, since Dan's name is on the birth certificate I guess he will get custody. Oh wait and that means that I will also have a part in his life."

Dan looked at Blair with a little shock in his expression that matched Serena's. Blair's threat was harsh but it was effective. Georgina immediately launched herself at Blair again tackling her to the floor and pulling her hair. Dan and Ben reacted fast and pulled the girls apart again.

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! You will never be a part of my son's life! Never!" Georgina screamed, struggling in Ben's arms.

"We can keep going around and around G, but sooner or later you are going to realized that there is only one option here! You ARE going to help us! For once in your fucking life do the right thing! Do something for someone else!" Blair screamed back in Dan's arms.

Georgina stopped struggling at Blair's words and looked from Dan to Serena, who were eagerly watching her. The she looked at Milo in Serena's arms.

"You don't understand. I tried so hard to get away from these people, not only for me but for Milo." Georgina said sadly.

"You don't have to go anywhere, you can just stay in the loft, but any information you might have about the Russian mob could help." Serena said softly. "My boyfriend Ben's sister was taken due to money she owed and we are really scared for her."

"If I give you any information they could track it back to me. You guys don't understand just how dangerous it is." Georgina answered with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Blair slowly stepping away from Dan towards Georgina and used her best soothing voice.

"We will be careful. Besides G, don't you want Milo to grow up looking up to you? You can't run from everything in your life, and don't tell me that since Dan signed the birth certificate that you have stopped running. I believe you live in constant fear of them finding out. We could help with that."

Georgina looked up at Blair and studied her for a moment before responding.

"You would help? You could make Milo and I disappear after this? For good?" Georgina asked hopefully with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Blair hesitated afraid how to answer that. She could literally feel the panic rise in Dan at the sound of Milo disappearing for good.

"If it's what you want. I will help you, but only if you help us first." Blair answered quietly. She took a look behind her at Dan who was looking at Milo. She felt horrible.

"If I have your word Blair, then you have mine." Georgina answered quietly behind her.

Dan turned his gaze from Milo and looked at Blair. She could see the hurt in his eyes but he nodded in approval. Only then did Blair turn around back to Georgina.

"Then you have my word."

XXXXX

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! That really encourages me to write more! I hope you are enjoying! Things just keep more and more intense huh? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Walk the Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Walking the Line

Three days had flown by and Blair didn't feel like they were any closer to finding Juliet. Sure Georgina had the names of Milo's father and his brother, and maybe a possible address, but so far nothing had turned up from those leads. Ben, Serena, Dan, and she had decided to take turns staying at the loft with Georgina. The last couple of nights Dan and Blair had stayed at the loft at Georgina's constant request, claiming that she needed Dan. Milo had been running on and off fevers and Blair swore it was like Georgina had never taken care of her son by herself before. It made her sick to have to watch while Dan and Georgina played house with Milo!

It wasn't that Dan was constantly wrapped up in everything Georgina and Milo, it was just that Georgina had an annoying tendency to interrupt Blair and Dan constantly claiming that she needed Dan's help. Blair was starting to wonder how on earth Georgina lived without Dan before. It was obvious to Blair that Georgina still liked Dan and wanted him back, and it was not below G to use baby Milo to lure Dan in. She knew she was crazy for even being jealous in the first place, _I mean I am Blair Waldorf_, Blair thought, but she couldn't help but notice how happy Milo made Dan, and in some way it made her feel like she wasn't enough for him.

"Blair?" Dan asked worried. "You have been starting at the wall for like 10 minutes. You okay?"

Blair shook her head back to reality and looked up at Dan regaining her composure.

"It's not my fault I haven't been sleeping. That bundle of joy in your arms refuses to sleep and decides to scream his pretty little head off all night." Blair answered.

"You know if you want to go back to the penthouse…"

"And leave you with Georgina alone? No way. We all have to keep an eye on her. And where is Ben and Serena? It's their turn tonight." Blair got off the couch and walked up to Milo. "No offense baby, but Miss Blair needs her sleep tonight or she could end up having a nervous breakdown."

Dan laughed.

"And we wouldn't want that." Georgina laughed coming out of Jenny/Juliet's old room.

"Enjoy your nap G?" Blair smirked, hinting a glare.

"Yes I did! Thanks Dan for keeping him for me. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Neither did we." Blair said to herself. Dan and Georgina looked her direction.

"I think he is teething. That's what his Doctor said it could be. His on and off fevers just have me worried." Georgina frowned taking Milo from Dan.

"Well he does feel warm. When was the last time you took his temperature?" Dan asked concerned feeling Milo's head.

"This morning. Do you think I should take it again?"

"I would. I would monitor it every hour. That's what the book says I think." Dan answered grabbing on of his old baby books out of the shelf. Blair rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She needed a drink.

"Hey guys!" Serena smiled walking through the loft door.

"S! Would you like some wine?" Blair asked pulling a bottle out of the fridge. Serena looked at her a little confused.

"Umm it's like 2 in the afternoon B."

"Yes? And? Would you like some wine?" Blair repeated pulling the cork out of the bottle with a jolt.

"Umm no, I think I'll pass for now." Serena answered slowly. She turned and looked at Dan who seemed wrapped up with helping Georgina take Milo's temperature, and she instantly understood Blair's need to drink.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Serena asked cautiously. Blair looked up at her best friend, and watched her take a seat on one of the bar stools in front of her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Blair smiled unconvincingly. Serena turned slightly and nodded her head back towards Dan and Georgina. Blair frowned and slouched her shoulders, taking a sip of her wine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Serena asked quietly.

"No. I'd rather tie Georgina up and throw her into the Hudson." Blair glared. Serena's eyes widened and she laughed slightly, which made her best friend shoot her glare her way.

"Did you talk to Dan? Sometimes he doesn't even know what he is doing."

"What do you mean he doesn't know what he is doing? It seems obvious to me!" Blair whispered angrily.

"What I mean is that Dan is probably so caught up in Milo that he can't see that Georgina loves all the attention and is rubbing it successfully in your face."

"She is not being successful!"

"Who is the one drinking at 2 in the afternoon?" Serena smirked looking at Blair's glass of wine. Blair put the glass down instantly.

"I am trying to be a good girlfriend! I know that after this Georgina is going to take Milo away from Dan again and it's going to break his heart. I just want to let him spend time with Milo. I don't want him to have to worry about Georgina and Blair drama." Blair whispered with a frown. Serena reached out her hands and Blair took them.

"Even if it means watching Georgina enjoy every moment of Dan's attention?" Serena asked turning and looking at Georgina laughing at Dan.

"Unfortunately yes." Blair sighed heavily taking another sip of wine. "I know Dan loves me, and at the end of the day, that's all I need."

Serena turned and smiled at her best friend.

"That was very grown up of you B." Serena smiled with a smirk. "But can I make a suggestion?"

"Yes of course."

"You and Dan need a night out. I mean you don't even have to go out, if you know what I mean, but you need to get away from this loft and Georgina."

Blair's eye's widened.

"Your right S. Dan and I should get out of here. We have been here the past 2 days in Georgina hell."

"Yeah and that might be why there is a little tension if you know what I mean." Serena laughed.

"Well, Dan and I made plans originally to go out tomorrow night, but with everything that has happened…"

"Don't cancel! I can stay here with G and Milo."

Blair smiled and Serena for the first time.

"I'll talk to Dan. Thanks S."

"No problem."

"Serena!" Georgina laughed walking over to the kitchen. "Where is Ben? Did he get a hold of Milo's father?"

"Yes. He set a meeting up with Dimitri for tomorrow night. Did you know that Dimitri and Ben served together last year in prison?" Serena asked Georgina.

Georgina shook her head in sudden surprise.

"What? No? Really? What a small world!" Georgina laughed nervously. Blair and Serena looked at her carefully, as G quickly fled back over to Dan and Milo in the living room.

"Did you catch that?" Blair grinned.

"Yes. She knows something. I'm not sure exactly what, but she is definitely hiding something."

"Finally motive!" Blair smiled mischievously.

"B no, not yet. Let's get one scheme done before we start another please? Especially when it involves Georgina Sparks?" Serena begged.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"So Ben served with Milo's Dad? That is kinda weird." Blair laughed.

"Yeah, well that's not the half of it. Don't freak out okay?" Serena said bending forward in a whisper.

Blair leaned closer to Serena.

"Okay? About what?"

"Well Ben thinks that it was Dimitri in the van that night." Serena whispered.

"The van that took Juliet!" Blair yelled. Dan and Georgina looked over confused at the two best friends.

"SHHHHH! Blair!" Serena whispered fiercely.

"Sorry." Blair whispered back. "He isn't really going to go by himself is he? To meet Dimitri?"

"No. A couple guys from the half-way house are going with him. One of them is actually a dealer for Dimitri, so Ben is pretty confident it should go well. If it's money they want then that's not a problem. I have plenty of it."

"S! You can't put up all the money!" Blair argued.

"Why not? And besides, Ben doesn't have any. It's the least I can do." Serena frowned.

"S, when is it going to be enough? Yeah it's horrible what happened, but you can't keep punishing yourself. It's in the past. You need to move on. Both of you."

"And we will." Serena sighed as if trying to convince herself as well as Blair.

Dan walked into the kitchen and gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! How did the contact go? Did Ben make the meeting?" Dan asked Serena.

"Yeah. I'll let Blair fill you in. I gotta go ask G a couple more questions for Ben." Serena answered hopping off her stool. "Where is she?"

"She just took Milo back for his nap." Dan answered grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Dan waited until Serena was out of site, then took the glass of wine out of Blair's hand and set it down gently in front of her.

"Dan what…."

Dan cut Blair off with his lips. She felt his hands move down her side's then grip her hips and jerked her around to face him. Blair gasped in surprise and Dan didn't waste any time and took advantage, deepening the kiss eagerly. Blair answered hungrily, her hands explored his chest, shoulders, and finally tangling into his black hair. She gripped his hair and tugged gently, making Dan moan into her mouth. He knees weakened at the sound. Dan pulled her tighter against him and ran a free hand up her side, brushing lightly against her breast. She moaned in return. Dan broke away first, and let then both catch their breath.

"Not that I am not thankful, but where did that come from?" Blair laughed circling her arms around Dan's waist.

"I have wanted to do that all morning and now afternoon." Dan smiled.

"What stopped you?"

"Well you have been kinda glaring all morning and frowning, so I wasn't sure if it was safe, but Serena seemed to cheer you up a bit, so I figured it was safe."

Blair laughed again.

"I just don't like Georgina, really I'm okay, and I really am starting to think a lot of it is sleep deprivation."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault. I should have never promised Georgina we would stay another night. You can go back…"

"Dan Humphrey. If I hear you say 'go back to the penthouse' one more time…" Blair warned.

"Okay, okay!" Dan laughed. "Never again will it leave my lips."

Blair smiled and hugged Dan.

"Good because I am not leaving you."

XXXXX

Ben took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He knew after this there would be no turning back. Slowly he lifted his hand and pounded 3 times. The door opened a crack at first.

"What do you want?" A rough voice barked.

"My name is Ben. I'm here to see Jimmy."

The door slammed shut making Ben jump, but then he heard the chain being removed. The door opened fast and in front of him was another familiar face.

"Bruce?"

"Ben." He replied in greeting. "Jimmy's expecting you."

Bruce nodded him in and Ben followed closing the door behind him. Ben turned around to see a group of rough men at the kitchen table, playing cards with a half full bottle of tequila. He smiled nervously at them, and turned to follow Bruce up the stairs.

"Straight down the hall." Bruce pointed.

Ben thanked him and walked down the hall to the last door and knocked.

"Come in."

Ben opened the door slowly.

"Benjamin! Come in!" Jimmy laughed getting up from his desk. He walked around and shook Ben's hand putting him at ease some. Jimmy was a tall tan man in his late 50's who had really looked out for Ben during the years they served together. If there was any one Ben felt he could trust in this situation, it was Jimmy. "Please sit! Sit! Would you like a drink? Scotch?"

"No I'm fine really." Ben protested sitting down.

"Don't mind if I do then?" Jimmy grinned pouring himself a heaping glass.

"No not at all." Ben smiled.

"So how did you get yourself into this one Benjie?" Jimmy laughed taking a seat at his desk once again.

"Really I have no idea. I think my sister Juliet has some gambling debt."

"See the boys and I checked into that and we didn't find any evidence of that in the city. Are you sure?"

"No. I just know that she is gone. I heard from a couple other guys at the half way house that they might contact me but…"

"They did."

Ben looked up at Jimmy in surprise.

"What? How do you know?"

"It's just better not to ask." Jimmy joked. "They sent a message to you yesterday."

"I didn't get a message."

"No you didn't because it went to the halfway house."

"What do they want." Ben asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Money of course." Jimmy laughed. "I have no problem going with you to this meeting, but I have to ask you one question."

"What?"

"How did you know to contact Dimitri?"

Ben paused for a moment wondering how much information he should share with Jimmy.

"I recognized him that night when they took her. I figured he was involved."

"Do you know why Dimitri is in the business for quick money these days Ben?" Jimmy laughed.

"No. I remember in prison he had a lot of death threats, but…"

"They were all coming from the outside. Dimitri turned himself in."

"What? Why?" Ben asked confused.

"Well about a little more than a year ago, he was involved in a pretty big cash drop, and he bolted with the money. And if there is one thing the Russian's hate…"

"So he turned himself in to protect himself from his family?"

"Exactly, but he only got a year. Not enough time for wounds to heal if ya know what I mean." Jimmy hinted.

"So he gave the money back?"

"Something like that, but now he owes money for jobs he lost them out on while he was in prison. Dimitri was pretty high up before all that went down, and apparently they lost some clients."

"So why not just make money the old way?" Ben questioned.

"Not fast enough. Then you're pretty little rich girl friend shows up at your half way house looking for you weeks ago, and the word spread."

"Are you saying that Dimitri took Juliet, because he was counting on Serena to pay?"

Jimmy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry kid. Life sucks. If I were you, I would come tomorrow with at least 100 grand."

XXXXX

"Dan hey! Can I talk to you for a second?" Serena said interrupting Dan and Blair's conversation. Blair looked at Serena questioningly.

"Ah sure." Dan smiled confused.

Dan followed Serena back to his bedroom. Serena shut the door as soon as he came through and faced him, hands on hips. A pose that Dan knew, meant he was in trouble.

"What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Do you really have to ask? What is up with you and G?"

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot how dense you can be Dan." Serena sighed. Dan just stared in shook his head in confusment. "Have you noticed Blair being different lately, especially the last couple days?"

"Yeah, but I mean were all sleep deprived with Milo and…" Dan started.

"Dan! It's not the baby." Serena cut him off.

"What? What are you…"

"You're playing house with Georgina."

"No I'm…"

"Yes you are. Georgina has had you constantly helping her with Milo for the past couple of days. You even took Ben and my turn last night to stay here at the loft because Georgina said she needed you. But God love Blair, she actually loves you enough not to say anything, even though she living in hell right now. She knows how much Milo means to you, but Dan please be careful that you don't lose Blair in the process."

Dan looked at Serena in shock for a moment.

"I guess I just got caught up. It has been nice to have him around again, and Georgina really seems to need me."

"Yeah, well keep in mind that Georgina is Georgina and she can probably see how much it hurts Blair. I mean seriously Dan, Georgina knows how to take her baby's temperature—she doesn't need you to help her. I don't want her to use you to hurt Blair, but so far it's working."

He sat down on his bed and ran his hands threw his hair in frustration.

"She is upset? I know she doesn't like Georgina, but she told me she was okay."

"Dan. She is drinking at 2 in the afternoon. She has been probably wearing a constant glare and staring into space too. She is not alright, and she just needs to know that Georgina doesn't have any power over you."

"What? Of course she doesn't."

Serena threw her hands up in defense.

"Milo. He is a soft spot for you, and Georgina knows that."

Dan sighed heavily.

"I see what you're saying. Thanks for giving me the heads up. I feel like an idiot." Dan frowned.

Serena walked over and sat next to him.

"You just have a huge heart, but unfortunately it keeps you from seeing when people are really using you." Serena answered. Dan nodded in thanks.

"I did have plans made for Blair and me tomorrow night but…"

"That's what Blair mentioned too! You should keep them! I will take care of G and Milo."

Dan and Serena emerged from the bedroom to find Blair pouring herself another cup of wine while Georgina watched with slight humor on her face. Dan felt like an even bigger idiot. He made his way back into the kitchen and warmed at the smile Blair flashed when she saw him.

"Blair?" Dan started. She looked him up and down and took another sip of her wine.

"Yes?"

"I think we should keep our night out tomorrow."

Blair smiled knowingly at Serena behind Dan, a small smile hinting around the corner of her lips.

"I guess that would be okay." She answered with a smirk. Dan reached up, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I'm an idiot." Dan whispered.

Blair looked up at him at first confused, but then realization hit. She glared at Serena behind Dan. Serena, sensing she had been busted, quickly retreated over to Georgina and Milo for cover.

"What did S say?" Blair asked quietly.

"That I have been playing house with Milo, and she is right. I'm horrible for…"

Blair leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You have a heart Humphrey. One of the many things I'm sad to say that I am starting to love about you." Blair sighed. "But thank you. You have been an idiot."

XXXXX

* * *

**Ah! I am so sorry it took me longer to post this time. Work has been a little crazier than I had originally thought! So what do you guys think? Probably have no idea what is going on I'm sure! But you will! ****Just bear with me! I wish I could have posted sooner but I unfortunately don't get a spring break and get to work the entire week ****So I am so sorry that it has taken me so long! How is everyone doing with the GG break? I don't know about you but my Monday night felt a little empty haha! I love seeing all these other Dair stories starting to pop up! Fan Fiction will pull us through huh? Thank you so much for all the comments and follows/favorites! ****I hope you guys enjoy! **


	23. Chapter 23: Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Choices

No matter how hard Blair tried she could not fall asleep. All she could think about was Georgina maybe knowing something more about Dimitri. Ever since G's nervous reaction to Serena's question, Blair was starting to wonder if Georgina had other motives for being back in New York. _She did tell Dan that she was back in town anyway, but why would she be back in town for Dimitri if she was trying to stay away from him. _

Blair shifted for the thousandth time in Dan's bed, hoping this new position would shut her brain down.

"Blair." Dan groaned sleepily next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blair whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Something must be wrong. You are restless. What's going on?"

Blair shifted herself, turning around on her side to face Dan.

"I can't shut my brain off. It just keeps thinking."

Dan laughed and reached for her pulling her towards him. Blair happily moved closer and rested her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan asked softly, running a hand threw her hair.

Blair sighed heavily, enjoying the feel of Dan's fingers threw her hair.

"Georgina. Something she said earlier."

"What did she say?"

Blair paused wondering how to word it.

"Well, earlier, S asked G if she knew Ben and Dimitri served together in prison, and G got all nervous. It just has started me thinking."

"It wouldn't be the first time Georgina would be hiding something. I would be surprised if she wasn't." Dan chuckled.

"But my question is, why not just tell us, unless it has something to do with Juliet."

"You think she knew Juliet was going to be taken by Dimitri?"

"Well she did say that she is hurting for money today. What if she has gone to him for money?"

"True, but why would she come here then and act like she knew nothing? I mean what would she have to gain from being here? Wouldn't she just stay out of sight? We didn't even know Dimitri was Milo's father until she told us."

"I know I haven't figured that out yet. Hence the not sleeping." Blair answered in a huff. "Although she seems to be all over you."

"I said that I was sorry about that. It's just that Milo…"

"I know. It's not that, it's just things don't add up and I'm so confused. The past couple weeks have been back and forth, but I can't help but feel everything is related."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just want to sleep." Blair groaned.

"I think I could help take your mind off Georgina." Dan murmured, leaning forward and kissing her head.

Dan bent down and brushed his lips gently against hers. Blair turned slightly giving her more access to Dan's mouth as the kiss deepened quickly and became more aggressive. Dan turned them both over, pinning Blair to the mattress and settling himself between her legs, while Blair's hands ran through Dan's hair, down his back, and resting finally on his bum. She squeezed gently teasing, causing Dan to groan into her mouth and push into her. She gasped at the sudden pleasure, which only made her hungry for more. Dan pulled away out of breath.

"Blair… if we don't stop now I won't be able to."

"Then don't stop." Blair moaned wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want you."

"Blair…" Dan strained as Blair rotated her hips slowly against his erection. "What if everyone hears?"

"Dan…I don't care. I'm tired of waiting."

"You're sure?"

Blair answered reaching up and pulling Dan's mouth down, crushing her lips against his hungrily. Dan answered her need, taking control of her mouth. Blair was on fire. The way Dan was combining their kiss with his thrusts was sending Blair over the edge. All she could think about were the clothes that were in the way.

Dan broke away only to kiss down her jaw, resting briefly at the nape of her neck, only long enough to make her moan again, before continuing his journey slowly towards her collar bone. Blair frantically grasped at the buttons of her white night shirt, encouraging Dan's passionate assault.

Dan stopped long enough to help Blair with the last button and opened up her shirt, then eagerly leaned forward taking her left breast into his mouth kissing, biting, and sucking, then moved on to the right. Blair whimpered and arched her back, wanting and needing more.

Losing patience she reached up and pulled Dan's shirt off, then flipped him onto his back.

"Blair!" Dan laughed.

"Shhh! You'll wake up the loft!" Blair whispered slyly.

She took her shirt off and then took advantage of her position and bent down and kissed Dan's chest, while slowly rolling her hips. Dan moaned and tried to sit up—tried to kiss her but she firmly pushed him back down with a grin and continued to kiss down his chest, moving her hands lightly over his skin, teasing, in her descend.

When Dan felt Blair's hands grasp the top of his boxers he couldn't take it anymore and over powered her, rolling her back onto her back again.

"No fair." She smirked.

"This will be over fast if you keep that up."

"Keep what up?" She teased.

Dan suddenly felt Blair's hands trailing down his bare back and slightly breech the top of his boxers. She could feel Dan's heart hammering as she slowly pushed them down and brought her feet up to push them the rest of the way down his legs, all the while staring directly into Dan's brown eyes.

Without breaking her gaze, Dan copied her action, sitting up and slowly pulling the last item of clothing down her legs. Blair could feel her heart pounding and stomach tighten is anticipation. Dan bent down and kissed her gently then leaned back, his eyes asking for permission. Blair nodded.

She gasped as Dan entered her fully. He paused a moment letting her relax around him, then began to thrust slowly. Blair marveled at Dan's tempo. He seemed to know exactly when to slow down and speed up, teasing her and thoroughly taking her to the edge. Just when she was starting to feel her walls tighten, Dan shifted his position, penetrating deeper.

"Oh God! Dan…" Blair whimpered and eagerly rose her hips up to meet his thrusts chasing her release.

She didn't last long and shattered completely under him giving herself over to the bliss that lit her body. She almost didn't even notice Dan come almost instantly after, clasping on top of her.

Blair wasn't sure how long they laid there, and she didn't care. The moment was too perfect, and both of them wanted it to last forever.

XXXXX

In the morning, Serena couldn't help but notice a change in Dan and Blair. The tension that had been between them the past couple days had seemed to vanished. Serena watched observantly from her bar stool at the kitchen as Dan showed Blair how to work the waffle maker. Blair seemed uncharacteristically carefree and light and Dan couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Serena felt a little relieved when Ben came out of his bedroom, and greeted her with a sweet kiss, before heading over to the coffee pot. He looked over and saw Dan gently tickle Blair's side teasingly, as she tried to pour the batter into the waffle machine, making her giggle. Ben turned and nodded at them in question, and all Serena could do was shrug, but deep down inside she knew, but she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Where is G and Milo?" Serena asked Blair. Blair turned around surprised as if coming back to reality and smiled at her best friend.

"G, Milo, and Dorota went down the street to get syrup. We were out." She smiled.

"I can't believe you let G leave the loft B." Serena said surprised taking another sip of her coffee.

"Eh, Dorota can handle her for 5 minutes, besides I took G's phone and passport before she left just in case." Blair smirked.

"Of course you did." Serena laughed.

"Did you talk to your mom?" Ben asked Serena changing the subject.

"Yes. She wasn't happy that I couldn't tell her why I needed it, but I think she will get the money for us. I mean it's my money, but I can't make withdrawals that big until I'm 25."

"I hate this. I hate that you have to do this." Ben shook his head, the guilt flooding his face.

"Ben you wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for everything we put you threw. Please, just let me help you get Juliet back."

The night before, Ben had returned to the loft upset, telling Dan, Blair, Serena, and Georgina about what Jimmy had said. Plans had altered and changed, due to Serena feeling it was best just to give them the money.

"How do we know if you take the money tonight that he just isn't going to keep a hold of Juliet and demand more?" Dan asked.

"Yeah I agree with Humphrey. You can't just give in S, they could take advantage." Blair added.

"What else could we do? We don't have any leverage!" Serena answered helplessly.

"Dan makes a good point though." Ben sighed. "Dimitri is desperate enough for money. If he thinks it's this easy to get money from you, what's to stop him from demanding another 100,000."

"We could use our Georgina and Milo situation as leverage." Blair suggested shyly.

Dan turned and frowned in reply, to which Blair smiled nervously.

"Blair…" He started.

"They'll be perfectly safe Dan." Blair assured. "I'm just saying that we have a connection that could work in our favor. And besides I already gave my word to G that I would help her disappear after all this."

Blair regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. She saw Dan struggle with her last sentence.

"What did you have in mind?" Ben asked curiously.

"I'm exactly sure yet, but I think we should talk to Georgina. The other day when Serena asked her if she knew you and Dimitri served together she seemed to know more than she was letting on."

"You really think that was something?" Serena asked Blair.

"It's worth a try. Besides she told Dan in the beginning she was in New York anyway, I just wonder what for."

"It's worth a try. At this point I'll try anything." Ben laughed before taking another sip of his coffee.

XXXXX

Georgina knew something was up the moment she, Milo, and Dorota returned from the market. She walked in to find them Ben, Serena, Blair, and Dan in the kitchen, suddenly quiet with her arrival.

"Hey guys! We got the syrup and I even picked up some cinnamon and sugar cuz I know S likes that." Georgina smiled at Serena.

"Umm, thanks G." Serena smiled awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Georgina beamed walking into the kitchen putting her bags onto the counter. She tried her hardest to ignore the heaviness in the air, but she knew she wouldn't be able to for long. As if an answer to prayer Milo started to cry.

"Awe baby! Mama is here!" Georgina diverted to Milo's stroller.

"G I'm sure Dorota can take care of Milo." Blair suddenly spoke up. "Dorota?"

Dorota immediately took Milo out of Georgina's arms and as if she knew she wasn't wanted, took off for the back bedroom. Georgina turned and forced a smile at Blair.

"Did you want to talk?"

Blair smiled politely at her and motioned at Serena, who hopped off her bar stool and offered it to Georgina. Taking the hint Georgina sat, as Serena took her place next to Ben.

"Do you remember yesterday when S asked you about Dimitri serving with Ben?"

Georgina swallowed nervously at Blair's question. She had a feeling where this was going.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well S and I can help but feel that you know more than you're letting on G. And since we are in a certain situation here, you can understand how we want to know all the facts."

Georgina looked nervously at Dan at Blair's words, then suddenly deflected her eyes at her hands when she saw Blair's glare looking between her and Dan.

"G. Whatever it is you can tell us, but we kinda need to know everything before we jump in head first here." Serena tried to sooth gently.

Blair rolled her eyes. She didn't like the way that Georgina had been looking at Dan.

"I did know about Dimitri serving with Ben. I've been keeping tabs on him for safety reasons, but the reason I was in New York…well its kinda personal." Georgina finally spoke at a whisper still looking at her hands.

"Georgina, in normal circumstances we would understand, but your past history doesn't really inspire us to have sudden faith in you." Blair said impatiently

"I was seeing a lawyer." Georgina answered softly.

Ben, Serena, Blair, and Dan all looked at each other confused.

"Why were you seeing a lawyer?" Dan asked.

"I was finalizing my will." Georgina answered making eye contact with Dan again. Blair rolled her eyes- again.

"Seriously. You expect us to believe this? That's so dramatic Georgina." Blair sighed.

Georgina's gaze flashed dangerously to Blair.

"Have you ever had a contract out on your life Blair? Having a baby changes you whether you want to believe that or not! What would happen to Milo if anything happened to me? I'm all he has! And there I was trying to figure out who would get custody of Milo if anything happened to me and …" Georgina stopped suddenly catching herself before she said anything more.

Blair didn't like where this was going.

"And what G?" Serena asked.

Georgina hesitated before answering.

"And then Dan text me, and I thought it was a sign."

Blair's heart dropped at Georgina's word and she looked up at Dan, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"What kind of sign?" Blair asked, trying desperately to sound civil. She already knew the answer but wished and prayed that she was wrong.

Instead of answering Blair, Georgina looked at Dan again.

"I was going to talk to you in private about it first Dan, but I just couldn't find the right time and…"

"You want me?" Dan asked holding up his hand to stop her. "I'm not even his real father. I have no tie to him."

"Dan you are the only real father that Milo knows! He would be safe with you." Georgina begged.

Blair felt sick. All the thoughts that she had ever had of Dan and her having a future was suddenly tarnished. If Dan would ever end up with Milo, and she stayed with Dan, she would end up a mother to Georgina's baby, and that thought was too much. She felt like Georgina was not only asking Dan but asking her, not that Georgina seemed to notice—she was only addressing Dan. Blair felt her anger flash in that realization. She looked up at Dan who seemed to be struggling to answer Georgina and that made Blair even more upset.

"Georgina…I…." Dan managed to get out.

"Of course when I realized you were with Blair, I had second thoughts." Georgina said interrupting Dan.

Dan looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

Whatever self-control Blair had been using vanished abruptly at Georgina's insult and she felt humiliated that Dan didn't say anything in her defense. She flew out of the kitchen.

"DOROTA! We are leaving!" Blair screamed, scrambling around for her purse and jacket. Dorota came rushing out with Milo and handed him over to Georgina.

"Blair?" Dan yelled flying over to her. "Blair? Please look at me? Talk to me? What's wrong?" Dan grabbed her arm and which pissed Blair off even more. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and shoved him.

"Just get out of my way Humphrey!" Blair sobbed. Dorota looked nervously between the two of them as she helped Blair with her jacket.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Serena tried asking moving towards her best friend.

"No just stop! I just want to leave!" Blair cried trying to move past Dan, but he wouldn't budge, planting himself in front of the loft door.

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on! Please just talk to me!" Dan demanded.

"It's the fact that you don't know what's going on Dan! Why would you even think about making a decision like that without talking to me?" Blair sobbed.

"What? Blair…" Dan started.

"I don't want to hear it Humphrey! It's clear to me that you don't see us long term and you never did!"

"That's not true Blair! It's a hell of a lot to take it! I'm sorry I didn't react the exact way you wanted me to react! I'm human! I'm going to make mistakes! But that doesn't mean that I don't see us having a future!"

"Dan you would have known exactly what to say without having to think, if you knew for sure about our future…but you don't know…do you? You didn't even defend me…" Blair choked off, tears streaming down her face.

"Blair…" Dan started painfully reaching for her.

Blair pushed past him, ripping open the loft door open and screamed for Dorota to follow.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dan." Dorota sighed sadly before following her young employer.

Dan watched Dorota leave, and then collapsed on the couch, running his hands threw his hair. He felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes but fought to keep control, remembering Georgina, Ben, and Serena in the room. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and the pain was unbearable. Was Blair right? Was the fact that he didn't defend her or know the answer immediately proof that he didn't imagine a future for them? Of course he did. They hadn't talked too much about it but he couldn't imagine his life without Blair now. But why didn't he say that?

_Milo_. The sudden thought of Milo drove another knife into his already wounded heart. He realized that he felt guilty, because a part of him did want to sign Georgina's will for custody, and that part of him feared Blair's reaction.

Serena walked slowly over to the couch and sat next to Dan. He felt her hand on his back. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but didn't want her to comfort him, he wanted Blair. He wanted Blair to be there to comfort him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. Dan shrugged a shocked Serena's hand off his back and flew angrily off the couch towards his bedroom, slamming the door.

XXXXX

* * *

Oh my…haha a lot has happened in this chapter. Wonder what will happen next? ;) Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: The Truth Hurts

Blair couldn't stop her tears. He throat was raw, her chest was sore, and saw no ending to her sobs. She had cried herself to sleep twice so far only to start again once she woke up and the memories came flooding back. Dorota had tried to bring her tea and some food, all which had been thrown against her door in anger. She didn't want to eat or drink. All she could do was replay the look on Dan's face.

New tears streamed her face at the image, but what hurt even more was that he didn't come after her. He didn't tell her she was wrong and beg her to stay. That alone was enough to confirm to Blair that Dan had doubts, and that he didn't see her marrying him, or having his children. _Doesn't he know what a break through that was for me_, Blair thought?

Before Dan, Blair didn't even want kids—hell she didn't even know if she wanted to get married, but with him everything changed. Her heart changed. She was starting to see them owning their own apartment, his ring on her finger, and her belly growing with their baby. She was far off from admitting it, but even having those thoughts and desires created a new humility in her that was exposed even before she could talk to Dan about it—all in thanks to that bitch Georgina!

Sure she might have freaked out and she could have told Dan what was really bothering her, but what was she supposed to say? Dan I don't want you to raise Georgina's baby, I want to raise our baby with you! In front of everyone! What was the point? Dan made it clear by his hesitation that he doubted her, and that hurt more than anything else.

She grabbed her phone again looking desperately to see if Dan had text or called, but he hadn't.

Once again she lost herself in her tears.

XXXXX

"Dan?" Serena's voice came through the door.

Dan didn't answer. He heard Ben mumble something to Serena.

"Just give us a couple minutes." Dan heard Serena whisper to Ben.

Gently Dan's bedroom door opened, and he looked up to see Serena looking over at him. She slipped in quietly and shut his bedroom door. She paused for a moment wondering how to approach him.

"What do you want Serena?"

Instead of answering him she walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"You have to go after her Dan." She whispered looking at her hands in her lap.

"What good will that do? You saw how angry she was Serena. She probably even has Dorota guarding her." Dan sighed.

"Is it really because you think she would have Dorota kick you out, or is it because you know she is right?"

Dan looked at Serena and sighed heavily, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"I really don't think you're the person I should be talking to about this." Dan said.

"Actually I think I am the only person you can talk to about this. Dan I know you and I know Blair. Yeah, it was hard for me in the beginning to see you two together, and it still is at times, but deep down in my heart I know you're good for the other. Now, which one is it Dan? Angry or you know she's right?"

Dan studied her for a moment

"Both." He whispered.

"You want to sign for Milo?" Serena asked.

"A part of me does, yes, but the other part of me doesn't. I'm just so confused."

"Dan…" Serena started.

"Do you know what I pictured when Georgina said she wanted me? I pictured rescuing Milo from Georgina and all her drama. All I can think about when I'm with him is how messed up he could turn out."

"Dan. You have a huge heart. That is one of the things I love about you, but you have to be careful that in the process of using that huge heart of yours, that you don't hurt or break the heart of the only person that truly matters to you."

Dan took in all of Serena's words and felt the truth of them hit his heart. Sure he wanted to protect Milo, but Blair meant more to him. Blair was his future, not Milo.

"I really screwed up."

"You can still fix it." Serena smiled. "I know Blair loves you."

Dan turned and hugged Serena in thanks before jumping off his bed and grabbing his wallet. He paused at the door.

"Thank you Serena." He smiled.

"Get going!" She laughed and watched as Dan grab his jacket and fly out of the front door.

XXXXX

The cab was expensive but worth it. Dan felt like it was the longest car ride of his life He pulled out his phone and sent Blair a text.

_Blair I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Coming now to talk. _

He kept thinking of what he would say, how he would say it. He kept praying that Blair would take him back, that she would understand. She had been hurt so much already by Chuck that he hated to think of himself putting her back in that place.

The cab pulled up in front of Blair's building and Dan paid the cabbie quickly and jumped out, making his way toward the entrance. But before he could open the front door, the door man stopped him.

"Excuse me sure, but I have specific instructions that you are not to enter this building until further notice."

Dan looked at the door man in shock.

"Excuse me?" Dan gasped.

"I'm sorry sure, but I have my instructions."

Dan tried to get by him, but the door man stepped in his way again.

"Please you don't understand…"

"I will contact the police young man." The door man warned.

"Fancy seeing you here Humphrey." Came Chuck's voice behind Dan. Dan spun around to see Chuck walking over from his limo.

"What are you doing here Bass?" Dan demanded.

"Blair called me. She's pretty upset. Way to go Humphrey. Didn't take you for a heart breaker." Chuck smirked. Dan lunged but was pulled back by the door man.

"Miss Blair is expecting you sir." The door man hinted, nodding for Chuck to enter the building. Chuck looked Dan up and down, before complying and walking into the building. Once Chuck was inside Dan was released.

Dan felt sick as he watched from the outside, Chuck enter the elevator and wave goodbye as the doors closed.

XXXXX

As soon as Dan had left, the door man walked inside and pushed the elevator button. They opened to a waiting Chuck.

"Did you do as I asked?" Chuck asked.

"Yes Mr. Bass." The door man answered handing Chuck Dan's cell phone

"Nicely done." Chuck grinned handing him cash in exchange.

XXXXX

"Go away Dorota! I'm not hungry!" Blair yelled at the sudden knock on her door.

"Blair it's me." Chuck's voice came through the door.

Blair's chest tightened in panic.

"Who the hell let you in? You're not welcomed here Chuck! Go away!"

As per usual, Chuck ignored Blair's request and opened her door slowly, and stepped around the broken glass in front of the door. She flipped onto her side away from him and pulled the covers over her head. She heard him walk closer to the bed, and then felt his weight on the mattress behind her as he sat down. What she didn't see was Chuck taking her phone off her night table and tucking it into his jacket pocket, next to Dan's.

"Blair." He said soothingly.

"Go away Chuck! Dan's coming to talk!" She warned again, but gulped nervously as she felt his hand pulling at the covers above her head.

"I saw Dan downstairs, but he left suddenly when he got a call from Serena. You know him, always running when she calls. I think it had something to do with Ben and Juliet. Once again Blair, Dan fails to put you first."

Chuck's words stung Blair's heart and she felt a fresh wave of tears sting the back of her eyes.

"You're lying! Where's my phone?" Blair sat up.

"Go ahead call him but it will just hurt more when you actually hear it from him."

Blair froze at Chuck's words and she shrank back into her pillows.

"Just leave me alone Chuck." She whispered.

"Blair. Talk to me. You know you can always talk to me."

Blair let him move the covers down over her head, but kept her back to him.

"How did you know I was upset?" She asked.

"Gossip Girl. She sent out a blast of you leaving Humphrey's apartment. You looked so upset."

Another tear glided down her cheek in humiliation.

"Of course. Thanks for reminding me Bass!" She sobbed.

Chuck bravely moved closer onto the bed and pulled her around into his arms, and was even more shocked that she let him. Encouraged by her lack of rejection, Chuck reached up and brushed her hair out her face, and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chuck asked quietly.

She frowned at his question.

"Since when do you ever want to talk Bass?"

"You know I'll always be here for you, no matter what we have been through. You're my Blair."

Blair felt a familiar tug at her heart at his words, and the panic flooded through her. She sat up abruptly and moved away from him. He sensed her discomfort and kept his distance.

"Is this about Georgina and baby Milo?" He asked slyly prying.

"How did you…?" Blair stared.

"Let's just say I keep an eye on you."

Blair glared at him.

"You mean you've been keeping an eye on Dan and me. You need to mind your own business Chuck."

"You are my business."

"Not anymore! You need to let me go!"

"Like Humphrey did today?" Chuck braved.

Blair's anger flare and she picked up a book and threw it at him, which he easily deflected.

"Get out!"

"No."

Blair moved off the bed and made towards the door, but Chuck beat her to it slamming it shut, closing off her exit.

"Get out of my way Chuck!"

"When are you going to realized that you don't fit into Dan Humphrey's world?" Chuck glared. "What did you think Blair? That you and Dan would get married? Have kids? Grow old together?"

Blair felt a stab at every word. Chuck was exposing her and she hated it.

"Chuck…" She managed to speak weakly before he crossed the distance between them grasping her shoulders.

Blair could feel her will slipping and she knew Chuck could see it.

XXXXX

Dan returned to the loft angry and pissed. He had looked everywhere for his phone but had finally accepted the fact that he must have left it in the cab! He was truly cursed! He needed to talk to Blair—he needed her to let him in the building! Why had she called Chuck? That hurt him more than anything.

"Dan?" Serena looked up surprised from the couch with Ben. "Your back. Where's Blair?"

"She told the door man not to let me in." Dan answered.

"What? I'm calling him!" Serena glared grabbing her phone.

"Can you just contact Blair? Serena she called Chuck. We almost got into a fight outside of the building."

Serena looked at Dan shocked.

"I can't believe it! Why would she call Chuck?"

"I really hurt her Serena. I…" Dan sat down at the kitchen counter and buried his face in his hands. Tears flooded Dan's eyes at the thought of losing Blair. He felt like a part of him was dying.

"I'm calling her right now Dan." Serena assured Dan softly. She nodded at Ben to go to Dan, and he hesitantly stood up and walked over, asking Dan if he could get him anything.

Blair's phone rang and rang, always going to voice mail. Serena tried her 5 times, leaving 2 messages.

"She isn't picking up is she?" Dan asked Serena.

"It's all going to work out." Serena smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Georgina asked walking out of her room with Milo.

"No." Serena answered.

"What's going on?" Georgina asked seeing Dan.

"None of your business G." Serena sighed annoyed.

"Is it Blair? Is she coming back?" Georgina asked more to Dan. He turned and looked at her.

"No. She doesn't want to see me, but she wanted to see Chuck." Dan said between gritted teeth.

"Figures. Those two always wind up finding each other again." Georgina scoffed.

Dan sat up abruptly and brushed past Serena, Ben, and Georgina, slamming his bedroom door.

"What did I say?" Georgina asked innocently.

"Just shut up Georgina!" Serena glared.

XXXXX

Dan looked around at the damage of his room, but didn't care. He had never been so angry before that he had actually physically destroyed anything, especially his room.

He hated the truth in Georgina's words. He had tried to make himself believe for the past couple months that Blair was over Chuck, but obviously she wasn't. Here they had just had their first throw down/drop out fight and she had already called Chuck to her rescue within hours. Maybe that was why Dan still had slight doubts about their future, because a part of him feared that part of her was still connected to Chuck.

Sure he was connected to Serena, but it wasn't the same. He and Serena didn't have the same kind of dangerous and intense connection that Blair and Chuck had. At the end of the day, Dan had always gotten through by knowing that he and Blair had their own connection, one that could outlasts Chuck's, but maybe he was wrong.

When he and Serena had parted ways, he had felt sad and angry, but nothing like this. Dan felt like a part of him had died. That had to mean something didn't it?

Whether Dan liked it or not, Milo and Georgina showing up changed everything, and he hated it.

Dan flopped around in the bed again, frustrated with his thoughts.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Dan? Ben and I have to leave to go to the bank and then to the meeting with Dimitri." Serena spoke through his door. Dan didn't answer.

"Okay well will be back as soon as we can." Serena tried again.

He still didn't answer and soon enough he heard Serena walk away from the door, and soon after that the loft door open and close in their departure.

Dan didn't know how long he laid there again until there was another knock at his door.

"Dan?" Georgina asked hesitantly. A flash of anger swept through Dan.

"Go away Georgina." Dan warned, not even recognizing his own raspy voice.

Georgina ignored his warnings and opened the door slowly peering in.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Why? It's true isn't it? Go away." Dan glared.

"I know your angry and normally I would give you time, but I have to leave soon and I just really wanted to know if you were going to sign the papers for Milo." Georgina asked quietly.

Dan looked at her for a moment thinking, and then shook his head.

"No." He answered.

Georgina's eyes widened.

"What do you mean no?" She asked dumbfounded. "You love Milo."

"True, but that love started when I thought he was my son, and I stupidly let you back into the loft and use those feelings for him to manipulate everything."

"Don't blame you and Blair's problems on me and Milo! The reason Blair flipped out the way she did is because I exposed the truth! Do you even know if she wants kids Dan? What kind of mother would she be? You and she have different values! I know you have thought about his! I know you have doubts!"

"Shut up Georgina!" Dan yelled, making her jump and even surprising himself at his anger.

"No Dan! You know I'm right! And the only reason you won't sign those papers is because of Blair!"

Dan flew off the bed and backed a nervous Georgina against his bedroom door.

"I won't sign those papers because I refuse to let you have any hold over any part of my life again. It's true, I do care for Milo, but I love Blair more. You're not going to use Milo to manipulate me anymore."

Dan backed away and sat on his bed again, while Georgina watched silently in shock.

"You're hurting right now, so I will leave the papers on the coffee table, and hope that you will come to your senses." Georgina finally spoke softly.

"I'm not even entertaining the idea of signing those papers." Dan answered coldly.

"Milo and I will be staying at the hotel a couple blocks down the street."

And with that Georgina quickly and quietly left Dan alone in his room.

XXXXX

Blair tried to pull out of Chuck's grasp, but it was too strong. He hands held her steady as he spoke directly to her.

"You and I are different. We're not meant to live an average life! We're meant for so much more! You have to see that? You can't tell me that you want a normal boring life!"

"Since when is wanting to be normal a bad thing?" Blair shot back. "I'm sick of the games, the drama, and the acts! You and I, no matter how many times we try to make this work, will always fail Chuck! "

"You can try to deny us all you want Blair, but the connection we have will always be there, whether you like it or not."

"Yes Chuck we have a connection. A sick, twisted, connection that leaves me heartbroken over and over again! Just when I think I can be happy with you, I get a slap in the face and another piece of my heart broken!"

"Yes it may be sick and twisted at times, but it is also passionate and strong! Together we are stronger. You have to know that."

"I'm tired Chuck. How many times can I allow you to break my heart, until there is nothing left? My heart will become so bitter that I won't let anyone in." Blair sighed stepping backwards out of his grip.

"Blair…" Chuck started

"And I'm tired of the constant schemes and drama. Being with Dan showed me that there was another way to enjoy life, and believe me that I'm just as surprised when I say that I am starting to prefer life that way. I'm done with our games."

Chuck flinched at Blair's words. Suddenly his pocket started to vibrate, and he quickly moved to turn it off, ignoring Blair's curious stare.

"You love Humphrey don't you?" Chuck asked calmly.

"Yes. I do." Blair whispered nervously, looking into Chuck's eyes.

"Do you still love me?" He asked softly.

"I think I will always love you Chuck. You will always have a place in my heart, but I think Dan loves me more than you ever could and because of that Dan is my future."

"What will you do if Serena is Dan's future Blair? Are you prepared to be second when compared to Serena again?" Chuck sneered.

"I think you should leave." She whispered looking down at the floor.

Chuck's face tightened in anger.

"You don't want that."

Blair looked up at him and glared.

"Yes I do."

Chuck looked at her for a moment. She could see the anger and frustration on his face, but also hurt. She felt the familiar guilt she would get when making him feel this way, but she pushed it down and held her ground. Chuck slowly took a step back from Blair straightened his suit.

"I won't wait for you forever Blair. Dan left to go help Serena, when he should have been up here making up with you. If you ask me, it sounds like you are already second to me."

And with that Chuck walked out of Blair's bedroom, leaving her to her tears once more.

XXXXX

Serena sat nervously in the back of Jimmy's car watching the switch go down. Ben had convinced her, or forced her more like it, to stay in the car while he and Jimmy made the switch.

The first glimpse she got of Dimitri was of his handsome face as he lit his cigarette. He was definitely Russian. The dark hair and dark eyes, but he also had a rugged chiseled look to his face with an after shave that Serena personally thought was hot. _No wonder Georgina had jumped him on a flight_.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by 2 more men bringing forward a girl with a pillow case over her head.

_Juliet_.

She could just tell by Ben's posture, ridged and stiff, that he was pissed. She heard Ben yell something, and watched as the other men with Dimitri pulled Juliet's blindfold off. Serena sighed in relief at finally seeing Juliet's face. She looked tired and worn down but her face lit up at the sight of her brother.

Serena watched nervously as Ben walked forward and placed the briefcase of money on the car in front of Dimitri, and then took a step back, letting him count and examine the money. Dimitri turned and nodded at his men. One of them pulled out a knife, which made Serena gasp, and Ben was just about ready to jump, when the man cut Juliet's hands free. Suddenly free of her restraints, Juliet ran into Ben's arms. Ben held her tightly and turned them towards the car and away from Dimitri and his men. Serena sensing that Juliet just wanted her brother, jumped out of the back seat and hoped into the front seat with Jimmy, as Ben guided a distraught Juliet into the back seat. Jimmy didn't waste any time and pulled out of the alley, speeding away.

Serena could tell Juliet had been crying and now was just holding onto her brother for dear life. Ben looked up and gave Serena a sad smile before pulling Juliet tighter against him, whispering soothing words.

"Shhh. Jules it's okay. You're safe." Ben whispered against her head, before placing a kiss of her temple.

"Juliet?" Serena said softly.

Juliet seemed to jump 10 feet in the air at Serena's voice, and slowly looked up at her in shock.

"What is she doing here?" Juliet finally asked in a cold whisper.

"She came up with the money Jules." Ben answered sternly.

Juliet's eyes widened.

"You? You paid all that money?" She gasped.

"Of course. And I would have paid more Juliet. I'm so happy you're safe." Serena smiled reaching back and touching Juliet's arm sweetly.

"No no no no no no no! This is all wrong!" Juliet flung Serena's hand off her arm. "You weren't supposed to be the one to come up with the money!" She yelled.

Ben and Serena looked at each other confused.

"Then who was?" Serena asked.

Juliet froze not sure how to answer.

"Jules?" Ben pushed.

"It's your own money?" Juliet asked Serena.

"Yes. The money in my trust fund. My mother helped us take it out." Serena answered.

"Oh my God…Oh my God…" Juliet whispered covering her face with her hands.

"Jules?" Ben asked concerned. Juliet finally looked up at Ben with tears in her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ben….I'm sorry… so sorry…everything…out of…hand…so stupid…didn't know…" Juliet whispered against his chest in between sobs. Ben looked up at Serena.

"What do you mean that I wasn't supposed to be the one to come up with the money? Who else would have?" Serena asked as patiently as she could muster.

"Is Georgina still at the loft?" Juliet asked suddenly, looking up at Serena.

"How did you know about Georgina?" Ben asked.

"Is she at the loft?" Juliet repeated more firmly at Serena, ignoring Ben.

"Umm, yeah she and Milo… Juliet what is going on?"

"And what about Dan and Blair? Are they there too?" Juliet asked anxiously.

"Jules what is going on?" Ben asked more firmly. Juliet turned and looked her brother.

"I promise I will explain everything as soon as we get to the loft." Juliet answered him, and then turned to a stunned Serena, "Are Dan and Blair at the loft?"

"Dan is, but Blair isn't. They had a huge fight. Dan hasn't come out of his room all day, and the last I checked with Dorota neither has Blair."

"We don't have much time then."

XXXXX

* * *

**Oh my Chuck is trying to work this his way isn't he? Poor Dan and Blair! Stay tuned! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Juliet's Confessions

**I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Okay so I'm just going to give you guys a heads up that you may be flipping back and forth between chapters depending on what is revealed in this Chapter. Some of the Chapters being 12, 14, 15, and 23—just to name some and probably others! So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25: Juliet's Confessions 

Dimitri watched patiently as Jimmy's car took off out of the alley, then nodded, signaling his men to start the car. He looked down and ran his hand over the money again and felt the excitement and rush it gave him. It had all been too easy. He laughed to himself. These Upper Eastside Manhattan elites thought that they knew how to play the game, but really, they were just pawns. Apply enough pressure and play the right angles, and the money was free for the taking.

Dimitri took out his phone and sent a message then closed the case of money. It was time for the next and last phase of the game. Closing a deal had never felt this good.

XXXXX

Blair replayed Chuck's words in her head. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. What if he was right? What if she would always come second to Serena with Dan? Sure Serena had Ben now, but what would happen when Ben and Serena would end, which Blair knew would naturally happen. Would Serena go to Dan for comfort like she always did? Would Dan welcome her? Of course he would. Dan was a nice guy and wouldn't say no, but what part of that would be just being a nice guy, and the other part still having feelings for Serena.

Blair couldn't help but think back to when Serena found comfort in Dan after she found of her father was manipulating Rufus and Lily. Nate had been crushed. Could she deal with an even more crushed heart than she had now?

If she and Dan worked everything out now and she went back with him, she knew that she would fall even more in love and let her guard down again. Was she setting herself up for a fall?

Was Chuck right? Were they really meant to be? They always seemed to find each other like Dan and Serena found each other.

_Stop it Blair_, Blair scolded herself, _Dan hasn't even cheated on you with Serena_. _Not that you know of anyway. But he did leave to go help Serena…_

"AH!" Blair yelled in frustration. She fell back on her bed, wiping another loose tear off her cheek.

She had been hurt now by both Chuck and Dan, but Dan's had been worst because she had not expected it.

At least with Chuck, Blair knew the outcome. She knew what she was getting into. He was the familiar. Blair felt a little comfort in that thought.

But with Dan, she saw herself having a different kind of life. One that she had come to crave and desire. A life without games. A normal life. She did know for sure that Dan would never intentionally hurt her, but was that better?

With Chuck, she knew what to expect from him, and so she could keep some walls up and guard her heart, but with Dan, she felt her walls come down, fully exposing her. Yes. Dan would never intentionally hurt her, so she wouldn't expect him to, leaving her guard down, leaving her heart wide open for heart break. Just like today.

_So live a life constantly expecting the worst, or not knowing the outcome._

Blair sat up and grabbed her jacket and purse. She hoped Chuck was still at The Empire.

XXXXX

"Dan!" Serena called running into the loft with Ben and Juliet following close behind. "Dan!"

Serena ran back and opened Dan's bedroom door to find him sitting on his bed reading old articles from Constance High School.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Serena glared.

Dan looked up at her and shrugged.

"I really don't want company Serena. Can you shut the door?" He glared back.

"Dan?" Juliet said poking her head around Serena. Dan looked up in surprise.

"It's nice to see your safe Juliet." Dan said politely. "Now if you please? I would like to drown and torcher myself in old memories." He smiled holding up his papers. Serena gave him a look.

"Normally I would leave you to it, but I think you should meet us in the living room. I need to talk to you. All of you." Juliet answered looking at each of them.

Dan looked hesitant.

"It has to do with Blair, Dan." Serena pleaded. He didn't need to hear that twice and followed them out of his room and into the living room.

"Where is G, Dan?" Serena asked noticing Georgina's empty bedroom.

"Oh she is probably with Dimitri now." Juliet answered for Dan. Ben, Serena, and Dan all looked at Juliet in sudden shock.

"Jules…" Ben started unsure.

"Just let me start from the beginning Ben, please?" Juliet pleaded holding up her hands.

"Spill." Serena ordered sitting on the couch next to Juliet.

Juliet took a deep breath.

"It all started when Chuck came to see me about a month ago."

"He went to London to see you?" Ben asked shocked.

"I was in a cafe studying and I look up to see him standing in front of me. I was pretty pissed." Juliet frowned.

"What exactly did he want?" Dan asked.

"He told me about Ben and Serena."

"You knew before you got here?" Ben asked surprised. Juliet ignored him and continued.

"You can imagine my surprise when Chuck showed me actual pictures of Ben and Serena together, and not one phone call from you Ben." Juliet glared at her brother.

"I was afraid of what you would think, and that you would tell mom. I just didn't want you to be upset."

Serena reached for Ben's hand and squeezed it in support.

"Anyway, Chuck told you about Ben and Serena, and then?" Dan asked.

"Right," Juliet turned towards Dan, "...well Chuck then brought up you and Blair forming what he called a dangerous friendship..."

Juliet noticed Dan's face harden.

"...that had formed into more. I told him I didn't understand why that would involve me. He then went on to say, that if we could manage to manipulate the situation, that would cause you and Serena to get back together, that Ben would be free from Serena and Blair..."

"Would be his for the taking." Dan finished coldly.

"Exactly. He said she would be weak and emotionally broken." Juliet nodded.

"I can't believe this Jules!" Ben shook his head. "I defended you to Blair-to everyone! Blair was sure you were up to something but I stuck up for you!"

Juliet turned towards Ben and felt the tears start to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ben...please forgive me...I was still bitter about Serena...and with Chuck offering me money for school..." Juliet pleaded. "Like I said before, to me all I saw was you being selfish. I gave up everything to carry off that scheme against Serena and then you ended up dating her? Right after being released? Can't you understand my frustration and where I was?"

Ben just looked at Juliet sadly and shook his head again frustrated.

"I understand." Serena finally said taking Juliet's hand. "I do. I know that it happened way too soon and Ben and I should have been more careful about that, but we didn't think and just jumped right into a relationship not caring too much about how it would affect our families."

Ben looked at Serena and frowned, then looked at his sister.

"I understand Jules and I really appreciate you being honest now." Ben smiled sadly. Juliet smiled back.

"Okay so Chuck wanted you to come back to New York to manipulate us all, but what exactly was the scheme. I mean Blair was onto you from the beginning." Dan asked.

"Of course she was." Juliet rolled her eyes. "As soon as I saw her I knew she was on high alert. I mean, she even knew about W, so I had to figure out a loop hole or a change in direction that not even Blair could make sense of."

Dan, Serena, and Ben exchanged worried glances.

"What kind of loop hole Juliet?" Serena asked.

"Well our first game plan was to go right after you and Ben. Chuck knows that Blair is jealous of you Serena and that if Dan would show you any kind of compassion…"

"He was counting on Blair to freak." Serena finished. "But she is better than that now, we both are."

"Yeah, but when I saw the Gossip Girl pictures of Dan and Blair, and Chuck's, I realized that they were a lot more serious then Chuck would admit. Not to mention how happy and content you guys were running half naked through the loft…" Juliet smirked at Dan. Dan blushed suddenly remembering. "I knew that it wouldn't be that easy as Chuck said. The way he spoke about it Dan and Blair were just a fling, nothing serious."

"That's what he wanted to believe." Dan glared.

"So realizing Chuck's emotional involvement could mean failure, I asked him to leave, saying that with him out of the way, he wouldn't be suspected."

"So that's why he went away suddenly on business." Serena said somewhat to herself. "I just thought he was upset about Blair and Dan."

"Exactly what I was counting on." Juliet beamed proudly.

"Okay continue." Serena frowned at Juliet. Juliet smirked but continued as requested.

"After Chuck had left I realized that trying to break up you and Ben first would be too predictable, that Blair would be on top on me instantly, especially if I would be messing with her best friend. I learned already not to try to come between you two."

Serena laughed at the memories.

"Then you manipulated the situation at W." Dan spoke up. "Which Blair was onto immediately."

"Which was really annoying." Juliet glared at Dan who just smiled. "But yes, as soon as she connected the dots so to say, she started to suspect not only me, but Chuck, which he did not want."

"So you started at square one again?" Serena asked.

"Not exactly. I knew that if we just started another scheme, Blair would see threw me, so I had to lead her down to a dead end."

"You knew she bugged your room when you called Chuck?" Dan asked surprised.

"I was counting on it." Juliet smiled. "I needed her to expose me, especially to Ben and Serena."

"Why especially us?" Ben asked leaning forward.

"Because I needed your emotional involvement in the next stage of the scheme. Before I tell you this next part you have to know that I was highly desperate, and really upset about you and Serena." Juliet said to Ben.

"Great." Ben sighed annoyed and sat back into his chair.

"We all have done things we're not proud of Juliet, but what matters now is that you're telling us. It's okay." Serena soothed.

Juliet nodded thankfully at Serena and took another deep breath, and straightened herself on the couch.

"After I pretty much failed time after time, Chuck took over. I had managed at least to bring him into the light about Dan and Blair—that they were more serious than he had thought, and that didn't go over too well with him. In my opinion it made him even more desperate."

Dan saw sadness in Juliet's eyes, while she remembered Chuck's state.

"He decided to up things a notch and started by contacting Georgina."

Dan and Ben's mouths dropped while Serena slouched into the couch shocked.

"Excuse me? I was the one who contacted Georgina." Dan said in disbelief.

"I'll get to that Dan I promise." Juliet smiled.

Dan took a heavy sigh and sank back into his chair annoyed.

"So what did Chuck have on G?" Serena asked watching Dan with a concerned eye.

"Chuck knew through his own personal grapevine that Georgina had pretty much abandoned the whole stay away from Russian mob, and was involved with Milo's father again. Who happened to also serve sometime in the same prison as Ben."

"Yeah I remember Dimitri, but how did Georgina get involved with him when he was in prison?" Ben asked.

"Dimitri went into prison because he stole a whole lot of money from his family and hid it in off shore accounts for himself. Georgina had gotten pretty involved with him while he was serving his time, bringing Milo to see him, when his own wife wouldn't even answer his calls or letters."

"Dimitri had her killed 2 months before he was released." Ben added quietly scaring Dan and Serena slightly with the reality of the situation. Dan couldn't help but worry about Milo's future if that was going to be his dad.

"Sadly yes he did, and he got away with it because prison was his sanctuary."

"But his sanctuary plan backfired. He thought he would have longer, but he was released in just a year. Not enough time for the anger to subside and for betrayal to be forgotten in the Russian Mob." Ben said.

"Not enough time at all." Juliet agreed.

"Did G know about the money he stole?" Serena asked Juliet.

"I'm sure she did, seeing as she was broke since she refused to let her parents know anything about Milo."

"So she worked her way into Dmitri's heart using Milo. Sounds familiar." Dan growled quietly from across Serena and Juliet.

"I still don't understand how Chuck used this against G." Serena frowned.

"Chuck gave Dimitri just enough money to get back into his families good graces, without having to touch his off shore accounts. He told them some stupid story about…"

"The Irish mob? I heard about this." Ben said. "A lot of Irish mob are upset about being accused of stealing money from the Russian's by Dimitri."

"Yeah well Dimitri counted on his families hate for the Irish, to welcome him back in." Juliet said shaking her head in disbelief.

"So Chuck gives Dimitri and Georgina money to help save his ass, in exchange for what?" Dan asked.

"That's where this takes a turn, and please don't hate me." Juliet pleaded again.

"Just continue Jules." Ben answered quietly.

Juliet paused for a moment looking at her brother and then went on.

"Dan and Blair couldn't have picked a better time to expose me. It was perfect really. Chuck and Dimitri set it up, so what was I supposed to do, now that I was in so deep?"

"You knew you were going to be abducted?" Ben asked in sudden shock. Juliet could feel his eyes burning into hers as she met his questioning gaze.

"Yes." She whispered.

Ben shot up and shoved the books off the coffee table making everyone jump.

"I can't believe you! I was worried sick! Sick! I thought the worst! I couldn't sleep!"

"I know! I know! I'm SO sorry Ben!" Juliet sobbed throwing her face in her hands.

"I thought you were in danger! But you were just playing another fucking game!" Ben yelled before he fled to the kitchen and shoved pots and pans off the counter, making a loud crash.

Dan ran into the kitchen and took hold of Ben.

"Ben, calm down! I know your upset and so am I, but we need to hear all of it, because if Chuck has an endgame, which I'm sure he does, I need to get to Blair."

Ben looked from Dan to Serena, who nodded at him in agreement with Dan, while she comforted Juliet. Ben took a deep breath and walked slowly back into the living room, kneeling down next to Juliet.

"I just love you so much Jules. It hurts you would do something like this." Ben whispered.

Juliet looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry Ben." She sobbed. Ben knelt forward and hugged her which she gladly accepted.

After a moment, for Juliet to calm down, Dan finally broke the silence.

"So you knew you were going to be kidnapped that night?"

Juliet looked up and nodded.

"Chuck and Dimitri knew that Ben would recognize Dimitri and know he was in the Russian mob. Chuck knew you would either go to him or call Georgina for help to get me back."

"What if we would have gone to Chuck instead of Georgina?" Dan asked.

"We had a plan for each one in case, but Chuck was banking on Georgina. He knew that it would cause the most trouble."

"Milo." Serena said out loud looking at Dan.

"Yeah. Chuck was hoping that by bringing Georgina and especially Milo back into the loft, that it would cause problems between Dan and Blair."

Dan swallowed and fought to keep his anger down. He hated it intensely that Chuck had been right.

"Chuck knew that Dan cared about Milo enough, that it could hurt Blair." Serena said sadly. "Wow. He is desperate."

"That's not all." Juliet frowned. "I heard from Dimitri that the plan wasn't working the way they wanted. Dan and Blair were too strong and that Blair and you Serena were starting to suspect Georgina, due to finding out about Dimitri serving with Ben last year."

At her words Dan smiled sadly.

"So to escalate the situation, Georgina got these papers," Juliet said picking up the packet of papers Georgina had left Dan on the coffee table, ", and dropped a bomb on Blair and Dan. Chuck knew the idea of maybe someday raising Georgina's baby would make Blair's skin crawl."

"And I just made it worse." Dan sighed sadly.

"Hey." Serena said leaning towards Dan. "You had just had a hell of a bomb dropped on you, and you were in shock, in the moment."

Dan gave Serena a forced smile, then turned to Juliet.

"Did she have any intention of really putting me as his guardian if anything would happen to her?" Dan asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know Dan." Juliet answered sadly. She looked down and noticed that they weren't signed. Serena followed Juliet's gaze and noticed too.

"You didn't sign them?" Serena asked Dan.

Dan looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"No. I do care about Milo, but Blair's my future."

Serena looked at Dan and gave him her brightest smile.

"Okay, so Georgina came into the picture to stir trouble between Dan and Blair, and steer us towards you and Dimitri." Ben said to Juliet. "So Serena just gave up that money for nothing?"

At Ben's words, Serena's face lit with realization.

"Originally I thought Serena wouldn't have that kind of money she could get to fast enough, so I figured she would go to Lily, who we all know would have questioned it or said no…"

"Which could have caused a rift between me and your brother?" Serena finished for Juliet.

"Yeah. But then when you were able to get the money, Chuck came up with an alternate plan. Dimitri was supposed to not complete the switch. He was supposed to reject the money, and say that it was counterfeit or not enough."

"I would have suspected Serena." Ben frowned.

"Yes, so when the deal went through, and Dimitri let you take me, I thought that Serena didn't help, and that you had gotten the money on your own."

"That's why you were surprised to see me." Serena confirmed out loud.

"Yeah. If the scheme would have been a success, Chuck said that you would run back to the loft looking for Dan, who would have been hurting too and…"

"You would have successfully set up a situation in which Dan and I could have failed in by ourselves." Serena finished for Juliet.

"In our hurting finding comfort in each other?" Dan frowned.

"We've done it before Dan." Serena said sadly.

"If you both thought you were abandoned by your significant other, then we were counting on you two reconciling." Juliet said quietly.

Dan glared and ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"So Dimitri screwed the rest of the scheme up by taking the money?" Ben asked.

"You can never trust the Russian mob, especially one with a past history of stealing." Juliet sighed. "That's why Georgina isn't here I'm guessing. She is probably long gone now."

"Wait. Your part, Juliet, might have failed but Chuck still has Blair right where he wants her!" Dan said sitting up.

"Emotionally broken." Serena swallowed remembering Juliet's words from earlier. "Dan…"

"I have to go!" Dan yelled jumping up from his chair and grabbing his coat.

Serena got up and followed him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Find her. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her the truth—what Juliet said." He thought out loud.

"What if Chuck is there. He could turn everything against you. I should go with you!" Serena started concerned.

"No. I should go to her alone. Hopefully Blair loves me and knows me enough to believe me."

Serena nodded and hugged Dan.

"Call us if you need us."'

"I lost my phone remember?" Dan sighed annoyed remembering his sudden misfortune.

"Take mine Dan." Juliet said standing up and walking over to him. "Besides, Chuck will probably answer my phone more than yours."

"He will be mad you told us." Dan said concerned taking the phone.

"I know, but when I realized that Serena actually paid the ransom, I had a sudden change of heart." Juliet smiled looking at Serena.

"You mean that she actually might care?" Ben asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, something like that." Juliet laughed back.

"Bye guys I'll call you if I need you!" Dan yelled as he closed the loft door.

After a moment Serena spoke up.

"Well it's good to know that I didn't waste that money after all." Serena smirked.

Juliet laughed and hugged Serena for the first time.

"Thank you Serena. I'm sorry I was horrible." Juliet whispered. Serena pulled back.

"It's okay, but let's just hope that we can fix this problem with Dan and Blair."

XXXXX

"Blair!" Dan yelled getting off her penthouse elevator.

"Mr. Dan?" Dorota answered coming out of the kitchen.

"Dorota! Where is Blair?"

Dorota looked at Dan sadly.

"She went to see Mr. Chuck."

XXXXX

"Chuck?" Blair yelled into the quiet penthouse as she got off the elevator. Blair couldn't help but notice the packed bags in front of the elevator changing her focus. "Chuck!"

Suddenly Chuck rounded the corner looking confused.

"Blair?" He answered surprised.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked quietly.

"I would rather not stick around and see the reunion of Dan and Blair." He answered coldly.

"Chuck…I…" Blair looked down not knowing exactly how to say what she wanted to say, but a beeping light caught her attention.

Realizing that it wasn't her phone, she pulled out Georgina's phone that she had taken earlier that day.

"Blair?" Chuck asked confused. He knew that wasn't her phone, because he had her phone. He watched her open the cell phone in her hands.

Blair's eye's suddenly widened in surprise and she looked up at him in shock.

"I have to go!" She yelled quickly, spinning around and pressing the down button.

"What? Why? What did that say Blair?" Chuck asked moving towards her, but the elevator came too fast and she slipped inside, putting her hands up and pushing a shocked and surprised Chuck out.

"Goodbye Chuck." Blair yelled as the elevator doors closed.

XXXXX

* * *

**AHH! I Know! What did the text message say! I hope most of you figured out who sent that text to Georgina's phone…And will Blair find out what Chuck's been up to? Haha stay tuned! What did you think? I hope it wasn't too much truth for one chapter, but I have been holding onto it for so long, I just had to let you all in on it now! SO now you can know what's going on, when Blair doesn't! **


	26. Chapter 26: Forgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 26: Forgiven

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going to see Blair." Serena said grabbing for her coat and purse.

"I'll come with you." Ben said grabbing his coat.

"No. No Ben stay with Juliet. I've already took enough time away from you guys with all this drama."

"Serena…" Juliet started.

"No really. I just really feel like I should be with Blair right now and if she won't listen to Dan about all this then she will listen to me."

Ben nodded and seemed to understand. He leaned forward and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe and call me if you need me."

Serena smiled and kissed his gently.

"Thank you."

XXXXX

"Dorota!" Blair called exiting the elevator into her penthouse.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota came rushing into the foyer.

"Dorota?"

"Miss Blair! Mr. Dan came looking for you and…"

"You didn't tell him that I went to Chucks did you?"

Dorota looked nervously at Blair.

"Dorota! Do you know what you have done?"

"He left a little bit ago! I try calling you but…"

"I lost my cell phone Dorota!"

"Blair?"

Blair turned around to see Serena getting off the elevator.

"Oh thank God S!"

Blair hugged her best friend.

"You have to come with me!"

"What happened?"

Blair turned and glared at Dorota.

"Dorota told Dan I went to Chucks and he went over there looking for me!"

Serena's eyes widen.

"Oh my God B!" Serena gasped.

"I know I know, we have to go! Now!"

Blair grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

XXXXX

Dan stepped off the elevator and into Chuck's Empire penthouse. Chuck stepped into the hallway wearing a glare.

"Unfortunately I was expecting you Humphrey."

"Where is Blair Chuck?"

Chuck laughed to himself and ignored Dan, walking into the living room, picking up his glass of scotch off the coffee table. Dan followed him.

"I needed a drink for this." Chuck joked turning towards Dan.

"Where is Blair?" Dan asked again losing his patience.

"Honestly Humphrey, you need to give her space. She is hurting right now."

"Don't pull that shit with me Chuck! I know everything! Juliet told me everything!"

Chucks eyes widened and his demeanor grew cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever trouble Juliet got herself into is not my problem."

"Chuck I can see right through you. You're not going to win."

"Looks like I already have Humphrey. Blair wants nothing to do with you, and I couldn't be happier."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you set all of this up? That you worked everyone against us!"

"I didn't make you choose Milo over Blair Dan, you did that all by yourself." Chuck smirked.

Without warning Dan swung at Chuck and punched him as hard as he could. Chuck stumbled back and ran his hand over his nose checking the damage, finding blood on his hand. Dan was ready for Chuck when he lunged, but it didn't cushion his back and head against the cement floor. Dan gave out a yell as his head slammed off the floor stunning him, giving Chuck the opportunity to bring another blow with his fist. Dan saw stars but fought and shook it off, rebounding fast; answering Chucks blow with his elbow right into Chuck's face.

"STOP!" Blair screamed running off the elevator, followed closely by Serena.

The first thing Blair saw was the blood on Chuck's face, and then the growing amount of blood on the floor coming from Dan's head.

Blair ran over to Dan, falling on her knees and checking the damage Chuck's fist did, while Chuck slowly stood up watching her disgusted. Serena noticed Chuck's focus and forced him over to the couch, away from Dan and Blair.

"Oh my God! Dan your head is bleeding really bad! Serena!" Blair sobbed.

Serena left Chuck and rushed over to Dan. She was pretty sure he had a concussion, but the bleeding worried her the most.

"Blair I'm going to call the ambulance. I think he has a concussion."

Serena grabbed her cell phone and grabbed a washcloth off the coffee table.

"Use this B. Try to stop the bleeding." Serena asked while hitting 911.

"Blair?" Dan said weakly.

"Yes? Dan?" Blair asked softly cradling his head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." He whispered.

Blair closed her eyes at his words and felt the tears stream down her face. She had wanted to hear him say that ever since she stormed out of the loft, but didn't realize until now just how badly she had needed it. She looked down finally to see his eyes fluttering.

"Dan no! Stay awake! Stay with me!" Blair yelled shaking him gently.

"Let him fall asleep. His body needs to rest after having the shit kicked out of it." Chuck snarled across from Blair. Blair looked up at him in anger.

"Shut the fuck up Chuck! I don't want to hear anything from you! Serena told me everything on the way over here! Really Chuck? Georgina and Juliet?"

Chuck looked over at Serena on the phone, and then back at Blair.

"Serena doesn't have the full story." He answered quietly, trying to reason with Blair.

"You are unbelievable Chuck! Why can't you just let me be happy? Why can't you let me go?"

Suddenly Dan groaned and Blair looked down at him concerned.

Serena came back over.

"They're coming."

XXXXX

Blair's back and neck ached badly. She shifted her position in the hospital chair for the hundredth time and stretched, trying to alleviate some stiffness.

"Blair?"

Blair looked up to see Lily and Rufus at the door. She smiled and crawled out of the chair.

"Lily! Rufus!" She smiled.

"I'm sorry it took us so long Blair, how is he?" Lily asked, while Rufus went over and examined his son, taking his hand.

"He suffered a concussion, and lost quite a bit of blood from the head wound that needed 6 stitches, but he's stable, and they expect him to wake up soon. It's only been a couple hours."

"He got into a fight?" Rufus asked.

"Yes." Blair answered hesitantly looking guilty. "And you should blame me for that. It was with Chuck. They were fighting about me."

Lily put her arm around Blair.

"Sweet heart, we have all had our own rounds with Chuck Bass, and to be honest Rufus and I expected tempers to flare when Dan told us he was dating you." Lily comforted.

"All that matter is that everyone is alright." Rufus smiled looking from Blair down at Dan.

"I don't know what I would have done if…" Blair started. Lily pulled her into a hug which Blair accepted gladly.

"It's really late. Would you like to go home and shower? Get some sleep?" Lily asked Blair. "You must be exhausted. Rufus and I can stay for a while."

"Thank you but no, Serena already tried, but I'm not leaving Dan until he wakes up." Blair smiled.

"I had to try." Lily laughed.

"Listen Blair, Jenny will probably get here in a little and…" Rufus started

"You don't have to worry Rufus. The past is the past."

"Yes, but Jenny sometimes doesn't let go as fast."

"I will keep that in mind." Blair smiled.

Blair said goodbye to Rufus and Lily, then climbed back into her ugly hospital chair, shifting it closer to Dan's bed, taking his hand.

"I knew I would find you here." Chuck said walking into Dan's room. Blair shot up out of her chair and pushed Chuck out of the room into the hallway.

"Leave Chuck! I don't want you here! "

"I know you don't but…"

"You really pushed it too far this time Chuck." Blair half cried, half whispered.

"I know." Chuck swallowed. "I was just so focused on us, on what we had before, that…"

"Yes. What we had before was great, but that is in the past now, and before Dan."

"I will never let you go Blair. You're a part of me." Chuck said sadly.

Blair looked back up at Chuck for a moment before she spoke.

"You made me question so much Chuck. You made me question myself, Dan, Serena, you…but it all didn't make sense to me until now."

Chuck laughed to himself.

"And what is that?"

"What we had was special Chuck, and powerful. I won't stand here and deny that, but it was dangerous." Blair paused searching for the right words. "I loved you to the point of self-destruction. I lost myself, my identity. Then, I wanted to blame everything on you, but really it was both of us…" Blair started quietly.

"Blair…" Chuck whispered comfortingly.

"Let me finish Bass!" Blair glared. Chuck took a step back annoyed. "I know you think you love me, but really you don't know what love really is."

"And you do?" Chuck snapped.

"I do now." Blair smiled looking back at Dan.

"Because of Humphrey?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"I don't expect you to understand." Blair glared.

"Blair…" Chuck whispered again taking a step towards Blair. She backed away and shook her head.

"I came over to your penthouse today because I was going to choose you." Blair whispered.

"What?" Chuck gasped taking a step closer to her. To which she held up her hand, stopping him from trying to embracing her again.

"I figured a life with you might be somewhat safer. I know you Chuck and I know that you will probably hurt me again, but if I'm prepared for that, then I can protect my heart."

"I don't want you to settle for me Blair…" Chuck sighed regretfully, but Blair continued.

"But with Dan, he makes all my walls come down, and I feel completed vulnerable, but in a good way."

"I think that's what love is supposed to be Blair—letting your walls down." Chuck answered sadly.

"When I arrived at your penthouse I found Georgina's phone in my purse."

Chuck's eyes widened.

"How did you…" He started to ask, but Blair ignored him.

"I saw a text message to Georgina about a certain amount of money being obtained, and I knew instantly that Georgina was involved with Juliet's kidnapping. The only thing I could think of then was Dan. The thought of Dan getting hurt instantly tore at my heart and then I realized where I was standing and what I was about to do...

"You love him."

It was more of a statement than a question but Blair nodded anyway, and saw Chuck stiffen.

"Yes."

"More than you love me?" Chuck asked. Blair could see the emotion in his eyes as they met hers, and feared his imminent reaction.

"Chuck." Blair sighed not wanting to answer.

"Do you?" Chuck pushed.

"Yes."

Chuck closed his eyes and turned away from Blair. She understood and gave him a moment, but when he looked back up at her his gaze was cold.

"I will laugh when he leaves you for Serena."

His tone was cold and hateful but Blair was just sick of hearing about Serena and Dan.

"Enough!" Blair yelled. "I'm not going to hold it against Dan for having a past! Especially since you and I have one!"

Chuck ignored her comment about them and pushed more.

"You know it will happen. It's only a matter of time." Chuck continued.

Blair recognized Chuck's denial and decided to cut right to the chase.

"I'm not leaving him for you Chuck."

Blair knew her words stung him by his hardening glare, but she knew he needed to hear them.

"If that's your decision." Chuck said between his teeth.

"It is. Oh and I would appreciate if you would leave us alone Chuck. No I am telling you. If you try to manipulate, scheme, or interfere with Dan and I again I won't want anything to do with you—ever again."

Chuck stiffened his posture and straightened his tie.

"We're done here." He responded.

Blair let him brush by her, and rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. She turned around to see him brush past Jenny Humphrey too, who was looking at Blair with a huge grin. Blair swallowed nervously at the sight of Dan's little sister. Little J.

"Jenny!" Blair yelled nervously. "How long were you there?"

Jenny smirked and walked over to Blair, looking her up and down before stopping in front of her.

"Long enough." She smiled.

"Please don't tell Dan that Chuck was here. He would…"

"Blair." Jenny laughed. "Don't worry. I won't."

Blair sighed relief, but looked up at Jenny with a suspicious glare.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Jenny smiled and shook her head.

"Well let's just say, that I was preparing myself to ring you out when I got here for dating my brother, but after over hearing you and Chuck…I don't know…I guess I've had a change of heart."

Blair let a smile slowly form on her lips, and then did something totally out of her character. Something she knew would mean the world to Dan.

"I really am sorry for everything Jenny, and for any hurt I caused you."

Jenny slapped her hand to her chest dramatically in shock and laughed.

"Oh my God! You must love my brother! I never thought I would hear those words come out your mouth!" Jenny laughed.

Blair glared rolling her eyes but then laughed too.

"Well soak it in now Little J, cuz it won't happen again. And yes, I do love your brother. Very much." Blair added matter of factly.

"Well, I am sorry too. I know I could have made better choices and I hurt you too."

Blair smiled again and pulled a surprise Jenny into a quick hug. It felt incredibly awkward, but Blair wanted to make sure she made things right with Jenny, especially for Dan.

"How is he?" Jenny asked after she and Blair pulled apart.

"He is stable." Blair smiled leading Jenny into Dan's hospital room. "And they think he will wake up in a couple hours."

Jenny threw her coat across the bottom of Dan's bed and sat down next to him, clasping her hand in his.

"It scares me to think that he loves you enough to do this." Jenny nodded at Dan.

Blair walked up to the other side of Dan's bed and brushed a loose curl off his forehead.

"Believe me, when I saw them, it scared the shit out of me, but it made me realize so much more. How much I do love your brother." Blair smiled at Jenny. "In that moment, I wasn't concerned about anyone but Dan."

"You can go home Blair. Get some sleep? I'll stay." Jenny smiled.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Don't push either. Lily already tried." Blair glared in warning, taking her seat next to Dan and scooting her chair closer to his bed.

Jenny laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

"Alright! Alright! I was just putting it out there." She laughed.

Blair rolled her eyes again and took Dan's hand, while Jenny followed her example, scooting another chair closer to Dan's bed for her. It was only a half hour before Blair noticed light snores coming from the youngest Humphrey, making Blair smile, but sleep eventually claimed her as well, as her eyes became too heavy to keep open, giving in to sleep finally while still grasping Dan's hand.

XXXXX

Blair woke suddenly, feeling the bed shift under her head. She looked up quickly to see Dan smiling down at her.

"Dan?" She whispered in disbelief.

Dan smiled at her and brought her hand up, kissing it. Blair couldn't help but start crying and lunged forward, throwing her arms around him.

"Shhhh." Dan whispered. "I'm fine."

"Fine? Dan you lost a lot of blood! You scared the shit out of me!" Blair whispered frantically, remembering little J still asleep in her chair.

Dan just chuckled lightly and nodded for Blair to join him. She complied and slowly climbed onto the bed to lie next to him, after he shifted slowly, trying not to wake his baby sister.

"When did Jenny get here?" Dan asked.

"Not long ago. Don't worry we are on speaking terms." Blair smiled.

"You made up?" Dan asked surprised.

"You could say that." Blair smirked.

Dan pulled Blair closer, wrapping his arms around her, and Blair rested her head on his chest.

"Blair?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry…" Dan started.

"Dan…"

"No Blair, I need to tell you how sorry I am for not handling the situation with Milo and Georgina right. I should have let you in more, but I stupidly let my insecurities and doubts get the better of me, and then I doubted that you even wanted a future with me…"

"Dan…"

"And I should have run after you the moment that you rushed out of the loft…"

"Dan…"

"When you were gone, I felt empty and dead inside. But through everything I realized that I love you Blair. You are a part of me. It might have taken losing you to realize just how much but I truly and completely love you. And then there is this whole thing with Chuck scheming. I seriously don't know what I would…"

"I love you too," Blair finally interrupted looking up at Dan. "… and I'm sorry I ran out of the loft. I shouldn't have run like that. I should have talked to you and let you know what was bothering me, but I let my insecurities and doubts get in the way too." Blair smiled sadly. "And as far as Chuck goes, I don't think he will be bothering us anymore or at least for a while."

Dan looked down and laughed lightly.

"Oh no…do I even want to know?" He joked.

"I told him I loved you, that I choose you, and that he was not to mess with us anymore."

Dan looked at her in wonder for a moment and then laughed lightly pulling her tighter against him.

"Well I might have helped with the convincing today. Did you see his bloody nose?" Dan smirked.

"Daniel Humphrey!" Blair whispered violently shifting to make eye contact. "You are never ever again to do anything that stupid! You could have died!"

"I can't promise that, because honestly Blair, I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant getting you back. Seeing you running towards me—I can't even begin to describe the relief I felt."

Blair reached up lovingly and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"Good because neither am I." Dan smiled back.

Blair leaned up and brushed her lips against his, and immediately felt home.

"Hmm!"

Blair and Dan broke apart suddenly at the sound of Jenny clearing her throat.

"Jenny!" Dan yelled nervously.

Jenny laughed and hugged Dan, while Blair started to retreat off the bed.

"No Blair! It's okay. Stay." Jenny smiled awkwardly. "Although just witnessing that little smooch was a little weird."

"Well get used to it sis." Dan smirked before he pulled Blair into another kiss. Blair laughed against his lips and pushed away.

"I'm so sorry Jenny!" Blair said trying to get off the bed again; struggling against Dan's protesting arms.

"No seriously. Stay." Jenny begged seeing Dan's protests. "I'm gonna go call Dad anyway. Let the family know Dan's awake."

Blair watched Jenny rush out of the room before slapping Dan's chest.

"Oww! What was that for? I'm the one in the hospital, remember?" Dan laughed.

"Your sister is going to be scarred!" Blair scolded dramatically. "We can't just…"

Blair's protests were cut off again but Dan crushing his lips against hers. She couldn't help but lose herself in his tightening embrace and sigh as he deepened the kiss, sending her head spinning. She had missed this. Missed it terribly. Regretfully she pulled away but just looked at him in wonder.

"God, I love you." Dan sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt herself blush.

"I love you." She whispered softly leaning forward, resting her forehead against his for a moment, before letting him kiss her again.

Yes, Dan Humphrey was her future, and she had an incredibly good feeling about that fact.

XXXXX

* * *

So much more Dan and Blair to come in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not sure how many more chapters I will need but we are close to the end! Is there anything you would like to see or think should happen? Let me know! Thank you too for all the favorites and reviews! You guys are awesome and drive me to write more! Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27: All You Need Is Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: All You Need Is Love

"There she is!" Dan smiled seeing Jenny walk back into his hospital room the next day. She laughed and gave him a big hug.

"Where's Blair?" Jenny asked.

"I finally convinced her to go home freshen up and get some real food." He answered.

"You scared me Dan." Jenny started almost immediately.

"Believe me I got this from Blair, Serena, and Lily. Not you too?" Dan begged.

"Well you need to hear it from all of us. I don't know what I would do if…"

"Hey I am fine. Living and breathing right here in front of you." Dan joked. Jenny rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Dan could always make her laugh.

"So this thing with you and Blair?" She started. Dan hunched his shoulders and made a face.

"Knew this was coming." Dan sighed.

"You're so smart." Jenny joked.

"What do you want to know?" Dan asked completely serious.

"So you're really dating?"

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Jenny took a seat next to Dan's bed at that last yes.

"Wow." She finally said.

"Jenny…" Dan started.

"No, it's just, I never expected…"

"I know it seems crazy, but were not the same people we were in college. I've seen this side to her that I never thought I would see." Dan laughed softly.

Jenny looked up at him and thought for a moment, taking in his words.

"I can see how much she means to you, and if you see this in her, then I will try too. Besides she did apologize to me about everything."

"She what?" Dan grinned.

"She apologized." Jenny repeated again. She couldn't help but smiled back at her brother.

"Wow."

"That was my reaction." Jenny laughed.

Dan's smiled widened and held out his arms which Jenny gladly entered giving him another hug.

"I love you Jenny."

"I know. I love you too."

XXXXX

Jenny had to admit how impressed she was with Blair. In the two days that she had been around her at the hospital, Blair had been pleasant and completely out of character—well out of character in Jenny's mind. Apparently some things had changed since she had left New York. Queen B especially was not Queen B so much anymore, but more so just Blair Waldorf in love with Dan Humphrey. Jenny didn't ever remember Blair being caring or compassionate, especially when it came to her brother. But there she was arguing with Dan about staying in bed and not to scratch at his stitches. Jenny couldn't help but laugh at them. Dan had a way of making Blair laugh and calming her down that made Jenny believe for a moment that her brother had super powers. Normally seeing a girl be that way with her brother made her want to vomit, but with Blair if felt strangely normal and real.

She must have entered some parallel universe.

Even her dad and Lily seemed confused by it at first but now were laughing and actually enjoying Blair's company.

And Dan, well he just looked so….happy. He looked more than happy and Jenny couldn't help but want this thing with Blair to last, just so her brother could continue wearing that ridiculous goofy love look on his face.

Then there was Serena. Jenny expected her to be awkward but she treated Blair and Dan in the same loving way that she always had before. She was supportive. That floored Jenny a bit, and in a way motivated her to maybe accept what was going on here. Besides Eric seemed to think it was really cute, but that was Eric.

When first hearing about Blair and her brother, Jenny was convinced it was one of Blair's schemes and she was using her brother in some way, but hearing that entire conversation between Chuck and Blair the other day had changed Jenny's entire perspective.

She never thought in a million years that Blair would actually say no to Chuck over her brother. Never. The things Blair said and how she stood up for Dan impressed and touched Jenny's heart.

Her brother had gotten to the Queen B's heart, and had softened it.

"Jenny!" Blair yelled down the hallway. "Will you come with me to the café? I told everyone I would do a coffee run and I could use some help?" She smiled

Jenny knew Blair all too well and knew she was using this opportunity to spend some time with her.

"Sure! I could use some fresh air." Jenny smiled back, watching Blair's smile brighten even more at hers.

They entered the elevator and had a couple moments of awkward silence before Blair broke it.

"So do you like your new school?" Blair asked trying to make conversation. Jenny laughed a little to herself at how hard Blair was trying but was secretly enjoying it.

"Actually yeah I do. Drama free." Jenny laughed.

"Good." Blair smiled nervously. "Jenny…" She started finding it hard to find the words.

"Yeah?" Jenny asked looking at her.

Blair sighed and then smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you're free to come back home if you want. Consider the banish lifted. I know Dan misses you."

"Thanks Blair, but I do really like my new school, and I think getting out of New York was the best thing for me ironically." Jenny laughed. "I think you do know what you're doing sometimes."

Blair looked at her surprised but then smiled. The elevator doors opened and they set out for the café a couple blocks down.

"I'm glad you came with me because there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Blair finally said once outside.

"What's up?" Jenny asked curious to what Blair could possible want from her.

"Well I want do something special for Dan."

Jenny smiled. She could get use to Blair.

XXXXX

"Blair I'm fine really."

Dan said for the 10th time following her into her penthouse elevator.

"I just think we should make an appointment tomorrow just in case."

She answered worried, hitting the penthouse floor.

"Blair I'm fine. I was just released from the hospital, I don't' really want to go back."

"Dan. You didn't have these headaches before. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Dan sighed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple.

"If it means that much, okay, I'll call in the morning."

Blair smiled.

"That's all I wanted."

"I heard from Jenny that you apologized."

Dan could tell by the surprised look on Blair's face that she wasn't expecting that, but she smiled.

"I am sorry. She got thrown in the middle of my and Chuck's massive war and I blamed her. It wasn't fair."

Dan reached up ran his hand lovingly over Blair's cheek. She sighed and took a deep breath at the touch of his hand.

"Thank you. For making it right with Jenny. You have no idea how much that means to me—to her." Dan smiled.

"I hope Jenny can see how much you mean to me then." Blair answered meeting his gaze.

Dan smile brightened and he pulled Blair into a kiss.

"Let's skip this dinner." Dan whispered against Blair's lips, pulling her tighter against him, deepening the kiss.

"Dan…" Blair breathed. "My mom and Cyrus…"

"…will understand that I got a headache." Dan smirked teasingly. Blair laughed before kissing him again, but after a moment pulled away and straightened his tie.

"Let's just get through dinner. I promise we can leave early."

"Ugh…" Dan groaned.

Blair stepped out of his arms as they reached their floor. When the elevator doors opened his mouth dropped open.

"SURPRISE!"

Blair kissed Dan's cheek and hugged him, and Lily, Rufus, Jenny, Eric, and Serena ran up to greet them.

"Blair…" Dan started looking a little overwhelmed.

"I just want you to know who much you are loved Dan." She whispered into his ear before she handed him over to his family.

Dan hugged and worked his way through his family and then through the other people there. Dan laughed to himself that Blair had even invited Eberly from W. He was starting to feel overwhelmed, and his cheeks sore from smiling when Blair reappeared at his side with a drink.

"You read my mind." He smiled taking them glass from her.

"Were you surprised?"

Dan bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Yes. Very. And you are amazing. No one's ever done this for me."

Blair beamed at Dan's words. She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the living room, through the kitchen, into Dorota's old quarters, and up the back staircase. Dan was way ahead of her, and when they reached the privacy of her room, he spun her around, closing her door, pinning her to the wall, instantly capturing her lips.

Blair had always loved how Dan would take charge, but there was something more to the way he was kissing her. It was fueled not just by lust or want, but love. He was rough but gentle, making her loose herself and give in completely.

"How long do you think we have before they notice were gone?" Dan panted pulling away briefly from Blair's mouth, before kissing her again.

"Maybe….10…..15 minutes." Blair said between kisses.

Dan grunted in approval and picked Blair up, pinning her against the wall again. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned into his mouth at the feel of his arousal. Dan broke away from her mouth and glided down her neck, pushing into Blair.

"Bed….Dan…." Blair groaned as Dan's hands made their way up her thighs, riding her dress up.

"Too far away." Dan answered. Within moments Dan had pushed Blair panties aside, pulled at his pants buckle freeing himself, and glided into her, making them both moan in approval.

They moved together slowly at first, never breaking eye contact. Blair felt so vulnerable, but there was a new trust there that fueled her passion even more. Blair leaned forward and captured Dan's mouth deeply and passionately. It wasn't long before she felt his thrusts become more aggressive. Holding onto him for dear life, they both reached their climax, collapsing together on the floor.

They laid there for a little catching their breaths, while listening to the sounds of the party and laughter drifting into Blair's bedroom. Finally Blair shifted closer to Dan and rested her head on his chest, while his arms welcomed her in a tight embrace. She smiled as she felt him sigh with content.

"Truly amazing." Dan mumbled.

"Hmm?" Blair asked looking up at him.

"You. You are truly amazing."

Blair laughed quietly and leaned up giving him a quick kiss.

"After that little performance, I should be saying that about you." She smirked.

"What can I say? You bring the best out in me." Dan said making them both laugh.

After a moment, Blair finally sat up and began straightening herself, much to the disapproving groans coming from her boyfriend.

"Just five more minutes." Dan begged pulling her down to him again, but she slapped his hands away.

"They are going to come looking for us soon!" She laughed. "Besides I meant what I said, we can still leave early if you want."

Dan's eyes lit up at that, and he sat up with her grabbing for his jacket, ignoring Blair's smirk.

"Honestly Humphrey. If that's all it takes to get you motivated…"

"Don't even think about it Waldorf." Dan smirked pulling Blair into another kiss.

"Dan? Blair?" Serena's voice suddenly rang down the hall.

"Oh shit! I told you!" Blair whispered frantically, getting on her feet. Dan stood and grinned at her typical Blair panic. He walked over and turned her skirt around the right way, while Blair fixed her hair in the mirror, before there was a knock at the door. Blair gave herself one final look in the mirror, and then checked Dan up and down, before opening the door.

"Ah. I thought you two might be up here." Serena laughed, noticing her best friends flushed cheeks and Dan's grin.

"Dan just needed…" Blair started.

Serena held her hands up stopping her.

"Just came to find you guys, before Jenny did. I noticed her looking for you Dan."

Blair's eyes widened at the thought of Little J finding them. Jenny had seemed okay last week at the hospital, but finding them together would probably freak her out. Dan laughed behind her.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked turning with a curious glare.

"I just never thought I would see that hint of fear in your eyes at the mention of Jenny's name."

Serena laughed then too and Blair rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Come on before more people start to notice." Blair sighed grabbing Dan's hand.

XXXXX

As always Blair had thrown a great party and even thought Dan had wanted to leave early to escape to the loft, it went late. It was past midnight by the time the last guest had left for the night. With the combination of hosting and slight buzz from the alcohol, all Blair could think of was her bed.

They helped Dorota and Serena with the garbage and clean up first, then Blair felt Dan's hand grab hers and smiled as he leaded her up to her bedroom. Blair changed quickly, looking forward to having Dan sleep next to her again. She had missed him.

When she came out of her bathroom she found him past out and snoring softly. She laughed to herself and climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers up around them, and snuggled closer to him. It wasn't long before she fell asleep too.

XXXXX

Blair woke up slowly at the feeling of Dan's lips grazing her shoulder, his fingers tickling her arm. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Good morning." He grinned.

"Good morning." Blair grinned back. She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Dan took her hand and kissed it.

"I could wake up like this every day." Dan smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Blair smirked.

Dan laughed and moved closer, giving her a light kiss.

"How is your head?" Blair asked suddenly concerned.

"Actually surprisingly well." He answered.

"Well let's see how it is when you get up and moving."

Dan laughed.

"You're the boss."

"What time is it?" Blair asked.

"Ten."

"What!" Blair gasped. "I never sleep in that late! Dorota usually…"

"I shooed her away around 8." Dan laughed. "I told her to have brunch ready. She blushed a bit and closed the door behind her."

Blair laughed just imagining it and slapped Dan.

"Dan!"

Dan laughed and pulled Blair towards him into a kiss, muffling her laughter. As Dan deepened the kiss Blair's laughter subsided, as only light gasps for air were all she could afford, losing herself once again in Dan's effect on her. Instinctively her hands wondered up his back and ended up in his hair, pulling and tugging, making Dan moan into her mouth. Immediately as if in response, Blair wrapped her legs around Dan, pulling him on top of her.

Dan pulled away and began pulling at Blair's clothes, as she did his. When Blair's final item of clothing had been removed Dan entered her, joining them once again in a rhythm that was starting to become their own.

After they laid in each other's arms for some time. Blair felt happy and content. Dan was amazing, and sweet. She had never really had anyone just hold her, just to told her. To be near her. It was something she was starting to think she couldn't live without.

Suddenly Dan's stomach growled, sending them both into laughter.

"Umm sorry." Dan mumbled.

"It's okay." Blair laughed. "I think I'm ready for food too."

"Sounds good. I can smell the coffee." He smiled excitingly.

They quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Blair was met with a knowing smirk on Dorota's face, but ignored it ordering her to fetch her tea instead of coffee.

"Hey guys!" Serena smiled walking into the dining room.

"Hey S!" Blair smiled back.

"How did you sleep?" Serena grinned knowingly.

"Just fine." Blair snapped blushing. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Serena answered hesitantly.

"How is Ben?" Dan asked.

"Well I actually didn't stay at the loft last night. I stayed here." Serena answered quickly.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Blair asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes, well I mean, no maybe, I don't know." Serena finished confused.

"Where is Ben?" Dan asked.

"He is at the loft packing. He and Juliet are heading back to Connecticut today."

Dan and Blair looked at each other in concern.

"So…he is leaving?" Dan guessed.

"Yes. We had a long conversation about it a couple nights ago. He wants to start teaching again, and he feels like he would get a fresh start back home."

"So are you two…" Blair started to ask, not knowing exactly how to word it.

"For now. We left things kinda in the air really, but were not together anymore."

"I'm sorry S." Blair said sadly.

"Yeah, I know how much you cared about him." Dan said softly.

"Really guys I'm okay. You know me. I bounce back." Serena laughed. She grabbed a bagel off the table and smiled leaving them in the dining room.

"She is not okay. She is eating carbs." Blair observed watching Serena walk up the stairs to her room.

"Miss Blair? Your mother is on the phone from France." Dorota announced.

Blair sat up from the table, but stopped to give Dan a kiss.

"Go up and check on her?" Blair asked. Dan nodded and headed upstairs.

As soon as he got to her bedroom door he could hear light sniffling coming from the other side.

"Serena?" Dan asked opening her door, then closing it behind him.

"Dan! What are…?"

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Dan could tell that Serena had been crying as she wiped at her face, trying to smooth her mascara.

"Really I'm fine. Just sad is all. I'll get over it." Serena smiled.

"You know you don't have to be this tough person all the time." Dan smiled, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I know, I just don't want to burden you and Blair. You guys had so much happen this past week and…"

"That's really thoughtful, but we are your friend too. Let us be there for you."

Serena smiled and took Dan's hand and squeezed it.

XXXXX

Blair loved her mother dearly but sometimes she could go on and on about things. All Blair could do was think about Serena and Dan. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did. She had sworn off schemes and manipulating right? But it was a perfect opportunity to see what would happen. If Chuck was right. _God I hope Chuck isn't right_. Blair thought.

After hanging up with her mother she crept up the back stairs and stopped right outside of Serena's door listening.

"That's really thoughtful, but we are your friends too. Let us be there for you." Dan said to Serena. Blair liked how he was using the word us.

"All of this just has me thinking you know. Like what if I hadn't decided to be with Ben, and I stayed with you."

Blair's heart dropped at Serena's words, but she held her anger off waiting for Dan's response.

"Then I wouldn't be with Blair I guess." Dan shrugged. "Wow. I can't imagine my life without her, and to think about that just…"

"You really love her don't you?" Serena sighed.

Blair held her breath.

"I do. Very much, "Dan smiled. "In fact this would probably freak her out, but I was thinking about asking her to move in with me."

Blair covered her mouth to quiet the little shriek that came out. She froze realizing that Dan and Serena had stopped talking….

"Wow Dan." Serena finally broke the silence.

Blair let of a breath of relief.

"I'll always care about you Serena, but Blair…I just have those moments with her when I can't help but feel she was made for me."

Blair felt her heart swell at his words, and tears well in her eyes.

"And I can see it." Serena admitted. "You have such an effect on her Dan. You have this way with her that I haven't seen anyone else have."

"I'm sorry Serena. I came up here to talk to you about your problems and I'm making it all about me and Blair." Dan laughed.

"It's okay." Serena smiled. "I kinda made it go that way."

Dan cleared his throat, which Blair knew by now meant he felt awkward and she heard him get off the bed.

"I'll go see if Blair is off the phone. I know she wants to talk to you too." Dan said backing towards the door.

Blair panicked and flew down to the end of the hallway. She turned around and started walking calmly back down, just in time for Dan to come out of Serena's room.

"Hey!" Dan kissed her cheek. "I was just coming for you. I think Serena wants some girl time." Dan said scrunching his face.

"Of course! I'll take it from here." Blair beamed.

Dan couldn't help but notice how happy Blair looked.

"Good news from France?" He asked assuming it was her mother.

"Oh!" Blair said suddenly. "Umm yeah, I'll tell you later." She lied and gave him a quick kiss before ducking into Serena's room, leaving a confused but happy Dan out in the hallway.

XXXXX

* * *

**I know it's a little shorter! But this chapter is a little fluffier and has a lot of Dan and Blair, which we all truthfully love. I think I've put them thru the ringer enough already! Hahaha. I probably will go to 30 chapters maybe, maybe less- not sure yet. We are approaching the end of this one. Thank you so much for everyone who is still reading and staying with me! It seriously means so much! And I really try to listen to everyone's comments and put that into the story so if you want to see something just let me know! Thank you all again! I seriously love you all! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Movie Weekend Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

Chapter 28: Movie Weekend Surprise

As Blair had hoped it didn't take Serena long to get over Ben, and after a month, she was back to her old free loving self, and even swooped in to the rescue when Raina and Nate called it quits. Blair was pretty sure that they were sleeping together again, and she supported them 100%.

As far as Georgina and Dimitri, they had disappeared off the face of the earth. Blair could tell that Dan was worried about Milo but he wouldn't say too much to her, which made her feel bad. She had found the unsigned Will documents that Georgina had given Dan that day in his desk and knew and hated that he didn't feel like he could talk to her about it. She knew he was avoiding the subject because of everything that had happened, but she wanted him to be able to open up to her.

What worried Blair more though was the fact that Dan hadn't asked her to move in with him yet either. Ever since she heard him tell Serena, she had been waiting patiently for him to ask, but here it was a month later and still she was living home and Dan was living at the loft. Still that didn't mean anything. They both lived at her house and they both lived at Dan's. She couldn't stand to be apart from him and he felt the same way. They couldn't part from each other at night, and they didn't want too.

With Dan starting his new job though at The New Yorker, his weekdays were consumed, so movie nights…well weekends started to become a tradition in the Humphrey/Waldorf households.

"I swear to God Humphrey! If you make me watch this movie again I will die of boredom!" Blair yelled dramatically. Dan snickered and popped the movie in anyway, pausing for dramatic effect before pushing the play button.

"You didn't even watch it last time! You pasted out! Mighty Python is a classic." Dan reasoned walking into the kitchen and throwing the popcorn into the microwave. "And really funny!"

"It is not funny. I don't get it. There is a reason I passed out." Blair remarked annoyed.

"Just give it a chance." Dan pleaded from the kitchen.

"Fine, but then you have to watch Some Like It Hot."

"Deal." Dan smiled as Blair classically rolled her eyes.

She looked up and watched him pull the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and open it, swearing silently to himself when the steam hit his hand. He looked up and saw her laughing and grinned.

"You know it says caution hot right?" She joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Dan smirked. "Beer or wine?"

"Do you even have to ask Humphrey?"

"Wine it is then."

"But not if it's—"

"White wine." He finished for her.

"And no—"

"Merlot. Got it." They looked at each other and laughed. Blair loved how he knew her.

Dan pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge, careful not to let Blair see the label, and poured her a nice big glass. Juggling his beer, popcorn, and Blair glass of wine, Dan slowly made his way to the couch.

"Here you are." Dan smiled trying to hand Blair her glass without spilling it on her. She laughed and jumped when a little wine sloshed onto the floor.

"You're lucky were at the loft. Dorota would have killed you." Blair giggled as Dan settled down next to her.

"Thank God then. A mad Dorota is a scary Dorota." Dan grinned throwing a blanket over them.

Dan watched as Blair took a sip of her wine, and laughed to himself as her eyes went wide. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Daniel Humphrey! Where did you find it! The Wine Store is supposed to be out until the end of the month!" Blair laughed holding up a glass of her favorite wine.

"Let's just say that I had made sure I had a couple extra bottles just in case." Dan smirked. Blair leaned forward and brushed her lips against his in thanks.

"You are so sneaky!" Blair smiled.

"You're surprised aren't you?" Dan laughed

"Pleasantly." Blair smirked. "So a couple extra bottles?" she asked innocently.

"Oh no no no! I am not letting you have any more than 2 glasses tonight! After that you get very hard to reason with."

"I am not!" Blair blushed.

"Blair, the last time you got drunk you started to dance and sing to 'Pour some sugar on me'." Dan laughed.

"I don't remember you complaining!" Blair teased moving into his lap. Instantly Dan's arms moved around her waist and pulled her closer, lifting his head to meet her lips.

"You will never hear me complain when it comes to you." Dan said against her lips.

Blair pulled back and took one more sip of her wine before setting in down carefully on the coffee table, while Dan picked up the remote turning the TV off. Blair looked at him and smirked.

"I don't think were watching a movie tonight." Dan smirked back pulling Blair into another kiss.

She sighed as his tongue entered her mouth and captured it completely. Blair let her hands roam up Dan's chest, snaking them under his shirt, feeling his smooth shoulders, pushing it down and off. Dan smiled against her lips and started to unbutton her blouse, revealing a lavender colored bra. He broke from her mouth and kissed her neck gently as he pushed the blouse to the floor.

"Is this new?" He whispered against her neck, while his fingers traced the strap from her shoulder to the cup, tracing the outline of her breast making her heart beat faster.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." He smiled.

Blair loved but hated Dan's pace when they made love. It was enough to drive her mad. But she would always lose herself in his touch and gentle kisses. He slid her stapes down her shoulders and smirked at Blair's quick take of breath as the cold air hit her breasts, allowing him to continue his quest from her collarbone to her newly exposed chest. She couldn't help but run her fingers through Dan's hair and pull him closer encouraging him. A moan escaped her lips as he kissed and nipped.

Suddenly she pushed off of him, making him look up at her in surprise and confusment.

"Blair?"

"If you want me come get me!" She laughed running back to Dan's bedroom. Dan ran after her but she shut his bed room door and locked it.

"Blair! You locked the door!" Dan yelled.

"I know Humphrey! Just wait a second!"

"What are you doing in there?"

"You will see!"

"Blair!" Dan groaned.

"Patience is a virtue!"

"Your killing me!"

He heard her laugh behind the door and then saw something pushed slightly under the door. He reached down and held up her panties.

"I think you want to kill me!"

The only response he heard was more laughter.

Suddenly Dan heard the door click, but it didn't open, so he slowly and cautiously opened it. He gasped quietly at the sight before him. Blair had lit candles all around his room, and was waiting for him on his bed. The look she was giving him was content, love, and anticipation all wrapped into one. The look made Dan weak in the knees and he returned it with a look of wonder that made Blair blush.

"How…" He started as he walked over to the bed looking at her. She reached up at pulled him down to her.

"We never got our candles before."

"Blair…"

"Shhh." She smiled pulling him into one of the deepest kisses he had ever experienced. He pulled back a little breathless.

"God, I love you." Dan whispered.

"I love you." Blair whispered back.

Dan removed the rest of his clothes with a grin and then slowly pushed Blair down onto her back into another kiss, trying to top the last one she gave him, grinning at the moan she gave him in approval. She whimpered as he entered her gently, and lost herself over and over again as he took her to the edge of bliss and back again. Losing her patience, she flipped him onto his back, taking control and sending them both over the edge.

XXXXX

"Dan!" Jenny yelled walking into the loft. She looked around and saw popcorn, beer, and wine on the coffee table, along with Dan's shirt and Blair's blouse on the floor. "Oh no…" Jenny whispered to herself backing out of the door.

"Jenny!" Dan yelled coming out of the bathroom. His clothes and hair were wet. Jenny's eyes went wide with fear of what she just walked into.

"Dan I was just…"

"Hey no you can come by anytime." Dan smiled nervously.

"Dan I know Blair is here." Jenny said nodding at the living room scene. She watched and laughed as Dan's eyes widened.

Suddenly a half-naked Blair wrapped in a towel ran out of the bathroom door and into Dan's bedroom.

"Hi Jenny!" Blair yelled nervously slamming Dan's bedroom door behind her.

Jenny's mouth opened in shock. She looked up at Dan who was blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Well, umm, yeah we were just going to grab a bite. Your welcomed to join us."

"Worked up an appetite eh?" Jenny teased and laughed when her brother looked at her in shock.

"Jenny!"

"No I think I'll pass. I was coming by to say goodbye anyway. Have to get back to school."

Dan sighed and leaned forward to give her a hug.

"Okay. Will we see you next weekend too?"

"Probably."

Jenny looked up to see Blair making her entrance from Dan's room fully clothed.

"Jenny! You should stay! We were just about to order some food." Blair smiled walking up into Dan's arms. Jenny still wasn't completely use to the idea of her brother and Blair but had to admit how cute it was.

"I already tried. She is leaving to go back home." Dan sighed.

"Already?" Blair frowned.

"My senior project is due Monday and it's nowhere done." Jenny laughed.

Blair made a face at the mention of senior project.

"I truly do not miss High School." Blair sighed. "Good luck Little J."

Blair stepped forward and gave Jenny a light hug—something Jenny was getting use to and starting to actually enjoy. Blair turned around and gave Dan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be checking the menus." She beamed and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow Dan, what did you do to the old Blair Waldorf?" Jenny laughed, making Blair turn and give her a smirking glare.

"It's the Humphrey Charm." Dan answered with a smiled, his eyes meeting Blair's for a moment, before he turned back to his sister.

"Oh God." Jenny laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hug me so I can leave. You two have already scared me enough today."

XXXXX

"I was thinking Pizza again." Blair smiled at Dan as he sat at the counter. "Then we can finish your ridiculous movie and then start Some Like It Hot."

"Wow. You're seriously going to let me finish my movie?" Dan smirked walking around the counter to Blair.

"Well, let's just say that it's a thank you for what you pulled off in the shower."

Dan laughed and pulled Blair into a kiss. Suddenly Dan's phone went off.

"Ugh." Blair pouted as Dan pulled away from her.

"It's Georgina." Dan gasped. Blair looked up at him shocked.

"Answer it!"

Dan flipped the phone open and pushed speaker.

"Hello?"

"Dan?"

"It's me Georgina."

"Thank God. Listen you have to meet me at the park. At that old spot. Do you…"

"I remember." Dan shot making Blair look at him concerned. "What is this about?"

"I have just gotten into some trouble and I need you to take Milo for a while."

Dan's eyes shots to Blair's, and she could see the panic on his face, so she decided to answer for him.

"We will be there in 20." Blair said then shut the phone. Dan just stared at her shocked.

"Blair…you don't have to…"

"Get dressed Dan. We have a baby to save." She said simply walking out of the kitchen leaving Dan completely dumbfounded.

XXXXX

It was dark out, except for the street lights and park lights. Blair felt a little James Bondish creeping around Central Park at night.

"Blair." Dan said for the tenth time. "We don't have to do this. Georgina is probably just playing another game."

"Maybe but we can't do nothing. I know how much Milo means to you, and he grew on me too. If we can help we should."

Dan sighed and pulled her closer to him. They turned another corner to see Georgina holding Milo at the park bench under a bridge.

"Dan. Blair." Georgina said dryly standing. Blair couldn't help but noticed how disheveled and rough Georgina looked, but thankfully Milo looked healthy.

"Georgina." Dan answered.

"I have to say that I was surprised to hear you with Dan, Blair." Georgina smiled tauntingly at Blair.

"Yes well, it takes more than a good scheme to break us apart." Blair glared.

"Yeah well I hope no hard feelings. I really needed the money Chuck offered me."

"What good that did you." Blair answered. Georgina glared.

"What's going on Georgina?" Dan asked firmly, changing the subject.

Georgina sighed heavily and switched Milo to her other hip.

"I just need to lay low for a while, and I can't do that with Milo. He needs to be somewhere safer."

"Is it the mob again?" Dan groaned taking Milo from Georgina.

"Dan you don't understand okay." Georgina spat.

"Milo shouldn't be anywhere near the Russian Mob." Dan replied angrily handing Milo to Blair, ignoring Georgina's glare at that action.

"It's who his father is, it's who Milo is. Besides I happen to love his father."

"So you're going into hiding with Dimitri?" Blair asked impatiently cuddling Milo.

"Yes! And this whole thing was his idea!" Georgina threw her arms around motioning to their surroundings. "He fears for Milo and wants him to be safe until we can get out of the city."

Blair and Dan shared a worried glance.

"How will I be able to contact you?" Dan asked.

Georgina handed him a cell phone.

"Only use this in cases of extreme crisis, and keep it somewhere safe, because it's the only number I will call to contact you."

Dan nodded and shoved the cell phone into his pocket.

"He will be safe." Dan smiled placing a hand on Georgina's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice her glare at Blair, who seemed to be wrapped up in holding a now sleeping Milo.

"Thanks." Georgina managed to smile, before grabbing her bags and walking off to the other end of the bridge.

Dan looked up to see a man waiting for Georgina and knew it was Dimitri immediately. On instinct he moved towards Blair and Milo protectively, while waving at Dimitri. He waved back then disappeared into the night with Georgina.

XXXXX

**I really loved writing this chapter! I know it's shorter but I promise that chapters 29 and 30 will be much bigger! Yes I decided to go to 30. I just feel like a couple of things have to have closure with Dan and Blair before we can move on from this story! I hoped you enjoyed! Please Review! **


	29. Chapter 29: A Baby Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.**

**Hello guys! I know it's been forever! Please forgive me! I just ended up cutting and changing a lot in this chapter. I'd like to remind readers that this is a rated M story! So if you shouldn't be reading please don't! Okay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: A Baby Changes Everything

After getting back to the loft, Dan got Milo ready for bed, while Blair contemplated what she was going to do. She saw how much Dan loved Milo, and she loved Dan, so what else could she do but support him in the things he loved. She would expect the same from him for her, wouldn't she? And he already did. If she would have asked Dan not to take Milo, she knew he would have turned Georgina down, and walked away from them for her, but that would have been selfish, and for once Blair wasn't going to be selfish. For once she was going to doing something selfless, and show Dan how much she loved him, but supporting him, and by helping him. By showing him that the things that mattered to him, mattered to her. The entire thought was overwhelming for Blair, and she suddenly needed wine, stat.

"He's finally out. Thank God I still had his crib set up." Dan sighed walking into the living room 20 minutes later.

Blair took another sip of her wine on the couch and patted the seat next to her which Dan gladly took, cuddling up next to her. She soothingly ran her hand threw his hair, and kissed his forehead.

"Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"What time do you have class tomorrow?"

"I have class at 8, 10, and 2. Why?"

"Well my first class doesn't start until 11. Can you get back by that time? Or meet me on campus to get Milo?"

Dan shifted and looked up at Blair.

"Blair. I don't expect you to…"

"Were in this together." She said gently cutting him off with a smile.

"Blair I don't…"

"Dan. I know you didn't sign Milo's papers."

Dan looked at Blair in surprise. He sat up, rubbing his neck, something Blair knew he did when he was frustrated.

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just that…I felt like it was more of Georgina manipulating us then it was actually asking me to care for Milo. Then with our fight, and you leaving, I couldn't bear to feel that again."

He turned and looked at her then.

"I honestly don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again." Dan choked.

Blair put her glass down and pulled him into her lap, cradling him.

"You're not going to lose me Dan, especially not because of Milo." Blair answered quietly. "I got upset because I thought that you didn't want a future with me."

Dan sat up and looked at her.

"Blair, you are my future." He whispered pulling her into his lap. She moved into his arms willingly and sighed as she felt his embrace tighten around her.

"And your mine, so please, let me help. Milo means so much to you…let me support you. Besides the little guy has been growing on me."

Dan sighed heavily, but a smile was on his face when he looked back up at Blair.

"I can get back in time so you can make you're 11. I'll just leave my class a little early."

Blair smiled and grabbed his shirt playfully and pulled him into a kiss. Dan laughed, spinning them playfully so that Blair was on her back, and deepening the kiss. Blair was in the process of removing Dan's shirt when a cry came from the back bedroom.

"I'll get him." Blair sighed with a smile crawling out from under Dan, ignoring his groans of displeasure.

XXXXX

Morning came too fast, especially when you only have had 3 hours of sleep. Unfortunately for Dan, Milo missed his mommy and wasn't taking to him too well, which meant that Blair had been the only one last night who successfully managed to get the kid to relax and fall back asleep. Dan turned slowly in the bed and looked at Milo lying soundly asleep next to Blair. He found himself smiling at them when Blair slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you grinning at?" Blair whispered with a smile.

"You of course. You were brilliant last night."

"Well, I don't blame Milo for not wanting to listen to you sing, it is a horrible experience. You really can't carry a tune Humphrey." Blair teased.

"What can I say, I didn't get that part of my Dad's DNA."

Blair laughed.

"What time is it?"

"6:36." Dan sighed, stretching slightly.

"Wake me before you leave?" Blair asked closing her eyes again.

"No problem."

XXXXX

With the week that passed Blair grew quite fond of Milo. She was starting to understand Dan's love for the little boy. What was happening to her was almost unreal. It was like she was discovering this new person inside of her, on that had never been brought to life until now, because let's just be honest, Blair had never been responsible for another human being before. Sure she had taken care of Serena in her wild days and everyone once in a while during a crazy weekend, but never a little baby boy who Blair was convinced was doing everything in his power to capture her heart.

There was something terrifying but rewarding at the same time about having a baby around. The moments when he would fall down and hit his head, and cry hysterically, scaring her completely, to the moments when he would flutter his eyelids closed as she sang him to sleep. She could feel herself changing, but couldn't help but feel it was a good change, but afraid of what she might be leaving behind.

"Bee, bee, bee!" Milo screamed from his bouncer in excitement. Blair laughed to herself at his use of her name while she continued to scramble around the loft in search of her literature book.

"Two more minutes Little M!" She turned around and beamed at him. "Then we can go see Dan!"

Milo's face brightened at his name and he jumped up and down clapping. Blair laughed and picked Milo up when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Blair asked through the door.

"Chuck."

Came an all too familiar voice. Blair felt slight anxiety rise in her but pushed it down with a deep breath.

"Hello Chuck and how may I help you?" Blair asked opening the door, holding a smiling Milo. Chuck glared at the child and then gave Blair a confused look.

"So it's true? You're playing house with Georgina's baby."

Blair didn't really appreciate Chuck talking about Milo like that.

"What do you want Chuck?"

Chuck took a deep breath and straighten his tie, something Blair knew he did only when he was nervous. This action made her more interested in his visit.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior for the past couple months. Not being any part of your life is worse than I thought." Chuck paused and Blair wasn't quite sure what to say. " I was hoping that you would consider at least being friends again. We were close friends before we…"

Blair shifted Milo uncomfortably onto her other hip and looked at her feet. She said a prayer of thanks when her cell phone went off breaking the silence. She couldn't reach her phone in her pocket while holding Milo, so without thinking she hadn't him to a shocked Chuck.

"Hello?" Blair answered, grinning at the sight in front of her. Chuck was holding Milo away at arm's length, his face wearing a mixture of anxiety and fear.

"Hey! Are you on your way?" Dan's voice came over the line.

"Yep! I just need to locate my literature book." Blair answered.

"On the bed stand table."

Blair rushed back to the bedroom and found the book.

"You are wonderful! See you in 10!"

Blair hung up with Dan and came out of the bedroom to find Chuck in the same place she left him. Milo being the happy baby that he was, was giggling and sloppering excitingly at Chuck, his little feet kicking in the air. Chuck looked up at her entering the room and swallowed nervously.

"Can you tell me why I am holding Georgina's off spring?" He inquired coldly. Blair ignored his rude comment, because she could see the effect that Milo had on Chuck for the minutes she left them alone. She reached out to take Milo from Chuck. Chuck happily handed Milo over and checked his suit for any damage. Blair rolled her eyes.

"To answer your previous question Chuck, I'm not ready to be friends just yet..."

Chuck sank a little where he stood and Blair could see his disappointment.

"…but maybe acquaintances?"

He looked up at her surprised.

"I can handle that. A place to build from." He smiled for the first time, in well, Blair couldn't remember.

"Okay, great, well I have to get going." Blair motioned to her packed school bag in Milo's stroller.

"Let me take you!" Chuck answered almost immediately. Blair glared at him in question. "As an acquaintance of course. Your meeting Dan I assume?"

"Yes." Blair answered still thinking about his offer. He was trying hard to be a friend, and was willing to drop them off to Dan. "And yes, that would save me from having to call the car."

Chuck beamed at her response and even grabbed Milo's stroller allowing Milo and Blair to walk out first.

XXXXX

Dan hurried towards the south end of the campus near the park. He had to see this for himself. He couldn't believe Blair's text as soon as he had read it, but there in front of him was Blair holding Milo, watching Chuck pull the stroller out of the trunk himself, while his driver watched nervously.

"Blair!" Dan yelled running towards them. She instantly smiled as Milo squealed in excitement as they saw Dan.

"Hey!" Blair smiled, giving Dan a quick kiss, ignoring Chuck's obvious stares.

"Thank you Chuck." Dan said taking the stroller from Chuck, clicking into place.

"It was no problem. It was on our way." Chuck replied. "I'll be seeing you Blair."

With that Chuck got into his limo and pulled away.

"Did that just happen?" Dan asked Blair.

"I think so." She laughed.

"Wow. "

XXXXX

The weekend came fast but what had promised to be a relaxing weekend took a horrible turn, as Milo started having fits and developed a fever. Blair panicked and called Dorota who immediately came over and looked over the little guy,

"He should be okay Miss Blair." Dorota assured her. "Little Milo is teething. Sometimes they have fever. Give him some of this and it should break."

Dan watched Blair take a breath of relief and smile.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair said closing the loft door behind her.

"Wait how much do I give him?" Blair panicked again.

"I know how much Blair, here take him." Dan said handing a crying Milo over to Blair.

"I hate when he cries. I feel so helpless." Blair wined bouncing Milo gently.

"It will be okay. This should calm him down, and hopefully help him sleep."

"I hope so. I'm exhausted." Blair sighed switching Milo's position so Dan could give him the medicine.

"Blair, you should go back to the penthouse and sleep. I can take him tonight." Dan smiled holding his arms out for Milo.

"No I'm fine, besides Humphrey we all know that Little M prefers me to put him to bed." Blair smirked sitting down on the couch. Dan sighed but laughed.

"There is no denying that. The kid has game."

"Dan!" Blair laughed.

"Well trust me, I would prefer you too!" Dan smirked sitting down next to Blair. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"Let's watch a movie." Blair suggested. "When I was little I would always fall asleep to Singing In the Rain. To this day my mom swears it has magical powers." She laughed.

"It's a great movie, and I am up for anything at this point."

By this time Milo had calmed his fits to little whimpers but had laid his head down on Blair's chest, sucking his thumb. Blair smiled and pulled a blanket over them.

XXXXX

Dan woke up to the sounds of Singing In the Rain. He stretched and yawned, reaching for his cell checking the time.

1:14am

He rubbed his eyes and looked next to him to see Blair sound asleep, holding a lightly snoring Milo curled up on her chest. The sight was enough to make Dan's heart swell.

He couldn't help but think how incredibly amazing Blair had been throughout this entire process. It had already been a week with Milo, and she hadn't missed a beat, being his other half in taking care of the little guy.

Unfortunately tonight had been a rough night, with Milo teething, he was in a horrible mood. Dan was afraid to move, scared it would wake him, and then wake Blair, who would be just as grouchy. He laughed to himself at the thought, and then decided to not move. As long as Milo was content, so was he.

Suddenly Milo stirred opening his eyes and Dan cursed to himself. As soon as Milo saw Dan he started to cry, waking Blair up instantly.

"Shhh…" Blair soothed, rubbing Milo's back. "I think it's his diaper." She said to Dan.

Dan just looked at her in amazement.

"You get better and better at that. Where is the real Blair Waldorf and what have you done with her?" He teased.

"Shut up Humphrey. I am capable of caring for another human being." She replied getting off the couch, heading back to the changing area. Dan followed and laced his arms around Blair's waist, as she lowered Milo onto the changing table. He kissed her neck and felt her shudder.

"What I meant is how truly amazing you have been."

Blair turned and smiled at him, giving him a kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now you're gonna have to do this one. It's a poopie diaper."

Dan laughed.

"Of course."

XXXXX

Vanessa knocked first, nervous that just walking in unannounced would be too much at this point. She knew Dan was still furious at her for everything involving Serena then Jenny, but word had finally reached her of Dan being in the hospital and she realized that she couldn't go another day without speaking to him. Her best friend. Getting no answer she looked down at her watch.

10:42am

He should be home.

Carefully Vanessa opened up the loft door popping her head in only to survey the area. She didn't see anyone but did noticed the loft in a familiar mess, covered in baby gear. Milo maybe? But that didn't make any sense.

"Dan?" Vanessa finally said out loud but got no answer.

She slowly searched the apartment and then made her way back to his bedroom and pushed the door open slowly.

"Oh. My. God." Vanessa gasped.

In front of her laid Dan, baby Milo and Blair. Dan and Blair were laying on his bed with baby Milo curled up next to Blair. Vanessa couldn't help but notice Dan and Blair's hands intertwined on his chest. Dan started to stir so she quickly closed the bedroom door and began to make her way quickly to the front door.

"Vanessa?" Dan whispered from behind her. She froze and turned around slowly, a guilt look displaying on her face. "What are you doing here?"

She could tell that he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, from the dark circles under his eyes, but the image of Blair in his bed flashed threw her mind again.

"Why is Blair Waldorf in your bed with you and Milo?" She asked instead.

Dan looked taken back by the question.

"Because we are dating." Dan answered watching Vanessa's mouth drop open. "Don't you get Gossip Girl updates?"

"Not anymore." Vanessa answered softly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

As if an answer to prayer, Milo's cries broke the awkward silence and Blair came out of the bedroom cradling him.

"Dan can you…" Blair started but stopped when she saw Vanessa. "Vanessa…hi…"

"Hello Blair." Vanessa said politely.

"Okay then, well, I'll going to change Milo." Blair smiled and then retreated to Milo's room.

"She is changing diapers? What alternate reality have I just entered?"

Dan laughed.

"A lot has changed since you left. Blair…well…she and I…we actually…"

"It looks like you have had a positive effect on her Dan." Vanessa broke in. "I would have never thought she would be here helping you take care of Milo. She must really care about you."

"Well, I'm starting to think she is falling for Milo instead. The little man has her wrapped around her finger."

Vanessa and Dan both laughed at that.

"He does have that effect to him." Vanessa smiled remember when she helped Dan before.

"So I hate to be like why are you here, but why are you here?" Dan asked a little uncomfortably.

"No it's okay…umm well my mom heard from your dad that you were in the hospital and well…I just decided that I couldn't go another day without making things right with you."

"Oh, well I really appreciate that. I have missed talking to you. I just was and still am kinda hurt that you sold Jenny down the river."

"I know and I was horribly wrong for that. I got scared and I did the only thing I thought I could do to save myself, which was completely selfish but I just couldn't face what you would have thought of me if you knew so I tried to hide it."

"Well this didn't turn out to be all the better." Dan laughed to himself running a hand threw his hair.

"No it didn't. I just am so sorry Dan. I know that it doesn't really change anything but I just wanted you to know that."

"Well, like I said, it does mean a lot that you came here even if it was unannounced." Dan smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that too. I didn't mean to wake Milo up."

"It's okay V." Blair smiled walking out with a now smiling Milo. "He has been waking up every couple hours anyway. Do you want to hold him?"

Vanessa looked confused at Blair for a moment.

"Yeah I'd love too." She answered hesitantly. Blair smiled and handed Milo off, turning and smiling knowingly at Dan. "Coffee?" She asked.

"Ah no I'll make it." Dan laughed jumping around Blair. Vanessa looked at them and laughed.

"There are some things I'll never be able to do." Blair laughed.

"Don't take it personally; Dan never lets anyone make coffee for him except his Dad. True fact." Vanessa smiled.

"Ah I see, what else can you tell me Vanessa? It seems that I have been going to the wrong people for all the Dan Humphrey info." Blair teased smiling back at Dan, who was wearing a concerned look on his face.

"Hey anytime!" Vanessa laughed.

"Vanessa, are you staying for brunch?" Blair asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ah no, my mom and I are heading back in a couple hours and I still want to pop by and see some other friends, but thanks Blair."

Blair smiled kindly and then set back to work lighting the burners and pulling out the eggs and toast. Dan couldn't help but watch her work with a silly grin on his face; he looked up and saw Vanessa laughing at him.

"What?" Dan asked making Blair turn and look at him.

"Nothing." Vanessa shrugged. "Here." She walked over and handed Milo to Dan, who instantly reached for Blair.

"Bee, Bee, BEE!" Milo screamed.

"See what I mean!" Dan laughed to Vanessa as Blair gave in to Milo taking him into her arms.

"Looks like you will be making brunch." Blair teased and walked over to the fridge taking Milo's food out.

"Wow." Vanessa laughed.

"What can I say? Milo is growing on me." Blair sighed plopping Milo into his high chair.

Everyone laughed as he squealed with excitement as Blair opened his canned carrots.

"He must really love carrots." Vanessa laughed.

"Yes, them seem to be really in this week, but next week I'm sure they won't be good enough, Huh Little M?" Blair smiled feeding Milo a spoon full.

Vanessa turned to see that silly grin on Dan's face again as he watched Blair and Milo.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys later." Vanessa smiled backing toward the loft door.

"Alright. Thanks for stopping and seeing me." Dan smiled.

"Thanks for hearing me out." Vanessa smiled back. "See ya Blair? By umm Little M?" Vanessa laughed closing the door behind her.

"Well that went well right?" Blair asked Dan.

"Yeah, but definitely unexpected."

"I'm just glad she came to her senses and made things right. She does seem like she was a good friend to you Dan." Blair admitted turning back to feed Milo another spoon full.

"Yeah I'm glad too."

XXXXX

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Dan smiled handing Milo over to Lily.

"Please, you and Blair have been going none stop with Milo here, the least we can do is give you one night." Lily smiled. "Besides your father and I are up for the challenge."

"Well good because he can definitely be a challenge." Dan laughed.

"I'm sure not as bad as Eric or you." Lily grinned. "Ah Rufus! Look who has come to play." Lily smiled as Dan's dad made his way downstairs.

"Ah Milo! Look how big you've gotten!" Rufus laughed taking him from Lily.

"Where are you taking Blair tonight?" Lily asked Dan.

"It's a little surprise I've been working on for some time." Dan smiled.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure she will love it." Lily beamed walking Dan over to the elevator.

"Thanks again guys!" Dan smiled stepping into the elevator.

XXXXX

Blair was concerned. Okay no she was more than concerned. When she had gotten back to the loft after her classes, Milo and Dan were both gone, along with Milo's diaper bag and some clothes. She couldn't help but panic, thinking that Georgina had asked Dan for Milo back. Would that be so bad? To be baby free? She knew that it shouldn't bother her, but the thought of losing Milo, was heart wrenching. She suddenly understood Dan's pain when he lost Milo almost a year ago.

Dan wouldn't take Milo away without letting her say goodbye would he? Not usually but what if Georgina had made it impossible for him to do so? He would have texted her right?

The loft door opened slowly and Dan stepped through without Milo, sending Blair into panic mode.

"Dan! Where is he? Where is Milo? Did Georgina take him back?"

Dan looked at her surprised and took her hands leading her back to the couch.

"He is fine. He is with my dad and Lily." Dan answered with a hint of laughter in his voice. Blair hit his arm. "Ouch!"

"Daniel Humphrey! I was really worried!" Blair scolded.

"I can see that, and I'm sorry, I was just wanting to surprise you."

"Surprise me with what?" Blair demanded still a little heated with anger.

"A night out, baby free…" Dan answered hesitantly.

Blair's entire face shifted from anger to understanding.

"Oh…" She smiled.

"Blair you have to know that I would never take Milo away or give him back without you."

"I know I know, I just panicked when I came home and you weren't here and my mind just started going. I'm sorry I hit you." Blair blushed rubbing his arm. He laughed.

"It's okay. I deserved it. It wasn't a very good surprise."

"Not at first, but a night out just the two of us sounds wonderful. I kind of forget what it's like to just be us without Milo, and it's only been like what two weeks?"

"I know. A baby changes everything." Dan laughed. "Why don't you go get ready. We have dinner reservations at 7."

Blair beamed and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be ready in an hour!"

XXXXX

To Blair's surprise Dan had a car waiting for them outside the loft. She couldn't contain her smile as she slipped inside the car with Dan, as it took off towards the city. She immediately pulled Dan into a smoldering kiss.

"What was that for!" Dan grinned a little breathless as soon as Blair pulled away.

"For tonight." Blair smiled.

"We haven't even done anything yet." Dan laughed.

"It's the fact that you thought to do it. I didn't even think about doing something like this...which is rare for me." Blair thought to herself.

Dan pulled her back in for another kiss. This one was slow and tender and Blair found herself inching her body close and then against Dan's as he intensified it, his hand reaching down and grasping her hip. He finally pulled again with a smile.

"What was that for?" Blair laughed softly still in his embrace.

"For everything with Milo. You have been more than perfect with him."

"That's because he is more than perfect with me." Blair smiled.

The car came to a stop and Blair looked around confused.

"Dan? Why are we at the docks?"

Dan just smiled.

"You'll see." He answered opening up the car door. Blair glared but took his hand and stepped out into the early night with him.

The sun was barley still up and it was a mildly warm evening, which Dan couldn't help but be thankful for.

"Dan? Are you going to tell me why we're here?" Blair asked following him to the last dock.

"Okay right here stop." Dan instructed Blair. She looked at him confused but listened none the less. She watched as he pulled his phone out and sent a text.

"Okay keep looking this way." Dan smiled pointing to her right.

"Dan…" She started but stopped when she was a sail boat light up. It looked like what were Christmas lights all strained around the mass and down the sail, the around the railings, illuminating the table for two with roses and wine ready to go. Blair gasped at the beautiful sight and turned to see Dan beaming at her. She lunged forward and kissed him.

"So you like it?" Dan asked taking Blair's hand and leading her down the dock.

"I love it! But who's boat is it?" Blair asked.

"My dad's. Lily bought it for him as a Christmas present."

Dan stepped on board and reached his hand out for Blair, who nervously step on board as well.

"Where is the captain?" Blair asked looking around.

"You're looking at him." Dan smiled. Blair eyes went wide.

"You don't know how to sail Humphrey!"

"Of course I do. My dad taught me." He laughed.

"And how long ago was that?" Blair panicked.

"Don't worry. I'm only taking us around the city, nothing serious." He soothed taking her into his arms, kissing her forehead. She relaxed in his arms and then took in the beautiful view.

"Okay." She smiled.

It didn't take them long to get out into the harbor and by that time the sun had gone down. Dan set the anchor and opened the wine.

"Now do you see why I had to save the other bottles of your favorite wine?" Dan laughed.

"You are amazing." Blair smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"Just wait and see what I have for dinner." Dan smiled and went down below deck, returning with a familiar box.

"Dan Humphrey…" Blair started.

"I know, it's a little cheesy, but it is the first meal we had together and…"

"No it's perfect. Gorment Pizza."

Dan laughed as Blair wasn't no time digging in. Twenty minutes later, Dan had a blanket out on the deck, Blair cuddled against him, staring at the city lights. He felt so relaxed and at peace. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, and it was with Blair Waldorf. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked looking up at him.

"I was just thinking about how perfect everything feel s right now."

Blair laughed as well.

"I know, it does doesn't it?"

"Blair?"

"Hmm?"

"What if Georgina doesn't come back for Milo?"

The question kind of hung in the air for a moment before Blair intertwined her hand with Dan's.

"Then he stays with us." She answered. "I mean, he is already a part of us, a part of our…family."

Dan couldn't help but feel his heart swell at her words, and he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I guess we have become somewhat of a family."

"A baby changes everything…" Blair sighed with a smile repeating Dan's previous words.

"I just want you to know that if you ever want out…" Blair covered his mouth with her lips.

"Dan, stop right there." She ordered with a glare. "You have never made me feel like I had to take care of Milo, I wanted to. There will never be a day that I will want out of Milo's life, or yours." She said sliding closer to him. "So stop panicking about our future and just live the now."

Dan chuckled to himself at the truth of her words.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Dan smiled pulling Blair closer. She smiled up at him.

"It's okay. I get scared sometimes too, wondering if things are going way too fast, but we have our own pace. She just because it's not what others think it should be doesn't make it wrong."

Dan couldn't help himself and bend down capturing Blair's lips. He eagerly parted her lips and deepened the kiss, hearing a light moan come from her in approval.

"We should move this below." Dan whispered between kisses.

"Below?" Blair asked confused pulling away. Dan laughed and scooped her up carrying her down the stair under the deck. Blair was shocked again for the third time that night. Dan had prepared the bed with her favorite thread count sheets and rose petals. She spun around and kissed him again, as passionately as she could, making his head swim, his hands untying her dress in the back, as Blair pulled them towards the bed.

Blair felt her dress lightly fall off of her, as Dan pushed the straps down off her shoulders and shivered as her bent down taking her breast into his mouth. She arched her back and ran her fingers threw his hair, whimpering as he moved to the other side. Blair couldn't take it anymore and pulled Dan's shirt up and over his head then fumbled with his belt, whipping it off and pulling his pants down.

He laughed at her administrations and pushed her back on to the bed, crushing his mouth to hers again, capturing her mouth entirely, while his hands removed her of her last item of clothing down her legs.

Taking control Blair flipped them, pinning Dan to the mattress and began kissing down his chest, taking his nipple into her mouth hearing him hiss. She laughed to herself and ran her hands down his chest.

Blair took him into her hand and positioned him, allowing her hips to thrust forward, making them both moan at the familiar connection. Dan allowed Blair to have control and set the pace, but flipped her over, pinning her against the mattress when he felt the heat building inside of him. He knew Blair felt it too, as she thrusted her hips to meet his.

"DAN!" Blair cried out, coming undone underneath him, sending Dan over the edge as well, screaming her name as he collapsed on top of her.

He moved off of her slowly and she settled herself against him, resting her head on his chest.

With Dan, Blair felt loved, safe, content, and as she drifted off to sleep her last thoughts were of her future with Daniel Humphrey.

XXXXX

**What did you think? **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Yes I am back! Sorry that I was MIA! I hope I can make it up to you by taking us all on another adventure with Dan and Blair! This season of Gossip Girl has probably been the best yet all in thanks to "Dair" finally happening and the fantastic return of Georgina! This is the full chapter 30. Near the end of the chapter you will see the story take a turn. I hope all of you like where I'm taking it. It's been something I've been inspired and encouraged to write for a while now. Thank you for reading and hanging in there with me! You all are so awesome! Don't hesitate to review your honest opinion. I cherish all of them!**

Chapter 30: Life is What You Make It

It had been two years of growing for Blair. Two years of taking big steps. Moving in with Humphrey had been the first of those steps.

He had asked her the morning they woke up together in his father's boat. Or should she say the first morning they woke up together in his father's boat. She was living with him any way had been his reasoning, followed up with how much he loved her. How could she say no? What began as a simple night out together to escape the craziness that had become their life, had turned into tradition every other weekend while Dan or Blair's parents, or even Serena and Nate would keep Milo. Dan and Blair found out quickly just how important making time for each other was when they were both responsible for another human being.

Then came school, internships, events, and the busy life Manhattan had to offer. Blair found herself thankful for the loft. It was a place they could all escape the craziness and just be together. A refuge. She never thought that she would need a refuge from the city but deep down inside, she had changed. She didn't want the same things anymore. She didn't want the prestige, status, and wealth that she had dreamed of since childhood. She wanted the things that she had come to know where real. Family, friends, and a life with Dan.

The second step had been graduating from college. Something Blair had dreamed of as well, but her goals had taken a shift. A shift that melded with Dan and Milo. Dan had finally signed Georgina's papers, making him Milo's legal guardian in her absence, and Blair had taken it upon herself to make sure that Milo had the best that New York had to offer.

First came the baby books that started to liter Dan's loft apartment, as Blair educated herself on what would be best for Milo. Dan couldn't help but love how much of an interest she had taken in the little guy, and did not object when she signed little M up for early development classes and play dates.

Dan and Blair made sure that Milo had every opportunity that they could provide and began to call the craziness that Milo added to their worlds their life.

The third huge step had been the call Blair received from W Magazine a week after she graduated college. They had been watching her from a distance ever since she had left them, and were interested in giving her another shot. Dan couldn't have been prouder of Blair. He himself had his own position at The New Yorker, and felt that he was in a good place—they were in a good place.

"B! B! Wake up! It's Sat-ur-day!" Milo screamed excitingly, shaking Blair's shoulder.

Blair slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes sweetie." She smiled turning over onto her other side.

"But you said that 10 minutes ago! AND hot chocolate is done!"

Blair laughed. It had become a tradition in the Humphrey/Waldorf loft that Saturday mornings were hot chocolate and waffle mornings, combining Dan and Blair's favorite things. It was also time they all got together after a crazy week of class, work, and schedules. Milo of course had come to love the tradition, especially since chocolate was involved. Sometimes Blair swore she was rubbing off on him.

Finally she gave in and turned back around to see the chocolate syrup evidence smeared on Milo's chin.

"With foam?" She asked raising her eye brows causing Milo to nod quickly, his smile widening. "Well it is our favorite" she reasoned, "but… there is only one thing that could get me out of this bed."

"What?" Milo asked in a whisper.

Without warning Blair sat up and pulled a squealing Milo onto the bed, tickling and kissing him.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Dan grinned running up to the bedroom door.

"B's tickling me!" Milo squealed in delight.

"Is she? Well Milo two can play at that game right?" Dan smirked slowly making his way to the bed.

"Don't you dare Humphrey!" Blair laughed, attempting to escape off the bed.

Milo watched with a grin on his face as Dan honed in on Blair and tackled her to the bed sending her into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I save you B!" Milo screamed jumping on Dan's back.

"Oh no you got me!" Dan yelped falling beside Blair on the bed surrendering, making Blair and Milo laugh.

"Thank you Little M! You have saved me once again!" Blair smiled pulling a giggling Milo onto her lap, giving his cheek a kiss. Dan sat up and smiled.

"Okay! Now that we have finally stirred sleeping beauty here why don't we get our hot chocolate and waffles on?" Dan grinned.

"It looks to me like M here got his hot chocolate on already." Blair laughed wiping the rest of the syrup off of Milo's chin.

"That he has, but he was only sampling our many choices." Dan winked making Milo giggle again.

"There are choices today?" Blair asked in complete astonishment.

"Well Blair, today is a special day." Dan smiled.

"And why is that?"

"It a surprise!" Milo shouted from Blair's lap. Milo winked at Dan who then winked back.

"Hey now, I want in on this surprise!" Blair laughed looking at her two boys.

"What do you think Milo? Surprise or hot chocolate first?" Dan asked.

"Hot chocolate!" Milo squealed jumping out of Blair's lap running out of the bedroom.

"Letting the 3 year old make all the decisions Dan?" Blair teased crawling over to him.

"It got him out of the room didn't it? I think we have about a minute." Dan grinned pulling Blair into him crashing his lips against hers.

"B! Dan!" Milo yelled from the kitchen.

"Minute over." Blair sighed pulling away. "Coming!" She yelled to Milo.

"You're killing me." Dan groaned watching her hop off the bed.

"You won't tell me the secret." Blair glared teasingly.

"You will find out soon enough." Dan smiled making Blair give him a curious look.

Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen. Dan and Blair ran out of the bedroom to find Milo crying, with a shatter coffee mug of hot chocolate at his feet. Blair immediately scooped Little M up, checking him for damage while Dan sopped up the hot chocolate and swept the glass.

"I sorry!" Milo bawled in Blair's arms. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Awe honey, it's okay. It was an accident!" Blair soothed rocking him back and forth.

"And you're not hurt. That's all that matters." Dan smiled from the floor.

Milo seemed to calm down seeing that they weren't mad, and after a couple of minutes, he was quietly resting his head on Blair's shoulder watching Dan finish with the floor.

"Okay then M, do you want to show B the hot chocolate you made?" Dan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Milo shouted making Blair laugh. He squirmed out of Blair's arms and ran over to the counter, climbing up into the stool, and then patted the stool next to him. Blair gave in and climbed onto the stool next to Milo as Dan poured 3 cups of fresh hot chocolate and placed them on the counter.

"It's mint!" Milo said clapping his hands.

"It sounds delicious!" Blair smiled smelling the sweet combination of mint and chocolate.

"Mmmm!" Milo hummed in approval as he slurped his mug, making Dan and Blair laugh.

Blair lifted her own mug to take a sib but froze when she noticed the diamond ring on her finger. She gasped and put her mug down looking again to make sure she wasn't losing it, but she wasn't. There was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring…on her engagement finger. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe and looked up at Dan, to find him already smiling at her.

"Blair." Dan spoke softly.

"Dan…" His name left her mouth in the sound of a light whisper. She looked back down at the ring on her finger, tears blurring her vision, and then she felt tiny little hands grab her other hand and squeeze. She smiled down at Milo next to her.

"Surprise B." He beamed.

Blair just laughed and let the tears stream down her cheeks. Dan made his way around the counter and stood in front of her taking both of her hands in his, as he pulled her off the chair. Blair's heart was beating so fast and she couldn't stop crying. He took her hand with the engagement ring and kissed it lightly.

"Blair Waldorf." Dan started. "I love you."

"Oh my God Dan…"

"I thank God every day that we found our way to each other. What started out as a simple friendship has turned out to be the most beautiful thing in my life."

Dan reached up and touched her cheek gently.

"Do you remember the day that I brought you to the loft, after you had your run in with Chuck?"

Blair remembered it well. She still hadn't been over Chuck completely at that point and the run in with him had been cold and unbearable, throwing her into a fit of hysteric's. Dan had been there and took care of her. The way he had saved her, held her, comforted her—it was the first time she realized she was truly falling for him.

"Of course." She smiled. "You brought me to Brooklyn."

Dan laughed.

"I offered to take you back to the city but you said no, that you wanted to be here. I thought you were losing it, but you said it was where you wanted to be."

Blair smiled at his words.

"Because it's where you were. I wanted to be where you were." She said simply.

She saw Dan's eyes water at that point, and felt another tear stream down her face.

"I want to be where you are the rest of my life Blair." Dan choked out getting down on his knee. "You are my life, my best friend, and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Blair Waldorf? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Blair yelled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughed. Dan immediate stood up and scooped Blair off her feet, as she met his lips in a passionate kiss, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck. Dan's heart felt like it was going to explode. He had hoped she would say yes but hearing her say it…it was life changing—life altering. Dan broke away from her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"God I love you Blair." He whispered.

Blair sighed at looked up at him. She was immediately taken back by the look of admiration and love on his face as his eyes met hers. She felt her cheeks flush in a blush. She had a feeling that Dan would be making her blush the rest of her life. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his lovingly.

"And I love you Dan…so much!" She whispered back.

She almost forgot they weren't alone as she heard Milo clapping and shouting in excitement from his chair. Dan had noticed as well and laughed finally putting her on the ground. Blair immediately took Milo into her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for my surprise Milo! I love you!" Blair gushed hugging him. Milo threw his little arms around her neck and squeezed back.

"I love you!" He whispered.

Blair suddenly felt Dan's arms around her and Milo, and looked up as he kissed her forehead. Milo spun around and hugged Dan then and Blair willingly handed him over. One of the things she had come to love was watching Dan with Milo. Dan hugged Milo back and kissed his forehead lightly. Milo pulled away and looked up at Dan.

"Can I have more hot chocolate now?"

Dan and Blair laughed.

XXXXX

In the cab on the way to the city, Blair called her mother and Cyrus in France to share the news of her gorgeous ring and engagement details as Milo shouted his "I Yoves Yew's" to "E Nor" and "Rus". Dan could help but laugh at the little boy's pronunciation. Blair finally caved and let Milo get his kicks in, as he jabbered away on her phone on his version of their engagement morning to his E Nor.

The cab pulled up in front of Rufus and Lily's Penthouse just in time as Blair got off the phone with her father, climbing out of the car just in time to see Dan and Milo racing to the elevators. She shook her head in annoyance but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the sight.

Milo won of course, and won the privilege of getting to push the up button and floor button, only his version of the floor button was hitting the 2nd, 10th, and 14th floor buttons as well, before Dan could get a hold of the laughing 3 year old.

When the elevator doors opened for the 4th time, Milo ran out ahead of them announcing their arrival with his squeals of excitement greeted by surprise laughter.

Dan took Blair's hand in his and met her smile, kissing her gently before rounding the corner to their family and friends.

"What is this!" Rufus greeted running up them. He hugged Dan then Blair. "We thought you guys were doing your own Waffle Brunch today."

"It started off that way but then we just had to come over and share some exciting news!" Blair beamed as she and Dan walked with Rufus across the living room. There Serena, Nate, and Lily with Milo on her lap, all watched her expectantly.

Blair held up her hand.

"We're engaged!" She squealed.

Serena jumped up and ran to her best friend, wrapping her in a snug hug, pulling away only to look at the ring with Lily, while Nate and Rufus congratulated Dan.

"Finally Daniel!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah it's about time!" Serena joined.

"Hey hey! I was waiting for the perfect timing." Dan defended.

"How did you do it son?" Rufus asked.

"I slipped it on her finger while she was sleeping, then had Milo wake her."

Everyone laughed as Milo clapped his hands in excitement.

"I say B! Waked up!" Milo re enacted seriously. "Then I got hot chocolate!"

Serena scooped him up into her arms kissing his cheek loudly making him giggle.

"Yes he did!" Blair laughed at Milo. "It was perfect, really. I was surprised."

"Have you discussed the date yet?" Lily smiled.

"Not yet, we came right over after." Dan answered. "But I'm sure Blair has a date and the location in mind already, don't you love?"

Blair grinned at him.

"You know me so well Humphrey."

XXXXX

Their day had been filled with friends and family which in Blair's eyes were the best days. She discussed wedding details with Lily and Serena, letting Dan have his guy time with Rufus and Nate in the study as Milo played with the millions of toys Lily and Rufus had spoiled him with over the last couple of years.

All in all, Blair was convinced that she was the happiest person alive. Everything was perfect.

They finally said their goodbyes, hailing a cab back to their home in Brooklyn. It took only 10 minutes before the car ride lured Milo into a much needed deep sleep.

Finally home, Blair softly opened the loft door, allowing Dan in first, carrying a sleeping Milo.

"I'm going to put him down." He whispered.

Blair sighed pushing Milo's curly brown hair off his semi sweaty forehead, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Why don't you pick a movie?" Dan smiled with a wink. "We can watch it in bed."

"I like the way you think Humphrey." She smirked.

Setting her purse and coat down, Blair sat down on their couch slipping her shoes off, taking in their huge DVD collection. Of course there was always Funny Girl, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Charade, My Fair Lady, Love and War, but one movie stood out to her. She bent down and pulled it out of the stack, blowing the dust off of it.

Love in the Afternoon.

She laughed to herself at the memory it served her with. The last time she had thought of this movie she had merely suggested it only to hint her intentions to Dan after Rufus had nearly caught them in a lip lock outside the loft. She blushed at the thought.

"Hey." Dan smiled walking out of Milo's room. "What did you pick?"

"Love in the Afternoon."

Blair didn't miss the smirk of a smile Dan made as she held up the DVD.

"Blair. The last time you mentioned Love in the Afternoon to me Dad had just caught us outside the loft."

"You remember?" She whispered softly.

Dan sat down next to her and brushed his lips against hers, stirring her passion for him instantly. She couldn't help but deepen the kiss. A moment or two later they broke for air, Blair resting her forehead on his.

"I remember everything about that day Blair." He replied gently. "It was the day I truly realized I was in love with you."

His words ignited her passion once again, and without letting him say another word, she threw her arms around him, crushing her lips against his. He answered her need by pulling flush against him, deepening the kiss as she moaned into his mouth.

They pulled apart hot and flustered, Dan's arms still holding her close, her hands playing with his curly hair.

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" Blair whispered against his lips, nipping them at the end of her sentence.

"Brilliant idea." Dan practically moaned, kissing her lips gently one more time before she pulled away. He groaned instantly making her laugh.

"Get your laptop!" She ordered grabbing the DVD. "I'll see you in the bedroom." She grinned disappearing into the bathroom.

Dan sat back into the couch taking a deep breath, trying not to lose his cool. She made him crazy and he loved it.

Picking up his laptop and grabbing the charger just in case, he made his way to their bedroom. After changing into his pj's he turned on the laptop sitting it on the bed.

"What do you think?" Blair asked behind him.

He turned to see her in the sexiest nighty to date, and felt himself harden at the sight. It was black and pink material that was see through, hugging her in all the right places, complete with garters, stockings, and high heels. He gulped nervously.

"Blair…." He started.

"So you like it?" She asked examining herself. "It isn't too much?"

He crossed the short distance between them, pulling her into a fierce kiss. He sensed her surprise at first, but it never took Blair Waldorf too long to catch on when it came to him. She soon took action, running her hands up his arms and shoulders, gripping his hair roughly, pushing him backwards towards the bed. Dan couldn't help but laugh into her mouth at her aggressiveness, but more than agreed with her plan. Catching her off guard, he swung her around, landing her on the bed first, with him on top.

"Nice to see you take the initiative Humphrey." Blair teased as she lifting her legs, settling him between them.

"I can't take all the credit." He smiled mischievously. "I was suddenly inspired."

Blair laughed as Dan's lips gravitated towards hers instinctively, but before he could follow threw his computer went off. He paused looking over at the PC confused.

"What is it?" Blair asked seeing his expression.

"A video chat request." Dan sighed, looking over at the clock.

"It's probably my mother or father…Just ignore it." Blair begged pulling his lips to hers again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Dan wasn't in the habit of disappointing, returning the kiss, his hand drifting down her leg then thigh gently caressing, squeezing...

His computer went off again.

"Is that going to keep beeping?" Blair asked breaking their kiss, her tone irritated.

"Yeah sorry," Dan frowned apologetically. "I'll turn it off."

Blair willingly, but not happily unwrapped her legs from his waist allowing him to move. She rolled onto her side watching him grab his computer. It was a sight she was use to with his profession of writing. A sight she had come to find comfort in and love. Writing was his passion and he was most comfortable at his computer, but not tonight. She watched as his posture became rigid and uncomfortable.

"Hmm." Dan said to himself, his tone making her nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

He turned to look at her, and she saw the shock mingling with sadness on his face. She immediately moved to his side taking the computer from his lap.

Georgina.

Blair felt the life dissipate from her as she saw the video request. She didn't even notice Dan talking to her until his arms were around her.

"We have to answer it." He whispered into her ear. She finally blinked letting the tears stream down her cheeks, wiping at them with the back of her hand.

"Can't we just ignore it?" She pleaded her voice shaky from the tears.

"We could, but, we don't want to give her reason to suspect anything." Dan reasoned gently.

She knew he was right. They had been preparing for this moment for 2 years, discussing their options with Cyrus, building a case just in case. In case Georgina returned for him…the little boy Blair had come to love as her own.

She slowly handed the computer back to him, forcing a brave smile onto her face, but he could see right through it. His hand rose brushing her hair from her face.

"Hey." He whispered. "We can get through anything…and we are going to get through this."

Her smile gained strength, as did her heart. She pressed her lips to his not only because she loved him, but because she truly believed him.

"Okay." She sighed taking a deep breath, covering herself with a blanket. "Answer it."

Dan nodded, placing the computer in front of them, clicking the response.

It only took 6 nerve racking minutes for Georgina to answer.

"Hello!" Georgina beamed. "Took you guys long enough to answer! I was starting to get worried."

"We were with family all day." Dan explained. "I asked Blair to marry me." He smiled looking at her.

"Oh! Let me see the ring!" Georgina gushed annoyingly.

Blair put on her best fake smile holding her hand up to the screen.

"He has good taste doesn't he?" She smiled.

"Very." Georgina replied. "Good job Humphrey. And congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you." They both replied politely.

"Now the reason I called." Georgina started.

"Milo." Blair nodded.

"Yes. Dimitri and I will be back in New York in about 2 months."

Devastation and anger erupted inside of Blair, and she fought hard against it to keep her calm reserve, as tears threatened moistening her eyes. Dan's hand grasped hers. She looked up to see the struggle on his face as well.

"So you plan on taking him." Dan replied plainly.

"That is the plan." Georgina smiled lightly. "I've missed him so much! All this crap with the mafia and authorities has been so crazy, but it will be wonderful to hold him in my arms again!"

"But the crap with the mafia and authorities isn't over." Blair blurted out. She couldn't help it.

"Excuse me?" Georgina glared.

"I think what Blair is trying to say, is, that the reason you gave Milo to us to begin with is still an issue."

"I'm completely aware of that Dan!" Georgina yelled.

"Then why are you coming for him if it's still dangerous?" Blair fought back, her tone taking the aggressive side. Dan gave her a look of warning. "There are still warrants out for your arrest!"

"This life is not always going to be exactly safe," Georgina sighed. "There is always going to be something going on…and we miss our son!"

"So Dimitri knows about this?" Dan asked.

"It was his idea." Georgina admitted with a smile.

"I see." Blair whispered.

"Can I just say something Georgina?" Dan asked.

"Well go ahead because I'm sure you'll tell me even if I don't want to hear it." She replied coldly.

"Are you sure you want that kind of life? Constantly running—looking over your shoulder?"

"I love Dimitri." Georgina answered. "He is my life now, and we want our son back."

"And what?" Blair laughed. "Take Milo on the run with you? What kind of environment is that for a child to grow up in?"

"Not that it's any of your business how my son is raised…"

"Excuse me?" Blair interrupted Georgina outraged, "Not any of my business?"

"Blair…" Dan soothed rubbing her back.

"Dan and I have been raising Milo and for the past 2 years!"

"But he is not your son!" Georgina shouted enraged. "I am greatful to the both of you but don't get confused here! He is my son!"

They all got quiet for a moment, taking advantage of the silence to calm down. Blair felt distraught and lost. This couldn't be real. This wasn't really happening. Her perfect world was starting to disintegrate right before her. She looked up at Dan, whose sad eyes reflected her devastation.

Then she saw something change in him.

"Where will you go?" Dan asked suddenly breaking the silence. "What is your plan?"

"We have a nest egg saved up," Georgina answered tolerantly, "We will be settling somewhere in Canada or Europe. We still haven't decided yet."

"So I'm assuming the authorities have no idea you will be in town?" He asked. Blair looked up at him in surprise. His tone was challenging and brave. She tightened her grasp on his hand. Georgina's expression was shock but quickly turned to fury.

"If you even think about call the authorities Dan, I will do everything within my power to make sure Milo is taken from you!"

"I am legally his father Georgina." Dan smiled smugly. "You can try, but I will be awarded custody once you're in prison."

Georgina gasped in outrage, her expression seething with hate.

"You might have a piece of paper stating that Dan, but one blood test from Dimitri will prove otherwise."

"Then what Georgina?" Blair asked disgusted. "If that happens you and Dimitri will both be in custody. The state will take Milo—he'll end up in the foster system!"

"I'd rather have him there than with you two!" Georgina spouted hatefully.

"What a fantastic mother you are Georgina!" Blair laughed sarcastically.

"At least the government will give him back to me when I am released!"

"If you are released!"

"Let's all just calm down." Dan interrupted.

"Obviously I made a mistake leaving my son with you!" Georgina spouted sounding betrayed.

"No, Georgina. You made a mistake assuming a life in the mafia was good enough." Dan sighed. "I cannot willingly hand Milo over to you, knowing he will be raised in that life, especially with the outstanding warrants out for both you and Dimitri!"

"You both sit there on your high horses thinking you know what's best for MY son! How dare you! How many times must I remind you that this is not your decision to make? Dimitri and I will be there to pick him up in 2 months. If you do anything to challenge or stop us, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see him again!"

Georgina signed off. Dan slammed his screen down in frustration while Blair finally let her tears run freely, finding solitude in Dan's embrace. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her head, feeling his own eyes moisten with tears. How had this happened? How could the day go from being the happiest to the most devastating?

"What are we going to do?" Blair whispered into his chest. "We could fight her but if she proved Dimitri the father we will lose all legal rights to him Dan!"

"Shhh." Dan soothed gently rubbing her back. "I know…we will think of something."

"What?" She asked helplessly looking up at him. "Everything we have thought of up to this point will be trumped by her proving Dimitri the father. Once we lose our legal advantage, we lose Milo!"

Dan sighed in frustration. He hated it but she was right. Up to this point they had felt safe knowing he was the father on Milo's birth certificate. If only…then it hit him. Blair.

"There might be another way." Dan said suddenly.

"If you say run away Humphrey I've already ruled it out." Blair sighed in defeat.

"What? No." He laughed. "I think we're looking at this the wrong way."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"We've been basing all our plans of action on my legal tie to my, but what if you had a legal custody of him?" He smiled.

"Adoption? That's your plan?" She rolled her eyes. "As much as I would love that, we've been down that road before and decided against it."

"Only because it would have brought Georgina back into our lives at the time and alerted her to our intensions. We don't have the luxury of hoping she will never come back for him anymore."

Blair sighed nodding in agreement.

"So say we file the paperwork, and she is alerted of our plans. She is not going to give up her rights as Milo's mother Dan. She will fight. You saw her tonight!"

"She might fight, but if she comes back she will be arrested and taken into custody."

"While that is somewhat comforting, it doesn't solve the issue of Dimitri being proven Milo's real father." Blair sighed. "Then my plea for adoption will be irrelevant."

"Not if we prove Georgina an unfit mother." Dan smiled. He watched the wheels turn in Blair's mind, and soon saw a grin light up her face.

"Which we can still use to fight for Milo even if she proves Dimitri his real father."

"Exactly! And what court in its right mind isn't going to find Georgina an unfit mother with the charges and warrants out for her arrest, as well as her association with the Dimitri and the Russian mafia."

Suddenly hope her hope returned surging new life into her.

Inspired by the revelation of their new plan of action, Blair threw her arms around Dan kissing him with a new fierce passion, which he returned with equal vigor. All of their emotions of the night came together fueling into one.

Blair needed Dan like she needed to breathe.

She moved to straddle him, feeling his arms wrap around her pulling her against him. She gasped into his mouth feeling how hard he was. Immediately feeling the need to touch him, she moved her hand up his thigh stroking him roughly making him grunt with need. He swiftly flipped her onto her back, quickly pulling and pushing off the offensive material he had once admired, while she made history of his boxers freeing his excitement.

She couldn't help but cry out a little as he entered her. She would never get over the feeling. She felt complete and safe…loved. She slowly opened her eyes and met his, as he slowly glided against her, heightening her pleasure with his torturing movements.

Bending his head down, he gently brushed his lips against hers. As the kiss deepened his thrusts quickened. Her hands dragged down his back, making their usual mark, finally gripping his hips encouragingly as her walls tightened around him, sending shock waves of pleasure rocketing through her body as she was engulfed by pure bliss. Dan followed her soon after collapsing against her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his head on her stomach, while she soothingly ran her hands through his hair.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt him move to her side wrapping a blanket around them, snuggling her, which is gladly complied.

As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered how she had ever lived her life without Dan Humphrey, and how thankful she was that she would never have to find out.

XXXXX

**I don't have to tell you where I'm taking the story. I think the fight for Milo will be an interesting one, as well as everything that will come with it! Thank you for reading guys and sticking with me! I am back! Reviews make a difference ;) **


	31. Chapter 31: Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**I know I know I am back! I owe you all an apology for falling off the face of the earth! I was so frustrated with Gossip Girl that I lost all my inspiration for these stories. But with the help of Tumblr and FanFiction I have come to a better place and just really wanted to finish these stories. I owe it to you all who have followed and enjoyed it, so again thank you and please enjoy! It's gonna be one heck of a ride—esp. when the Russian Mob is involved.**

Chapter 31: Flash

It had been a crazy couple of weeks. Between wedding planning, work, and going through the adoption process for Milo, Blair and Dan were exhausted. They had decided to get married quickly once it was figured out by Cyrus that they needed to be legally married in order for her to adopt, and with Georgina returning within 2 months there was no time to spare.

"I was thinking September 28th," Blair signed looking over her planner on the couch. "…that way that following Monday we can file the proper adoption paperwork."

Dan sat down next to her, handing her nightly cup of peppermint tea.

"That could work. It would give us a little over 3 weeks before Georgina said she and Dimitri return."

Blair nodded in agreement while sipping her tea.

"Yes. We need as much time as we can get. Cyrus said it's going to be an interesting process with the kind of unique situation we are in."

"How much time are we talking?" Dan asked adjusting himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Well, we have to file, and then wait for them to review; try to contact Georgina—I think they allow for a month or so if they don't hear from Georgina before moving the case forward."

"A month or so?" Dan frowned.

"Yeah." Blair signed disappointedly. "Cyrus said with Georgina having a warrant for arrest that it could be good or bad for us. Depending on the judge of course."

"What kind of good or bad?" Dan asked his brow furrowing.

"Well they could decide that since she hasn't been involved in Milo's life for the past 2 years, the fact that she is a wanted criminal, and that the reality of finding her or contacting her is low that I would be legally able to adopt him." Blair smiled.

"Okay and the bad?"

"They could see the reality of her current warrant for arrest as a hindrance against her being able to stand forward for Milo, and hold the case until she is brought into custody."

"Hold the case?" Dan glared his frustration evident on his face.

"I know." Blair sighed in defeat taking Dan's hand into her own. "But Cyrus said he is going to pull out all the stops and call on all of his favors to get this through."

"Well that's good at least right?" Dan tried to smile squeezing Blair's hand. "I mean Cyrus has contacts and friends all through New York."

"Yes and one he would like us to meet." Blair added.

"Really? When?" Dan asked curiously.

"Tomorrow if you can swing it? I know you have that article due but…"

"Blair…" He smiled stopping her. "This concerns Milo so yes of course I can swing it."

She smiled sweetly at him and leaned forward brushing her lips against his softly. He reached up and pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss making her moan quietly against him. He pulled away a time later and looked at her.

"What?" She blushed meeting his gaze.

"I just don't know what I did to deserve you." He sighed. "If it was just me trying to fight this…"

She kissed him again, harder this time, her arms circling around his neck pulling him closer. He broke away from her mouth only to trail kisses down her neck, sucking and grazing as he went. She shuddered against him feeling her body respond to his demands.

"I'll always be here." She whispered into his ear before losing herself completely to the man she loved.

XXXXX

"Blair! Have you seen my red tie?!"

"Over the chair!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Turning he searched the chair in their bedroom, and sighed in frustration. No sign of his lucky red tie.

"It's not here!"

Blair appeared in their bedroom doorway frowning.

"Then why not wear the blue. It looks good with this suit too." She smiled handing him the blue tie off hanger.

"No. I really wanted the red one. You gave it to me as a gift for my first interview at the New Yorker."

Blair grinned at the memory. She had arranged for Lily and Rufus to take Milo so she could prepare Dan properly for his interview. Nothing calmed interview nerves like presents and hot sex. She felt herself get flushed even thinking about it.

"I remember that day well…" She smirked drifting towards him.

"As do I…" Dan said meeting her smoldering gaze. He pulled her to him, instantly meeting her lips with his, the kiss reflecting that night.

"Zoooooooom!" Milo bellowed charging into their bedroom. They pulled away from each other laughing as the little man ran between them, in his pj's and red cape billowing behind him as he jumped on the bed. "I fast as yightying!" He screamed jumping up onto Dan and Blair's bed.

"I think I found your tie." Blair laughed pointing to Milo's waste as he bounced up and down.

"That's a cool belt ya got there M." Dan grinned.

Milo ignored Dan, continuing his jumping and destructive sound effects as he held his arms out pretending to fly.

"Milo?"

"Oh didn't you know Dan? Since this morning he does not go by the name Milo." Blair folded her arms with a grin.

"I see…and what does he answer to?" Dan asked.

"Flash."

XXXXX

Wrestling Milo out of his pj's and cape was harder than they thought. He gave them both a run for their money, slipping out of his clothes, grabbing his cape, making a run for it every chance he got. Dan couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the sight of Blair in her designer shoes chasing around a half-naked Milo in only his Superman undies and red cape.

"You know…" Blair scolded when she caught her breath. "…I blame you for this." She glared at Dan as she watched him take his turn at dressing Milo.

"And why is that?" He asked fighting with Milo, pulling his shirt over the little boys head.

"You introduced him to those comics and now he would rather wear his superman cape then his name brand clothing."

Milo slipped away from Dan's grasp and ran down the hallway screaming with glee as he ripped off his shirt.

"Fantastic." Dan sighed.

"Your turn." Blair smiled smugly.

1.

"Milo!" Blair pounded on the bathroom door. "Open this door immediately!" She demanded.

Dan was leaning against the wall glancing at his watch.

"Blair…"

"I know, I know…" She glared at him, "We are gonna be late."

Dan sighed and moved an annoyed Blair away from the bathroom door.

"Umm…Flash?"

"What you want?" Came a little voice with a snicker. Blair rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"We need some help if you wouldn't mind, you being a super hero and all." Dan grinned. "See we need to go to a very important appointment and our little boy has disappeared into thin air!"

Dan and Blair looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"I fink I found him!" Milo shouted from behind the door.

"Oh?! Wonderful! Where is he?" Blair asked in her best damsel in distress voice.

"You haf to cose you eyes and count to one founsan!" Milo declared in a booming voice.

"Alright B. Did you hear that?" Dan asked seemingly out loud.

"Oh I did Dan." She smiled, "1…2…3…"

They both heard the bathroom door unclick and scuffling movements as Milo rushed out of the bathroom and down the hallway to his bedroom.

When they got to 20, they slowly walked down the hallway to take a peek into his bedroom, discovering a suspicious lump on the bed.

"Mmmm…" Blair thought out loud. "I don't know Dan. I don't think that super hero Flash is all he is made up to be."

"Why do you say that Blair?" Dan grinned.

"Well he said he would find our little boy and he is nowhere to be found!"

Just as she finished her sentence Milo jumped up and out of the covers.

"Suuurprise!" He squealed.

"AH! Milo!" Blair ran over and jumped on the bed next to him, "I thought I had lost you forever!" She laughed scooping him into her arms.

Milo finally agreed to wear his designer clothes ONLY if he could wear his bright red cape as well. Sighing in defeat Blair agreed to his terms, a little shocked that the almost three year old negotiated his terms so easily. She couldn't have been prouder of him.

XXXXX

Pulling up to the Attorney Offices of Warren and Wallace made the butterflies rise in Blair's stomach. She had been dreading this appointment for the last week, imagining every worse possible scenario. Dan sensing his fiancé's rise in stress reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and met his smile.

"Everything is gonna go well." Dan said reassuringly.

Cyrus was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Milo! I love the cape!"

"He is going by Flash today." Blair laughed before hugging her stepfather.

"Ah Flash, sharp name!" Cyrus chuckled. "Liv will love it!"

"When you say Liv, I'm guessing you mean Olivia Wallace?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Olivia Wallace." Cyrus nodded with a smile. "She's agreed to help us, if you want her."

Blair took a nervous deep breath and found Dan's hand squeezing it again lightly for reassurance. Sensing her distress he leaned over quickly and brushed his lips against her cheek soothing her in an instant.

"What do you know about her?" Dan asked Blair as they followed Cyrus down the hallway, Milo's cape billowing behind him as him skipped and jumped in from of them.

"I did a little research." Blair whispered softly to him. "I'm just curious to see what she says."

Cyrus led them to an office door with the name Olivia Wallace stained into the glass. The door flew open to reveal an average height beautiful brunette in a black business suite. Blair couldn't help but notice the expensive pair of high heels that completed her ensemble.

"Cyrus!" Liv beamed.

"Liv!" Cyrus echoed her tone. "This is my daughter Blair and her fiancé Dan."

"Nice to finally meet you." She smiled reaching for each of their hands.

"And this is Milo." Cyrus smiled.

Liv bent down to Milo's level and stuck her hand out.

"Hi Milo. I'm Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv."

Milo just stared at her hand, and then looked up at Blair unsure.

"It's okay." Blair smiled reassuringly.

Milo looked back at Liv's hand.

"My name is Flasssh."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry! It's nice to meet you 'Flash'." Liv corrected with a grin.

Milo reached up and gave her hand a firm shake.

Liv stood back up and stood aside directing for everyone to enter.

Liv's office was not what Blair expected. It was pretty good size with a nice oak desk and the latest best postural desk chair; a leather couch to the left, but in the far right corner was a play area with all the latest and greatest toys. This is where Milo fled off to immediately.

"Milo." Dan called out.

"It's okay!" Olivia smiled. "They are for him. The kids love those Transformers. Please sit."

Cyrus, Blair, and Dan sat on Liv's couch, as she sat at her desk.

"Thank you for meeting with us Liv." Cyrus started.

"Are you kidding? Anything for you Cyrus! And you'll need me, once this story is all over the news."

"News?" Dan asked momentarily shocked.

"Well Mr. Humphrey, I'm sure you are aware that the media has been covering the pending warrants and manhunt for Dmitri and Georgina, it won't be long before they learn about the custody battle for little Milo over there."

"That news was hot a year and a half ago." Blair glared cautiously. "It's died down now."

"Nothing like a custody battle to flare things up again." Liv shrugged. "Once the media learns that Georgina is Milo's mother that is."

"We hadn't really thought about the media's role in this." Dan sighed in frustration. "Isn't there anyway to keep this under wraps?"

"Yeah, like keep it sealed or something?" Blair added.

"After we file we could try," Cyrus answered, "But nothing is for certain. Media has their contacts everywhere. It's just a possibility. That's what Liv is here for. She is the best at what she does," Cyrus smiled stealing a glance at Liv, "and if there is anyone who can prepare and help you, it's her."

Dan and Blair looked at each other uncertain.

"So what are we looking at here." Dan questioned leaning forward.

"Well after you're married," she gestured between the two of them, "and we file the paperwork, everything will be in motion and things might get a little messy."

"And you will try to keep it on the down low?" Dan asked.

"I will do my best Mr. Humphrey but you have to realize the power of the media especially in New York and especially when it involves the mob. I've looked at your case and it's a powerful one. I don't doubt for a moment that we have strong grounds for Blair to be granted full parental rights, but we have to go through the motions and this is part of it."

"What do you mean 'power of the media'?" Blair frowned crossing her legs and folding her arms, "Are you suggesting that they could affect the case?"

"They have in some cases before," Liv nodded, "And with it being a national new story, global maybe, it would be smart to use it as an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Dan frowned.

"I mean introduce yourselves to the media. Do a couple news segments on Good Morning America, FOX, CNN—get the media on your side, tell your story…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Dan sat up shaking his hands, "We just want Milo safe. We're not looking for…"

"I get that Mr. Humphrey but I'm just telling you what could work to your advantage and move the case forward faster. Unfortunately cases that get national attention get more attention in the court room."

Dan sighed running his hands through his hair, then turned to look at Blair. She was staring at her shoes, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. His heart broke at the sight.

"Blair…" He whispered laying his hand on hers. "Say something. What do you think?"

Blair lifted her head and looked at Liv.

"How many cases have you done?"

Liv looked a little surprised but answered swiftly.

"68."

"And how many of them have you lost?" Blair asked her eyes not leaving Liv's.

"23." Liv answered truthfully.

"That's impressive." Blair nodded to herself. "Most of them about re-instating parental rights?"

Dan looked at Blair surprised. She had done her homework. Liv's surprised looked turned into a cautious one.

"Yes that's true, but…"

"And the Andrea Colter case—that was you wasn't it?"

Dan looked up at Liv in surprise as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. He remembered that case well. It consumed the headlines for months. Andrea Colter had given up her parental rights to her children in her plea bargain after she was found guilty of attempting to have her husband murdered. Years later when she was released from prison she had sued for her parental rights to be re-instated, saying that she was manipulated by the court system and her husband to give up her rights."

"That was a big win for me yes." Liv smiled. "But I don't think we would have won if we wouldn't have found the evidence of abuse done to Andrea before the attempted murder charge. It changed the way the world and the court looked at her."

"I still remember seeing those pictures on tv." Dan murmured to himself. "It was horrible."

"As soon as I got the pictures I ran them to a friend at the New York Times. The next day it was a national story again." Liv smiled a little smugly. "Then I had Andrea do what I call an apology tour, making appearances and apologizing for her role in attempting to have her husband killed but saying that she was a desperate woman in a desperate place, but that she had learned her lesson."

"I remember." Blair laughed shortly. "And why are you so right for us again?"

"Blair…" Cyrus glared warningly at her. "Liv is the…"

"Best, yes I know you said." Blair cut him off. "But she has been representing 'Georgina's' for most of her career. I don't know if I feel comfortable with this."

"I agree with Blair." Dan added. "I mean, your track record so far has been representing individuals who want parental rights back. I mean did most of these people deserve it?"

"In all honestly Mr. Humphrey, that wasn't for me to decide. It was the court. I just represented the individual, but yes I believed that most of my clients deserved their rights re-instated. And for the record," Liv started turning towards Blair, "only a couple of my clients were "Georgina's" and believe me when I say that those cases are part of the 23 that I have lost."

Blair nodded her head and sighed. That made her feel a little better but she still felt unsure.

"I am sorry Olivia." Blair started, "But I am scared. Milo is everything to us. If…if we lost him…"

Dan hearing the distress in his fiancé's voice wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

"I understand." Liv spoke softly. "See this is exactly why I can help. I have represented people like Georgina. Even if she is a bad mother, she is still a mother and she will fight at all cost. I will know which cards she will play before she plays them. We will always be a step ahead. I will do my best to make sure of this."

"I'm just worried about the effect this could have on Milo." Dan frowned looking over at Milo.

"I agree." Blair sniffed wiping tear from her cheek. "We've been able to shed him from all of that when he was a baby but now…"

"You might not be able to protect him from it." Liv nodded understandingly.

"He is growing up so fast and so observant." Blair smiled watching him play. "I know he will be affected."

"Of course he will be, but this will affect him either way. And I'm sure you both want it to have a positive effect in the long run?" Liv asked.

"I guess we didn't think about the media attention. We just thought we would get Georgina's rights eliminated and then go on living our lives." Dan shrugged.

"And you will. We just have to take it one day at a time." Liv nodded.

"Ok." Dan sighed. "I'm in. Blair?"

Blair looked at Liv for a moment before answering. She didn't like that their fate was being handed to a complete stranger but Cyrus seemed to have faith in her.

"Ok. I'm in too." She smiled faintly.

"Wonderful!" Liv beamed picking up her tablet. "Now, before we continue, is there anything that I should know? Anything that could jeopardize this case?"

Blair and Dan looked at each other.

"I'm not Milo's biological father." Dan sighed.

Liv's mouth dropped open but then closed quickly.

"It's Dmitri. Dmitri is his real father." Blair added quietly.

"I understand." Liv finally replied. "You fear you could really lose him."

"Yes." Blair answered holding back her tears. "If Dmitri is proven his father, Dan could lose his rights as Milo's father."

"Who told you that?" Liv asked.

"Georgina." Blair frowned.

Liv nodded as if she expected that.

"With a simple blood test she could prove Dimitri is Milo's father, yes, but you still have some rights here. Dan signed the proper paperwork making him Milo's legal guardian whether or not he is Milo's real father. That should hold up for now—or at least be enough."

"What do you mean be enough?" Dan asked.

"Well this is going to be a game of chess really. Once we file the paperwork we have to see what Georgina will do. She could come forward into custody and fight Dan's rights to Milo, or she could stay hidden."

"Our wedding date is September 28th." Blair spoke up. "We were thinking that Monday we could file."

"Why so quickly if you don't mind me asking? That's a week away." Liv asked politely.

"Georgina said she would be back for Milo in 2 months, and that was about 2 weeks ago, so we have a short time table here." Blair responded sadly looking over at Milo.

"I see." Liv frowned following Blair's gaze over to Milo.

"We want to catch her off guard." Dan added. "I don't think she thinks we'll fight for him."

"Well why not just tell the authorities about her coming for Milo?" Liv asked. "I mean we can still file to take away her parental rights, but what if we made it part of a plea bargain?"

"Like what happened to Andrea Colter?" Cyrus asked.

"Something like it. She would be in a vulnerable place and might sign her rights away to avoid more time." Liv answered.

"Yes but Andrea was able to get her rights re-instated. You made that happen." Blair frowned shaking her head. "We don't want the chance of Georgina coming after Milo after she serves time."

"Yes I was able to get her rights re-instated, but only because I was able to prove abuse in the court. In this case with Georgina it's different. You two have been more parents to Milo then she has. He has known you longer than he ever knew her. Then there is the life she is leading with Dimitri and the Russian mob. Any court that looks at the scale here is going to see it tips in your favor."

"That all sounds great." Blair spoke up, "But the only way Georgina will meet with us is if we gave Milo to her."

"We talk to the police and set up a sting operation. Make sure Milo is far away from the loft when she arrives for him, and then they can arrest her." Liv said matter of factly.

"You make it seem so easy." Dan sighed shaking his head. "But what if something goes wrong? What if she gets tipped off? We are talking about the Russian mob here too."

"Worse case scenario is that she stays away and it's better for you two and for Milo." Liv shrugged. "You can still get married but just wait to file until after she is arrested or she doesn't show."

"Can we think about it?" Blair asked rubbing her temples. She was getting a severe stress headache with all this talk about Georgina.

"Alright." Liv sighed standing up. "Of course. I think that's all I need right now anyway. I'll call you Friday to see if you want to move forward with the police or file for adoption."

"Thank you Liv." Blair stood, followed by Dan and Cyrus. "You certainly gave us a lot to think about."

Liv reached out and shook Blair's hand then Dan's.

"I'm glad. I will do my best to make sure Milo stays with you."

XXXXX

After the 12th book Milo finally was sound asleep on Dan's shoulder. He snuck a sideways glance at the snoring little boy before gracefully sliding out of the bed. He tucked Milo in and with a click turned off his bed side lamp. He looked up to find Blair in the door way watching him. He smiled and made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"I made you some tea." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled against her head and then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

She smiled faintly at him.

"Blair it will be okay." Dan reassured her.

She shook her head stepping out of his arms and walked into the living room. Dan quietly closed Milo's door and followed after her.

"I'm scared Dan." She admitted turning towards him. "All this talk about custody, Police and the Russian Mob—everything is up in the air, and there are so many different ways this could go, I just don't know what to do or what I should be doing!"

He took her into his arms again, just in time as her tears started to flow.

"Hey." He whispered soothingly against her head. "It's gonna be okay. I won't let her take him."

"You promise?" She asked pulling her head off of his chest.

"Yes." He answered with certainty.

She seemed to calm at that and laid her head back on his chest, her arms tightening around his waist.

"It just makes me feel so helpless." Blair sighed against him.

"I know." Dan sighed in return. "But we just have to trust the system right now and do everything we can do to protect him. We will get through this."

Blair lifted her head to look up at him, a smile spreading across her lips before she leaned up and brushed her lips gently against Dan's. Immediately he responded moving his mouth against hers.

"Zooooooooooommmmm!"

Blair and Dan broke apart at the sudden distraction of their little Milo flying out of his room, his cape billowing behind him as he started fly in circles around them.

"I blame you." Blair playfully glared at Dan.

"I got this." Dan assured her scooping the passing Milo up in his arms. "Hey there Flash I thought you were tired."

"Fash never tired. Fash never seeps!" Milo boomed.

Blair covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her widening smile as Dan just shook his head laughing.

"Help?" Dan mouthed to Blair.

"Nope you got yourself into this." She laughed.

Suddenly Dan got an idea. Throwing Milo over his shoulder he started back to his office where the rest of his old comics laid hidden.

"Hey Flash?" Dan started smugly looking back at Blair. "Have you ever heard of your friend Batman?"

"Daniel Humphrey!" Blair suddenly scolded starting after him. "You know I hate him in black!"

Dan ran with a giggling Milo into his office with Blair right on their heels.

XXXXX

**I love how real Blair is with Milo and Dan. It gives her more depth. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to comment below and scold me for keeping away so long! Ha! See you all soon!**


	32. Chapter 32: Video Chats & Empty Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**I was hoping to post this a little sooner but got delayed! At least it's faster than my last chapter haha… Anyway thank you all so much for your comments and follows! It means so much and really encourages me to continue this story! It's kind of taken on a mind of its own. I might a little later do a cross over with another favorite show of mine currently…and I'll let that show be a surprise! Ha! But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The big wedding will be next chapter!**

Chapter 32: Video Chats and Empty Threats

The loft was swarming with NYPD officers and techs. Once Dan and Blair had agreed to alert the authorities of Georgina and Dimitri's plans things had escalated quickly and here they were about to have one last video chat with Georgina to set up the "exchange" of Milo.

Blair was so stressed she could feel the tension migraine coming on.

"Mr. Humphrey, Ms. Waldorf." A man suddenly greeted them reaching out his hand to Dan. "My name is Detective Mark Collins. I can't thank you enough for stepping forward and giving us this opportunity."

Dan smiled and shook the Detective's hand.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Right, even so, doing the right thing is never easy, especially when it comes to Dimitri." Detective Collins added. "I've been chasing this bastard for 6 years now. It will be a great achievement to finally get him into custody."

An officer called for Detective Collins and he politely excused himself.

"What time is it?" Blair asked nervously.

"10 til." Dan answered back immediately. His voice was thick but intense. She could feel the tension radiating off of him as well

Blair took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back reassuringly forcing a smile on his lips. Liv watching this exchange spoke up.

"You two will do fine." She reassured them from behind the kitchen bar. "We have practiced this many times. Just tell Georgina you will meet at the park where you first exchanged Milo before."

Blair nodded but it didn't really help her nerves.

Detective Collins suddenly appeared at Dan's side.

"Here" He said handing Dan and Blair wires.

"Is this necessary?" Blair asked unsure. This was all a little too much.

"Yes." He said matter of factly. "We are set up in the bedroom so if anything goes wrong I'll be able to direct you."

"Goes wrong?" Blair started. "What do you mean…"

"Blair." Dan sighed laying a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay. He is just trying to help."

"It's just standard protocol Ms. Waldorf." Detective Collins smiled.

"Of course it is." Blair sighed heavily while she let Detective Collins wire her ear and loop the battery pack into her belt.

"Good Luck." Detective Collins smiled before waving for Liv to follow him. She nodded and followed after him giving Dan and Blair a thumbs up.

"I seriously could strangle her right now." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Remember you're wired." Dan whispered with a grin.

"Ugh." Blair shook her head rubbing her temples. "What time is it now?"

"2 til." Dan sighed straightening the screen.

"I love you Dan." Blair suddenly said. He looked at her to find her smiling at him.

"I love you too." He smiled back.

The computer then lit up with an incoming message for video chat.

"Here we go." Dan sighed clicking on the respond.

The screen flashed to Georgina's smiling face, making Blair's stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Well well." Georgina grinned looking at them and then behind them at the loft. "I honestly thought you weren't going to pick up. Fortunately for you I was wrong."

"Let's just get this over with." Blair glared.

"Ooo, touchy. Did I hit a nerve B?" Georgina beamed.

"Enough Georgina." Dan interrupted sternly. "Are you arriving into town as planned?"

Georgina looked annoyed at Dan's interjection but answered him none the less.

"Give or take a day." She said simply.

"Well when is it?" Dan asked agitated. "We were hoping to know our time line here."

"Time line for what?!" Georgina snapped.

"To say goodbye to our son!" Blair snapped back.

"He is not your son!" Georgina flamed.

"He is our son!" Dan flamed back. "We have loved and raised Milo like he is our own!"

A voice came over on the wire into Dan and Blair's ears.

"Let's cool this down guys." Detective Collins voice came over.

Dan took a deep breath and tried to start over again but it was Blair who spoke up first.

"Look Georgina. I have come to love Milo as my own." She spoke softly. "Believe when I say that no one is more surprised about that then I am. I didn't think it possible, but he is such a sweet loving boy and it breaks my heart that I have to say goodbye to him…probably just as much as it hurt for you to say goodbye to him."

Georgina watched Blair for a moment before answering.

"Yes Blair it was hard to let him go, but at the time I believed it was the best thing for him. That he would be safe…"

"And he was and has been…" Blair started. "…Georgina you were an amazing mother to do that for him, to keep him out of harm's way, so can you understand why Dan and I are so hesitant to let him go back into it? Why were scared?"

Georgina took a deep breath but didn't grow angry much to Dan's surprise.

"I understand what your saying—that it looks like I'm being selfish in missing him only to put him into more danger, but I've come to realize that with Dimitri there is always going to be something in his line of work, but he has kept me safe, and will most certainly keep Milo safe—you have my word on that."

"And Dimitri…" Dan spoke up, "…Do we have his word on that as well?"

"You do."

The sound of Dimitri's russian voice in the back ground scared Blair so much that she nearly fell of her seat if it wasn't for Dan's grasp on her arm. She had a feeling he was holding on to her for help as well. They watched as Dimitri came out of the shadows behind Georgina, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so happy this conversation has taken a positive turn…" Dimitri continued, "I was afraid I might have to…ah…take things into my own hands."

Blair was shaking and fought to keep her composure. She didn't like the way Dimitri was looking at her, and neither did Dan.

"No need for that Dimitri." Dan spoke firmly putting a protective arm around Blair. "We just want this all to work out best for Milo."

"Ah yes. Smart of you…." Dimitri chuckled. "My new wife is smart no? Leaving my son with an intelligent man."

"Your new wife?" Blair couldn't help but choke out.

"YES!" Beamed Georgina holding up the huge rock of a diamond. "We tied the knot last week in Italy."

"Georgina…" Dimitri said warningly. "They are not concerned about our travels, eh?"

Georgina took the hint and remembered herself, nervously pulling her hand away from the camera. Dan watched Dimitri's frowning face slip back into the shadows as a distant voice called his name.

"Well…Congratulations!" Blair forced out in her best fake voice. "Really that's great Georgina. Dan and I are happy for you…aren't we Dan?"

"Sure of course." Dan forced out as well. "Congratulations."

"Oh well look at me stealing all of your thunder Blair!" Georgina spurted. "I heard a little rumor that the wedding was moved up? Is that true?"

Blair and Dan exchanged shock looks of surprise.

"Ahh…" Blair stuttered.

"Nothing gets by my Dimitri." Georgina beamed. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Milo would it?"

Dan felt himself starting to panic but Blair took the reins.

"It had everything to do with Milo." Blair answered matter of factly. Dan gave her a shocked look.

"Ms. Waldorf…" Detective Collins warned on the wire.

"Milo has been looking forward to our wedding so much…" Blair started emotionally, "…we just couldn't do it without him…" She could feel the tears coming and she wasn't even trying. It was the truth in the statement. Milo was a part of them and deserved to be there on their day—it was his just as much as theirs.

Dan reached his arm out and around her cradling her into his side, his other hand stroking her hair soothingly.

"I see." Georgina murmured softly over the computer speakers. "Well at least you two will have one more happy moment with him."

Blair wanted to strangle Georgina. Tell her what a stupid bitch she was, and that she would never have Milo. But she forced on her fake smile and nodded politely to the camera in thanks to Georgina.

"When should we meet you?" Dan asked breaking the silence.

Georgina seemed grateful for the shift in conversation.

"In three days there will be a package left at the loft. It will be an untraceable cell phone. We will have further communications with you from there." Georgina smiled.

"Wait why?" Blair asked confused.

"Dimitri doesn't trust anyone…he likes to use several lines of communication. You can call it a nervous tick if you will, but he says it has kept him alive so far so it can only be good right?" Georgina laughed.

"Right." Blair whispered looking at Dan unsure.

"Okay so we get the phone and then wait for further instruction." Dan sighed.

"Perfect." Georgina smiled. "I can't wait to see and hold my little boy!"

Blair felt suddenly sick and felt herself tilter a little.

"We will see you soon." Dan murmured as he hit the end button.

As soon as the call ended Blair was in Dan's arms, her sobs uncontrollable. He held her tightly to him. She wasn't sure but she thinks he was crying too.

XXXXX

An hour later Blair had calmed down enough to sip the tea Dan had made her, and watched as the NYPD packed up their equipment and began to exit the loft. She glanced silently at Detective Collins and Liv spoke quietly in the kitchen. Dan sat next to her. His head in his hands kneeling forward in thought.

"That was well played." Detective Collins smiled suddenly appearing next to the couch. "You two did very well and we got some new information that we can follow up on. It will help the case."

Blair reached for another tissue Dan offered and tried to smile in thanks to the Detective, but was simply too exhausted to care.

"Thank you Detective Collins." Dan nodded.

"Alright then, I will leave Liv to it." Detective Collins stepped aside letting Liv in as he exited.

"I so proud of both of you." She started off. "That was not an easy thing to do."

Her tone was soft and caring. Blair actually believed her.

"What's next?" Blair asked quietly.

"Well I'd suggest that you two concentrate on your wedding now. You won't have direct contact with Dimitri and Georgina until after so I think you should just enjoy the next few days. I mean, it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life right?" Liv laughed.

Dan and Blair laughed too.

"Yeah something like that." Dan smiled reaching for Blair's hand.

"Alright well, you two have a nice night." Liv nodded grabbing her purse.

"You too Liv." Dan waved as she exited.

Dan got up and walked over to the loft door, locking the bolt firmly behind her. Blair knew how he felt. She just wanted to be left alone with Dan. No more drama. No more Georgina or talk about losing Milo.

He walked over then and sat beside her, pulling her into his embrace. She rested against him comfortably feeling herself start to relax in his arms.

"You were amazing." Dan finally spoke.

She lifted her head slightly to look at his, a smile forming at the end of her lips.

"So were you."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead pulling her tighter against him.

They sat there for another moment in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. Letting the dramatic events of the night dissolve and disintegrate around them by the sheer power of their embrace.

This was a place Blair always felt safe. This was a place where things were possible and nothing could stand in their way—and she never wanted it to end…this feeling of love, respect, and trust. All because the man she loved held her. The power of that thought made her smile. She shifted herself closer to him and felt his excitement firm against her hip. She looked up and met her eyes with his. His gaze flamed with desire which made her own body flush in response.

"I need you." He whispered pulling her tighter against him. Blair turned herself and slowly straddled Dan, her eyes never leaving his.

"Take me." She whispered back.

The first kiss was quick and passionate. She felt him moan as she rolled her hips seductively against his own, the friction fueling their passion further. Dan's hands snaked up under her skirt, squeezing her hips pulling her closer if it was possible, as she ripped frantically at his buttons revealing his bare chest. His hand slipped under her panties stroking her hot center. She let her head fall back in ecstasy, as Dan nipped on her neck teasingly.

The second kiss was deep and slow as Dan slowly transitioned Blair under him on the couch. She reached down and fought with his trouser buttons until she was holding the full length of him, stroking and rubbing. She heard his breath catch and squeaked in surprise as he ripped open her shirt, sending her own button flying across the living room, as he greedily took her breast into his mouth sucking and biting vigorously. She arched against him invitingly as the pleasure of his mouth engulfed her but left her wanting more. She reached down and grasped him again pulling him towards her center. He answered ripping the remainder of her panties down and thrusting himself hard and deep inside of her. She screamed in pleasure and gasped for air as he pulled out fully and re-thrusted hard and deep once again feeling her body quiver. He took her quick then, reaching between them and taking her breast into his mouth, bringing into sweet release with him.

The third kiss was soft and gentle. Dan laid his head back down on Blair's naked chest, his hand stroking her breast. He let the full weight of his body rest against hers, their quick heart beats beginning to slow together, as she ran her hands through his black locks. The tension and worries from earlier had all melted away leaving Blair the freedom to look forward—for the first time in a while—to her wedding day.

XXXXX

Blair had never before been so thankful for her family and friends. Her mother, Lily, and Serena had helped her tackle wedding preparations and with a lot of hard work and a couple of threats they had succeeded in a beautiful evening wedding in Central Park. Blair could just cry she was so happy. She would never admit this to Dan, but selfishly she was worried she wouldn't get her dream wedding. Even thinking that she felt dirty and self-centered. They were doing this for Milo and she wouldn't do it any other way again, but somewhere deep inside was that little girl who had dreamt of the perfect wedding, and thanks to the people she loved and called family, she would get it.

"Blair?"

Blair looked up from her day dreaming thoughts to see her mother open the loft door peering around disgustedly before smiling at the sight of her daughter. Blair laughed to herself. Even after she had spruced up the loft her mother would never approve.

"Hello mother." Blair beamed getting up from the couch to greet her mother.

They hugged tightly, something Blair had become thankful for. Over the past couple years their relationship had really bloomed.

"My beautiful daughter." Eleanor smiled, her eyes glistening. "You're getting married tomorrow. I just simply can't believe it."

"Mother are you crying?" Blair smiled back, feeling her own eyes start to water a bit.

"It's my motherly right you know." Eleanor playfully scolded, but Blair threw her arms around her mother once again and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." She whispered softly into her mother's ear.

"I love you more my dear." Eleanor whispered back.

"MmmHmm." Came a sudden clearing of throat.

Blair looked up to see Serena and Lily standing awkwardly in the doorway, arms filled with bags.

"Oh Lily, Serena! Come in!" Blair smiled, wiping a loose tear from her eye.

"I'm so sorry." Lily apologized, "I do believe we ruined a perfect loving moment there."

"Nonsense." Eleanor dismissed with the wave of her hand. "Here Lily let me help you with those. They look heavy."

"Lily what all did you bring?" Blair asked looking at the bags.

"Well my dear, since you wouldn't let us throw you a proper Bachelorette, we figured we would bring the party to you."

"Lily…" Blair started.

"It's nothing crazy B." Serena interceded for her mother. "It's just going to be the four of us and mother hired Hank from your favorite spa to bring his team in and perform massages."

"A little spa treatment before your wedding day is always a good thing." Lily said with a wink. "I should know."

They all laughed.

"Thank you Lily." Blair smiled hugging Lily. "It is just what I need."

XXXXX

Dan sat and watched his son sleep peacefully across from him on the couch. Their day had been a busy one with first heading downtown with Nate for lunch, then heading over to Cyrus's office to finish off some paperwork for the wedding, and then heading out with his father for dinner. His dad had thought it appropriate to go to the fair in town and Milo had exhausted himself with ride after ride after ride. Even all the cotton candy the boy consumed wasn't enough to keep his little eyes open on the car ride home. Blair probably wouldn't approve he thought laughing to himself.

"I remember when you that little." His father's voice came from behind him. Dan looked up to see his father offering him a cup of coffee which he took greatfully.

"I use to love the fair too." Dan laughed.

"That you did. Jenny hated the rides but you couldn't get enough." Rufus smiled at the memory.

Dan smiled to himself to letting his mind take him back to simpler days when the only problems he had were friends at school and fighting with his parents to do his homework. Everything now felt so intense and so real. The fear of losing Milo scared him more then he let on. He had to be strong for Blair and he would be, but this feeling he had scared him. The feeling of uncertainty.

"It's going to be ok son." Rufus interrupted his thoughts.

"Your good at that you know." Dan looked up and smiled at his dad.

"I'm supposed to be." Rufus chuckled. "Are you afraid that the case won't hold up in court? You have a strong one and with Cyrus…"

"It's not that." Dan interrupted. "I know that Cyrus and Liv are doing everything and that we have a strong case, but Dad, Dimitri is in the Russian mob. He doesn't play by the rules."

Rufus's face tensed at the worry in his son's voice.

"You're afraid that legal custody won't stop him." Rufus frowned.

"Yes. Even if we get custody of Milo and win every court case it wouldn't matter the man." Dan admitted defeatedly. "He could be in custody and still cause damage if he wanted too."

"Dan you have the law on your side and that has to account for something." Rufus tried encouragingly.

"Yeah and it does but I am just afraid I won't be able to protect them from all the crap that is going to be coming our way here the next couple of months. I just don't know what to expect and everything is up in the air…"

"Dan." Rufus stopped his son. He sat down next to him on the couch his hand taking a firm grasp on Dan's shoulder. "You are a great father and are going to be a great husband. I am so proud of the man you have become and I don't doubt for one moment that you won't be able to protect Blair and Mio no matter what happens."

Dan felt the sting of tears and firmly put his hand on his fathers with a short nod of appreciation.

"Thanks Dad. That really…I really needed to hear that."

"I love you son." Rufus smiled pulling him in for a hug.

"I love you too." Dan smiled hugged back.

"Besides," Rufus added pulling back. "You have all of us- your family and friends, who will stand by and support you no matter what. You and Blair are not and will never be alone in this."

Dan smiled nodding his head.

"Thanks Dad."

XXXXX

A massage was just what Blair Waldolf needed. It wasn't until Hanks firm hands had started to massage the knots from her neck and shoulders did she realize just how much she needed it. She and Serena had been set up in the bedroom while her mother and Lily had been set up in the living room. She could hear her mother and Lily laughing from time to time making her and Serena laugh as well.

Blair looked down at her buzzing phone and saw the text alert from Dan. She opened it immediately.

_Tomorrow I get to call you my wife. I am the luckiest man in the world. Sleep tight my love._

Blair felt her heart swell instantly at the words.

_Sleep well my soon to be husband because tomorrow night you won't get any… ;)_

She laughed to herself as she could imagine his face and the instant desire that he would feel for her. The instant desire she felt for him in that moment too to be exact. Ugh, if only they could just…

"Blair who are you texting? It better not be Dan…" Serena's voice cut through Blair's vivid day dream. She looked up suddenly caught.

"Tradition says nothing about text messages." She grinned at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes but didn't argue further, laying her head back down against the massage bed.

"I swear you two." Serena laughed against the bed.

"I miss him and it's only been a day." Blair admitted with a longing smile turning her face toward Serena.

"Ugh." Serena laughed. "Well then you WILL have something to look forward to."

"Yes we will." Blair agreed sighing.

XXXXX

"Dimitri!" Georgina's voice echoed down the hallway.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brothers as Georgina flew open his office door.

"Can't you see we are having a private meeting my love?" Dimitri glared at his wife.

Georgina paid no attention to Alik and Leo, and instead handed Dimitri a letter.

"Just came for you. Thought you would like to read it."

Dimitri gave his new wife a displeasing look, but knew from her tone and hand on her hip the importance of her visit.

"Leave us." Dimitri requested, sending his brothers highly annoyed brothers out of the room. Dimitri took the letter from Georgina. "This better be good." He warned.

"Oh I think you'll be pleased. Pissed. But pleased." She glared with confidence.

Dimitri looked over the letter, his eyebrows rising, a smile forming on his lips.

"Ahh…So I was right." He boasted sending Georgina a grin. "The NYPD is involved."

"Yes you were, as always my love." Georgina surrendered folding her arms. "So what now?"

"Now I pay Daniel a visit. I do not make empty threats."

XXXXX

**Oh no whats going to happen now!? Haha! Hope you guys liked/loved/enjoyed! **


	33. Chapter 33: I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Here it is! The big wedding event! Sorry this took a little bit of time to get out but wanted to make sure it was perfect! Thank you guys for reading!**

Chapter 33: I Do

The sun had just set leaving the evening air to cool. Blair watched the hustle and bustle of preparations for her wedding commencing underneath her hotel window. She couldn't hear her mother, but more could see her mother barking out demands and putting the fear of God into the hired help. She rolled her eyes and checked the clock. She only had an hour before she had to walk down the aisle and her mother still needed to help her with her dress.

"Serena." Blair turned toward her maid of honor. "Can you please go down and retrieve my mother before the venue and catering people quit?"

Serena laughed and nodded.

"I wondered where she went off to."

"You better hurry." Blair frowned glancing back down at her mother. "It looks like she is in an agreement with the bar tender now."

"Can't have that." Serena's eyes widened sarcastically, before slipping outside their hotel room door.

Blair walked over to the closet to where her wedding dress hung. The white laced gown was simple and elegant. _Exactly what Audrey Hepburn would have worn_ she thought to herself with a pleasing smile. She had been a little nervous since her mother had only had a week to have it made, but it looked beautiful. She looked over her shoulder at the long length mirror checking her hair for the 50th time that day. _Nope still perfect_ she thought happily. It too was simple and elegant in a traditional low updo allowing her bangs to frame her face. Her hair dresser had already placed her silver jeweled headband giving her a crowned look. She sighed happily at the final outcome.

"Blair my darling!" Eleanor beamed entering the room followed by Serena. "Your hair looks absolutely beautiful! Andre did a fantastic job."

"Yes he did." Blair sighed contently turning to her mother with a smile. "Now help me with my dress—I have to walk down the aisle in 45 minutes."

"I know I'm sorry." Eleanor apologized reaching for her daughters dress. "But it's simply a shame that you can't find good help anymore. The wedding venue staff is a wreck and needed some guidance."

Blair and Serena exchanged helpless looks.

"Well I'm sure that you set them straight." Blair smiled politely at her mother while starting to strip out of her clothes.

"Damn right I did. I told them if they want to get another job in this town they won't mess up my only daughter's wedding day."

"Mother…" Blair sighed, giving her mother a glare.

"What? Besides Vera, I make most of the wedding dresses in this town for New York's high society. One word from me and their wedding venue business is done."

"Well I'm sure that won't be necessary Eleanor." Serena smiled while helping Blair take off her shoes.

"For their sake let's hope not." Eleanor smiled back. "Alright my dear, we will need to put it on over your head. Serena help me here."

Serena came around Blair's other side and helped Eleanor gather the bottom of the dress up before fitting in over and down Blair head, careful of her hair.

Blair could feel how perfect it felt before she could peek at herself in the mirror. She waited until her mother finished bustling and asked Serena to grab her shoes.

When she turned to face the mirror she couldn't help but grin at the sight. The dress was perfect, hugging her in all the right places, showing off all of her curves. It was the perfect combination.

"Mother…" Blair whispered breathlessly turning toward Eleanor. "…you've outdone yourself."

"Only the best for my baby." Eleanor smiled, her eyes glistening.

"You look radiant Blair." Serena gushed, wiping a tear from her eye. "You are literally glowing."

She was. She could feel the flush of her cheeks and the butterflies swarming in her stomach. She checked the clock—in just 30 minutes she would be Mrs. Daniel Humphrey. She felt a little dizzy. Her mother sensing this handed her a glass of water.

"Why don't you hydrate a little dear? But not too much—going to the bathroom in this thing will be a group effort."

Blair and Serena laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Waldorf? We are ready to cross to the park. The groom and groomsmen are in place."

"Thank you Annie!" Blair called out to their wedding planner.

"Ok my dear this is it." Eleanor smiled taking her daughters hands in her own. "I know I don't say much about Dan, but I just wanted you to know that I couldn't be more pleased with the man you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with."

Blair smiled back at her mother, a tear escaping down her cheek. Eleanor reached up and wiped it away before kissing Blair's cheek softly.

"See you soon!" Eleanor whispered before heading out the door.

Blair turned to face Serena who was just smiling at her, tears in her eyes as well.

"Not you too!" Blair laughed trying to keep back her own tears.

"Yes me too!" Serena laughed wiping another tear with her tissue. She stepped forward and hugged Blair squeezing her tightly. "B I am so happy for you. For you and Dan!"

"And I am happy for you and Nate!" Blair smiled turning her best friends hand over to reveal her engagement ring. "When I return from the Hamptons we start planning!"

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Ms. Waldorf! 20 minutes!" Annie called.

"Coming!" Blair yelled to Annie, then turned to Serena. "Hopefully that will be that last time anyone calls me Ms. Waldorf."

XXXXX

Dan took in a deep breath and sighed in complete relaxation at the sight in front of him. It was absolutely beautiful. Lily, Eleanor, and Serena had outdone themselves. He knew Blair would love it.

The trees framed the area beautifully with a tremendous amount of lights stranded through all of them lighting up the area in a starry night affect. Portable chandlers hung randomly from different trees adding just enough light in the right areas. The seats, the alter, overflowing flowers, the small orchestra prepping to the left of the alter, and little Milo running up and down the aisle in his latest obsession—a batman cape.

He had been dreaming of this day for a long time now. Tonight he married Blair Waldorf.

"Dan."

Dan turned around to see his father smiling at him.

"Hey Dad."

Rufus threw his arms around Dan hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe this day has finally come." Rufus smiled releasing his son. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

"That makes two of us."

Dan turned around to see his sister standing behind him.

"Jenny!"

Dan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Surprise!" Jenny beamed jumping into his arms. Dan hugged her tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to be able to make it in time with the internship in France."

"Well let's just say that Blair had some connections."

"Eleanor?" Dan asked.

"She called my boss in Paris and demanded my 'assistance'." Jenny laughed.

"I can't believe it…"Dan started.

"And it definitely earned me some brownie points with Vera-The fact that Eleanor Waldorf specifically demanded my presence in New York. Let's just say she might be looking at my designs more carefully for next season."

"We're so happy for you Jenny." Rufus interrupted hugging his daughter. "Finally have your dream job! Just wish it was closer."

"Jenny!" Lily yelled seeing the trio.

"Hi Lily." Jenny smiled hugging her step mother.

"How did you get away?" Lily asked in surprise.

"That would be his soon to be wife." Jenny smiled.

"Blair?" Lily asked in amazement.

"With the help of Eleanor." Rufus laughed.

"Well now I am ready to get married." Dan smiled. "Surrounded by the people I love."

XXXXX

Her heart was beating fast and she felt a little dizzy. The affect had come over her as soon as they had crossed the street but as soon as she could see the light glow ahead of her and hear the sweet sound of a small orchestra band she felt a warm glow come over her, her nerves subsiding.

The night wasn't too chilly. In fact she still felt a little warm breeze against her bare shoulders as she walked with Serena. She looked up to see Lily with Milo, but then saw her father Harold and Cyrus approaching her.

"My God." Her father breathed when she got close enough. "Blair you are radiant! My darling!"

He kissed her cheek throwing his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly. He pulled back only a moment later wiping a tear from his eye, letting Cyrus step forward.

"Blair." He beamed. "You look beautiful! Dan is a very lucky man."

"Thank you Cyrus." Blair smiled.

"I'll go let them know you here." Harold smiled proudly at his little girl. Blair nodded in thanks losing her breath once again at his words.

"B!"

Milo ran from Lily's side and jumped into Blair's arms hugging her tightly.

"Hey little M!" She laughed holding him tightly.

"You look BEAAUUTIFUL!" Milo exaggerated making everyone laugh.

"Thank you!" She smiled releasing him. Lily came over taking his hand once again.

"Come Milo, it's almost time to walk down the aisle." Lily soothed.

"NO! FLY Meme Lily! I Fly downt the aisle!" Milo corrected with passion.

"Blair you are a vision!" She added smiling as she carted Milo off.

"Thank you Lily"

"Blair!"

Blair turned around to see Jenny.

"You made it!" Blair smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled back taking Blair's hands. "I know it was you pushed for me to be here."

"It wouldn't feel right if you weren't here." Blair admitted. "You're our family."

Jenny was touched by the sincerity in Blair's voice, and squeezed her hands lightly trying not to cry.

"I was thinking on the way flight over about how things use to be and how I would have never thought in a thousand years my brother would one day marry THE Blair Waldorf."

They both laughed.

"Believe me—I didn't see it coming either." Blair laughed to herself. "But I love your brother so much Jenny…I"

"I know you do." Jenny cut her off, tears forming in her eyes. "I remember when I first realized it. I saw the way you were with him in the hospital after the fight with Chuck. You wouldn't leave his side—and now you are so awesome with Milo."

"Well he stole my heart too." Blair joked blinking back her own tears. "I mean look at him." They both took a quick glance over at the little boy making whooshing sounds with his black cape. "How could you not love that?"

"Blair…" Jenny started.

"Yes?" Blair answered turning her attention back to Jenny.

"I…I just wanted to you know, before you walk down the aisle to my brother…" Jenny smiled, "That I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

Blair felt the tears coming on again, and hugged Jenny tightly.

"Jenny it means the world to me to hear you say that." Blair sighed pulling away finally wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Well I mean it." Jenny nodded firmly. "Besides, I've always wanted a sister."

"Me too." Blair admitted with a warm smile.

"Blair…" Harold interrupted them. "It's time."

XXXXX

The music began to play, and with the nod from the Reverend, Dan and Nate walked out first in front of all of their smiling family and friends. Dan couldn't help but feel the love and support radiating towards him. It was overwhelming and he didn't realize just how much it meant to him until that moment.

He looked up to see Milo 'flying' down the aisle in his little black tux; his batman cape waving threw the air behind him. The crowd awed and laughed.

Next Serena floated down the aisle. At first Dan thought she was smiling at him, but then realized that her gaze was past him and at her new fiancé standing behind him. He laughed to himself. Nate tapped him on the shoulder and he leaned back.

"Hopefully you will return this favor on my wedding day?" Nate asked. Dan turned and grabbed Nate's shoulder squeezing it.

"Of course man." He grinned. "I would be honored!"

The music changed then to a familiar tune Dan knew well. The orchestra began to play the sweetest rendition of Moon River he had ever heard.

He saw her then. Harold to her left and Cyrus to her right, guiding her slowly down the aisle. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The lace wedding dress was her, snugly fit, he could see the curves of her hips and swell of her breasts, her chest rising with deep breaths. She must be just as nervous as he was. Finally his eyes met hers and nothing else mattered.

She reached him finally and when Harold placed her hands in his he squeezed them gently making her smile.

"Dearly beloved…" the Reverend began, "…we are here tonight to witness the joining of two souls in holy matrimony."

Dan was finding it hard to concentrate. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Blair since she had graced the room with her presence, and that wedding dress wasn't helping. He could only image what she had waiting for him underneath. She was grinning at him, almost like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He blushed a little.

"Do you Dan take Blair to be your wife? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He grinned making her laugh.

"And Blair, do you take Dan to be your husband? To love and cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Blair smiled.

"No I understand you both have written your own vowels? Blair?"

Blair nodded taking a deep breath, grasping Dan's hands tighter in hers.

"Dan." She started, his name rolling off her lips sweetly. "I love you so much. I have spent much of my life searching…searching for that person that I needed to be complete, and of course it was right in front of me for years. I didn't see you, I was blinded by what I thought was right for me, but you knew. You have always known, and thank God for that." Blair laughed making the audience laugh as well. She looked back up at him seeing the tears in his eyes. "Dan…" she choked feeling her own tears starting, "I promise to love you and cherish you, to sooth your worries, and read over your articles before you send them off to the editor. I promise to dress you and correct you on any fashion mishap you bring home…" Blair laughed, "…I promise to make you a home, and dedicate myself to being your wife first. I promise to give you my entire heart for the rest of my life and beyond."

Blair finished as a tear rolled down her cheek. Dan reached up and wiped it away gentle, letting his hand rest on her cheek for a moment.

"Blair…" He sighed bring his hand down, taking her hands into his again, "…I have loved you for a very long time. The fact that we are standing here right now in front of our family and friends blows me away—in fact it's a dream come true. I feel like I have to pinch myself to make sure it's reality." He and Blair laughed. "I look at you and all I can think is how lucky I am. How lucky I am to have you in my life and how blessed my life will be because you will be my wife. Blair…" He smiled. "I promise to love and cherish you, to trust and have faith in our love, and to never go to bed angry. I promise to support you and believe in you. To let you dress me without complaining..." He laughed "… to let you decorate our home to your heart's content, to make sure your favorite wine is stocked at all times, and to never stop romanticizing you. I will spend the rest of my days loving you….and God…I do love you…" He finished. She was smiling by crying from his words. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her. They had been through so much and finally they were getting their happy ending with Milo.

Dan and Blair then turned and bent down in front of Milo.

"Hey buddy!" Dan smiled tickling him. "You're doing great!"

"I get cake?" Milo chimed in.

"Yes you'll get cake." Blair laughed. "But first Dan and I wanted to ask you something."

"Milo? How would you like it if Blair and I became Mommy and Daddy?" Dan asked making their family and friends react in gushes of awws and ooo's.

"You mean I get to call B mommy?" Milo asked tilting his head in a quizzical look.

"Yes." Blair beamed. "And call Dan daddy."

"Would you like that?" Dan asked.

Milo exaggeratedly shook his head up and down in confirmation making everyone laugh.

Taking Milo's hands Dan and Blair stood up again before the Reverend.

"With the power invested in me by God and by the state of New York, I declare you man and wife…ah…" the Reverend hesitated seeing Milo, "…a family. You may now kiss the bride."

Dan didn't hesitate—he grabbed Blair around the waist and dipped her low crushing his mouth to hers as their family and friends cheered and applauded.

XXXXX

Blair was in heaven. Mrs. Humphrey. She was now Mrs. Humphrey. That's all she could think as Dan kissed her with everyone cheering and clapping. Dan finally brought them up for air, setting her back on her own two feet and in one motion scooped Milo up in one arm and offered the other to her. They headed back down the aisle in marital bliss, stealing kisses every 3 or 4 steps with Milo making yucky faces.

XXXXX

The reception was a blast. The giant white tent was not far away from the ceremony area and had the same sparkling twinkling lights throughout it continuing the magic of the night. Great food, awesome band, delicious drinks and wines, and an entire group of people who wished them the best—the night couldn't get any better.

Dan came back from a dance with Eleanor to find Milo asleep on Blair. She was holding him contently, her head resting on his as she brushed his hair behind his ear. The sight was enough to melt his heart.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back. "He is out." She laughed.

"I see that."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey." Rufus chimed in patting Dan on the back.

"Hey dad." Dan smiled at his father.

"I see the little one is done for tonight." Rufus pointed to Milo.

"Yes I do believe he has danced his last dance for tonight." Blair smiled hugging him a little tighter.

"Well Lily and I are ready, if you're ready to say goodnight."

"Okay." Blair nodded shifting in her seat. Milo woke flittering his eyes open slightly. "Hey baby, it's time to go stay with Meme Lily and Pap Ruf."

"No." Milo turned his body into Blair's chest. "I want you."

"I know sweetie, but we have to stay here a little longer and you can go and sleep in your car bed at Meme Lily's and Pap Ruf's." Blair bribed. She knew he loved that race car bed.

Milo took a moment to think about this.

"Okay." He surrendered.

Blair kissed his head and then his cheek as Dan lifted his out of her arms and into his, saying his goodbyes to the little guy.

"Sleep tight little man!" Dan smiled kissing his cheek and rubbing his head. "We will see you later tomorrow.

Rufus took the sleepy Milo from Dan's arms and gave his son another hug.

"Thanks Dad." Dan smiled. Blair stood and gave Rufus a hug as well.

"We appreciate it."

"Of course! You two have a good night." Rufus nodded. Lily then had joined him. She hugged Blair tightly and then Dan.

"Congratulations again." Lily smiled.

"Thank you Lily for everything." Blair smiled back. "We couldn't have had a better wedding. Thank you for all the strings you pulled."

Lily laughed waving her hands in dismissal.

"Anything for you two." She smiled, "And especially for my grandson." She nodded with a wink at Milo sleeping now in Rufus's arms.

Dan and Blair waved goodbye and then turned back to their guests and the party at hand. Lady Gaga started to play and Serena pulled Blair and Dan out onto the dance floor with her and Nate.

"HELP!"

Blair thought she heard a scream…maybe it was just the music…

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Dan stopped and checked his surroundings…he thought he heard…no it was probably just…

"DAN! BLAIR! HEELP!"

Suddenly the music came to a screeching halt as Lily came into view at the end of the tent, stumbling onto the dance floor in sobs.

"LILY!" Dan yelled running to her. "What is it!?"

"Where's Rufus and Milo?!" Blair asked frantically seeing Lily's dishevelment.

"We tried…!" Lily chocked out. "Rufus tried but…oh God Milo…oh my God…" Lily started sobbing.

Dan took off running followed by Blair. Her shoes limited her run so she paused a moment and kicked them off almost losing sight of Dan. By the time she caught up to him her heart sank. She could see Rufus's disheveled body lying on the ground limp near Lily's town car. Dan and the driver of the car were with Rufus surrounded by curious passer byers.

"Rufus!" Blair shouted. She knelt down next to Dan.

"Dad…what did the van look like? Did you see the plate?" Dan asked his dad.

Blair examined Rufus. He had been beaten pretty severely. Possible broken arm, ribs, and his poor face. She felt tears flooding her eyes.

"Bla…Black." Rufus choked out between short breaths.

"Okay, it's okay Dad." Dan soothed. Blair could hear the tears in Dan's voice. "The ambulance will be here soon."

"Dan…" Blair said desperately, "…Milo? Where's Milo? What happened?!"

Dan turned to Blair, grief and hate twisting his face.

"Dimitri took him."

XXXXX

**AHH! Sorry this chapter was a little longer getting out. I wanted to make sure it was perfect and it took more time. Let me know what you think! Poor Milo right?! What will happen next?!**


	34. Chapter 34: Secrets and Schemes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.**

**Chapter 34: Secrets and Schemes **

Everything was happening too fast. The shouts and screams—people surrounding them—the sirens—Lily's sobs—she could feel Serena by her side and knew she was talking to her, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She felt numb.

Dan's words were the only thing that continued to pierce through.

_Dimitri took him._

She squeezed her eyes shut letting the tears stream down her face and let her body fall the rest of the way to the ground. All she could see was Milo screaming and crying—all she could sense was his fear.

"Blair!"

She could hear Serena's worried voice trying to call her back to reality, but she didn't want to go back, she had no interest in it what so ever…_so this is shock_ she thought.

XXXXX

The ambulance came 5 minutes later loading Dan's father quickly into the back.

"Dan I'll go with him!" Lily yelled from behind Dan. Dan turned to see Lily. "You need to stay and talk to the police. I'll call you immediately with details when we get there." Dan was about to protest but Lily placed a hand on his chest and motioned her head towards the side walk. Dan looked to see Serena and Nate talking to police and Jenny holding a lifeless Blair still huddled on the ground where they had found Rufus. "Be with your wife and bring your son home."

With that Lily climbed into the ambulance and left Dan. He hated to admit that Lily was ever right in any situation but she was. He quickly made his way over to Blair and Jenny. Jenny met his gaze as he approached. He could see the worry on her face.

"Blair?" Dan whispered kneeling down next to his wife.

She didn't respond.

"I think she's in shock Dan." Serena answered worried. "I've never seen her like this before."

Dan looked at his wife again. She was lying on the ground, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Oh my God…" Blair suddenly whispered.

She suddenly shot forward. Dan looked in front of them and suddenly saw what she had seen. Milo's black batman cape was crumbled not 5 feet from them on the side of the street. Blair grasped for it, quickly pulling it to her chest, letting the sobs rack her body.

Dan walked over to her and kneeled down taking her into his arms. She welcomed his embrace burring her head into his shoulder.

"How?" She whispered into his chest. "Dan…how do we get him back?"

Dan pulled her tighter against him, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know…" He whispered. "…but we will."

XXXXX

Rufus had been in the ICU for 2 days in an induced coma. Whoever had abducted Milo had felt it necessary to beat Rufus within an inch of his life and that same animal had her son right now. The thought made Blair sick with rage.

The little bit of good news they had today at least was that Rufus was doing a lot better. Blair was not only relieved for Rufus's sake but was impatient for more details on the abduction. The police had been hanging around for the past 2 days as well, waiting for Rufus to wake—waiting to take a statement. _Maybe that's what the Russian animal beat him—maybe they didn't want any loose ends._ The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Blair?"

Blair looked up to see Jenny sitting across from her. She smiled faintly.

"I'm ok." She nodded slowly. "Just thinking."

Jenny's brow furrowed worriedly.

"Dad or Milo?"

"Both."

Jenny hadn't left her and Dan's sides the past 2 days. None of them had done much sleeping, because how could you sleep comfortably in the hospital waiting room or police station?

"Hopefully we will get some leads from Dad." Jenny tried reassuringly leaning forward.

"I hope so." Blair sighed. "The police have been searching all over for that damn black van and nothing."

Jenny sighed as well and sat her magazine down, switching from her seat to the couch next to Blair. She took Blair's hand and squeezed it gently.

"We will find him."

Her words were spoken with firmness and determination. Blair looked up at Jenny and fought to keep her tears at bay. She wasn't exactly use to this close proximity with Jenny Humphrey just yet but was surprised at how natural it felt to let her new sister comfort her. She squeezed Jenny's hand back and forced a smile.

"Yes we will."

"Hey."

Blair and Jenny looked up from the couch to see Dan enter the waiting room. He smiled seeing the two of them.

"Hey." Blair smiled rising to kiss him in greeting.

"Dad's awake." He smiled.

"Just now?" Jenny asked standing quickly.

"Yes. They took Lily back with the detectives. Then we can see him." Dan sighed.

"And he's okay?" Jenny asked worried.

"They say that all of his vitals are stable and his brain activity has improved immensely."

"Thank God." Jenny sighed in relief. "I'm gonna go wait to go back."

Dan and Blair watched Jenny leave the waiting room, and then Dan sat on the couch pulling Blair down next to him. She snuggled close against him, burying her head into his chest as his arm cradled around her shoulders. It was the most contact they had had since their wedding day. She didn't realize just how much she had needed him until he was there holding her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent letting the familiarity calm her nerves. She felt him relax under her embrace as well. His lips brushed her forehead lightly.

"What if Rufus doesn't know anything else…what if he can't remember? What if the police can't find Milo?" Blair whispered against Dan's chest. She felt him sigh deeply, tightening his hold on her.

"Then we take things into our own hands." He answered matter of factly.

She looked up at him then, meeting his eyes. She saw the anger and pain—the sadness.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Dan? Blair?"

Dan and Blair looked up to see Serena and Nate walk into the waiting room.

"Hey." Blair smiled getting up to hug her best friend.

"Jenny just told us he is awake." Serena sighed in relief. "So he is going to be okay?"

"His doctors are saying so." Dan smiled reassuringly.

"Has he said anything about Milo's abduction?" Nate broke in.

"Were waiting to hear." Blair answered. "The detectives are back with Lily now."

"Hopefully he can give them some more information." Nate sighed.

"What do we do if he can't?" Serena asked looking at Dan and Blair.

Blair looked at Dan not sure how to answer.

"Come on you guys." Nate broke it. "We know you have a game plan."

"And we want to help." Serena finished.

"Well I don't know if you'll like it." Dan sighed running his hand though his hair.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Ben." Blair answered. Serena looked at her confused.

"What does Ben have to do with any of this?"

"He went to prison with Dimitri." Dan answered.

"He also told us some information about Dimitri blaming the Irish Mob for the money that he stole." Blair added.

"You want leverage on Dimitri." Nate said more so to himself.

"No." Blair glared warningly. "We NEED it. If we are going to have any chance of getting Milo back we need to have something to bargain with—to blackmail with."

"You guys do understand you are talking about getting in between the Russian and Irish Mobs right?" Serena frowned.

"Yes." Dan answered immediately. "That's why we don't expect you and Nate to help. It might get dangerous."

"Might?!" Serena scolded. "Why don't you two just go to the police with this information? Maybe they…"

"We can't." Blair interrupted Serena shaking her head.

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"The police had patrols at the entrances to the park where we were having our reception as a precaution…" Dan started.

"Yeah it was nice of them." Nate added with a nod.

"The only entrance to the park that was left unguarded was where Rufus and Lily's town car was parked." Blair finished.

Serena and Nate shared a worried look of understanding.

"You think Dimitri has someone on the inside." Serena sighed heavily.

"I don't think." Dan frowned. "I know."

"You can't tell me that it was a coincidence." Blair sighed. "And we have no idea who we can trust. I mean one of the detectives could be in his pocket and everything Rufus is saying right now could be compromised."

"Dimitri will always stay one step ahead the bastard." Dan practically growled with hate. Blair hugged him, her head resting on his arm in comfort.

"This isn't happening." Serena shook her head.

"What about Cyrus?" Nate broke in. "I mean maybe he can give insight to who is bought and who isn't?"

"I spoke to him last night." Dan answered. "He said that knows for sure that Liv is safe—our attorney—but he isn't sure about anyone at the station."

"There are a couple of cops who he knows to be good cops but can't confirm if they are safe or not." Blair added.

"Then I say we go to those good cops." Serena answered standing up.

"But we don't know if they…" Dan started.

"Ben." Serena said cutting him off.

"Ben?" Blair asked confused.

"Well you said it yourself—"Serena answered. "Ben served in prison with Dimitri. Maybe he can give us insight to Dimitri's connections and who is to be trusted."

"So you're in?" Blair asked, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Where else would I be." Serena smiled back.

Blair surged forward and hugged Serena fiercely relieved to have her best friend on board. Nate stepped forward and hugged Dan too.

"Whatever you guys need man. We're here." Nate assured Dan.

"Thanks Nate." Dan smile patting Nate's back firmly. "We know for sure we can trust you."

"Hey!" Jenny suddenly interrupted. "I hate to break up this love fest but the detectives are looking for you two." She smiled nodding to Dan and Blair.

Dan and Blair quickly followed Jenny out and down the hallway to the nurses' station.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey." One of the detectives greeted. "I'm detective Gardner and you already know Detective Collins. We just got done speaking to your father."

"How is he?" Dan asked.

"Alert and responsive." Detective Collins answered. "But a bit foggy on the events of that night."

"Foggy?" Blair asked curiously.

"Well he was able to give us a description of the male who attacked him but not of the others, and not about how many." Detective Gardner answered.

"He did say that the van had a Chicago licenses plate so we will look into that." Detective Collins answered with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Blair forced herself to smile back.

"Well, we'll let you know when we know anything." Detective Gardner spoke up. "And in the meantime we will keep an officer on guard while your father heals."

"Thank you Detectives." Dan said shaking their hands. "Please do keep us informed."

XXXXX

Blair waited until Detective Gardner and Collins were in the elevator before turning to Dan.

"I don't like that Detective Gardner."

Dan chuckled lightly to himself.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Well I don't." Blair huffed defensively. "He just doesn't seem…"

"Honest?" Dan finished quizzically.

"Real." Blair finished.

"Dan! Blair!"

Dan and Blair turned to see Serena running towards them.

"What is it?" Dan asked worried. "Is it dad?"

"No he's okay. It's the news."

"The news?" Blair asked confused.

"Yes. Someone leaked information. Milo's face is all over the news."

"What!" Blair shrieked flying past Serena and down the hallway.

It was true. As soon as she got to the waiting room she found Jenny and Nate watching news coverage, their latest family picture plastered all over. Dan came up behind her. She could feel the tension in his body behind her.

"How…?" Dan said more to himself.

"I might have an idea." Blair answered. "This was meant as a distraction..."

"Distraction?" Serena asked.

"What better way to preoccupy and distract Dan and I then to have the media stock us?" Blair growled between her teeth.

"You're right." Serena sighed in realization. "And I know exactly would pull a stunt like this."

"Georgina." Blair nodded in agreement. "Do you still have Ben's number?"

"Yeah I think."

"Call him. This is war."

XXXXX

The RV was a smooth ride much to Georgina's surprise. She had originally wanted to fly but Dimitri had squashed any and all of those hopes with a simple Russian "no", but she was happy so far with the arrangement—all except the spoiled rotten little boy sleeping in the back bedroom. What had Dan and Blair done to her child? All he did was cry and cry and cry. Good lord! You think he would have been excited to see her—excited to see Dimitri, but all he did when she told him who Dimitri was, was pout and cry for Dan!

No it would take time and Milo would get use to them, wouldn't he? They were his family, not Blair and Dan.

They had stopped at a gas station to fuel up, Dimitri barking orders for it to be quick. She loved when he took charge, and loved more seeing the fear it sparked into the men that served him. She watched him, his long strides, as he came towards her RV. He opened the door meeting her eyes with a wide grin.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Finally." Georgina huffed walking over to the door. "He cried himself to sleep though."

"Ah…" Dimitri noted closing the door behind him. "It will get better, eh?" He said pulling her to him.

"He doesn't know me anymore." Georgina frowned. "It's frustrating. I want to comfort him but I can't."

"Georgina—we knew it would take time to bring him back to us." Dimitri pointed out. "It's going to take time to erase the past and bring him into our future."

Georgina pulled away from Dimitri and walking over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"You didn't see him—you didn't hear him cry for Blair and Dan—and he kept saying something about his cape?"

Dimitri could hear the helplessness in her voice.

"My love."

His voice spoke deep behind her. His arms playfully circled her waist and pulled her against him. She could feel his excitement against her and felt a spike of need in answer. She turned and kissed him passionately, her hands sliding roughly up his shoulders and into his hair pulling just enough to make him grunt in response. He suddenly spun her and slammed her up against the bathroom door making her shriek in surprise.

"Happy are we?" She playfully thrusted against him.

"Very." He growled before kissing her neck. "I finally have my family reunited."

She gasped as his mouth made wet trails down her neck to her collar bone.

"All the arrangements have been made?" She asked breathlessly as his kisses trailed farther south.

"Yes." Dimitri smirked in response. He then suddenly ripped her blouse open, buttons flying, revealing her breasts. "And you alerted the media?"

"Yes…" She purred arching her back in need as Dimitri's mouth closed around her nipple, sucking and biting. "Oh God…" She moaned helplessly as she felt his hands find her center.

Suddenly there was a quick knock at the door. Dimitri growled.

"What is it?!"

"We have news!"

Dimitri sighed, but kissed Georgina in farewell.

"I will be back." He promised as he took one final look at her, the lust in his eyes making her pull him back into another deep kiss.

"Hurry." She whispered releasing him.

XXXXX

"This better be good." Dimitri warned slamming the RV door behind him.

His brothers Alik and Leo shared a look of concern but Leo stepped forward.

"The father—Rufus. He woke up."

Dimitri glared at his brother.

"I told you to handle him—to send a message."

"I thought I had." Leo said between his teeth.

"Go back and finish it."

XXXXX

Blair sighed helplessly as she looked out the hospital window at the camera crews and news vans stationed outside of the hospital. They had all been told to go away but none had. It had been 2 days when she and Dan had tried to escape out the back of the hospital with the help of the hospital staff but had been discovered only moments later but a camera man who was taking a leak behind the garbage bin. Within moments they had been surrounded and ran back inside. She looked up at the television in Rufus's room to see the scene of her and Dan for the 50th time playing on a loop running back into the hospital.

They were calling it The Central Park Abduction. At least the police had released Dimitri and Georgina's pictures and were requesting for help on a nationwide scale. Someone might see them right?

"B?"

Blair looked up to see Serena standing beside her.

"Hi." She smiled faintly.

Serena looked out the window.

"They aren't leaving anytime soon."

"Nope." Blair sighed.

"I know you hate the attention and think it's a hindrance but maybe you and Dan should consider the benefit of having the media on your side."

Blair looked at her for a moment and then laughed.

"How is it a benefit? Ben won't even talk to us because of all the attention we are getting."

"He didn't say that." Serena defended.

"He didn't have to." Blair glared.

"He said he would try."

"Yeah which means he can't help."

Blair turned away from Serena and looked over through the clear glass window to see Rufus sleeping and Lily reading next to him. The officer at the door nodded at her. She smiled back. At least Rufus was okay right?

"Where's Dan?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Sleeping." Blair sighed. "I tried but I couldn't. My mind won't stop."

"B you have to rest. When's the last time you slept?"

"I won't rest until I have Milo in my arms." Blair glared at her best friend. Serena backed off sensing her best friend's hostility. Blair sensing this instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Serena…I just…I'm just…"

"It's ok." Serena assured her with her sweet smile. "B you don't have to apologize. What you're going through…"

"I know but your only trying to help…I guess I just don't know what to do and you know how much I hate feeling helpless—and we don't trust the police, so that leaves us, and how can we do anything with media reporting our every move?"

Suddenly they heard Lily scream.

Blair looked into Rufus's room to see Lily crumpled on the floor and a huge man standing over her.

"HELP!" She screamed running towards Rufus's room, Serena right behind her.

The police officer was on the ground too. One look at him and Blair knew he was dead. His neck had been broken. She quickly fumbled for the gun on his holster and aimed it at the large Russian male.

"FREEZE!" She screamed, her voice shaking.

The Russian looked at her and grinned.

"Hello Blair."

"I SAID FREEZE!"

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" He teased.

Before Blair knew what she was doing, she pulled the trigger making Serena scream and the Russian duck, the round hitting right above his head.

Then the place was swarming with police.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN! NYPD!"

Suddenly Dan was there pulling the gun from her shaking hands. She sunk to the ground; his arms her only refuge, and watched as the police took the Russian man into custody.

XXXXX

**Ahhh the plot thickens! And Blair has enough! Who would have ever thought she would shoot a gun right? Craziness! Thank you thank you thank you for all the comments and follows! You warm my heart! So sorry this took me a little longer- I had my first exam this week and had to get that out of the way! Stay tuned! Comments loved and welcomed!**


End file.
